Namorado
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Potter ia dizer que não era meu namorado. Eu não podia deixar ele fazer isso. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não podia. Eu tinha que impedi-lo. Então, eu fiz a única coisa convincente que eu pensei que pudesse fazê-lo parar. Eu o beijei.
1. Afeto de Irmã

Esta fic é uma tradução de "Boyfriend," de Molly Raesly.

* * *

**Namorado**

por Molly Reasly

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

**Afeto de Irmã**

_

* * *

_

_Se você não entende como uma mulher pode amar sua cara irmã e ao mesmo tempo torcer seu pescoço, então provavelmente você é filho único. ~ Linda Sunshine_

_

* * *

_"Lily, você pegou meu secador?"

Eu pisquei ao ouvir o som estridente e fechei os olhos com força enquanto fingia que isso foi apenas parte de um sonho que havia sido muito bom.

"Lily, eu sei que foi você! Você sempre rouba as minhas coisas!"

Agora não. Eu resmunguei sonoramente enquanto me virava para o outro lado e forçava meu travesseiro em minhas orelhas para abafar o barulho. Tentei me imaginar em um lugar mais tranqüilo. Seria quente, tão quente que o sol iria se derreter no meu corpo, cobrindo-me com seu glorioso amor. Sorri ao me cercar com a serenidade das ondas. Deixei escapar um suspiro ao fingir que sentia a areia fria em meus dedos. Minhas pálpebras caíram preguiçosamente.

"Lily!"

Meu travesseiro foi violentamente arrancado de minhas mãos. "Argh!" Gritei em protesto.

"Levanta! Vernon está vindo para me buscar em meia hora e meu cabelo ainda está molhado!"

"Prenda-o," resmunguei mal-humorada e me virei para evitá-la.

Ela bufou alto e senti seu peso sair de minha cama.

Doce sucesso! Sorri triunfante e me deixei sucumbir ao sono mais uma vez.

"Levanta" ela ordenou.

Recusei a me mexer. Minha cama era muito aconchegante, quente e segura. Suspirei ao sentir o cheiro do meu lençol e ignorei a presença de minha irmã, coisa que ela também era adepta a fazer – a não ser, é claro, que ela quisesse alguma coisa.

"Lily!" ela gritou.

Eu ouvi o som de minhas cortinas amarelas serem abertas e imediatamente bloqueei a luz com minha mão. Estava muito cedo e muito claro.

"Lily!" chamou mais uma vez.

"Shh," tentei acalmá-la. Se eu fechasse meus olhos com mais força, ficava quase tudo escuro novamente. "É hora de dormir."

"Lily, levante agora!" ela ordenou. Sua voz estava firme, o que fez a parecer boba.

Eu segurei meu cobertor com força e não me movi.

"Está bem" ela bufou. "Se você vai ser tão infantil, eu vou forçar você a se levantar"

De repente, ela começou me apertar e me bater por todo meu corpo. Seus dedos ossudos me picavam enquanto ela me atacava.

Eu empurrei as mãos dela para longe. "Vá embora," resmunguei. "Volte amanhã."

Seus dedos não cederam. Eu me contorci em meio às cobertas.

"Vá embora," repeti petulante.

"Não até você devolver meu secador," ela insistiu enquanto me dava uma cotovelada.

"Ai!" gemi de dor. "Me deixe em paz! Eu não peguei o seu maldito secador!"

"Pegou, sim. Agora, levanta!"

Ela começou a me sacudir, e foi ali que eu não tive escolha se não revidar. Eu usei meus punhos, minhas pernas e meus cotovelos para bater, chutar e socar tudo o que vinha em contato a mim.

Petúnia gritou estridente. "Por Deus, Lily! Pára! Você está me machucando!"

"Sai do meu quarto!" mandei. Minha voz ainda estava sonolenta. Eu puxei minha enorme camiseta para baixo, assim eu poderia parecer um pouco mais assustadora, sem minha calcinha de "Poção-da-Semana" aparecendo.

"Não. Você precisa se levantar." E com isso, ela pegou meu cobertor e o puxou com a maior força que conseguia de seus braços fracos, frágeis e ossudos para fora do meu corpo em protesto.

Eu olhei ao redor, confusa. Eu estava no chão.

"Petúnia!" Trovejei.

"Mamãe e papai não estão aqui!" ela me informou rapidamente, enquanto tentava se afastar sutilmente. "Eles não estão aqui, então você não pode correr até eles e dar a de irmãzinha inocente que você sempre dá."

"Que bom," retorqui entre os dentes. "Agora não haverá nenhuma outra testemunha de seu assassinato."

Petúnia apenas rolou os olhos da mesma maneira esnobe que ela tem desde que ganhou o primeiro sutiã. "Não seja tão dramática, Lily," ela me disse em tom condescendente. "Em todo caso," continuou, "eu preciso que você devolva meu secador, porque eu morro se o Vernon me vir parecendo menos que perfeita."

Meu queixo caiu. Havia várias maneiras de insultar a minha irmã em um momento glorioso como este. Eu não poderia escolher apenas um. Olhando para ela incrédula, eu me perguntei como ela sequer conseguia se levantar da cama todas as manhãs, ainda por cima me arrastando junto com ela.

"Você vai pegar hepatite se ficar com a boca aperta por tanto tempo," provocou Petúnia.

Ela saberia. "É moscas," corrigi.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "_Tomate, _tomate."

Eu a encarei com receio antes de usar minha cama como suporte para conseguir ficar de pé.

"Que bom, você levantou," ela comentou friamente.

"É, e agora eu vou voltar para a cama. Boa noite. Saia", disse a ela.

Ela agarrou meu braço e enrolou seus dedos em volta dele como uma corrente, que me impediu de voltar para minha bela cama. "Não até você devolver meu secador."

Eu puxei meu braço de seu aperto com raiva. "Eu já te disse que eu não estou com ele! Eu posso secar meu cabelo com magia, lembra? Eu não preciso mais de secadores."

"Ah, é verdade. Você é uma aberração," disse ela, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar que sua irmã era uma bruxa.

"O termo politicamente correto é magicamente inclinado," revidei descaradamente.

"Eu conheço uma aberração quando vejo uma," ela garantiu.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar se ela havia visto um espelho ultimamente quando Petúnia lembrou que ela tinha outros propósitos na vida além de fazer minha vida miserável. Ela mesma.

"Bem, se você não está com meu secador, onde ele está? Eu já olhei no quarto da mamãe e em todos os banheiros. Este é o único lugar onde ele possa estar."

Eu suspirei e esfreguei meus olhos com as costas de minha mão. Se eu conseguisse voltar para cama nos próximos dois minutos, eu conseguiria dormir mais um pouco, se não, eu ficaria acordada pelo resto do dia. "Você já olhou embaixo da sua cama?" perguntei devidamente.

"Ah, droga," ela percebeu e saiu do meu quarto.

Revirando os olhos, fiz meu caminho de volta para cama. Nem dez segundos depois, eu ouvi o leve ruído do secador vindo do outro lado do corredor. Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma enquanto eu pegava o travesseiro do chão e colocava-o atrás de minha cabeça. Meus olhos se fecharam felizes enquanto abraçava o travesseiro no meu peito. Eu fiz isso antes que os dois minutos se acabassem. Imaginei meu sonho anterior: as bananas estavam prestes a se juntarem aos macacos em um sapateado.

"LILY!"

Assustada, pulei para fora da cama. Olhei em volta novamente. Ótimo, eu ainda não tinha passado tempo suficiente com o chão. Eu carpete era adorável e muito, muito duro. Esfreguei meu traseiro lentamente.

"Lily!" disse ela de novo.

Olhei para cima. Minha maravilhosa irmã pairava sobre mim com expectativa. Merlin me livre de passar minha vida inteira a serviço das fantasias de Petúnia.

"O quê?" grasnei. Fiz uma nota mental de trocar a fechadura da minha porta. Petúnia não precisava de varinha, ela tinha grampos. "O que você quer agora?" resmunguei, enquanto esfregava minha cabeça vermelha com os dedos.

"Eu preciso uma de suas saias emprestada" Petúnia disse freneticamente. Eu adorei que isso não saiu como uma pergunta. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados de aflição. Ela estava tendo uma manhã cheia de eventos. Eu imaginei que torturar sua irmã mais nova fosse uma tarefa estressante. "Eu derramei água na minha, agora ela está molhada," explicou, enquanto abria meu armário e começava a tirar roupas de dentro dele rapidamente.

"É apenas água," persuadi. "Não a nem sequer uma mancha na sua saia."

"Mas ela está molhada!" Petúnia insistiu, colocando uma de minhas calças na frente de seu corpo.

"Por que você não seca ela com o secador?"

Petúnia encolheu os ombros e colocou mais uma de minhas calças em sua frente. "Ah, bem," ela suspiro. "Agora já é tarde." Ela se olhou no espelho antes de sacudir a cabeça e jogar a calça no chão.

Boquiaberta, assisti silenciosamente ela fazer o mesmo processo com outros dez itens.

"Meu Deus, Lily, você não tem nada descente para vestir?"

"Eu gosto de minhas roupas," me defendi. Eu valorizava conforto, mas mesmo assim a maioria de minhas roupas eram estilosas. Eu gostava de vir para casa e ter um armário cheio. Usar uniforme todos os dias era prático e poupava tempo, mas isso causava um pouco de tédio. Minhas roupas de verão eram o meu jeito espontâneo de sair do sistema. "Além disso, a maioria de minhas roupas eram suas," relembrei-a ao vê-la deixar de lado um par de shorts que ela me deu há um ano atrás porque os achava muito comprido.

"E elas ficam bem melhores em mim," comentou Petúnia, enquanto tirava uma saia rosa do fundo do meu armário.

Franzi meu nariz. Nunca usei aquela saia. Petúnia a tinha me dado de presente em meu último aniversário, mas ela era curta de mais para meu gosto. Eu não podia sequer me curvar sem que as pessoas tivessem uma visão rápida de minha câmara secreta.

"Perfeito," murmurou feliz.

"Com certeza," sussurrei para mim mesma. Apanhei meu robe e fui até a porta. "Eu vou tomar banho", avisei. "Arrume isso enquanto eu estiver fora" falei a ela apontando para a pilha de roupas que jaziam no chão.

Petúnia me deu um olhar atravessado que eu infantilmente respondi mostrando a língua.

"Que seja, aberração."

Eu ri irônica de seu apelido carinhoso antes de fazer meu caminho para o banheiro. Dei-me um tempo no chuveiro. Eu amava o som terapêutico da água caindo contra meu corpo e o cheiro de meu xampu de morango. Eu tenho usado o mesmo tipo desde que eu era criança quando minha mãe disse que ele combinava com meu cabelo.

Eu era a única ruiva em minha família. Meu pai disse que ele tinha uma tia-avó que era ruiva. Acho que ganhei na loteria genética, e não apenas com o cabelo. Eu ri ao pegar minha varinha para depilar magicamente minhas pernas e secar meus cabelos em poucos segundos. Eu era realmente uma aberração.

Bem, depois de 19 anos, Petúnia estava certa sobre algo.

Eu me examinei de perto no espelho. Uma leve nuvem de sardas estavam se formando em meu rosto devido a exposição ao sol que recebi este verão. Meu cabelo, ao contrário dos cabelos loiros e lisos de Petúnia, tinham uma pequena ondulação neles. Meus olhos tinham um verde muito vivo. Petúnia disse que eu parecia que estava sempre celebrando o Natal. Ela estava certa, é claro; eu não combinava. Demorou um bom tempo para que eu aceitasse o fato de que eu não era muito normal.

Eu ainda estava me acostumando com isso.

Suspirei e olhei para longe. Eu poderia ser uma bruxa, mas pelo menos eu não tinha dedos ossudos.

Eu amarrei meu robe em volta de meu corpo e voltei para meu quarto. Petúnia havia saído, Merlin, obrigada, e, como eu já esperava, minhas roupas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Suspirei e me abaixei para apanhar umas calças.

"Maldita irmã," resmunguei quando finalmente meu último artigo de roupa estava em seu devido lugar. Rapidamente, eu me vesti com um par de shorts e uma regata preta. Eu não queria me exasperar com nada muito importante hoje. Meu dia inteiro foi preenchido com desagradáveis despertadas. Realmente, a forma como você acorda pode afetar todo o seu dia. Ainda assim, eu passei um rímel e um lápis de olho só para caso de o dia não virar em um fracasso total.

Eu arrumei minha cama e coloquei todos os meus travesseiros sobre minha colcha verde menta em uma posição específica. Busquei minha roupa na secadora e estava prestes a começar a dobrá-las quando ouvi um som de pancadinhas em minha janela. Animada, eu corri para deixar Calypso, minha bela coruja cinza escura, entrar. "Oi, Callie," saudei-a, enquanto ela dava uma mordida carinhosa em meu dedo.

"Senti sua falta, garota," eu ri quando ela piou alegremente para mim. Ela estendeu sua pata respeitosamente, e me apressei para desamarrar a carta que estava presa a ela antes dela voar para sua tigela de comida. Eu abri a carta ansiosamente e dei um largo sorriso ao reconhecer a caligrafia.

_Lils!_

_Merlin, Lily! Se eu não amassasse você tanto quanto eu amo e se eu não fosse uma boa amiga para não deixar você sozinha com os Marotos e seu nojento harém de garotas em êxtase por ano, eu nunca deixaria a Espanha. Os homens, Lily! Os homens! Eles não são como os garotos daqui. Eles são homens._

_Tem um rapaz que trabalha no albergue onde estamos hospedados. Ele usa aquelas calças pretas apertadas, e, Merlin, acho que estou apaixonada por ele. Ele me chamou de alguma coisa em espanhol na noite passada, depois de nós nos agarrarmos irracionalmente. Eu não faço idéia do que significava, mas soou atraente. Eu realmente vou sentir falta dele..._

_Me desculpe, Lily! Eu sei que estou sendo uma chata. Não se preocupe, eu ainda não permiti que nenhuma outra garota do nosso ano assumisse meu corpo, e eu ainda não gosto de aglomero! É que faz tanto tempo que eu não encontro alguém que eu não conheça desde que eu tinha onze anos. É maravilhoso. Você iria adorar. Você também deveria ter um amor de verão._

_Bem, deixando o romance adolescente de lado, porque eu estou bastante certa de que quero me amordaçar agora, a Espanha é incrível. Minha mãe está apaixonada por todos os lugares bruxos, e meu pai não se cansa dos museus trouxas. Eu tentei explicar a eles que como papai é o bruxo, e mamãe é a trouxa, deveria ser ao contrário, mas não existe lógica nenhuma a se encontrar nos meus pais. Você iria amar aqui, Lily. A comida, a paisagem, as danças, o clima! Eu estou tão bronzeada que você nem me reconheceria._

_Falando de bruxas, eu não conseguiria pensar em nada que me faria deixar meu paraíso a não ser você. Eu estou tão excitada que seus pais vão me deixar ficar na sua casa antes das aulas começarem. Estou com saudades de minha melhor amiga! Não era para ficarmos tanto tempo sem nos falarmos._

_Eu tenho que ir, mas saiba não posso mais esperar para te ver! Eu fico com esse sorriso bobo toda vez que eu vejo Calypso. Bem, adiós, mi amiga! Não mate Petúnia antes de eu chegar ai! É a função da melhor amiga ajudar a eliminar o corpo._

_Com amor,_

_Hestia._

A senhoria Hestia Jones e eu somos amigas desde o banquete de abertura no nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts. As duas únicas garotas do primeiro ano que não perderam os sentidos com o sorriso atrevido de Sirius Black, com os olhos de oceano de Remus Lupin ou com o cabelo "sexy" de James Potter. Criamos uma união para vida toda. Quero dizer, nós éramos primeiranistas! Eu supus que os hormônios aflorassem cedo em Hogwarts. Talvez fosse a magia. Mas ainda assim, depois da puberdade, Hestia e eu permanecemos resistentes em nossa completa repulsa pelos idiotas que se autodenominavam "Marotos," não importa o quanto eles pareciam se opor a isto. Eu poderia perdoar Sirius por ficar interessado em Hestia. Eu mesma já tinha tido uma queda por suas irresistíveis qualidades charmosas, só que, é claro, de um jeito completamente não-sexual. Contudo, eu não poderia perdoar seu irritamente melhor amigo por sua fútil obsessão por mim. Mais um ano, e eu estaria finalmente livre de James Bendito¹ Potter. Ah, esse pensamento me dá vontade de cantar.

Hestia estava vindo amanhã para passar as duas últimas semanas de férias em minha casa antes de começarmos o sétimo ano. Eu também estava muito animada. Eu esperei o verão inteiro para ouvir seus comentários e anedotas sarcásticos. Melancolicamente, eu coloquei a carta de volta no envelope e deixei-a perfeitamente colocada em minha mesa de cabeceira. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso esquerdo. Mas 32 horas e eu a veria pessoalmente!

Com um pensamento otimista, voltei a dobrar minhas roupas. Eu estava quase terminando quando Petúnia apareceu em meu quarto mais uma vez. Eu rapidamente considerei transformá-la em sapo. Meus dedos coçavam pela minha varinha, mas eu me forcei a me concentrar nas roupas. Eu não acho que minhas meias apreciaram muito isso. Eu fico um pouco violenta quando minha irmã está por perto.

Ela não disse nada, apenas entrou em meu quarto como se fosse o dela. Tristemente, eu tinha um pressentimento que Petúnia acreditava que fosse. Ela se empoleirou na frente da minha janela e puxou as cortinas.

Isso já era demais. Não consegui me controlar. "O que você está querendo agora?"

"Shh," ela me silenciou enquanto balançava a mão em minha direção para que me acalmasse.

Eu tive o efeito contrário. "Não, esse é o meu quarto. Eu tenho direito de sabe o que está acontecendo."

"Eu estou olhando pela sua janela," falou Petúnia, sem nunca tirar os olhos do que fosse que ela estivesse olhando, com uma voz arrogante.

Lutando contra a vontade de revirar meus olhos porque não tinha ninguém por perto para apreciar meu senso de humor, eu fiz outra pergunta. "Você não pode fazer isso no seu quarto?"

"O seu tem uma vista melhor da frente da casa," ela respondeu.

"Por que você precisa ver a frente da casa?" perguntei.

"Tem um rapaz bonitinho ali fora," ela me disse em meio a uma risadinha estridente.

Eu não pude evitar, revirei meus olhos. "Eu não chamaria Vernon exatamente de bonitinho," disse a ela. "Capaz de engolir uma baleia, possivelmente, mas bonito, não."

Petúnia estava tão irritada que ela se virou para olhar em minha direção. "Não é o Vernon. Eu não sei quem ele é. Eu só o achei bonito."

"Você mencionou," respondi secamente. Desinteressada, voltei a dobrar minhas roupas.

"Não que haja algo de errado com Vernon," continuou Petúnia pensativa. "Ele é um ser especial, e está completamente apaixonado por mim."

"Quem não estaria?" murmurei para mim mesma.

"Mas esse cara ali fora parece sexy. Olhe aqueles ombros! E o jeito que a bunda dele fica quando anda, meu Deus!" ela fez uma pausa dramática. "Eu só queria poder ver o seu rosto. Eu me pergunto por que ele está aqui. Ele não para de passar na frente da nossa porta. Talvez eu deva convidá-lo para entrar."

"Tenho certeza que seu namorado vai adorar isso. Estou ansiosa para esta conversa: 'Desculpe, colega, mas Petúnia já saiu com um menino-deus com belo traseiro."

"Eu posso estar apaixonada por Vernon, meu eu ainda sou uma garota com olhos. Não é crime apreciar o sexo oposto. É completamente normal."

"Sorte sua," mantive meu tom indiferente. Se eu não desse corda, talvez ela finalmente se cansasse e me deixasse sozinha.

"Não que você entendesse alguma coisa sobre isso," Petúnia tagarelou. "Você nunca namorou. Provavelmente você nem saiba como um garoto bonito aparenta ser."

Eu mordi minha língua. Fiquei tentando pensar em imagens reconfortantes para controlar meu temperamento, que esta prestes a explodir. Me concentrei em minhas meias. Se eu pudesse manter o foco em alinhar as listras perfeitamente, tudo ficaria bem.

"Não que isso seja importante. Eu duvido muito que alguém iria querer namorar uma aberração como você."

Bati minhas meias para baixo com raiva.

"Sério?" alfinetei. "Então você acha que não há uma possibilidade do rapaz ali em baixo preferir a mim do que a você?"

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Petúnia me avaliou esnobe por alguns segundos antes de zombar em minha direção. "Eu duvido."

Agora eu estava brava. O que havia de tão errado comigo? Eu levantei da minha cama e fui até a janela para espiar o garoto. Ela tinha razão. Ele parecia bem gostoso². Sua camisa preta estava apertada em seus músculos, e sua jeans acentava perfeitamente em torno de seus quadris. O Garoto-da-Janela também tinha um cabelo que gritava travessuras. Era escuro, espesso e incontrolável, do tipo que você tem vontade de passar os dedos por ele. É, esse rapaz é definitivamente bonito. Ainda assim, não havia motivo nenhum para Petúnia começar a dizer bobagens apenas ao espioná-lo, ou sugerir que eu não seria capaz de atrair seu interesse. Eu tinha tantas chances com o Garoto-da-Janela quanto ela.

Eu tive namorados. Pode não terem sido muitos, mas alguns garotos na escola mostraram interesse. Eu já flertei. Eu já me produzi e coloquei um gloss nos lábios. Eu poderia ser tão cheia de estrogênios quanto qualquer uma. Eu até tinha meu perseguidor que não aceitava "não" como resposta. Eu era Lily Evans, e poderia arrumar um namorado se eu quisesse.

"Não há motivo nenhum para que ele não queira namorar comigo," disse a ela.

"Por favor," Petúnia riu. "Como se ele fosse querer sair com uma aberração."

"Vamos descobrir," vociferei. Eu sai do meu quarto, corri pelo corredor e desci rapidamente as escadas.

"Lily!" Petúnia me chamou atrás de mim enquanto tentava me alcançar. "O que você está fazendo? Pare!"

"Não!" gritei a ela. "Nós vamos perguntar ao Garoto-da-Janela o que ele acha."

"Não!" Petúnia berrou.

"O quê?" perguntei arrogantemente. "Está com medo?" Provoquei, parada em frente à porta.

Petúnia chegou alguns segundos depois de mim e respirou fundo para estabilizar os batimentos de seu coração. Ela me examinou com os olhos antes de olhar para a porta. "De você," zombou. "Nunca."

E então ela abriu a porta.

Levou alguns segundos para ele realizar o que estava acontecendo. Ele girou os calcanhares e sua mão voou imediatamente para os cabelos.

"Olá," Petúnia ecoou em um tom que eu assumi que fosse de flerte. Ela bloqueou minha visão com a porta. Eu não consegui ver ser rosto.

"Ah, oi" ele respondeu. Sua voz falhou. Talvez ele estivesse em choque por ver Petúnia se curvando de um jeito que quase dava para ver seu intestino.

"Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" ela perguntou sugestivamente.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Sério, como é que eu fui ter Petúnia como irmã?

"Ah, sim, a, um, Lily está?" ele perguntou. Sua voz soava nervosa.

Eu me assustei quando ouvi meu nome. Eu me espreitei pela porta para poder vê-lo. Meu coração parou. Eu conhecia aquele cabelo.

O que James Potter estava fazendo aqui? Ele estava parado bem na frente da minha porta. James Potter na minha casa. Petúnia e eu conversamos sobre seu traseiro. Nós íamos perguntar com quem ele preferiria sair. Era James Potter, e ele estava aqui. Eu achei que iria vomitar.

"Lily!" James exclamou quando me viu. Seu rosto se quebrou em um grande sorriso. Ele parecia mais bronzeado desde a última vez que o vi em junho. Ele ficou mais alto também. Eu tentei capturar todas as coisas que o deixaram irreconhecível a mim anteriormente. Não funcionou. Minha cabeça repetia sempre a mesma coisa. James Potter estava na minha casa.

Atrás de mim, Petúnia estava fervendo. "Você quer falar com ela?" Perguntou sarcasticamente.

James olhou para minha irmã como se ele saísse de um transe. "É," ele respondeu. "Se for possível."

"Você tem certeza?" Petúnia arrebatou. "Quero dizer, ela está bem ocupada."

"Bem, eu acho que posso voltar em outra hora," sua voz vacilou. Sua voz estava mais cautelosa do que eu esperava.

"Bem, você sempre pode conversar comigo," ela realmente piscou para ele.

Eu tive que trabalhar duro para não vomitar em meus sapatos. Fechei meus punhos em cada lado.

"Não, obrigado. Eu quero só a Lily mesmo."

Petúnia ficou desesperada. "Mas ela é uma aberração!"

E foi aí que eu disse:

"Petúnia, deixe eu lhe apresentar meu namorado, James Potter."

As palavras escaparam de minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedi-las. Eu me alegrei com a expressão de choque no rosto de minha irmã mais velha. Seu queixo caiu quase para o peito, e ela estava me olhando como um peixinho fora d'água. Eu sorri presunçosamente da descrença em seu rosto.

Meu sorriso desapareceu quando eu vi a expressão de Potter. Era uma mistura de uma grande euforia que eu nunca havia visto com muita confusão. Parecia que ele havia acabado de ganhar um milhão de galeões em uma loteria que ele não se lembrava de ter apostado. Perifericamente, percebi os olhos de Petúnia olhando de mim para ele. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando olhei para o rapaz em minha frente.

Potter abriu a boca como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa. Ah, não. Ele ia me corrigir. Potter iria dizer a Petúnia que eu menti. Ele ia dizer que ele não era meu namorado. Eu não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu tinha que impedi-lo. Ele não podia dizer a verdade. Então, eu fiz a única coisa convincente que eu pensei que pudesse fazê-lo parar. Eu o beijei.

* * *

¹ Em inglês, "James _Ruddy_ Potter," que no idioma britânico pode ser traduzido para "bendito," mas num sentido de eufemismo. Ruddy também serve de tradução para vermelho, rubro, corado.

² Em inglês, "_lickable,_" que ao pé da letra seria algo como "lambível," mas achei que iria ficar um pouco estranho e vulgar colocar uma palavra assim, então optei por "gostoso," que é uma palavra mais comum em nosso vocabulário e se encaixa no que Lily quis dizer.

* * *

N/T: Essa não é a primeira fic que eu traduzo, mas é a primeira long. Agradeço muito a Molly por permitir que eu traduza suas fics. Essa fic é a primeira de uma série de três fics muito lindas que ela escreveu, e eu espero que consiga traduzir todas elas.

No decorrer das fics, vocês verão algumas notas de rodapé assim como as duas acima, para explicar alguns nomes ou possíveis trocadilhos em inglês que nem sempre se encaixam tão bem em nossa língua. Vou manter todos os nomes dos personagens na versão original (porque senão, eu até acharia outro nome para a coruja da Lily, rsrs). Por vezes também poderem traduzir a nota da autora, que estará como "N/A," e as minhas com "N/T"

Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Pré Requisitos Necessários

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Potter abriu a boca como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa. Ah, não. Ele ia me corrigir. Potter iria dizer a Petúnia que eu menti. Ele ia dizer que ele não era meu namorado. Eu não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu tinha que impedi-lo. Ele não podia dizer a verdade. Então, eu fiz a única coisa convincente que eu pensei que pudesse fazê-lo parar. Eu o beijei._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo Dois**

**Pré-Requisitos Necessários**

_

* * *

_

_Eu tenho como política tentar de nunca me fazer um completo idiota duas vezes da mesma maneira. Afinal, sempre há diversas novas maneiras de me fazer um completo idiota. Pra quê repetir as velhas? ~ Margot Dalton_

* * *

No rosto.

Merlin, eu devo ter acabado de falar as palavras mais idiotas que eu já falei em toda a minha vida. Mas o inferno ainda não tinha congelado, a Terra ainda estava girando em seus eixos e, até onde eu sabia, os porcos ainda não começaram a voar – não sem a ajuda de um Feitiço de Levitação, pelo menos.

Eu me inclinei para frente, coloquei meus dedos na frente de sua boca para silenciá-lo e rocei rapidamente meus lábios em seu rosto. Antes de voltar, eu movi minha boca para perto de sua orelha. "Continue com essa história," sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Comecei a me balançar de trás para frente pelos calcanhares enquanto olhava para Petúnia presunçosamente. Ela me encarava como se de repente tivesse crescido em mim seis cabeças. Eu sorri de volta para ela descaradamente. "Algum problema, Tuney?" Perguntei, os meus lábios se curvaram ainda mais ao usar o seu apelido mais odiado, que eu era proibida desde que ela começou a escola.

E ela continuava a me encarar. Merlin, isso era divertido.

"Você está namorando minha irmã?" Petúnia finalmente conseguiu resmungar. Ela parecia estar esperando alguém gritar "Te peguei!" e acabar com a piada. Quando ninguém fez isso, Petúnia fitou James.

Meus olhos encontraram James, e eu lancei um olhar de aviso para ele. Ele engoliu e se mexeu cautelosamente. Merlin, Potter! Quantas vezes você me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade? É só responder!

"Hmm, é," Potter respondeu hesitante, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos confusos dele.

"Veja, Petúnia," eu interrompi rapidamente, antes que o idiota engolisse a língua ou fizesse xixi nas calças. "Ele é meu namorado. Tenho certeza que você aprova. Eu me lembro de você dizendo alguma coisa sobre ele ser... o que você tinha dito?" Eu fingi tentar me lembrar enquanto tentava não rir quando seus olhos se arregalaram de horror. "Ah, sim, bonito."

"Ah, é... bem," ela sussurrou baixinho.

"É, eu também acho. Petúnia, conheça meu namorado, James Potter."

Petúnia parecia ter engolido sua língua inteira agora. James se endireitou e ergueu sua mão para ela apertar.

"Hmm, prazer em conhecê-la," saudou-a desajeitado.

Ela aceitou sua mão espantada.

"Ah, sim, Tuney, eu esqueci de dizer que ele também é um bruxo."

Ela soltou sua mão imediatamente. Seu rosto ficou verde, e parecia que seu cérebro estava prestes a explodir. Se eu não estivesse em pânico, eu teria rido histericamente. Porque fala sério! Eu estava parada na porta de minha casa com minha irmã que estava tendo um aneurisma porque eu disse a ela que Potter era meu namorado. Meu inimigo declarado! Talvez houvesse uma câmera escondida em algum lugar.

"Nós estaremos no meu quarto, Petúnia. Você irá querer bater na porta antes de entrar caso precise ver mais alguma coisa pela minha janela. Faz um bom tempo que nós não nos vimos."

Eu segurei Potter pelo cotovelo e passei correndo por Petúnia. Eu o puxei escada acima e entrei no meu quarto. Eu fechei minha porta rapidamente e me virei para encarar Potter.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" interroguei.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas eu o interrompi. A idéia mais maravilhosa veio na minha cabeça.

"Espere," disse a ele. Eu fiz minha imitação mais alta e mais irritante das meninas imbecis da escola. A risada que saiu de minha boca era tão estridente que eu queria tapar as minhas orelhas. "James!" gritei em uma voz alta e ofegante que iria ser ouvida no andar de baixo. Sorri. Perfeito.

"Lily?" James sussurrou em um tom incrédulo.

Eu voltei minha atenção a ele. "Você se importa em gemer o meu nome?" eu me ouvi perguntar. As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar. Meu rosto ficou vermelho. Mas eu estava muito determinada para permitir que meu constrangimento me atrapalhasse agora. Se eu já tinha cavado minha sepultura, eu poderia muito bem deitar nela.

"Gemer o quê?" ele perguntou, ou melhor, engasgou.

Eu quase senti pena de Potter. Ele parecia que ia explodir. Mas ainda assim, isso significava que ele tinha uma chance. Eu estava certa de que meu cérebro já estava se espalhando pela parede.

"Meu nome," repeti concisamente. "Eu quero que minha irmã pense que nós estamos nos agarrando aqui," acrescentei naturalmente.

James, que parecia um pouco verde, mas com manchas rosa em seu rosto – criando uma espécie de efeito melancia – engoliu com força e assentiu. Quando eu ouvi meu nome sair de seus lábios em um rosnado baixo e sedutor, eu senti uma sensação de puxão forte em meu estômago que eu nunca senti antes. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar meu nome com tanta paixão. Eu vagamente me perguntei qual experiência ele usou como motivação para fazer isso. Bem, ele é conhecido por dar umas voltas nos armários de vassouras.

A bufada alta que eu ouvi vindo do andar de baixo me tirou dos meus devaneios. Petúnia ouviu. Excelente.

"Obrigada," eu disse ao olhar para Potter novamente. Ele parecia tão constrangido parado ao lado da minha coleção de figurinhas de unicórnios. "Agora, mais uma vez, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

James empalideceu. "Você me arrastou até aqui!" protestou.

"Não aqui," esclareci, gesticulando o meu quarto. "Na minha casa!"

"Ah," Potter entendeu timidamente. "Bem, eu não tinha te visto o verão todo e eu não estava fazendo nada hoje," respondeu seu jeito.

"Você não poderia ter me escrito? Por que você teve que vir até minha casa?" perguntei irritada.

"Mas você teria jogado a carta fora quando visse de quem era," ele apontou para mim.

Droga, ele estava certo. "Isso não é verdade," menti entre os dentes. "Se você for embora agora, você pode tentar," eu disse enquanto o conduzia à porta para levá-lo para fora. Quando eu estava abrindo a porta para tirá-lo dali, ele me impediu.

"Sabia que você sempre fica com essa ruga entre as sobrancelhas quando mente?" Potter me perguntou.

Eu estava prestes a replicar quando eu ouvi o som que o terceiro degrau sempre faz quando alguém está subindo as escadas. "Rápido!" sibilei. "Deixe seu cabelo bagunçado," eu olhei para ele brevemente, "mais bagunçado" acrescentei.

Potter me deu um olhar sarcastico, mas eu não tinha tempo. "Anda logo," mandei. "Eu explico depois."

"Acho bom," ele respondeu.

Felizmente, para meu grande alívio, ele começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos. Desesperadamente, comecei a fazer o mesmo. Então, antes mesmo de ouvir se Petúnia havia chegado ao corredor, eu puxei a alça direita da minha regata para baixo e me atirei meu corpo contra Potter. Meus braços enrolaram-se por trás de seu pescoço e nós cambaleamos para trás contra a parede. Ironicamente, suas costas bateram em uma foto de Petúnia.

A respiração dele soou forçada. Suas mãos encontraram a parte de trás do meu pescoço, e ele me segurou em um abraço apertado. Ordinariamente, isto teria me dado nojo, mas eu adorava os hormônios de Potter agora.

"Deus do céu, pelo menos façam isso no seu quarto," Petúnia zombou ao passar por nós.

Garantindo que ela teria uma visão boa de nossas aparências desleixadas, eu me soltei de Potter para lhe dizer, "Boa idéia. Obrigada, Tuney."

Ela bufou e então saiu. "Vernon chegou. Estou saindo," anunciou, sem nem se importar de se virar.

"Divirtam-se! Nós estaremos aqui," eu disse a ela com um falso entusiasmo. Eu segurei Potter pelo braço antes de puxá-lo para meu quarto e bater a porta com um som ressonante.

"Lily, por mais que eu aprecie ser arrastado por você, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Merlin," suspirei, antes de desabar em minha cama. O que estava acontecendo? Que diabos eu tinha acabado de fazer? Em nome de Merlin, o que vou fazer agora? Eu coloquei minhas mãos no rosto e fechei meus olhos. "Merlin", repeti, vezes e vezes.

Talvez isso fosse um sonho. Não, sonhos eram para ser felizes. Isso era um pesadelo. Era isso! Tudo era resultado de um sorvete que eu tinha tomado às duas da manhã da noite passada. Os lacticínios nunca cooperavam comigo após as onze. Eu abriria meus olhos, e tudo estaria acabado. Eu estaria segura, aquecida e _sozinha_ em meu quarto. Eu dei uma espiada, por acaso.

O rosto de James Potter estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Ele estava olhando para mim como seu eu estivesse tendo um colapso nervoso.

Que inferno, eu provavelmente estava.

Resmunguei. "Você ainda está aqui," murmurei sombriamente.

Seu rosto se quebrou em um sorriso glorioso ao me ouvir falar. Merlin, essa criança precisava de outro passatempo.

"Lily," ele me censurou em tom de brincadeira. "Isso é jeito de cumprimentar seu namorado?"

Eu resmunguei novamente e enfiei meu rosto no meu travesseiro. "Você não é meu namorado," declarei.

"Sim, eu sei disso," disse Potter óbvio. "Eu acredito que essa foi a última coisa que você me disse antes das aulas terminarem, e eu disse 'você esperava que eu tivesse sofrido algum tipo de acidente de Quadribol que danificasse o meu cérebro o suficiente para parar o funcionamento motor das minhas mãos, e então eu finalmente iria parar de despentear os meus cabelos.' Você estava tão brava comigo naquele dia. Foi realmente adorável," ele relembrou com carinho.

Eu não diria que eu era uma pessoa naturalmente cruel, mas é que algumas pessoas me dão nos nervos. Como Petúnia e o idiota que estava olhando para o lado da minha cama com os olhos arregalados. Olhei para onde ele estava olhando. Merlin! Era um dos meus sutiãs que eu havia trazido da lavação, e James Potter o viu! James Potter viu meu sutiã! Eu o agarrei rapidamente e o escondi debaixo de meu travesseiro.

Meu rosto ficou completamente vermelho e respondi. "Sim, eu lembro."

Potter olhou para mim com um sorriso tímido do tipo que claramente dizia: 'É, eu acabei de ser pego olhando para seu sutiã e possivelmente imaginando como você ficaria nele.'

"Então," ele começou, tentando evitar o constrangimento de nossa situação. "Eu perdi alguma coisa? Eu suponho que tenha tido sorte. Eu tento sair com uma garota durante seis anos e então perco o fato de que ela é minha namorada."

Meus olhos se arregalaram de horror. "Eu não sou sua namorada!" gritei com uma voz horrorizada. "Eu nem sequer suporto você, Potter!"

Ele sorriu com essa marca registrada, com aquele sorriso irritantemente atraente dele. "Isso era o que eu imaginava," ele respondeu, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

Minhas mãos imediatamente ficaram tensas, e eu enfiei minhas unhas nas palmas da mão. Um garoto estava sentado na minha cama. E não era um garoto qualquer, mas James Maldito Potter, a quem eu tinha acabado de dizer a minha irmã que era meu namorado. Merlin, me mate.

"Ainda assim," ele continuou naquela irritante voz calma, "isso não explica o que está acontecendo."

Como ele podia estar tão indiferente a respeito disso? Porque ele não estava surtando que nem eu? Que bosta, ele era o garoto mais irritante do planeta. Ele ainda teve a coragem de sorrir para mim como se isso fosse algo normal de nos acontecer em uma terça-feira de manhã.

Eu suspirei. "É verdade," disse, olhando para seus olhos castanho-esverdeados tão perto como nunca os vi antes. "Eu não faço idéia do que estou fazendo."

Então, Potter fez a coisa mais inconcebível para o momento. Ele começou a rir. Mas não numa risada educada. Ele deu uma gargalhada tão forte que as molas de meu colchão começaram a ranger em protesto.

"Isso não tem graça!" argumentei em frustração.

Eventualmente, ele conseguiu manter controle o suficiente para resmungar um pedido de desculpas. "Me desculpe, Lily, mas é."

"Pare de rir ou eu lanço em você a azaração do esquecimento!" avisei irritada. Eu soei muito assustadora para meus ouvidos, mas assim que eu disse isso, o idiota se abriu em outra seção de risadas histéricas. "Perfeito," murmurei. "Eu espero que você ainda ache isso tudo muito engraçado depois de eu te transformar em um abafador de chá," disse puxando minha varinha do bolso para ameaçá-lo.

"Vermelho, por favor," ele me disse entre as risadas.

"Você é impossível!"

"É o que dizem" respondeu ele descaradamente.

"Porque você é um..." eu iria chamá-lo de alguns adjetivos muito mais baixos, mas eu ouvi uma voz me chamar do andar de baixo.

"Lily! Você já acordou? É quase uma hora!"

Eu gelei. Minha mãe estava em casa.

"Lily?" ela chamou de novo.

"Sim, mãe, já acordei!" gritei em resposta.

"Você pode vir aqui em baixo? Eu preciso de ajuda com as compras!"

"Claro, mãe, eu estarei aí em um minuto!"

"Está bem!" disse ela de volta.

Eu voltei minha atenção para o elefante¹ em meu quarto. Aparentemente, elefantes tinham cabelos extremamente despenteados e gostavam de fazer minha vida um inferno. Malditos elefantes.

"Eu tenho que ir lá em baixo falar com minha mãe," disse a Potter curtamente.

"Tudo bem," Potter respondeu, parecendo lidar muito facilmente com toda essa situação. "Quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não!" respondi rapidamente. "Não, você tem que ficar aqui. Eu vou pensar num jeito de te tiramos daqui sem ser visto. Não devo demorar. Apenas fique aqui." Fiz uma pausa para examinar seus olhos maliciosos. "Não toque em nada," disse a ele. "E não olhe nada também. Ou melhor ainda," acrescentei, puxando minha cadeira da escrivaninha, "sente aqui e espere eu voltar."

Ele se sentou em minha cadeira sem reclamar, mas eu tinha certeza que ele estava apenas preocupado que eu ia azará-lo se ele não fosse. Eu ainda tinha minha varinha em mãos.

"Diga a sua mãe que eu disse 'oi,'" disse ele alegremente.

"Apenas não faça nenhum barulho e finja que não esta aqui, Potter," ordenei antes de sair do quarto. Infelizmente, eu não consegui deixar de ver o sorrisinho em seu rosto quando fechei a porta.

"Babaca," murmurei para mim mesma ao passar pelo corredor. Tentei acalmar minha frustração enquanto descia as escadas. Eu não precisava que minha mãe pensasse que estava estressada. Isso levaria a perguntas que eu não estava apta a responder. Perguntas como por que eu disse a Petúnia que James Potter era meu namorado, ou, você sabe, qual era meu sabor favorito de torta. Eu acho que a última não era tão difícil, exceto pelo fato de que eu nunca conseguia escolher entre manteiga de amendoim e abóbora.

"Mãe?" chamei.

"Na cozinha," ela soou, mas sua voz saiu abafada.

Quando eu entrei na cozinha, decorada com papeis de parede de frutas, encontrei o corpo de minha mãe saindo da geladeira. "Estou aqui," anunciei num tom normal de voz.

Ela tirou sua cabeça da gaveta dos vegetais juntamente com alguns aipos. "Ah, aí esta você. Ótimo. Você pode pegar o bife? Está no balcão. Eu vou prepará-lo para o jantar hoje à noite."

"Parece bom," comentei enquanto passava o pacote de carne para ela, o qual ela colocou na geladeira.

"Bem, é o favorito do seu pai."

"Hmm," respondi vagamente, olhando para as escadas. Neste momento, James Potter estava no meu quarto sem ser supervisionado. Ele poderia estar fazendo qualquer coisa agora! Ele poderia estar mexendo nas minhas coisas agora! E se ele achasse minha gaveta de calcinhas? Isso seria pior do que ver meu sutiã!

"Aonde está sua irmã hoje?" minha mãe me perguntou com a voz cansada.

"Ah, você sabe," respondi enquanto colocava uma caixa de passas no armário. "Ela saiu com o Vermin"

"Lily!" ela me repreendeu.

"Ah, mãe, por favor!" argumentei. "Ele é um perfeito idiota. Até Petúnia poderia achar alguém melhor do que ele."

"Ele é mesmo horrível, não é?" minha mãe sussurrou em uma espécie de tom liberado de voz.

Sorri. Eu amo minha mãe. Claro que ela amava nós duas de todo coração, mas ela sempre parecia achar as artimanhas de Petúnia tão ridículas quanto eu. Ela suspirou alto enquanto segurava um saco de pêssegos, pensativa.

"Só me faça um favor, Lily. Quando trouxer um garoto para casa, escolha alguém que seja melhor que aquele Vermin."

Ela começou a rir e eu sorri fracamente de volta a ela. Meus olhos dispararam de volta para as escadas. Se ela soubesse.

"Lily, tem alguma coisa lá em cima?" ela me perguntou com curiosidade.

"Quê?" guinchei. "Não!"

"Essa é a terceira vez que te vejo olhando para cima," minha mãe acusou. "Tem algo de errado com seu quarto?"

"O quê? É claro que não!" ótimo, minha voz falhou. Porque eu não usava um sinal luminoso em minha testa de uma vez?

"Então você não vai se importar se eu for conferir," mamãe disse indo em direção as escadas.

Em pânico, fui atrás dela. "Mãe, isso é realmente desnecessário," disse a ela.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou apenas pegar meus óculos de leitura. Eu os deixei em seu quarto na noite passada quando vim dar uma olhada em você."

Nós chegamos no segundo andar.

"Eu pego eles para você! Sério! Você não precisa entrar!"

"Relaxe, Lily!" ela provocou. "Eu já vi muitos quartos antes. Você não pode me assustar."

E então, ela abriu a porta.

Horrorizada, eu assisti a James surgir da cadeira que eu o havia forçado a se sentar anteriormente. Sua mão voou imediatamente para seus cabelos.

"Ah, minha nossa, Lily!" minha mãe exclamou.

"Mãe, eu posso explicar," respondi rapidamente.

"Quem é este garoto?"

James parecia muito surpreso para responder.

"Lily?" ela ordenou.

"É..." eu hesitei em uma tentativa vã de encontrar alguma razão para essa insanidade. Seus olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus, e eu desisti. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse pensar, e assim eu poderia parecer coerente com as minhas mentiras. "Mãe, este é meu namorado, James Potter."

Parecendo despertar de um estupor ao som de seu nome, Potter andiantou-se e estendeu sua mão. Ele deu a minha mãe seu sorriso mais espontâneo. "A senhora tem uma casa adorável, Sra. Evans" ele a cumprimentou educadamente.

Minha mãe piscou sob o encanto de seus dentes brancos. Merlin, eu esperava que eu não parecesse assim quando ele falava comigo. Atordoada, ela apertou sua mão.

"Por favor, me chame de April, James," ela respondeu com seu próprio sorriso. "Lily nunca me contou que estava namorando com um jovem rapaz tão bonito."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Era lógico que minha mãe teria uma reação completamente errada. Ao invés de tentar assassiná-lo por possivelmente revirar minhas calcinhas, ela já estava planejando netos.

"Na verdade," mamãe continuou, virando-se para mim, "ela nunca me contou que tinha um namorado."

"Surpresa?" ofereci sem jeito.

"Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo, James. Porque vocês dois não vem lá em baixo comigo? Eu estava mesmo indo preparar o almoço. Assim vocês podem comer, e eu posso ficar de olho em vocês."

"Mãe!" rosnei.

"O quê?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

Merlin, minha mãe achava que James e eu estávamos nos agarrando. Era diferente com Petúnia. Eu estava tentando aborrecê-la. Mas esta era minha mãe! Meu rosto se queimou de calor.

"Parece ótimo, Sra... quero dizer, April," James respondeu.

Minha mãe sorriu para ele, e então encontrei a mim e ao meu _namorado_ sendo escoltados para fora de meu quarto.

"Então, James, fale-me sobre você."

Eu gemi. Nunca era uma boa idéia perguntar a um narcisista que passa anos vivendo com adolescentes o adorando esse tipo de pergunta.

Com o olhar incessante e com as perguntas sem fim de minha mãe, Potter e eu, depois de almoçar e sermos interrogados por três horas, estávamos na sala para assistir televisão. No sofá para dois², é claro.

Eu teria achado seu espanto infantil sobre a "incrível engenhoca trouxa" divertida se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com o que eu ia fazer. Infelizmente, não era apenas se virar para Potter e conversar sobre isso. Ele estava muito ocupado puxando o saco de minha mãe para me ajudar a pensar em um jeito de fazê-lo desaparecer. Eu tateei minha varinha em meu bolso enquanto pensava em todas as azarações desagradáveis que eu havia aprendido. Não, isso seria antiético. A não ser...

Eu espiei por cima de eu ombro. Minha mãe estava ocupada cuidando das batatas cozidas.

"Potter," cochichei pelo canto de minha boca.

"Sim," ele sussurrou de volta.

"Eu preciso que você..."

A campainha tocou. "Ah, deve ser o seu pai."

"Droga," amaldiçoei sem fôlego. Eu agarrei seu pulso e o examinei atentamente.

"Potter, se você sustentar essa história durante o jantar, eu farei o que você quiser. Eu paro de cancelar suas festas pós-Quadribol, e vou até fingir que não vi quando você tentar trazer Wiskey de Fogo de Hogsmeade. Apenas faça-me esse favor, por favor, não conte a minha família que eu menti," implorei baixinho.

"Claro, Lily," ele concordou sincero. "Ser seu namorado não é tão ruim assim."

Eu gemi. "Para você, talvez," murmurei fracamente.

"Lils! Cheguei!" eu ouvi meu pai dizer no que ele saltou para a sala para me dar um abraço, seu hábito comum após o trabalho. Ele parou quando viu um garoto sentado ao meu lado.

"Lils, quem é esse?" ele perguntou com a voz confusa.

Minha mãe foi até ele. "Esse é o namorado dela, James. Lembra, querido? Lily mencionou que iria trazer alguém da escola para ficar aqui por duas semanas."

"O quê?" meu pai perguntou em voz alta.

Finalmente, uma resposta normal. Eu estava me perguntando se eu era a única pessoa sã que restava nessa casa. Espere aí, duas semanas? Não! Essa era a Hestia!

"Henry!" minha mãe chiou.

Potter levantou de sua cadeira. Ele estendeu sua mão para meu pai. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor," cumprimentou.

Meu pai relutantemente apertou sua mão. Merlin, papai, eu sei o que é sentir isso. Era muito chato quando a pessoa que você estivesse tentando odiar estava agindo com maturidade e respeito.

"Ah, bem, duas semanas, é? Porque você não mencionou que seria um garoto?" meu pai perguntou.

"Calma, Henry," mamãe respondeu num sussurro, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la. "Nós já estamos com o quarto de hóspedes pronto. Tenho certeza que Lily não iria gostar nem um pouco se nós expulsarmos o primeiro namorado que ela trás para casa. Faça isso por ela."

Ah, isso era fantástico.

"É um prazer ter você aqui, rapaz," meu pai disse finalmente, com a voz tensa.

"O jantar estará pronto em poucos minutos. Eu espero que Petúnia e Vernon cheguem aqui a tempo. Imaginem, um jantar com toda família! Que delícia! Lily, você poderia arrumar a mesa?" minha mãe perguntou excitada.

Seria rude de minha parte sair correndo de casa e gritando?

Aproximadamente quinze minutos depois, eu estava sentada ao lado de Potter em nossa mesa na sala de jantar. Minha mãe insistiu que nós usássemos as louças de porcelana, porque nós tínhamos visitas. Nós nunca usamos a porcelana com Vernon. Mas Potter era especial. Eu observei Petúnia comendo sua salada em pequenas garfadas a minha frente. Merlin, se o olhar pudesse matar. Aparentemente, trazer seu namorado baleia para jantar com seus pais e com sua irmã aberração e seu namorado aberração era "totalmente desnecessário."

"Então, James," meu pai perguntou enquanto brincava com o garfo, "há quanto tempo está namorando a minha filha?"

Potter olhou para mim em busca de resposta.

"Ah, faz uns três meses agora," eu inventei. "Nós ficamos juntos um pouco antes das aulas terminarem."

"Lily!" minha mãe exclamou. "Tanto tempo e você nem nos contou! Como você pode esconder algo tão importante da gente?"

Eu tossi e procurei pelo meu copo d´água.

"É minha culpa, Sra. Evans," eu ouvi Potter dizer, virando-se em sua cadeira para encarar minha mãe na ponta da mesa. "Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa para quando eu viesse visitar Lily."

"Que romântico!" minha mãe suspirou.

"É," Petúnia comentou amargamente, "que surpresa."

"Ah, fique quieta," mamãe a silenciou.

"Então, James, você estuda em Hogwarts com Lily?" meu pai interrogou-o.

"Sim, senhor," James respondeu respeitosamente.

"E você tem boas notas lá?"

"Eu dou o meu melhor, senhor," ele respondeu modestamente.

Eu fiquei surpresa. O Potter que eu conhecia nunca perdia uma oportunidade de se vangloriar. Ora, vamos, Potter! Eu tenho uma irmã para irritar! "Ele está sendo modesto," disse ao meu pai. "Ele é o melhor de nossa classe."

"Bem atrás de Lily," Potter admitiu. "Ela é bem difícil de se acompanhar." Revirei os olhos. Ele era tão puxa-saco.

Meu pai sorriu afetuosamente para mim. "Eu imaginei que fosse," disse. Eu sorri de volta a ele.

"Você pratica algum esporte?" papai perguntou com um pouco mais de entusiasmo.

"Eu sou o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, senhor."

"Ah, sim! Lily me explicou sobre esse jogo uma vez. Envolve vassouras e um waffle³, certo?

Eu bufei para minhas batatas.

"Goles," Potter o corrigiu.

"Ah, certo," papai respondeu. Ele começou a cortar seu bife. "Agora, quais são suas intenções com minha filha de dezessete anos?"

Potter se engasgou tão alto que achei que ele tinha engolido sua língua. Os lábios de Petúnia se curvaram em um sorriso leve enquanto ele tossia seus pulmões.

"Papai!" chiei.

"Henry!" minha mãe exclamou simultaneamente. "Não interrogue o pobre garoto. Meu Deus, levou três meses apenas para Lily nos contar sobre ele. Nós não queremos o apavorá-lo."

"Sim, querida," meu pai murmurou pedindo desculpas.

Eu queria passar meus braços em volta dele e dizer que sua garotinha não estava namorando, mas minha irmã estava sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido de Vernon, e eu sabia que eu estava numa situação difícil. Eu precisava trabalhar nesta questão de orgulho Grifinório, que me colocou em confusão.

"Conte-nos," minha mãe apressou. "Como foi que vocês ficaram juntos?"

Olhei para Potter desesperada. Ele me encarou antes de voltar sua atenção a minha mãe com um sorriso simples no rosto.

"Bem, eu sabia que eu gostava de Lily desde o primeiro momento que a vi no trem quando nós tínhamos onze anos. O cabelo, os olhos, o sorriso. Ela era a coisa mais radiante que eu já tinha visto. Deve ter vindo de bons genes. Infelizmente, ela não era tão facilmente seduzida. Eu tendia a ser um pouco idiota perto dela. Quando eu era mais novo, eu costumava fazer coisas idiotas para tentar impressioná-la, e ela ficava um tanto frustrada comigo. Eu tinha um costume constrangedor de assistir a todos os seus movimentos. Eu estava desesperado. Então, um dia após os exames deste ano, eu a encontrei sentada sozinha no Salão Comunal. Já havia passado bastante tempo desde o toque de recolher, e todo mundo já tinha ido dormir. Ela tinha adormecido na sua habitual poltrona em frente à lareira lendo o livro de Feitiços, o seu preferido. Eu não queria que ela dormisse sentada, então eu tentei ajeitá-la. Ela acordou nos meus braços. Nós ficamos conversando, primeiro sobre a escola e depois sobre todo o resto. Quando nós percebemos, já eram quase quatro da manhã. Eu a convidei para ir para Hogsmeade, o vilarejo local, comigo, no último passeio, e ela disse sim. Eu estava tão eufórico que eu a beijei naquela mesma hora. E então eu a observei indo para seu dormitório. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. E aqui estamos nós."

Ele parou abruptamente. Eu pisquei. Foi quase como se eu tivesse em um transe. Eu conseguia ver tudo isso em minha cabeça: o fogo, a poltrona, o livro. Soava perfeito. Na verdade, eu quase queria isso. Só que não, é claro, com o Potter. Eu olhei para ele. Ele estava sorrindo para mim de um jeito que eu nunca o vi fazer antes. Não havia nenhum traço de brincadeira ou sarcasmo nele. Ele apenas me olhou como... como se eu fosse a garota da história. Ele se inclinou um pouco para roçar levemente minha têmpora com seus lábios. Eu soltei um suspiro audível.

"Que lindo," minha mãe murmurou sem fôlego.

"Humpf," Petúnia retorquiu.

Eu sorri.

Após as louças serem limpas, minha mãe me arrastou para a cozinha.

"Ah, Lily!" ela se emocionou. "Ele é perfeito!"

"É, ele é um... ótimo rapaz," respondi sem jeito.

"Não se preocupe com seu pai. Eu o convencerei a pegar leve com James, afinal, ele vai ficar aqui por duas semanas e nós não queremos que ele se sinta desconfortável perto da gente. Eu não sei por que seu pai precisa ser tão superprotetor. Ele é um homem maravilhoso. Eu já o amo, e é óbvio que ele ama você. Quero dizer, você já viu o jeito que ele olha para você? E que história! Meu Deus, foi tão adorável. Eu estou tão feliz por você e seu novo namorado!"

Eu usei o balcão da cozinha como suporte. É lógico que minha mãe ficaria muito animada com o meu relacionamento com um jovem adolescente. Ela estava nas nuvens sobre deixá-lo ficar em nossa casa. Porque ela não poderia surtar e me enterrar como uma mãe normal faria?

"Você tem certeza, mãe?" perguntei conducente. "Eu não quero que papai fique bravo. Ele tem dezessete anos, e tudo mais."

"Deixe que eu me preocupo com seu pai," ela consolou. "E você aproveite seu tempo com James."

"Obrigada, mãe," respondi. Felizmente, ela não notou o tom seco em minha voz.

"Vamos," ela me apressou. "Vamos mostrar a James seu quarto."

Quase meia hora depois, minha mãe tinha afofado tanto o travesseiro de James que eu não ficaria surpresa se ele tivesse se transformado no ganso que era antes.

"Bem," minha mãe hesitou lamentavelmente, "acho que nós devemos deixar você em paz. Tenho certeza de que você está bem cansado."

"Obrigado, Sra. Evans. Eu agradeço muito," disse James.

"April, querido!" ela o lembrou.

"Ah, certo, April," ele se corrigiu.

"Diga boa noite, Lily," ela se dirigiu a mim.

Eu andei até Potter, e nós nos abraçamos na frente dela. Nenhum de nós sabia o que fazer exatamente com nossos braços, então provavelmente nós parecemos ridículos. Antes de nos soltarmos, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Me encontre do lado de fora a meia noite."

Eu me soltei dele com um olhar significante e segui minha mãe para fora da porta.

Visto que eram apenas nove horas, eu tinha tempo para matar. Infelizmente, eu também tinha muita energia nervosa. Eu estava surpresa com o quanto mentir poderia lhe deixar agitada. Por volta das dez e meia, coloquei meus pijamas, que consistia em um par de shorts e uma camisola. Eu não queria usar meu camisetão na frente de Potter. Ele provavelmente já tinha visto seis das sete calcinhas "Poção-da-Semana" na minha gaveta.

Eu me joguei na minha cama e olhei para o relógio em minha mesa de cabeceira. Eram apenas 11:21. Um pedaço de pergaminho chamou minha atenção. Eu peguei a carta de Hestia tristemente. Eu precisava contar a ela as novidades. Como eu poderia explicar isso a ela? _Cara Hestia, me desculpe, mas você não pode vir para cá, pois meu namorado, James Potter, está neste momento dormindo em seu quarto. _Não, eu nunca poderia contar isso a ela. Talvez eu devesse começar com alguma coisa sobre o tempo. Eu reli sua carta novamente. Ela parecia feliz. Eu queria muito que tivesse sido ela que tivesse vindo em minha casa esta manhã. Olhei para meu relógio de novo. Era quase meia-noite. Ah, certo. Eu acho que eu deveria pensar em alguma solução pela manhã.

Eu me levantei e saí do quarto. Desci os degraus o mais silenciosamente que pude. Meus pais geralmente tinham sono pesado, mas eu duvidava que Petúnia alguma vez dormisse. Isso provavelmente explicava o porquê dela ser tão rabugenta o tempo todo. Eu saí de casa na ponta dos pés e fui para o quintal. A grama úmida tocava maravilhosamente em meus dedos. Eu me localizei no balanço de minha infância. Quando Petúnia e eu éramos crianças, meu pai comprou a cada uma de nós um balanço. Enquanto eu relembrava os tempos em que Petúnia e eu nos dávamos bem, antes da maquiagem, dos meninos e da magia entrarem em nossas vidas, senti alguém sentar ao meu lado. Eu meio que esperava que fosse ela, mas era apenas o Potter.

"Sua família é muito legal," ele me disse. "Bem, pelo menos os seus pais são," ele emendou.

"É," concordei. "Eles te adoraram. Até mesmo meu pai que não queria que eu namorasse até estar casada e com filhos. E eu nem me lembro de quando foi a última vez que vi minha mãe tão empolgada, também."

Ele riu baixinho. "Qual é o problema da sua irmã?"

Eu suspirei e agarrei as correntes do balanço que eu comecei a balançar para trás e para frente. "Quando nós éramos pequenas, Petúnia e eu éramos melhores amigas. Então, eu fui aceita em Hogwarts, e ela não. Nunca mais foi a mesma coisa entre a gente desde lá."

"E agora você está me usando para provar alguma coisa a ela?" ele adivinhou.

Eu ri. A única coisa mais ridícula do que James Potter adivinhando corretamente minhas razões eram as minhas razões propriamente ditas. "É, acho que sim," suspirei. "Parece estúpido, não é? Mentir para aborrecer sua irmã?"

Potter deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Acho que eu já ouvi coisas mais estúpidas antes. Caramba, eu já fiz coisas mais estúpidas."

Eu gargalhei ao lembrar de uma vez no terceiro ano, quando ele e Sirius correram pelo Salão Principal por causa de uma aposta. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Então, você vai fazer isso?" perguntei de repente.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Me ajudar a ser estúpida?" perguntei, me sentindo uma tola.

"Lily, você nunca seria estúpida," ele sorriu para mim, e eu sacudi a cabeça em seu flerte bizarro.

"Contudo, seria uma honra fingir ser seu namorado."

"Sério?" exclamei. "Obrigada, Potter! Vai ser por pouco tempo. Eu vou pensar em alguma desculpa para você sair daqui em poucos dias. Você não vai querer desperdiçar suas duas últimas semanas de férias aqui. E depois, quando as coisas se acalmarem, eu posso explicar a eles que nós terminamos," balbuciei.

"Bem," ele respondeu maliciosamente. "Eu não iria tão longe. Pode haver alguns benefícios com essa farsa que eu irei gostar."

Eu mirei seu braço, que agora estava enrolado ao redor do meu ombro nu, com repulsa. Bem quando eu pensei que ele poderia ser tolerável pela primeira vez, ele faz uma coisa como essa. Eu empurrei seu braço para longe. "Se é assim que você pensa, eu irei confessar a verdade a Petúnia agora mesmo."

"Relaxe, Lily, eu apenas estava sentindo sua falta."

"Se os últimos seis anos não lhe ensinaram nada, saiba que eu não gosto quando você faz isso."

Ele sorriu. "Algo me dizia que não. Talvez fossem todas aquelas vezes que você se negou a sair comigo e me chamava de 'arrogante',"

"Bem," repliquei. "Às vezes você é."

"Ainda assim, arrogante ou não, vai ser muito estranho se você se esquivar toda vez que seu namorado olhar para você," Potter argumentou.

"Eu não me esquivo," exclamei indignada.

"É mesmo?" ele se aproximou tanto de mim que poderia ver todos os tons de cores de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás de seus óculos. Instintivamente, eu me afastei dele.

"Viu?" ele riu.

"Droga!" bufei.

"Te peguei, Lils" Potter provocou orgulhoso.

"Primeiramente, Potter," eu disse a ele. "Apenas meu pai pode me chamar assim. Segundo, eu acho que nós poderíamos ter um mínimo de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas eu digo um mínimo. Mãos dadas, braços em volta dos ombros e abraços. Não haverá línguas envolvidas em _nada."_

"Eu concordo com boa parte disto," Potter assentiu com um sorriso torto. "Mas se eu não posso te chamar de Lils, do que vou te chamar?"

"Lily," respondi com simplicidade.

"Então você deveria me chamar pelo primeiro nome também," disse Potter. "Embora eu goste quando você fica com raiva e começa a bufar 'Potter','" acrescentou ele audaciosamente.

"Tudo bem," concordei relutante.

"Tudo bem o quê?" ele persuadiu detestavelmente.

"Tudo bem, James," bufei.

"Viu, nem foi tão difícil," anunciou Potter, que parecia satisfeito. "Agora," ele continuou em tom de negócios. "Nós já fizemos sexo?"

Minhas mãos caíram dos meus lados. "É claro que não!" exclamei. "Por que você perguntaria uma coisa dessas?"

O idiota sorriu torto para mim. "Calma, Lily. Eu só estava imaginando nosso plano de fundo. Casais que já fizeram sexo se comportam diferente dos que não fizeram. Eles sempre têm aqueles sorrisos secretos nos rostos como se eles pudessem entrar a qualquer hora em uma dispensa e arrancar as roupas um do outro."

Eu não sabia que meu rosto poderia ficar ainda mais vermelho. "Bem, nós não fizemos," o informei rapidamente. Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Nós estamos indo devagar. Eu... eu nunca..." minha voz sumiu. Aconteceu que meu rosto poderia ficar ainda mais vermelho.

"Eu também não. Eu só queria manter as aparências."

"Idiota," murmurei, empurrando seu braço. Ele me segurou pelo pulso e nos colocou de pé. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, nós concordamos em voltar para dentro.

"Acho que nós devemos trabalhar no resto da nossa história depois," comentou.

"É," eu respondi quietamente, pois estávamos voltando para dentro de casa. "A propósito, bela história, a de antes. Eu quase acreditei em você,"

"Ah, bem, eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso," ele sussurrou.

Ele se mexeu inconfortável e nós subimos as escadas juntos sem dizer mais nada. Nós paramos na porta de meu quarto.

"Ah, boa noite," cochichei constrangida.

Eu ouvi um barulho alto vindo do quarto de Petúnia. Eu girei minha cabeça um pouco para olhar. Eu a encontrei esticando seu longo pescoço pela porta enquanto nos observava.

"A sua irmã está nos espiando?" James cochichou em meu ouvido.

Eu assenti. Ele assentiu de volta e disse algo tão baixinho que tive que me esforçar para ouvi-lo. "Eu acho que isso se qualifica como uma tarefa necessária de namorado. Não vejo outra maneira senão isso."

Com uma expressão impenetrável no rosto e uma determinação em seus olhos, ele colocou sua mão esquerda na minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto dele, e sua mão direita acariciava o meu rosto. Ele se inclinou frente lentamente, seu hálito fazendo cócegas no meu rosto, e apertou seus lábios contra os meus.

Eu deveria saber que beijar James Potter seria assim. Seus lábios se moviam doce e suavemente – embora propositalmente – contra os meus, e eu não tinha escolha a não ser suspirar contra sua boca e mover meus lábios com os dele. E então, antes que eu estivesse pronta ou antes que eu quisesse isso, ele se afastou com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego em seus lábios vermelhos.

Ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha e sussurrou: "Boa noite, Lily."

As pontas de seus dedos roçaram em meus cabelos quando ele abandonou seu poder sobre mim. Em um silêncio atordoado, eu o observei caminhar em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto eu o ouvi dizer: "Boa noite para você também, Petúnia!"

Eu segurei uma risada ao ouvir a porta dela bater com um rangido.

James virou-se e piscou para mim. Eu revirei os olhos.

Estúpido, maldito namorado falso.

* * *

¹"Elefante," em inglês, pode ser usado como expressão para "problema".

²Em inglês, _"loveseat". _Já entenderam, né?

³Em inglês, a goles é chamada de _"quaffle," _o que explica a pequena confusão que o Sr. Evans teve. Eu poderia trocar por alguma palavra qualquer que se aproximasse de "goles" em português, mas resolvi manter a palavra para futuras piadas. Apesar de não fazer sentido nenhum assim, eu traduzi o termo "quaffle" para a nossa língua, para não ficar confuso para ninguém quando esta for mencionada novamente.

* * *

N/T: Finalmente, o capítulo 2! Eu achei ele _tão _amor. Para quem gostou da interação de James com os pais de Lily, preparem-se que vão ter muita coisa legal entre eles, principalmente com o Henry.

Vi que tinha gente bem ansiosa para este capítulo e já quero avisar sobre o próximo: com o início das aulas e meu estágio, o meu tempo ficará cada dias mais corrido, e como os capítulos são um pouco longos, talvez eles demorem um pouco para vir. Mas não desistam daqui! Eu PROMETO a vocês que se o terceiro capítulo não vier até o Carnaval, ele virá logo depois, pois pretendo aproveitar o feriado para dar uma boa traduzida, a não ser que os professores se animem e passem algum trabalho lindo para fazer, mas acredito que não terei muito trabalho.

Até lá!


	3. A Mentirosa

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_As pontas de seus dedos roçaram em meus cabelos quando ele abandonou seu poder sobre mim. Em um silêncio atordoado, eu o observei caminhar em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto eu o ouvi dizer: "Boa noite para você também, Petúnia!"_

_Eu segurei uma risada ao ouvir a porta dela bater com um rangido._

_James virou-se e piscou para mim. Eu revirei os olhos._

_Estúpido, maldito namorado falso._

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

**A Mentirosa**

* * *

"_A melhor política é sempre dizer a verdade, a não ser, é claro, que você seja um mentiroso excepcionalmente bom." ~ Jerome K. Jerome_

* * *

Os raios de sol se irradiaram pela janela do meu quarto. Eu rolei para o outro lado da minha cama e puxei o cobertor para cima de minha cabeça. Não funcionou. Além de não bloquear o sol, o cobertor também dificultou a minha respiração. Eu o empurrei de volta e tentei fechar os meus olhos o mais apertado possível.

Por alguma razão obscura, eu tinha aquela sensação sinistra de que eu não deveria levantar hoje, como se eu estivesse prestes a descobrir alguma notícia que era melhor evitar. Eu não conseguia lembrar o porquê, mas percebi que era muito cedo para questionar o meu subconsciente se até mesmo a minha consciência era um pouco bizarra. Eu forcei minhas pálpebras para baixo ainda mais apertado.

Não funcionou, e agora eu precisava fazer xixi.

"Droga", murmurei mal-humorada. Agora eu sabia que nunca conseguiria voltar a dormir. Eu joguei minhas pernas para o lado da cama e atirei-me para frente.

Depois de navegar as cegas para o banheiro e cuidar de minha incômoda bexiga, eu cambaleei até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Meus shorts tinham subido muito nas minhas pernas, minha regata estava caindo e meus cabelos estavam apontando para todos os lados. A cozinha era a coisa mais brilhante que eu tinha visto em toda a minha luta matinal. Eu protegi meus olhos com os braços enquanto abria um enorme bocejo.

"Bom dia, meu raio de sol," eu ouvi uma voz masculina dizer entre risadas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram como se eles tivessem tomado dezenove xícaras de café por conta própria. James Potter estava sentando na minha cadeira da mesa da cozinha e tomando café com a minha mãe! Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Eu cambaleei para trás enquanto meu cérebro cansado tentava processar a informação. Foi então que a estupidez de ontem veio em minha cabeça em uma série de imagens constrangedoras. Olhei para minhas roupas e depois para o rosto sorridente de Potter.

"Merda!" exclamei, antes de sair correndo dali. Desta vez eu notei que sua risadinha baixa e rouca foi acompanhada pelas altas e agudas de minha mãe. Simplesmente perfeito.

Corri de volta para meu quarto e fechei minha porta rapidamente. Descansei minhas costas na porta fechada e tentei controlar minha respiração irregular, que fazia meu corpo sacudir-se como um peixe fora d'água. Eventualmente, meus joelhos e minha determinação desistiram, e eu caí no chão. Merlin, não tinha sido um sonho!

Infelizmente, eu não tinha o tempo que gostaria de ter para lamentar-me no chão. Normalmente, com certa motivação e com certo nível de TPM, eu poderia chorar por dias. Contudo, um ruído tinindo em janela me distraiu da coisa patética que algumas pessoas chamam de Lily Evans – quando, é claro, ela não estava sendo referida como "raio de sol." Quando o barulho não parou, olhei para a gaiola de Calypso. Callie estava dormindo tranquilamente, seu bico emitindo um som quase inaudível, mas ainda assim completamente calmante. Ave sortuda.

Eu cambaleei para minha janela, aborrecida. Fiquei surpresa em encontrar um papagaio verde batendo o bico sem descanso contra o vidro de minha janela. Instintivamente, corri para deixá-lo entrar. Ele esperou impacientemente para mim desamarrar a carta de sua perna antes de voar sem sequer olhar para trás.

Se fosse no fim do dia e minha mente não estivesse tão oprimida, ou, se eu não estivesse tão ansiosa para ler o conteúdo da carta, eu teria tirado um momento para reconhecer o quanto eu gostaria de voar para longe de mim mesma e dessa situação. Merlin, isso era existencial – nada muito esfarrapado para uma garota que não ficou tempo suficiente na escola trouxa para estudar Shakespeare. Eu rasguei o envelope e li a carta avidamente.

_Lily,_

_Eu sinto muito! É sério, você deveria procurar uma nova melhor amiga agora mesmo! Eu não mereço o título! Me force a ir num encontro com Peter Pettigrew, ou pior, com Sirius Black! Faça-me conversar sobre minhas cutículas com as Lufa-Lufas fúteis do nosso ano! Faça-me sair do Quadribol! Nunca mais me permita comer nenhum outro sabor de Feijõenszinhos de Todos os Sabores a não ser o de vômito!_

_Eu mereço isso. Eu mereço todas essas punições e mais algumas. Está bem, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Nada que eu fizesse poderia justificar um encontro com Black. Mas mesmo assim! Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, horrível! Argh, deixe-me explicar._

_Ontem eu passei boa parte do dia me despedindo da Espanha. Eu "_adioséi" _as bandas de mariachi, o tango e as delícias de queijo. Foi duro, mas eu lembrei que deixar meu Paraíso _Español, _significa entrar em _la casa de Lily. _Ao anoitecer, a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era _hasta La vista _meu Rico Suave._

_Ele acabou entrando no meu quarto do albergue. É uma longa história, um beijo espanhol é ainda mais ardente que um francês__. As mãos começando a... percorrer__. Normalmente, isso teria sido fantástico, mas meus pais chegaram._

_Merlin, Lily. Foi horrível! Eles ficarão muito bravos. Acho que meu pai teve literalmente que prender a minha mãe para impedi-la de lançar um _Avada Kedavra _bem no traseiro sexy dele. Foi como naquelas novelas espanholas mas com varinhas e palavrões que eles não permitem que digam em grandes redes._

_Agora, o que isso tem haver comigo ser a pior pessoa do universo? Eu estou de castigo. É isso mesmo. Nada de garotos, nada de telefone, nada de mágica, e nada de Lily. Eu apenas fui permitida enviar esta coruja para lhe informar que não poderei vir hoje, nem amanhã, nem mesmo semana que vem. Estou sendo forçada a passar um tempo com meu irmão de dez anos (basicamente, meus pais lhe deram permissão para me usar como sua escrava pessoal). As próximas duas semanas serão preenchidas recolhendo suas meias sujas e dando a ele todas as histórias em quadrinhos que ele quiser. Me mate!_

_Ainda assim, eu estou tão furiosa comigo mesma e tão azarada que não posso colocar a culpa neles. Eu me sinto mal por deixar você na mão, principalmente quando estou sentindo muitas saudades suas. Sinta-se livre para me ignorar na escola. Não perca seu tempo em me procurar no trem. Desconsidere minha presença completamente. Saiba apenas que você estará quebrando meu coração se fizer isso._

_Ah, eu tenho que ir. Os travesseiros do Taylor não estão macios o suficiente._

_Eu te amo, e vou passar o ano inteiro ignorando seus costumes irritantes (como quando você vai para biblioteca ao invés das festas pós-Quadribol) se você puder tocar seu coração e me perdoar. Antes de eu ir, aqui está o que eu aprendi em minhas férias de verão: nunca faça nada de estúpido por causa de um garoto, mesmo que ele for do tipo mais irresistível. E o mais importante, não seja pega._

_Sua serva,_

_Hestia._

Sentindo-me tola, eu limpei as lágrimas que temiam cair dos meus olhos. Eu ia sentir falta dela, mas não era esse sentimentalismo que eu precisava para me livrar das lágrimas. Quando terminei de responder a carta de Hestia – uma resposta rápida e perdoada que me mostrava como uma melhor amiga amável e compreensiva ao invés da falsa namorada de Potter que eu realmente era – deixei Callie voar com ela. Desta vez eu tinha mais tempo para ser irônica.

Chocada, eu olhei para o minúsculo pontinho movendo-se para cada vez mais longe. Era isso aí. Praticamente perfeito. Eu não precisava mais inventar uma mentira para manter Hestia afastada. Para todos os efeitos, ninguém precisava saber que era Hestia, e não Potter, que era originalmente a proposta para ser nossa convidada por duas semanas. Eu gemi internamente. Merlin, alguém com poder devia realmente me odiar.

Essa teria sido a oportunidade perfeita para chutar Potter para fora de casa. Bendita sorte. Ou melhor, benditos homens latinos. Meu estomago roncou, e percebi que eu não poderia me esconder por muito mais tempo em meu quarto sem levantar suspeitas.

Eu apanhei meu robe e amarrei-o em volta de meu pijama amassado. Fui rapidamente ao banheiro jogar um pouco da água no meu rosto e passar um pente pelos meus cabelos emaranhados antes de voltar à cozinha para encarar meu destino inevitável: café da manhã com o meu ser insignificante.

Eu me preparei para vencer quaisquer obstáculos e constrangimentos que ficarem entre mim e meu suco de laranja matinal – sem polpa.

"Olha, ela voltou," minha mãe anunciou num tom excessivamente teatral.

Eu rolei meus olhos e tomei um gole de meu suco. Caminhei até o armário e abri a porta. Encarando a comida que estava ali dentro, eu tentei bloquear o que fosse que James Potter estava dizendo para minha mãe. Havia tantas opções: cereais, aveia, granola... Maldição! Pare de rir com a minha mãe, Potter!

Eu peguei meu muffin de blueberry¹ rancorosamente – ou melhor, tão rancorosa e agressiva que você pode ficar ao pegar uma massa coberta de açúcar – e me atirei na mesa da cozinha entre minha mãe e o rapaz com quem eu iria encontrar a infelicidade eterna nos laços do sagrado falso-matrimônio.

O braço de Potter se aproximou de meu ombro e eu puxei minha cadeira para evitá-lo.

Minha mãe riu divertida. "Não leve para o pessoal, James. Ela é sempre assim desagradável pela manhã. Não tem nada haver com você."

Eu tive que ranger meus dentes para me controlar em não contradizê-la.

Potter me deu seu sorriso habitual. "Eu sei tudo sobre a Lily pela manhã," ele afirmou.

Minha mãe nos lançou um olhar preocupado. É isso aí! Eu sabia que você era a mesma mulher que me deu a luz! Agora solte os cachorros em cima dele! Afaste-o de sua filha adolescente virgem!

"Não que eu..." James emendou aterrorizado, machas rosadas formavam-se em seu rosto. "Eu só quis dizer que Lily geralmente não está preparada para interações humanas pelo menos até dez minutos depois do café, que eu sei apenas porque nós vivemos juntos. Não de um jeito pessoal, eu quis dizer que nós vivemos no mesmo castelo."

Foi divertido assistir Potter se apavorando. Eu aprovei.

"Respire, James," minha mãe disse bem-humorada. "Eu sei que você nunca machucaria minha Lily."

Droga! Ótimo, mamãe. Porque você não simplesmente o joga em um corredor polonês? Como ela não conseguiu ver que, apesar de sua bela aparência, ele era a imagem do Diabo?

"Ah, não, não a Lily," Potter assegurou-a antes de pegar minha mão e me olhar com um nojento olhar apaixonado.

Puxando-a de volta, eu rosnei baixinho enquanto minha mãe suspirava sonhadoramente para a gente.

"Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos."

Agora eu sabia por que Petúnia era tão sádica. Era o DNA. Eu comi meu muffin rancorosamente enquanto eles continuavam sua conversa. Toda vez que meu nome ou o nome de Potter ou qualquer outra coisa sobre toda essa situação aparecia, meus dentes rangiam violentamente. Quando terminei de comer, eu estava quase certa de que iria precisar de uma extrema reconstituição dental.

Nada parecia errado, porém, quando o sorriso de Potter se radiou para mim antes dele pegar minha mão de novo. Eu os ignorei totalmente ao me concentrar na imagem de seus dedos entrelaçados com os meus. Suas mãos eram grandes e bronzeadas. Elas também eram de uma textura mais grossa do que a minha. Eu notei calos ao longo de suas palmas que provavelmente eram produtos do Quadribol. Sua pele não era fria, mas cheia de um calor reconfortante que, felizmente, não a deixava suada. No geral, teria sido agradável, ou pelo menos tolerável, se a mão mencionada não estivesse ligada ao braço que foi levado para os cabelos despenteados do insuportável. Eu queria muito socar alguma coisa.

Seu dedão começou a massagear minha mão em círculos, e eu olhei para ele intensamente. Ele sorriu para mim como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Seu rosto mostrou claramente que ele pensava que poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse comigo – tudo o que seria socialmente aceitável na frente de minha mãe, é claro – e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Eu continuei a olhar significativamente para ele enquanto o amaldiçoava em minha cabeça. Eu desejei coisas horríveis a ele, incluindo, mas não se limitando, em coisas como: a Sonserina vencer a Grifinória na final do Quadribol, alguém cortando todo o seu cabelo, e seu pênis sendo substituído por uma varinha no lugar.

Ele sorriu para mim como se fosse um Legilimente e soubesse que eu estava pensando sobre uma certa parte de sua anatomia. Eu apertei sua mão fortemente e enfiei minhas unhas em suas palmas o máximo que pude. Ele gemeu alto e largou minha mão. Sorri. Doce sucesso!

"James, querido, você está bem?" ouvi minha mãe perguntar com a voz preocupada.

"Eu estou bem. É preciso muito para me assustar." Ele estava sorrindo para ela, mas eu sabia que suas palavras estavam sendo direcionadas para mim.

Aborrecida, cruzei meus braços e contei alguns segundos até não parecer suspeito de minha parte deixar a mesa. Tudo o que eu queria era meditar em meu quarto sobre a ausência de Hestia.

Mamãe tinha planos diferentes. Sério, eu não sei por que ela quer conhecer a filosofia de Potter sobre vegetais. Quem se importa se o tomate deveria ser considerado um vegetal ao invés de uma fruta? Ele ainda fica bom no ketchup. Esse tipo de tolice só interessava aos psicanalistas, para poderem provar que você está louco, em todo caso. Eu ri em meus pensamentos com a idéia do que eles diriam sobre mim. Talvez eu pudesse alegar insanidade temporária para justificar a razão de eu inevitavelmente enfiar meu garfo no olho de Potter. Ah, como ele iria gritar.

"Tudo bem, Lily?"

"O quê?" perguntei enquanto meus pensamentos deliciosamente maldosos desapareciam.

Minha mãe suspirou alegremente. "Eu me lembro de quando era que nem você. Eu estava tão apaixonada que mal conseguia andar direito, muito menos prestar atenção nas conversas."

"O Sr. Evans era do mesmo jeito?" Potter, o instigador, perguntou.

"Quem disse que eu estava falando dele?" ela censurou.

"Mamãe!" gritei.

"É brincadeira," disse ela com um sorriso. "Sim, eu tenho a lembrança de seu pai e eu tão felizes quanto vocês dois agora," ela relembrou com carinho. "O que eu estava dizendo antes? Ah, sim! A Petúnia está indo tomar banho de piscina casa de Vernon depois do almoço, e eu acho que seria muito legal se você e James fossem com ela. A piscina dele é muito grande para duas pessoas. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se divertir muito mais lá do que na frente da televisão aqui."

"Não, está tudo bem, mãe," recusei rapidamente.

"Não, Lily. Vocês devem ir. Tenho certeza que James irá gostar bastante, e ele precisa conhecer sua irmã."

"Eu quero muito fazer parte da família, Lily," Potter concordou.

Eu suspirei. A sorte havia me desprezado. Eu era um joguete do destino. "Está bem," murmurei.

Petúnia parecia tão entusiasmada com essa tarefa quanto eu.

"Eu não acredito que mamãe está fazendo vocês virem comigo. Eu já me sinto envergonhada na frente de Vernon apenas por ser sua parenta, e agora ele tem que conhecer essa aberração que você chama de namorado e ele provavelmente vai querer terminar comigo porque ele quer uma namorada e não uma jaula de aberrações de circo. Meu Deus! E o pior de tudo é que mamãe está ridiculamente feliz com toda essa história!"

Suspirei. Pela primeira vez, eu concordei completamente com minha irmã. Isso não acontecia desde que eu tinha três anos, e ambas concordamos que assistir mamãe e papai se beijando era "eca." Ainda assim, embora eu estivesse a vendo fazendo birra, eu não poderia concordar com ela verbalmente. Se Vernon não poderia aceitar Potter por ser bruxo, então Petúnia não deveria se interessar por este tipo de garoto. Eu odiava o preconceito de puro-sangue e a xenofobia de trouxas. Todos eram uma aberração aos meus olhos. Petúnia não deveria odiar Potter apenar por ele poder fazer magia. Havia muitos outros motivos para isso.

"Meu Deus, o que é que Vernon e eu poderíamos dizer a vocês? Nós não falamos em Aberranês," Petúnia reclamou.

Então, como de costume, antes de eu compreender o significado de minhas palavras ou pensar em suas conseqüências, eu soltei a primeira estupidez que veio em minha cabeça. "Bem, você terá que pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, porque nós vamos," eu disse a ela.

Petúnia agarrou meu braço em um salto. "Não vão, não," ela ferveu.

Eu tentei soltar o meu braço, mas seus dedos estavam em um aperto mortal.

"Nós vamos, sim," respondi de volta.

"Ai!" gritei em dor.

"Diga à mamãe que você não quer ir," ela ordenou.

"Que tipo de irmã eu seria se eu não quisesse passar minhas últimas semanas em casa com você?"

Petúnia largou meu braço para poder cruzar os seus. "Uma boa," bufou.

Eu encolhi os ombros inocentemente. "Boas irmãs passam o tempo juntas," cantarolei.

Petúnia esfregou sua testa em irritação, e eu soube que venci. "Ótimo," ela concordou com raiva. "Só não faça nenhuma ma... ma..." eu sufoquei uma risada quando ela gaguejou a palavra. "Nenhuma coisa anormal na casa de Vernon."

"Não se preocupe. Eu já transformei humanos em sapos o suficiente essa manhã," provoquei.

Petúnia vacilou. Ah, como era fácil zombar dela.

"Não se atreva," enfatizou. "E não use seu biquíni vermelho."

Eu empalideci. Isso foi aleatório. "Por que não?"

"Você não fica bem de biquíni. Eles não são combinam com seu tipo de corpo. Você fica melhor de maiô."

"Petúnia," rosnei. "Saia do meu quarto." Ela deve ter visto à fumaça saindo de meus ouvidos, porque ela correu para a porta.

"Eu estou indo de carro. Você e seu namorado podem arrumar um jeito de ir para a casa de Vernon."

Depois de trancar a porta assim que ela saiu, percebi algo muito estranho: nós duas tínhamos aversão em dizer o nome de James Potter. Eu tentei não pensar no que isso significava enquanto abria minha gaveta. Sorrindo, eu apanhei meu biquíni vermelho.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estava em um leve vestido de algodão e com meu biquíni por baixo. Eu estava segurando minha toalha em uma mão e James Potter na outra.

"Como vamos chegar lá?" Potter me perguntou tagarelante.

Enquanto eu me arrumava, Potter aparatou de volta para sua casa para pegar sua roupa de banho e tudo o que precisava para ficar aqui. Parte de mim estava grata por ser tão fácil de enganar minha família com a idéia de que Potter e eu estávamos planejando há algum tempo. Uma parte muito maior desejava que Potter tivesse ficado em casa.

"Petúnia ficou com o carro," suspirei. "Acho que teremos que aparatar."

Potter assentiu.

"Eu oriento você," falei. "Você nunca esteve lá antes, e eu não quero ter que explicar para Petúnia porque meu namorado estrunchou e sua outra metade está a dois quarteirões daqui."

"Qual metade?" Potter perguntou com prazer.

"A esquerda," respondi vagamente.

Potter sorriu e passou os braços em volta de minha cintura.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntei rapidamente. Minha voz se elevou pelo menos dez oitavos.

"Segurando-me em você," respondeu ele despreocupado.

"Por quê?"

"Nós não vamos aparatar, amor? Ou você gosta da sensação de mim enlaçado em você?"

Mordi minha língua. "Não me chame de amor." Eu me virei e senti o puxão familiar em meu umbigo. Desta vez, não era tão ruim porque eu tinha fortes braços para me manter firme. Pisquei e estávamos lá.

Eu suspirei aliviada. Alguma coisa em aparatar sempre me fazia sentir inquieta. Falando em inquieto, por que havia duas mãos avançando para meu traseiro?

"Potter!" guinchei.

"Perdão," desculpou-se ele com um sorriso não tão arrependido. "Eu estava desorientado."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Garotos sempre vinham com as mesmas desculpas esfarrapadas. "É claro que estava," respondi sarcasticamente. Eu ouvi o som de respingos e o segui até o portão de ferro da piscina. Potter vinha atrás de mim, e eu senti seu braço envolver o meu ombro nu. Ergui a sobrancelha para ele.

Ele encolheu os ombros inocentemente. "Estou apenas tentando manter as aparências," Potter disse como se estivesse falando sobre comprar meias para uma companhia estupidamente impulsiva e mentirosa.

"Fique de olho em suas mãos," sibilei ao entrarmos na área da piscina.

Sua mão esquerda escorregou pela minha cintura e ele observou seus dedos no tecido fino do meu vestido. "Eu definitivamente terei meus olhos abertos."

Eu pisei em seu pé e ele uivou como uma garotinha. Eu sorri presunçosamente.

"Ah," Petúnia disse ao sair de seu estado de bronzeamento em coma. "Vocês estão aqui." Ela soou tão excitada quanto eu estava quando coloquei os pés no Madame Pudifoot pela primeira vez.

"É," respondi com a voz falsamente alegre. "Nós conseguimos."

"Que ótimo," Petúnia murmurou.

Ah, é mesmo?

"Onde está Vernon?" Potter perguntou a ela bem-humorado. Era lógico que Potter era a única pessoa em todo o universo imune a indiferença e ao sarcasmo. Nem mesmo a Professora McGonagall era capaz de destruir a diversão dele e de Black.

"Na casa," Petúnia respondeu devidamente. "Ele foi buscar uma Coca Diet para mim."

"O que é isso?" Potter cochichou em meu ouvido.

"É tipo de um Whisky de Fogo," disse a ele. "Mas este provavelmente é pior para você."

"Trouxas," Potter respondeu espantado.

"É," contrapus. "Nós somos fanáticos por refrigerantes."

Eu dei um pulo quando Vernon cruzou os portões, e eu observei ele nos ignorar e caminhar diretamente até Petúnia. Eu supus que poderia ter sido pior. Ele poderia ter parado para falar com a gente, ou ele poderia estar sem camisa. Ah, estou tendo visões! Pobre córtex cerebral.

"Isso vai ser divertido," murmurei para mim mesma.

"Parece que sim," Potter, o garoto com orelhas de morcego que gosta de invadir o espaço das pessoas, respondeu. "Você viu aquele escorregador?"

A piscina de Vernon tinha um escorregador em espiral que terminava em uma magnífica cachoeira na piscina. Potter agarrou minha mão entusiasmado. "Podemos experimentá-lo, Lily?" ele perguntou ansioso. Seus olhos brilhavam numa expectativa infantil. Foi quase bonitinho.

"Sim, mas nós temos que passar o protetor solar primeiro," foi minha resposta.

Sua expressão se transformou em um beiço, mas ele obedientemente jogou sua toalha em uma cadeira de praia e tirou sua camiseta.

Caraca².

Meu Merlin. James Potter tinha um belo corpo.

Eu nunca tinha visto nenhum rapaz que me fizesse sentir tão hormonal quanto me senti naquele momento. Eu queria lamber cada milímetro de seu abdômen, passar chocolate nele, e fazer tudo de novo. Lambi meus lábios com esse pensamento.

"Lily?" ouvi. Eu sacudi minha cabeça como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

"Desculpe. Você não tinha terminado? Eu posso começar a fazer flexões se você quiser."

Eu nem sequer precisei olhar para cima para ver o enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Mas isso até que foi bom, porque a única coisa que não era mortificante para mim olhar no momento era meus pés. Merlin, meu rosto estava quente. Pelo menos havia água por perto.

"Eu não... eu... eu não estava..." gaguejei incoerentemente.

Potter riu alto. Idiota.

"Acho que namoradas não precisam inventar desculpas para babarem," provocou.

"Cale a boca, Potter," mandei.

"James," ele lembrou-me.

"Que seja," bufei. Eu olhei para Petúnia. Vernon estava descrevendo alguma coisa – provavelmente algo terrivelmente chato – para ela, mas ela prestando pouca atenção nele e assentindo em certos intervalos de tempo. Na verdade, e eu estava feliz em dizer isso, ela estava mirando o peito de meu namorado clandestinamente por cima de seu refrigerante.

É, Tuney. Faça de conta que Potter é essa latinha.

Ele poderia ser um imbecil, mas ele tinha suas utilidades. Agora que eu tinha a atenção de Petúnia, arranquei meu vestido para que ela pudesse ver que eu falhei em seguir seu conselho de coração. Naturalmente, seus olhos viraram fendas, e ela se virou desdém para Vermin. Era exatamente o que eu esperava acontecer.

Contudo, o que eu não estava preparada era para a respiração ofegante do garoto a minha frente. No primeiro momento, eu queria me cobrir. Minha bunda era muito grande, meu abdômen não era totalmente plano e meus peitos eram assimétricos. Basicamente, eu entrei em um completo pânico de auto-estima adolescente. Mas então eu vi a expressão dos olhos de Potter. Era como se ele estivesse olhando para Merlin, ou algo assim. Eu nunca havia sido visualmente adorada antes. Foi até agradável – de uma forma assustadora.

"O quê foi?" deixei escapar.

Potter passou seus olhos do meu peito para meu rosto. "Você disse alguma coisa?" perguntou.

"Acho que você precisa seguir seu próprio conselho, Potter," disse a ele atrevidamente.

"Acho que você precisa lembrar do meu nome, Evans," ele devolveu.

"Droga," amaldiçoei em um sussurro. "Eu esqueci de novo."

"Tudo bem. Petúnia está apenas nos observando. Ela está fora do campo de audição por enquanto."

"Ainda bem," falei, começando a passar o protetor em minhas pernas. Eu observei os olhos de Potter seguirem minhas mãos. Merlin, esse garoto era ainda mais hormonal do que eu.

"Lily," disse Potter com toda seriedade. "Como seu namorado, é o meu dever passar o protetor em suas costas."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Onde está escrito?"

Ele sorriu irônico. "Eu perdi minha cópia. Mas é um livro muito famoso."

"Eu tenho certeza que '_O Guia para Idiotas Dizerem Besteiras' _é uma leitura fascinante," respondi sarcasticamente.

"Isso vai realmente perturbar a sua irmã," ele continuou. "Ela ainda está nos encarando como um falcão."

Eu olhei por cima de seu ombro e vi que era verdade. Petúnia dizia que não queria nada comigo, mas ela nunca conseguia se ajudar. No final das contas, era até interessante.

"Está bem," concordei, lhe entregando o frasco. O tempo pareceu passar mais lento do que de costume quando Potter se sentou em uma cadeira e fez sinal para que me juntasse a ele. Relutantemente, sentei em sua frente.

"Você está apreciando essa fachada demais," disse a ele pelo canto da boca.

"Provavelmente," ele concordou. "Mas isso é o que você quer."

Eu olhei para Petúnia.

"Não é apenas ela," ele me corrigiu com a voz rouca. Suas mãos começaram a massagear minhas costas com a loção. Foi glorioso. Seus polegares traçavam os meus ombros e seus dedos criaram uma estranha sensação de formigamento em minha pele. "Você também me quer."

Eu lutei contra o impulso de tanto revirar meus olhos quanto girá-los para trás de minha cabeça. "Não, não quero."

Seus dedos continuaram a percorrer por minhas costas lentamente, mas ele reforçou seu ponto de vista colocando seus lábios ao lado de meu pescoço. Eu fui forçada a repetir "não gema, não gema," em minha cabeça diversas vezes. Apesar dos meus batimentos acelerados e da minha respiração falhada, eu achava que estava me colocando em uma ótima batalha.

Contudo, quando seus lábios começaram a sugar um ponto preciso, um pequeno sussurro involuntário escapou de meus lábios. Seu peito nu estava muito próximo do meu. Eu estava muito quente. Ele cheirava muito a menino. Isso era tão bom. Seus dentes encontraram o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele beijo," sussurrou ele. Eu pude sentir seu hálito em meu pescoço.

"Foi apenas fingimento," falei. Eu tive que lutar para impedir o tremor em minha voz.

Ele riu baixinho, e eu soube que se ele não estivesse tão próximo a mim e se eu não pudesse sentir as vibrações em seu estômago, eu teria perdido isso. Seus lábios viajaram da parte de trás do meu pescoço se fixaram em meus ombros. Minha respiração tornou-se embaraçosamente alta e forçada.

Com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios, ele trouxe sua boca para o canto de meus lábios e me beijou o mais carinhosamente possível. Eu fiquei sem ar com a pressão, e, tenho nojo em dizer, gemi um pouco quando ele se afastou para cochichar em meu ouvido novamente:

"Você não poderia se esquecer disso, se você tentasse."

De repente, ele se afastou. Ele se levantou da cadeira com um sorriso despreocupado. "Suas costas estão prontas," declarou.

Eu concordei sem compreender, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de clarear minha mente e tentar pensar em alguma resposta espirituosa, Potter me ergueu em seus braços.

"Ponha-me no chão," ordenei com a voz estridente.

Mas foi inútil. Com um sorriso diabólico, ele me jogou na água. Felizmente, a água não estava tão fria quanto eu pensava que estivesse no meio segundo que tive antes de quebrar sua superfície. Obviamente, a família de Vernon tinha gastado um dinheiro extra para manter a piscina aquecida.

Eu cuspi quando ressurgi. Meu cabelo estava cobrindo meus olhos, então eu puxei as pegajosas mechas cheias de cloro para fora de meu rosto. Dois segundos depois, a cabeça molhada de Potter emergiu da água. Ele deve ter pulado depois de mim. Eu rosnei ao ver o seu rosto sorridente e seus óculos embaçados.

"Eu vou matar você por isso."

O sorriu de Potter se ampliou. "Só me deixe ir naquele escorregador antes de me colocar no meu caixão."

Não pude evitar; eu ri, e então eu o mergulhei.

Nós passamos duas horas nos divertindo na piscina. Eu adorava água. Petúnia e Vernon se recusaram a se juntar a nós falando sobre chatas questões financeiras enquanto eu e Potter tentávamos descobrir quem conseguia descer o escorregador mais rápido. Eu venci.

Depois de ficar aparente que Petúnia queria que nós fossemos embora enquanto ela tentava secar seu cabelo em sua caríssima cadeira, Potter e eu agradecemos a Vernon por sua hospitalidade. Eu me certifiquei de não haver nenhum indício de sarcasmo em nossos humildes sentimentos. E então, Potter e eu aparatamos de volta para casa. Desta vez eu fiz questão de que fôssemos separadamente.

O jantar com os pais foi menos doloroso que o da noite passada. Era mais como arrancar um dente do que dividida em duas por uma serra elétrica. Sem Petúnia, eu não precisava trabalhar duro para ser uma namorada convincente. Mas sem o pára-choque, meus pais não tinham nada que os impediam de disparar perguntas.

Potter e eu fingimos sermos dois pombinhos, e minha mãe suspirou em todas as horas esperadas. Meu pai queria saber todos os pequenos detalhes de Potter para que ele pudesse encontrar alguma prova de que na verdade ele era um assassino em série e eu teria que terminar com ele.

Infelizmente, para nós dois, as respostas de Potter foram todas impecáveis. Imbecil.

Eu aprendi algumas coisas novas sobre ele, pelo menos. Por exemplo, ele jogava como artilheiro porque apesar dos apanhadores ganharem toda a glória, os artilheiros participavam mais ativamente do jogo. Ele odiava feijão de vara, mas adorava qualquer coisa com hortelã. Quando ele tinha três anos, ele costumava implorar para sua mãe deixá-lo usar calças de "menino crescido*". Ele sabia dançar. Ah, sim, e ele me amava.

Isso mesmo.

Potter, maldito James Potter, disse aos meus pais, que ele "amava sua filha com todo o seu coração."

É melhor ele estar falando de Petúnia, porque eu não quero esse amor.

Pelo menos foi o que eu falei para ele quando nós nos encontramos nos balanços a meia noite novamente.

"Relaxa, Lily," com aquela sua voz irritantemente imperturbável. "Eu só estava dizendo aos seus pais o que eles queriam ouvir. Era você quem queria que eu fosse seu namorado, se não me engano."

Eu tinha que ter certeza. "Então você não me ama?" perguntei, fazendo questão que toda a questão soasse ridícula.

"Eu sou um ótimo ator."

Não foi realmente uma resposta, mas eu não tive a chance de continuar a interrogá-lo porque ele continuava a falar.

"Você poderia aprender algumas coisas sobre mim. Nosso relacionamento é completamente unilateral."

Eu suspirei. Eu meio que percebi que meu ódio total e absoluto por ele seria um problema. Eu sequer conseguia olhar para Potter sem expor minha repulsa, a não ser, ao que parece, ele estivesse sem camisa. Então não era tão terrível assim.

"Eu estou tendo problemas em incorporar a minha personagem, eu acho."

"Tudo bem," Potter respondeu, pensando sobre a situação. Ele bateu suas palmas juntas, e eu soube que ele tinha tido uma idéia. "Que tal quando aparecer alguma coisa que te faça se sentir estranha ou com vontade de lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ em mim, você apenas perguntar para si mesma: 'O que a namorada de James faria?'"

"Não sei se isso vai funcionar."

Potter pulou de seu balanço. "Aqui," disse ele, passando seus braços em volta de minhas costas. "O que Lily Evans faria nesta situação?"

"Eu daria um cotovelada na sua barriga e depois faria você comer vermes-cegos*."

Potter riu. "Era o que eu imaginava. Mas o que a namorada de James faria?" incentivou.

"Não sei. Ela... eu provavelmente agiria naturalmente, como se nós fizéssemos isso o tempo todo," eu olhei para Potter. "É uma boa resposta?" perguntei.

"É," ele respondeu. "Mas eu meio que esperava que você dissesse que me daria um bom amasso."

Foi ali que eu dei-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga e procurei por uns vermes-cegos.

* * *

¹Se fossemos traduzir para o português, seria "mirtilo," mas acho que a maioria das pessoas conhece por blueberry mesmo, então resolvi não traduzir esta palavra. Para quem não conhece, blueberry (ou mirtilo), é uma baga da família das azaléias, que está começando a ser implantada em algumas regiões do Rio Grande do Sul e de Santa Catarina, por causa do clima mais frio.

²Adaptação da expressão "Smehkaleen," criada pela própria autora. Eu mandei uma PM para ela perguntando o significado mais exato, e ela me explicou que Smehkaleen quer dizer "oh my god" ou "holy crap." Depois de pensar em várias expressões possíveis para traduzir esta "palavra", optei por "caraca," apesar de ficar meio tosco (embora talvez, esse tenha sido o objetivo da Molly ao criar esta expressão).

³Em inglês, "big boys pants" pode ser usado para dizer que uma pessoa precisa crescer, e também serve de expressão para uma criança que está saindo da fralda. No caso da história, ficou um pequeno trocadilho, e talvez um pouco a ver com as fraldas, também.

*Verme-cego (Flooberworm): Vive em valas úmidas. Animal de cor castanha que chega a atingir 25cm de comprimento, ele se mexe muito pouco. Suas duas extremidades são indistinguíveis uma da outra, e ambas produzem um muco que é, por vezes, usado para engrossar poções. O alimento preferido do verme-cego é alface, embora ele coma praticamente qualquer vegetal. (Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, p. 38)

* * *

N/T: Primeiramente, perdoem-me se cometi alguma gafe em espanhol, mas é que Hestia misturou em sua carta espanhol com inglês, e eu tive que fazer isso com português, e como os meus conhecimentos de espanhol são super básicos, é possível que eu tenha escrito alguma tolice ali em cima.

Perdoem-me também pela aulinha básica de botânica, mas achei melhor deixar tudo explicado para ninguém ficar com dúvidas.

Ah! Aparentemente, o Document Manager não aceita potencias acima de três. Vai entender.

Bem, eu falei que postaria logo depois do carnaval, não falei? Pois é, por um instante achei que não conseguiria cumprir com a minha promessa, mas até que deu tudo certo. O intervalo entre um capítulo e outro pode vir a aumentar cada vez mais, visto que meu tempo está cada vez mais corrido (esse feriadão foi uma benção para meus plots), mas vou ver se consigo postar o capítulo 4 ainda este mês – no máximo no inicio de Abril.

Até a próxima!


	4. Aliança Improvável

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Potter riu. "Era o que eu imaginava. Mas o que a namorada de James faria?" incentivou._

"_Não sei. Ela... eu provavelmente agiria naturalmente, como se nós fizéssemos isso o tempo todo," eu olhei para Potter. "É uma boa resposta?" perguntei._

"_É," ele respondeu. "Mas eu meio que esperava que você dissesse que me daria um bom amasso."_

_Foi ali que eu dei-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga e procurei por uns vermes-cegos._

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Aliança Improvável**

* * *

"_Uma noite __destas__, jantei num restaurante familiar muito simpático. Em todas as mesas havia discussões." ~ George Carlin_

* * *

James. James. James. James. James. James. James.

Eu fiquei repetindo o nome várias vezes em minha cabeça. Não importa quantas vezes eu dissesse, eu não conseguia me impedir de querer usar Potter ao invés de James. Era puro instinto acompanhado de anos de experiência. Além disso, garotos que te dão um sapo pegajoso e saltitante de dias dos Namorados quando você tem onze anos porque ele achou que combinava com seus olhos deveriam sempre serem conhecidos pelos seus sobrenomes.

Contudo, namoradas típicas não seguiam a minha ideologia. Elas chamavam seus namorados pelo primeiro nome. Elas não querem fazer uma careta de dor com a idéia de passar um tempo com o seu rapaz, especialmente quando isto inclui toques. Que inferno, a maioria das garotas até mesmo gostam de seus namorados.

Talvez eu não fosse uma namorada material, mas tenho que admitir que eu não tinha uma vasta experiência no assunto. Eu namorei três garotos em toda a minha vida, e nenhum deles foi por um longo tempo. Tyler Sheperd e eu éramos amantes da pré-escola. Até que um dia um garoto da nossa sala lhe deu uma figurinha de ação, e então ele não quis mais segurar a minha mão melada de manteiga de amendoim. Eu superei minha mágoa com o tempo, enquanto eu tentava me curar das feridas do primeiro amor. Eventualmente, eu consegui seguir em frente com David Prince, na terceira série. Ele até que poderia ser capaz de correr mais rápido do que qualquer outro aluno em minha turma, mas ele nem sequer falou mais comigo depois que concordamos em ficarmos juntos. Isso foi doloroso para o meu coração já ferido, e eu decidi que ele era muito "eca" para mim. Dali em diante, eu jurei não namorar.

Mas então, é claro, eu recebi minha carta e aprendi que todas as coisas estranhas que podia fazer – como fazer sofás flutuarem e enviar um lápis em direção ao rosto de Petúnia – eram, na verdade, magia, perdi meu relacionamento com minha irmã indefinidamente e mudei de endereço. No começo, eu estava apenas concentrada em meus estudos. Eu estava teimando em provar a Tuney que era uma boa bruxa. Contudo, meus hormônios começaram a aflorar, e eu decidi dar aos garotos e a seus germes nojentos uma nova chance. Além disso, eu estaria namorando com um bruxo. Eu me convenci ingenuamente de que as coisas seriam diferentes naquela vez.

Xavier Finn era um sofisticado rapaz do sexto ano da Corvinal, e eu era uma mísera quartanista naquele tempo. Ele era um monitor com cabelos loiros ondulados e covinhas adoráveis. Eu me ansiei por ela durante quase três meses em segredo, antes de finalmente ter a chance de falar com ele. Ele me perguntou se eu poderia tirar a minha mochila da cadeira para que ele pudesse se sentar em minha pesa, porque o resto da biblioteca estava cheio, e eu assenti. Eu pensei que esta era a pergunta mais simples e romântica do mundo. Merlin, como eu era idiota.

Poucas semanas depois, nós tínhamos criado uma espécie de rotina. Ele se sentaria do meu lado, e eu fingiria terminar trabalhos que eu já tinha concluído para poder dar algumas espiadas nele. Até que finalmente, ele me convidou para ir para Hogsmeade com ele. Eu fiquei tão encantada quando ele me chamou que tagarelei um "sim" antes que ele terminasse a pergunta. Então, sentindo-se confiante som sua proeza óbvia, seus lábios se encontraram com os meus, e eu tive a estranha experiência do primeiro beijo. Eu não sabia o que fazer com minhas mãos, não conseguia me lembrar do que havia comido no jantar e se aquilo me deixaria com mau-hálito, e me soltei dele o mais rápido que pude quando senti sua língua na base dos meus lábios. Para tornarem as coisas piores, eu estava tão petrificada que eu nem sequer fechei meus olhos durante toda a operação – dois segundos de pura agonia. Eu apenas olhava para ele enquanto ele sugava a minha boca com um olhar constipado em seu rosto até que ele se afastou de mim. Não é preciso dizer que não sobrevivemos como um casal. Cerca de uma semana depois de nosso passeio a Hogsmeade, ele estava na Ala Hospitalar depois de um suposto vaso de plantas arruinar sua bela aparência. Ele sempre encolhia quando via os Marotos e sempre mudava de direção se ele entrasse em um raio de cinco metros próximo de Potter.

Droga!

James. Não deveria ser difícil de lembrar. Além do mais, quando ele me beijou, eu não tive nenhum problema em fechar os meus olhos.

Não! Eu não deveria pensar sobre isso. Aqueles pensamentos eram maus, péssimos, errados e nojentos. Lily, má! Pare de pensar em Potter!

James. James. James. James. James. James. James.

E esse foi o começo do dia dois.

Eu ainda estava repetindo meu mantra quando vesti meu shorts jeans e uma camiseta depois do banho. Eu me certifiquei de estar totalmente apresentável antes de descer para a cozinha. Eu não queria repetir o fiasco de ontem.

"Bom dia, Lily," minha mãe cumprimentou-me alegremente.

Eu olhei em volta da cozinha. Nada de Potter. Merda, nada de James. Ugh! Quem sem importa com nomes? Pelo menos ele não estava aqui!

"Oi, mãe!" eu a cumprimentei entusiasticamente.

"Ah, ela está acorda, finalmente," eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar dizer.

Eu fiz uma careta leve enquanto me virava para ver meu falso namorado com sua camiseta branca e sua calça de pijama de algodão com um cordão que pendia muito abaixo dos seus quadris para mim ter pensamentos de luxúria indevidos. Ele brandiu uma garrafa de suco de laranja como um troféu.

"Eu encontrei mais suco na garagem, Sra. Evans," disse ele a minha mãe docemente. "Você não iria querer que Lily ficasse sem seus nutrientes," ele acrescentou, andando em minha direção para me cumprimentar. Ele passou seus braços em mim antes que pudesse protestar e me envolveu em um abraço rápido. Quando ele se afastou, sua boca passou um tempo demasiadamente longo na base de meu pescoço. Ele sorriu e me beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

Eu fiz uma nota mental de comprar mais creme dental de menta para mim.

"Dia, dorminhoca," ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Oi, Po-James," eu me corrigi rapidamente.

Minha mãe riu de meu erro. "O que foi isso, Lily, algum tipo de apelido carinhoso?"

Eu sorri com todos os dentes. Isso seria interessante. "É," respondi entusiasticamente. "James e eu damos todos os tipos de apelidos um para o outro, certo, pão de mel?"

"É claro, lábios de mel," ele respondeu perverso.

"Bebê," revidei.

"Abóbora," ele replicou rapidamente.

"Delícia," respondi.

"Rostinho doce," ele me desafiou com um sorriso.

"Jamesiekins," atirei de volta.

"Amor," foi sua resposta, e passou seus braços em volta de minha cintura.

Às vezes, quando eu brigava ou argumentava com James Potter, era realmente divertido. Eu adorava uma disputa de inteligência. Era sempre interessante, e eu nunca me cansava disso. Além disso, Potter, não, James, era um bom combatente. Ele poderia vir com alguma réplica, e quando lhe faltava perspicácia, ele criava um contato físico inapropriado, como sua mão rastejando pela parte interior das minhas costas poderiam confirmar agora. Eu forcei um sorriso a ele e belisquei seu braço. Ele deu um leve salto, e eu tive que segurar o riso. Agradecidamente, mamãe estava verificando o conteúdo do freezer, e não notou nada além da nossa fingida batalha de flertes. Ela suspirou alto quando tirou seu rosto do freezer.

"Parece que vou ter que ir a mercearia novamente," ela comentou sem entusiasmo. "Eu sinto que sempre estou lá. Acho que deveria alugar um quarto. Eu me pergunto se eles me colocariam na seção de produção."

Eu suspirei alto. "Sinto muito, mãe. Acho que você precisa trabalhar no seu caminho até a seção de frutas e vegetais. Talvez você deva começar pelo corredor de produtos de papel."

"Lá se vai meus planos de vida. Acho que terei que apenas continuar casada e criando filhas," ela bufou dramaticamente.

"Oh, que terrível," respondi de volta sem emoção.

"James, você iria pensar que eu sou uma mãe terrível se eu decidisse ser preguiçosa hoje e não cozinhar? Eu estava pensando em pedir uma pizza."

P-p-p-James riu e sorriu afetuosamente para ela. "Confie em mim, Sra. Evans, comer em sua casa é que nem ser mimado. Eu não sou tão bem alimentado assim a um bom tempo. Nenhum dos meus pais é muito doméstico e eu duvido que os elfos de Hogwarts poderiam preparar um bife como o seu. Você merece uma noite de folga."

Eu rolei meus olhos. Porque ele não começava a beijar os pés de minha mãe de uma vez? Ah, talvez porque seus lábios ainda estivessem presos em sua...

"Lily?"

Eu pisquei. "Hum, sim, mãe, é claro. Seria ótimo," respondi a ela vagamente.

"Ótimo. Assim você e James terão algo para fazer amanhã quando seu pai e eu formos visitar a irmã dele."

Assenti e fingi que sabia do que ela estava falando. Eu tinha a arte de fazer parecer com que estivesse prestando atenção perfeitamente, quando eu realmente estava viajando. O Professor Slughorn nunca sabia a diferença. Infelizmente, esta arte sutil também me levou a muitos convites para as reuniões para o famoso Clube do Slugue. Em contraste, Potte-James não parecia prestar atenção nela também. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando para mim. Seu sorriso me contou que ele sabia que eu não estava realmente prestando atenção. Estúpido namorado falso que me conhecia tão bem.

"Então acho que só vamos ficar em casa hoje," minha mãe continuou.

Eu olhei para ela e finalmente prestei atenção. Eu podia ficar em casa? Merlin, você me ama! Ah, eu já posso até ver. Eu finalmente poderia sentar em minha cama o dia inteiro sem ninguém me aborrecendo ou dizendo que eu estava preguiçosa ou tentando conseguir alguma coisa de mim. Eu poderia terminar aquele livro interessante de Feitiços que tinha começado a ler semana passada e talvez até fazer uma lista do que eu preciso para o próximo ano escolar. Seria apenas eu, meu quarto, e Callie. Ah, eu preciso limpar sua gaiola...

"Eu vou dizer para Petúnia trazer Vernon aqui hoje. Eu não quero você e James sozinhos em casa sem fazer nada o dia inteiro."

Mas que droga. É claro que minha mãe decidiria não me deixar ter meu dia de vegetação porque ela tinha medo de me deixar em casa com o meu namorado de que nós fizéssemos sexo. Não vai acontecer nada, mãe! Eu não vou deixar nada de Potter perto de nada de mim. As calças de Potter continuarão fechadas. Merda! As calças de James. _Merlin, Lily, pare de pensar nas calças dele!_

Eu desviei meu olhar rapidamente com meu rosto queimando. Potte-James sorriu para mim e balançou-se para trás com seus calcanhares, sentindo-se importante. Idiota.

Eu tentei recompor o meu rosto. É claro que eu estava completamente desapontada, mas eu não queria que minha mão soubesse disso. Ela pode pensar isso pela falta de tempo a sós com meu namorado – de uma maneira sexual. Vômitos.

"Está bem," concordei com um suspiro. Eu poderia muito bem ter simplesmente acenado uma bandeira branca no ar, porque, Merlin, isso foi uma derrota.

Minha mãe me olhou com um olhar perplexo.

"O quê?" perguntei constrangida.

"Nada, não," ela respondeu com um suspiro. "É que geralmente você faz birra quando eu falo sobre você passar um tempo com sua irmã por mais de cinco minutos."

Mas é claro! No meu surto sobre a interação gonadal entre mim e o estraga-prazeres ao meu lado, eu me esqueci completamente de que desprezo a minha irmã. Toda essa mentira estava começando a custar caro em minha cabeça. Como eu queria poder estar descansando com Hestia em minha cama agora...

"É," ouvi-me dizer não convincente. "É ótimo sair com Petúnia e Vernon. Eu adoro." Mexi minhas mãos inquietas depois de acrescentar a última parte. O tom de minha voz era tão entediado que ninguém sequer precisaria cogitar a idéia de usar Veritaserum em mim.

Já mamãe estava tão feliz em ouvir que Petúnia e eu estávamos prontas para cantar o Kum-bay-yah¹ juntas e prendermos nossos cabelos em uma trança até o amanhecer enquanto nós discutimos sobre o suposto sexo que poderemos, ou _definitivamente_ não, fazer com nosso nível variado de significância em nossos outros que ela não pareceu suspeitar de minha performance sem talento. Com poucas palavras e um adeus apressado, ela correu para fora da porta para alguma missão que eu nem sequer conseguia me lembrar qual era.

Potter, não, James virou-se para mim quando tínhamos certeza que ela tinha saído e começou a rir em silêncio. Ele se inclinou em uma cadeira, e eu tive a bela visão do peito que eu tinha visto ontem pela gola de sua camisa azul. Mentalmente, tentei imaginar a sua pele mais abaixo, e engoli seco. Eu sacudi minha cabeça e voltei minha atenção para seu rosto sempre sorridente.

"Eu não sei se devo chorar ou aplaudir. Essa foi ou a pior tentativa de atuação ou o sarcasmo mais sincero que eu já vi. Conte-me, Lily, quão profundo é o seu santo relacionamento com Petty e Vermin?"

Em um esforço completamente consciente de colocar mais espaço entre nós, agora que não havia ninguém para enganar, me afundei na cadeira e deixei minha cabeça cair sobre a mesa. Eu resmunguei e olhei para trás para ver sua expressão divertida. "Quanto você quer que eu lhe pague para esquecer essa declaração?" perguntei desesperadamente.

Ele me zombou com um sorriso torto que poderia ou não ser muito atraente. "Você não tem galeões suficientes."

"Argh," reclamei alto.

Pot-t-t-James riu baixinho para si mesmo. "Certo, vamos fazer um trato. Eu vou me manter afastado por algumas horas para você fazer o que quiser, e depois eu volto para servir de amortecedor entre você e o casal dos infernos."

Eu dei um largo sorriso. Era a primeira vez que eu verdadeiramente apreciava o comportamento de alguém há dias. O que era mais surpreendente, porém, era que a pessoa que estava me fazendo sorrir era o mesmo rapaz que uma vez roubou um par de calcinhas minhas e mostrou para todos os seus amigos.

Potte – não, James estava surpreso com minha reação. Risque isso, foi um eufemismo. Ele estava completamente perplexo. Eu juro por Merlin que sua mão voou para seus cabelos apenas para ter certeza que ele ainda estava ali. "Estou enganado ou eu realmente fiz uma coisa certa?" ele me perguntou.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Para tudo há uma primeira vez, Po-James," repliquei.

"Vá se esconder em seu quarto e brincar com seu boneco James Potter vodu. Até depois, amor."

Depois de lembrá-lo que, sob nenhuma circunstância, ele estava permitido a me chamar de "amor" a não ser que ele gostasse de castração, que, no caso dele, não seria tão doloroso considerando que não havia muito que fazer, eu fiz exatamente o que ele me disse para fazer. Contudo, eu não tinha um boneco vodu dele. Talvez eu possa pedir a Hestia me preparar um para o Natal.

De qualquer maneira, depois de ouvir meu novo disco² trouxa enquanto ordenava as roupas em meu armário e percebendo que eu tinha muitos sapatos para caberem confortavelmente em seu espaço dividido, eu desmaiei em minha cama. Foi glorioso.

A parte de acordar era sempre a menos divertida. Se dormir fosse fazer sexo, acordar seria você estar grávida de nove meses com os sentimentos incontroláveis e tendo que fazer xixi a cada cinco minutos. Merlin, eu odiava ser mulher.

"Lily, levante, sua irmã está aqui."

"Não," lamentei, contorcendo meu corpo para evitar o barulho.

"Lily, por favor, amor, você precisa levantar. O namorado de sua irmã vai tentar me comer," a voz continuou com uma risada leve no final. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Potter. Droga, eu estava muito cansada para me lembrar de ser sua namorada.

"Vá embora," disse a ele.

"Vamos, amor," ele choramingou, esfregando seu dedão em meu rosto de leve.

"E por que é que você está aqui?" gemi irritada.

"Estou fingindo ser seu namorado," ele sussurrou para mim de maneira óbvia.

"Não," resmunguei enquanto me virava para evitá-lo e empurrando sua mão para longe de mim. "Por que você não vai para a sua casa ou para uma dos seus malditos Marotos?"

Suas mãos pararam de me importunar, e ele ficou quieto por um instante como se ele estivesse pensando em algo muito importante.

"Lily," disse ele, forçando um pouco uma risada. "Se você não levantar agora, eu vou olhar as suas coisas, e você não será capaz de me impedir de ver qualquer coisa pessoal e potencialmente constrangedora," ameaçou.

Abri meus olhos e pulei da cama. Agora eu me sentia completamente energizada. P-James estava encostado na minha cama com uma diversão estampada no rosto. Eu estreitei meus olhos.

"É uma pena você levantar tão rápido. Eu tinha esperanças de que você guardasse algum diário em algum lugar," disse Pot-t-t-James, de volta ao seu estado normal e com seus olhos percorrendo meu quarto.

Graças a Merlin eu o tinha arrumado e guardado minha roupa. Eu não sei o que faria se James Potter visse meu sutiã mais uma vez.

"Querido diário," ele continuou com uma voz feminina muito aguda. "Hoje eu recebi vinte Ótimos em todos os trabalhos, e Potter me convidou para sair cinco vezes mais que isso. Eu disse não, é claro. Mas é apenas para provar a todos que não gosto dele quando na verdade eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele e por seu belo físico."

"Essa era para seu eu?" perguntei com a voz horrorizada enquanto me sentava em minha cama.

"Soa familiar?" ele me perguntou com um sorriso torto. Ele se sentou do meu lado, e eu me afastei para evitá-lo.

Cruzei meus braços firmemente e revirei os olhos. "Nos seus sonhos doentes e pervertidos, Potter."

"Oh," ele me assegurou, brincando com o travesseiro em minha cama. "Nós geralmente não ficamos lendo meu subconsciente," finalizou com um sorriso perverso. Merlin, ele deu aquele sorriso estremece-joelhos. Ou ele tem um problema com sorrir, um tique nervoso, ou ele tinha uma mente doente. Diabos, era provavelmente uma mistura dos três. _Ah, pare de sorrir para mim Potter, er James!"_

Eu estava muito aborrecida para sequer dar uma resposta digna para isso. "Minha irmã está aqui?" perguntei, tirando meu travesseiro de sua mão e colocando-o de volta em seu lugar na cama.

"Sim, ela e Vermin estão aqui. Vamos enfrentar nosso inevitável destino?" me perguntou oferecendo a mão.

_O que a namorada de James Potter faria? _Suspirei e segurei sua mão. "Bem, eu não posso ficar o dia todo na cama com você," respondi. Eu imediatamente percebi o que as minhas palavras insinuavam, e meu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante. _Mandou bem, Lily._

"Droga," eu o ouvi dizer baixinho enquanto olhava para mim melancolicamente.

Eu resisti ao impulso de me contorcer sob seu olhar. Fui um momento rápido, mas eu senti que era mais longo. Mesmo assim, ele se recompôs e me acompanhou para fora de meu quarto. Quando chegamos na cozinha, Petúnia e Vernon já estavam lá.

"Vamos nos divertir um pouco," P-p-p-James sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Argh. Eu conhecia esse olhar. A última vez que eu vi seus olhos tão cheios de malícia, o Salão Principal inteiro foi coberto por uma gosma verde não-removível. Aparentemente, era para simbolizar alguma coisa negativa sobre os Sonserinos após eles vencerem a Grifinória em uma partida de Quadribol. Graças a Merlin nós os vencemos na final. Eu nem consigo imaginar o que os Marotos fariam se eles vencessem.

Obviamente, a expressão de Potter não me fez querer sair pulando e cantando por aí. Suspirei cansada e considerei vagamente se carma teria algo a ver com isso.

"Está bem," cochichei no ouvido de Potter, merda, James. "Nós só não podemos machucá-lo."

Seu sorriso se alargou. "Sério, Lily?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e percorreu minha mão com seu dedão. "O que você acha que eu sou, um amador? Eu sou muito mais criativo do que isso," disse antes de piscar timidamente para mim. Ele me beijou rapidamente porque havia pessoas em volta, e ele sabia que eu não poderia fazer nada a respeito disso.

Babaca.

Eu me senti estranha por estar concordando em fazer algo com Potter com prazer. Ainda assim, nós estávamos nos unindo por uma única causa: aborrecer minha irmã. Não poderia haver nada de errado nisso, não é?

"Então, Vinod," começou Po-James em voz alta.

"Vernon", Vernon o corrigiu com um grunhido. Ele parecia perfeitamente ordinário hoje. Seu cabelo estava repartido com perfeição, e seu rosto estava corado em desaprovação.

"Ah, erro meu," Pott-James se desculpou com um tom descuidado. Sua suavidade me fez lembrar de quando ele propositalmente azarou alguém e tentou flertar com a Professora McGonagall para escapar de sua detenção. "Deve ter fugido de minha mente. Isso é estranho, não é, amor? Porque você está falando sempre tem bem de Vernon. Você tem até um apelido para ele, não é, Lily?"

Eu silenciosamente amaldiçoei o que quer que Deus tenha criado rapazes de dezessete anos. Eu cutuquei Potter em seu intestino e tentei fazê-lo calar a boca. Olhando para Petúnia, que parecia prestes a engolir sua língua, notei que ela estava tentando fazer a mesma coisa. _Eu sei, Tuney, Potter arruinou minha vida também. _Só acontece que minha devastação ocorria diariamente. Ah, que inferno. Por que eu não conseguia me lembrar de chamá-lo de James? O que a namorada de James faria? _O que a namorada de James faria?_

Eu sorri de leve. "É, às vezes eu chamo você de..." parei. _Vamos, Lily, pense! _"Furadeira³," inventei milagrosamente. "Por que você trabalha com brocas."

Po-po-James me olhou incrédulo. E então, eu me toquei. Merlin. Isso não foi nada bom. Me diga que eu não o chamei daquilo. Isso era perturbador em todos os níveis. Porque eu não simplesmente o chamei de Trepadeira ou Sennhor-Transa-Muito?

Po-James limpou sua garganta, e eu pude ouvir a risada que ele mal conseguia segurar. "Então, V-Man, há quanto tempo você tem um bigode?"

O rosto de Vernon ficou no tom mais estranho de marrom-arroxeado, e Petúnia mirou como se estivesse contemplando um duplo homicídio. Se ela não fosse Petúnia, eu poderia me sentir mal por ela.

Vernon, cujo primeiro nome eu aparentemente lembrava de usar, grunhiu de volta alguma resposta em um tom muito digno e importante. Merlin, era apenas uns pelinhos faciais. Você teria achado que ele encontrou a panacéia acima de seus lábios.

"Eu pensei em deixar crescer um," Po-James respondeu. Eu olhei para ele e revirei os olhos. Duvidava até que ele tinha testosterona o suficiente para isso. "Mas bruxos tendem mais a barbas. Acho que bigodes é mais coisa de trouxas."

"Trouxas?" ecoou Vernon, ofendido.

"Ah, claro. Esqueci que você não é familiarizado com a terminologia. Trouxa significa que você não é mágico," Potte-James o informou.

"Não, eu não estou mesmo," Vernon o assegurou desafiadoramente.

"Ah, tudo bem colega, tenho certeza que brocas também são divertidas," Potte-James respondeu. Seu tom soou educadamente indiferente, mas eu poderia dizer o quanto ele estava se divertindo com isso pela maneira que seus olhos brilhavam por trás de seus óculos.

"Vernon dá muito de si," Petúnia anunciou em voz alta. "Ele recentemente foi promovido a Assistente de Gerente. Em alguns anos ele provavelmente terá seu próprio escritório."

Merlin, tudo era uma competição para minha irmã. Ela precisava ter as melhores roupas, o melhor cabelo e os amigos mais populares. Que inferno, agora ela estava tentando ter o melhor namorado. Quero dizer, Potte-James poderia ser irritante, mas ele pelo menos era melhor que Vermin.

"Que ótimo, Tuney," comentei devidamente. Eu sorri largamente para Po-James, e ele passou seus braços em volta de mim e deu um beijo em minha têmpora. Lutei contra o impulso de fazer caretas. _O que a namorada de James Potter faria? Aaah! _"Você sabia que uma vez James transfigurou um rapaz em uma folha de chá? Foi muito impressionante. Eu aposto que ele faria uma demonstração a vocês. Qual era mesmo o encantamento?" eu perguntei enquanto me virava para Po-James. "Ah, sim," continuei sem esperar por sua resposta. "Bibidi-bopidi-boo."

Potter me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Eu sorri para que ele continuasse com a história. Petúnia não sabia nada sobre magia, então era melhor brincar com os contos de fadas de nossa infância. Assim, ela ficara ainda mais apavorada do que se eu dissesse um legítimo encantamento.

"Lily," Petúnia ameaçou lentamente.

"Ah, me desculpe, Tuney. Eu esqueci. Você não gosta muito de magia, não é?"

Ok, eu estava sendo baixa em me rebaixar em seu nível. Era errado. Mas, _caramba, _era tão bom.

Petúnia sorriu daquele jeito assustador dela. Foi uma careta de revirar o estômago no qual ela parecia que ela estava tentando matar você com várias adagas minúsculas e pontiagudas enquanto ela exibia seus brilhantes dentes brancos para mim. Ela agarrou meu braço e enfiou seus dedos em minha pele.

"Ai!" gritei quando ela furou minha pele.

"Nos dêem licença por um segundo," Petúnia disse com uma voz quase-calma que me lembrava cada filme de terror que eu já havia visto.

Eu tentei fazer com que ela me soltasse, mas sua ridícula força superior me escoltou grosseiramente até o banheiro até que ela fechasse a porta atrás de nós.

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?" exigiu.

"Hum, não tenho certeza," disse honestamente e com um pouco de loquacidade, também. "Você precisa fazer xixi, ou algo assim? Porque nesse caso, eu gostaria de estar em outro lugar."

"Você sabe do que se trata, então não se faça de burra comigo, Lily," disse Petúnia, suas perfeitas unhas de manicure em meu rosto. "Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fala sobre essas coisas anormais. Porque você tem que se exibir na frente do meu namorado, também? Você vai espantá-lo. Ele vai ser alguém na vida. Ele vai cuidar de mim, ao contrário do seu showzinho de horrores. Porque você não pode simplesmente estar feliz por mim ao invés de tentar fazê-lo fugir? Você não consegue ver que eu prefiro ficar com ele do que me associar a aberrações como você?"

Eu mantive meus olhos úmidos. "Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo, Tuney? Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas para mim? Eu sou sua irmã!"

Ela fungou em minha direção. "É, família a gente não escolhe."

Eu bati minhas mãos contra a pia do banheiro. "Aparentemente," retorqui.

"Não me faça parecer como a vilã, Lily. Você sempre teve inveja de mim. É por isso que você trouxe seu namorado para cá. Você só quer usar o James para se exibir para Vernon. Pois bem, não vai funcionar."

"É, porque Vermin é um perfeito cavalheiro. Pelo menos James se importa comigo o suficiente para tolerar a minha família."

"Eu sabia que você o chama disso pelas minhas costas!" Petúnia acusou.

"Melhor do que chamar alguém de aberração em sua cara," falei a ela com raiva.

"Bem, é a verdade," disse firme.

"Quer saber, Petúnia?" respondi em voz alta. "Se a minha existência te aborrece tanto, porque você não se casa logo com Vernon Dursley. Assim você pode esquecer que sequer é minha parenta!"

Eu abri a porta, saí do banheiro e a bati com força. Então, eu me invadi de volta na cozinha, abri o freezer, apanhei a primeira coisa engordante que encontrei, puxei Potter pelo colarinho e fui para fora de casa, deixando Vernon e Petúnia me encarando.

"Merlin, eu não suporto ela!" exasperei, andando de um canto para o outro na varanda. "Ela me deixa tão irritada. Porque ela é tão obcecada com o que os outros pensam? Sabe, se uma revista de moda disse que magia está em alta, ela virá se rastejando até mim em um piscar de olhos. Não que eu precise dela. Eu não gosto dela. Ela não me quer, então eu não a quero também. Eu não preciso dela. Ela nunca foi uma boa irmã mais velha. Eu sempre tive que ser a responsável. Ela nunca quis nada comigo. Merlin, ela é impossível!"

"Calma, Lily," pediu Potter, ah, merda, James.

"E eu vou te dizer mais uma coisa. Eu não vou pedir desculpas a ela. Eu não fiz nada de errado."

"É claro que não," ele me assegurou calmamente, segurando meus ombros para me fazer sentar no banco ao seu lado.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que sou parente dela. Eu sou muito mais equilibrada e tolerante do que ela."

Potte-James riu baixinho para si.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Nada," respondeu levemente. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto colocava a mecha de cabelo que tinha caído na frente de meu rosto durante meu acesso de raiva atrás de minha orelha. "Você sabe, as garotas são tão complicadas, especialmente as mulheres Evans. Quando os rapazes querem competir entre si, eles apenas comparam o tamanho das varinhas."

Eu ri alto enquanto começava a me acalmar contra minha vontade. Sua mão esfregando em círculos o meu ombro nu não me ajudava a ficar com raiva.

"Eu estou falando sério," Pot-James continuou. "Quando um de meus amigos e eu discutimos, eu apenas saco meus vinte e oito centímetros de mogno." Ele piscou para mim enquanto brandia sua varinha e expelia várias faíscas vermelhas dela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Você é ridículo," eu disse a ele, e comecei a rir histericamente contra meu melhor julgamento.

"Você quer ouvir algo ainda mais absurdo?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, guardando a varinha em seu bolso.

"O quê?" voluntariei.

"Vermin nem sequer tem uma varinha," ele respondeu com prazer.

Eu comecei a rir como louca com ele até quebramos em risadas histéricas. Passando a mão para seu lado, Potter, ah, James me passou um picolé da caixa que eu havia pegado cegamente. Graciosamente, eu aceitei a sobremesa e abri a embalagem. Eu me alegrei com preciosa delícia de chocolate.

"Mmm," exprimi. "Eu não como isso desde que Petúnia e eu éramos crianças."

"Vocês duas passavam o verão juntas?" ele me perguntou enquanto apanhava seu próprio picolé.

"Ela era minha melhor amiga," contei a ele tristemente. "Nós costumávamos passar o verão inteiro juntas fazendo encenações. Ela sempre era a princesa bonita, e eu tinha que ser o sapo ou a bruxa ou a irmã malvada. Nós brigávamos o tempo todo, é claro. Mas também não era como agora. Era apenas a gente sendo normais." Eu ri sem graça quando disse a palavra. "Eu acho que não existem irmãs nenhumas no mundo que não briguem."

"Principalmente quando elas são Evans," Potter, não, James, acrescentou.

Eu ri. "É, principalmente," concordei.

"E agora vocês brigam por questões muito mais complicadas," ele disse intuitivamente. Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim," respondi a ele. "As paredes da minha casa são finas, não são?"

"São," ele admitiu timidamente. "Obrigado por defender minha honra," Potter-James me agradeceu em um tom provocativo.

Eu dei de ombros. "O que a namorada de James faria?"

"Ahá!" exclamou. "Eu sabia que funcionaria."

"É, é," resmunguei. "Você teve uma boa idéia desta vez."

"Desta vez?" ele me perguntou em um falso tom ultraje. "Eu não sei se você estava na China antes, mas eu acho que conseguiu algumas boas apunhaladas em Vermin."

"Meu Merlin," eu disse em meio a um ataque de risos. "Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer primeiro: a cabeça de Petúnia explodir ou Vermin arrancar o seu bigode."

"Meu dinheiro vai no V-man," disse Po-James numa tentativa óbvia de parecer sério.

Eu ri e dei uma dentada em meu picolé. Ah, eles são realmente incríveis. Eu lambi sua lateral para impedir que o chocolate escorresse em meus dedos.

"Ahh," Potte-James gemeu, fechando os olhos. Parecia que ele estava com dor.

"Algum problema?"

"Você poderia parar com o picolé um pouco, Lily? Você está deixando as coisas tensas para mim."

"Hum," disse simples. E então eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. "Oh!" exclamei com os olhos arregalados. "Nojento!" guinchei, batendo em seu braço.

"Você é a única que está lambendo aqui."

"É um _picolé,_" teimei.

"Parece mogno para mim," respondeu ele com um sorriso irreverente.

Eu bati na minha testa em repugnância. "Você acaba de arruinar as minhas lembranças de infância," disse a ele. Eu queria parecer furiosa, mas infelizmente, parecia divertida.

"Desculpa, amor," ele desculpou-se e se inclinou para me dar um beijo no rosto. "Você acaba de arruinar todas as formas de picolés para mim para sempre. Provavelmente bananas e salsichas, também."

"Bom, você mereceu," falei.

Ele riu e me puxou para mais perto dele. Eu revirei os olhos. Idiota hormonal.

"Pizza!" eu ouvi a voz de minha mãe chamar.

Potte-James levantou de um salto, com tanto entusiasmo que me deu vontade de rir. Ele segurou minha mão para que eu me levantasse e nós entramos em casa juntos.

"Rápido," sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho até a cozinha. "Existe alguma maneira de arruinar pizza em sua mente doentia?"

Potter, o garoto também conhecido como James, acariciou meus cabelos com seus dedos. "Me dê dez minutos," respondeu.

Após o jantar ser servido, eu ainda estava segura em comer pizza novamente. Contudo, pepperoni, lingüiça e todos os seus derivados estavam para sempre fora de meu cardápio.

O jantar tinha sido um caso e tanto essa noite. É estranho como uma família pode ignorar tantos problemas com uma pequena conversa. Meus pais conversaram sobre o novo shopping que estava abrindo na cidade, Vernon e Pot-James pareciam competir quem poderia comer mais pizza, que, surpreendentemente, James venceu, e Petúnia deu todo, todo o seu melhor para ignorar minha presença do outro lado da mesa. Porém, quando ela não lembrava de toda a gordura trans ou de limpar sua pizza meticulosamente com um guardanapo antes de cortá-la em pedados de exatos cinco centímetros quadrados, eu sabia que ela estava furiosa por dentro. E como eu _nunca_ mentiria, este fato me deixava muito feliz.

Meu pai veio me abraçar antes de eu ir me deitar.

"Boa noite, Lils," disse ele calorosamente antes de se inclinar para me dar um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

"Boa noite, papai," respondi com um sorriso.

Ele se mexeu inquieto antes de me soltar do abraço.

"Lils, há alguma coisa de errado entre você e Petúnia? Vocês pareciam tão irritadas no jantar."

Perspectivas de um velho pai.

"Apenas o de sempre," disse a ele, encolhendo os ombros.

"Irmãs," disse ele sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu vejo a minha poucas vezes por ano, e já é o suficiente para me deixar louco."

Eu ri. "Como foi na tia Charlotte hoje?"

Papai revirou os olhos. "Pelo menos não estávamos competindo quem tinha o melhor namorado," respondeu ele com uma risada.

"Pai!" exclamei.

Ele riu completamente. "Me desculpe, Lils. Tenho certeza de que não é isso que está acontecendo." Ele fez uma pausa para medir minha reação. "Mas mesmo assim, você poderia pegar leve com seu velho e voltar a brincar de bonecas como você fazia quando era mais nova? Eu não acho que meus nervos paternais agüentem muito mais."

Eu sorri tristemente. "Você sabe que é ainda meu favorito," disse sincera.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. "Isso é bom de se ouvir, filhinha. Bons sonhos, Lils," disse ele.

"Boa noite, pai," respondi antes de me retirar para o meu quarto.

Eu deitei em minha cama até a hora de ir encontrar Po-t-t-James no nosso tradicional encontro à meia-noite.

"Certo," perguntei lentamente. "Deixe esclarecer isso mais uma vez. Você, James Potter, coleciona colheres?"

Seu rosto se tornou num vermelho que era estranhamente distorcido pela luz da lua. "Bem, você coleciona figurinhas de unicórnios!" ele replicou na defensiva.

"Como você sabe?" perguntei suspeita.

"Elas estão por todo o seu quarto," ele argumentou óbvio. "E eu não coleciono colheres. Eu as compro para a minha mãe. Ela tem um estojo decorativo com colheres de todos os lugares que ela visitou."

"Sua mãe?" perguntei. "O quê..."

"Você nunca me disse o que seus pais fazem, Lily," ele me cortou apressadamente. "Eu já passei quase três dias aqui, e eu ainda não sei muita coisa sobre eles."

"Bem," disse. "Papai é engenheiro. Basicamente, ele desenha e inventa coisas para ganhar a vida."

"Parece interessante," disse Potter.

"É," concordei. "Na maior parte do tempo ele está apenas brincando em seu escritório e surrupiando ligações para minha mãe. Eles são perdidamente apaixonados," contei, revirando os olhos.

"E sua mãe gosta de todas essas ligações?"

"No verão, eu acho que ela gosta. Ela é professora de segunda série da escola primaria local, então ela fica bem entediada sem suas criançinhas correndo por aí."

"Ah, eu gostaria de poder ter saído com mais crianças."

"Você teria o mesmo grau de maturidade," eu o relembrei.

Ele mostrou sua língua para mim e bagunçou seu cabelo. "Não, eu apenas não convivi muito com elas. Eu praticamente não falei com crianças da minha idade até eu ir a Hogwarts. Eu não tenho irmãos."

"Eu posso te garantir, eles não são tudo isso aí o que dizem,"

Ele riu. "Parece que é como se esquivar de um feitiço."

"Principalmente no caso de Petúnia," murmurei.

"Você reclama, Lily, mas eu sei que você a ama," disse ele.

"É, sim," respondi sem entusiasmo. "Agora, você não me contou nada sobre sua família. Seus pais não sentem sua falta? Eu nem consigo imaginar o que meus pais fariam se eu simplesmente pegasse minhas coisas e saísse por três dias. Eu acho que meu pai já teria chamado a marinha a essas alturas. Eles não se importam que você está aqui? E os seus amigos?"

Potte-James parou de se balançar e me encarou. Ele respirou fundo e se distraiu arrepiando seus cabelos. "Meus pais são aurores, Lily. Minha mãe conheceu meu pai em Hogwarts, e eles estão juntos desde o sexto ano. Desde que eu era pequeno, eles tinham que sair durante meses para missões secretas. As coisas estão ficando pretas, e eles foram convocados para uma missão novamente há alguns dias," ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o chão abaixo de seu balanço. Ele limpou sua garganta antes de continuar. "Eu não gosto quando eles saem. Na verdade, é muito insuportável. Eu estou sempre imaginando se eles vão voltar nas mesmas condições em que foram, ou até mesmo se vão voltar. É horrível. Eu odeio isso."

"Por que você não vai viver com seus avós por um tempo?"

Ele sorriu dolorosamente. "Meus pais são mais velhos. Os pais deles morreram quando eu era bebê."

"E na casa de seus amigos?" sugeri.

"Sirius tem estado muito ocupado com os problemas de sua família," ele disse com a voz reservada enquanto se mexia desconfortavelmente. "Peter está na França, e Remus geralmente não está em condições de ter convidados durante o verão. Eu preciso me distrair para me divertir um pouco. Então eu vim visitar a única outra pessoa que eu queria ver."

"Você veio ver a mim," compreendi.

"É, é por isso que eu estou aqui, Lily," afirmou. "Eu vim ver você."

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se penetraram nos meus intensamente. Havia muitas perguntas não ditas que eu queria respostas também, mas eu sabia que ele não as responderia hoje.

"É claro," ele continuou enquanto se levantava de seu assento. "Esta viagem teve o bônus inesperado de ser promovido de prego para namorado."

Eu levantei de meu balanço e gargalhei silenciosamente enquanto o seguia para dentro de casa. "O sempre otimista, James."

Ele parou em meio a um passo, e sua expressão se quebrou no mais glorioso sorriso.

"Você me lembrou de me chamar de James!" ele me parabenizou, abraçando-me fortemente e me levantando do chão.

Eu sorri em resposta. "Acho que lembrei."

* * *

¹Pelo que pesquisei, o Kum-bay-yah é uma música espírita ou exotérica.

²Só pra relembrar que anos 70 = discos.

³Tradução de "Driller," acho que vocês podem imaginar o que essa expressão significa, não podem? E "brocas," em inglês, chamam-se "drill". Espero que tenham captado o sentido da coisa, rsrsrs.

* * *

N/T: Alguém mais ficou com vontade de pegar James no colo quando ele falou dos pais? E a Lily defendendo o James, vocês não acham que ela andou defendendo demais ele para alguém que não quer nada com ele? Hum... Eu particularmente gostei muito deste capítulo, e vou citar aqui o que a Molly disse em sua nota no final do capítulo, _"este capítulo foi muito interessante de se escrever."_

Eu quero pedir um zilhão de desculpas pela demora deste capítulo. Eu tinha prometido para no máximo o início de abril, não é? E eu postei no final. Mas acreditem, não foi por preguiça. Foi tudo culpa da faculdade, e isso porque eu saí do estágio no final de março, porque se não acho que só conseguiria postar de novo nas férias. E também eu acabo me envolvendo com outros projetos e com isso as atualizações atrasam.

É por isso que desta vez eu não vou dar nenhuma previsão de quando irei postar o próximo capítulo, mas é claro que vou tentar o quanto antes. Eu só peço que não desistam daqui, ok? A única coisa que eu posso prometer para vocês é que, quando eu estiver de férias, vou trabalhar duro para postar pelo menos uns quarto capítulos para vocês!

Então é isso, meus queridos! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Esse foi meu presente de páscoa para vocês.

Até mais!


	5. Tarefas Ciumentas

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Ele parou em meio a um passo, e sua expressão se quebrou no mais glorioso sorriso._

"_Você me lembrou de me chamar de James!" ele me parabenizou, abraçando-me fortemente e me levantando do chão._

_Eu sorri em resposta. "Acho que lembrei"._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Tarefas Ciumentas**

* * *

_U__ma das bênçãos de velhos amigos é que você pode dar ao luxo de ser estúpido com eles ~ __Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

"Lily, levante-se."

Eu me virei para o lado para evitar os dedos cutucando meus ombros sem piedade.

"Lily," insistiu a voz. "Eu não estou com humor para isso, e nem estou com tempo, também."

Eu espreitei meus olhos cautelosamente para a pessoa que estava me golpeado insensatamente e puxando meu cabelo. Petúnia. Que maravilha.

"Vá embora," grunhi.

"É o que eu estou tentando fazer," ela bufou irritada.

"Então faça mais rápido," respondi lançando-lhe um chute.

"Meu Deus, Lily, você é tão horrível às vezes!"

Eu suspirei. Seria estranho se achasse que ela estava certa? Quero dizer, a princípio, eu era a filha perfeita. Nunca fiz nada de errado, nunca recebi uma detenção, e nunca deixei de fazer minhas tarefas. Eu tinha apenas dois brincos, um em cada orelha, e nenhuma tatuagem. Mesmo assim, eu sempre tive essa sensação incômoda de que não era uma boa pessoa. Talvez fosse por ser bruxa. Eu nunca mais me senti a mesma desde que descobri que era diferente. Eu fui criada para ser normal, e de acordo com a maioria das religiões, eu era abominável. Mesmo sabendo que meus pais me amam e pareciam perfeitamente felizes com minha natureza real, eu ainda me pergunto como seria a vida se eu fosse normal para eles. Meu relacionamento com Petúnia seria diferente. E muito, sem dúvidas.

Gemi. Merlin, eu não deveria pensar durante a manhã. Eu comecei a tentar achar lógica nas palavras de _Petúnia._

"E você também!" respondi pouco convincente e tarde demais.

"Argh," ela resmungou. "Eu vou passar o dia com Vernon. A mamãe quer que você vá fazer compras porque ela e papai vão voltar tarde hoje à noite. O jantar é por sua conta. Seu namorado está lendo meu jornal na cozinha," ela acrescentou, franzindo o nariz com o pensamento.

"Você odeia ler jornal. Você odeia ler!" relembrei-a enquanto eu relutantemente forçava minha carcaça a se sentar.

Petúnia estalou sua língua com raiva. "É, bem, sim, mas eu gostaria de ter essa opção!" ela defendeu-se meticulosamente, puxando seus cabelos loiros.

"Espera aí," realizei. "Se James está lá em baixo, por que você não disse tudo isso a ele?"

Petúnia fez uma careta. "Como se eu falasse com aberrações."

"Você me chama de aberração o tempo todo e está falando comigo," apontei racionalmente.

Eu sorri ao assistir seus olhos azuis arquearem e sua boca se transformar em uma carranca. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e eu soube que eu havia conseguido passar a perna em minha irmã mais velha, mesmo em meu estupor matinal.

"Ah, bem, você é a minha bendita irmã!" bufou dramaticamente. "Estarei com Vernon," declarou antes de brandir para fora do meu quarto e bater a porta.

Agarrando meu travesseiro e inalando seu cheiro de recém-saído da secadora, eu ri ao ouvir o som de seus calcanhares tinindo quando ela desceu as escadas correndo.

O terceiro dia desta farsa estava se tornando interessante.

Não estando mais apta a dormir ou a ignorar os roncos de meu estômago, amarrei meu robe em volta de meu shorts e minha regata e caminhei para baixo. Quando entrei na cozinha, encontrei James tomando um gole de café e examinando o jornal.

"Dia," ele me cumprimentou por cima de sua caneca. "Tem mais café na garrafa."

Eu assenti e me servi de um pouco.

"Dormiu bem?" ele me perguntou cortês enquanto eu acrescentava um pouco de creme e açúcar em meu café.

"É, dormi. Você?" perguntei por que senti que era uma questão de delicadeza.

"É, dormi," ele respondeu com um sorriso em seu rosto. Seu tom exalava mistério.

Eu me sentei na cadeira ao seu lado e levantei minhas pernas contra meu peito.

"Não vou nem perguntar," eu disse a ele com um suspiro.

Ele riu em sua caneca. "Tudo bem, e eu não vou te contar."

Eu olhei para James. Ele já estava vestido com um bermudão e uma camiseta bordô. Meus olhos se perderam no local onde sua manga encontrava seus bíceps bronzeados. Eu segui os nervos de seu braço até sua mão, que pairava sobre o jornal e uma caneta prestes a ser utilizada. Debrucei-me sobre ele para visualizar o jornal. Merlin, ele estava fazendo palavras cruzadas!

"Uma palavra de cinco letras para o melhor namorado do mundo?"

"Humm," meditei, fingindo pensar. "Prego?" ofereci brilhantemente.

Os cantos de sua boca se entortaram enquanto ele fazia de conta que preenchia os espaços e dizendo, "James," letra por letra.

Depois disso, ele voltou a escrever de verdade. Eu ri. Isso era muito ordinário para James Potter.

"O que foi?" ele me perguntou, abandonando sua posição para me encarar com um sorriso torto.

"Você está usando uma caneta," respondi com uma risada.

"Hum," ele respondeu olhando para o pequeno objeto de plástico e o girando entre seus dedos com uma coordenação de Quadribol. "Era a única coisa sobre qual Vernon parecia querer conversar comigo ontem."

Eu dei uma bufada leve. "Que conversa brilhante."

"Verdade," ele concordou sarcástico. "Mas eu tenho que admitir que elas tornam as coisas muito mais fáceis. Eu prefiro muito mais escrever os trabalhos em um papel com uma caneta do que em um pergaminho com uma pena."

"Mas daí não seria tão mágico," expliquei, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para expressar meus sentimentos. Por alguma razão, usar utensílios normais para escrever iria diminuir toda a misticidade e maravilha de todo o mundo bruxo. Eu não conseguiria imaginar Hogwarts com máquinas de fax e lâmpadas fluorescentes. Para mim, a falta de tecnologia faz com que eu me sinta menos primitiva.

James deu de ombros. "Pode ser," disse. "Mas seria mais prático. Eu sempre achei as invenções trouxas fascinantes," continuou, piscando para mim.

Eu revirei os olhos e apanhei um pedaço de torrada em seu prato.

"Ei!" argumentou, tentando pegar a torrada de volta.

Rapidamente, eu enfiei a torrada em minha boca com um largo sorriso. Eu engoli antes de abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

"Tarde demais," provoquei com a voz cantada.

"Era o meu último pedaço," ele reclamou.

"E estava muito bom," comentei com um sorriso e lambi meus dedos para atiçá-lo. Eu sorri ainda mais quando vi seus olhos cheios de raiva.

"Que bom que ninguém mais esta aqui. Eu não preciso fingir que gosto de você," provocou.

Eu contorci meu rosto fingindo estar horrorizada. "Idiota," repliquei, mostrando-lhe a língua.

"Fedelha," respondeu James, imitando meu tom de voz e com os olhos brilhando de diversão por trás de seus óculos.

"Eu sou muito adorável!" argumentei.

"Claro," ele concordou sarcasticamente, mas seu sorriso o entregava.

"Você também não é o namorado dos sonhos," repliquei.

"Mas amor, eu sou seu namorado," ele me lembrou com a voz elegante e envolvendo seu braço em volta de meu ombro e deixando sua mão acariciar a seda do meu robe.

"Só por que a Lula Gigante está doente," disse a ele enquanto levantava de minha cadeira para evitar seu braço.

"Onde você está indo?" ele perguntou.

"Nós temos que ir fazer compras. Acho que nós temos que sair logo se quisermos comida de verdade no jantar."

"Parece bom," ele concordou.

Eu brinquei com o nó do meu robe. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Tente não ficar com muitas saudades minhas," disse com uma piscadela.

Segurei meu riso ao sentir seus olhos em mim enquanto me retirava.

Eu tomei um banho rápido e vesti um shorts jeans e uma bata salmão de mangas curtas em um belo decote em "v". Eu sequei meu cabelo com minha varinha e o amarrei em um rabo-de-cavalo. Enquanto esperava James terminar o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo na sala, o que eu presumi que fosse arrumar um jeito de deixar seu ridículo cabelo ainda mais arrepiado, comi um sanduíche de almoço. Eu tinha a vasta experiência de que ir ao mercado de estômago vazio me levava a querer comprar o mercado inteiro.

Eu estava terminado o último pedaço do meu sanduíche de atum quando James chegou. Sim, eu estava certa. Seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais propositalmente despenteados. Mordendo meus lábios para evitar de fazer algum comentário e zombar de seu precioso ego masculino, eu procurei a lista de compras pela cozinha. Eu conhecia minha mãe. Ela me deixaria uma lista detalhada com instruções de como o dia deveria correr. Mesmo que eu já fosse adulta no mundo bruxo e praticamente uma no dela, ela ainda não confiava em mim nem para amarrar meus próprios sapatos. Acho que foi bom que eu estivesse usando chinelos.

Vasculhei a mesa, mas não encontrei nada. Isso era estranho. Ela nunca me deixaria sem um bilhete para me lembrar de comprar absorventes no mercado mesmo eu tendo vergonha de comprar na frente de homens.

"Procurando por isso?" James me perguntou enquanto tirava um pedaço de papel do bolso junto com um dinheiro trouxa.

"Por que você está com isso?" perguntei suspeitosamente.

"Sua mãe que me deu. Ela disse que era menos provável que eu gastasse dinheiro com doces do que você."

"Obviamente ela não conhece você o bastante," murmurei mais para mim mesma.

"Você só está com ciúmes porque sua mãe ama mais a mim do que a você," ele provocou.

"Ah, sim," debochei, tentando tirar os papéis de sua mão.

"Não tão rápido," ele alertou, levantando seu braço para o alto.

Droga, ele é alto! Droga, eu sou baixa! Eu o encarei e ele sorriu para mim. Imbecil alto e forte. "Potter," ameacei.

"Evans" ele provocou.

"Vou azarar você," jurei.

Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse negociando com um adversário indigno. "Então eu terei que desarmar você."

"Eu sou mais rápida."

"Eu venci você no NOM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Não venceu, não!" argumentei indignada. "Isso foi sorte! O meu avaliador deveria ter me dado um _Ótimo. _Ele só estava sendo idiota."

James riu alto. "Ainda assim, eu venci você," continuou, esticando a mão ainda mais no ar.

Eu tinha muita dignidade para pular no ar e tentar pegá-la de volta, então eu fiz a próxima coisa melhor. Eu empunhei a minha varinha e a convoquei. A lista e o dinheiro voaram para minha mão, e eu sorri triunfante da expressão chocada de James.

"Olhe quem ganhou agora," enfrentei.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça. "Lily, você nunca termina de me surpreender," disse James se inclinando para dar um beijo em minha cabeça. Eu empurrei seu rosto para longe.

"Venha, vamos indo, amor."

"Ah, de jeito nenhum."

"Vamos, James! É apenas um carro!" disse a ele.

"Não é um carro. É uma armadilha mortal," James respondeu, olhando para o veículo em nossa frente com uma expressão nauseada.

Eu examinei o carro. Era um modelo antigo, mas ainda estava em boas condições. Tinha um motor e quatro rodas. Basicamente, eu não precisava de mais nada. Eu só o usava nos verões, e só quando Petúnia não estava com ele. Além disso, ele era vermelho e tinha assentos de couro.

"Está tudo bem. Você esta exagerando," eu disse a James.

"Mesmo assim," ele argumentou apreensivo enquanto suas mãos buscavam por seu cabelo, ação que fez com que sua camiseta subir e revelar um pequeno centímetro de sua pele. "Eu me sentiria mais confortável se nós aparatássemos."

"E isso seria mais rápido, mas daí nós não teríamos nenhum lugar para colocar as compras," apontei logicamente.

"Talvez sua mãe possa ir amanhã. Nós podemos comer o que quer que sobrou na geladeira."

"James," disse com uma risada. "As únicas coisas que sobraram na geladeira foram um vidro de pepinos e um pouco de mostarda."

Ele se remexeu e deu um passo para trás. "Bem, então nós podemos pedir comida de novo hoje à noite."

"Você está com medo de andar de carro, Potter?" eu o provoquei com um sorriso perspicaz. Alguma coisa sobre James Potter, o Extraordinário do Quadribol, estar apavorado por algo tão trivial e corriqueiro como um carro me agradou muito.

"Não," ele respondeu muito rápido e debilmente.

Meu sorriso se abriu. "Ótimo," disse enquanto agarrava seu braço e forçava-o a se sentar no banco do passageiro do lado esquerdo do carro. "Então você não terá problemas comigo dirigindo."

Quando fechei a porta, pude jurar que eu o vi dar um leve pulo em seu assento. Merlin, isso era divertido. Sorrindo presunçosamente, sentei no banco do motorista, me ajeitei nele, e coloquei a chave na ignição.

James olhou para mim de seu assento. Ele estava segurando seu cinto de segurança com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam ficando brancos. "Você tem certeza que isso é seguro?" ele me perguntou.

"É claro," disse tranquilamente.

"E você sabe dirigir direito?"

"É como andar de vassoura," disse a ele, usando uma expressão bruxa conhecida.

James concordou trêmulo e então colocou suas mãos em seu colo para se preparar para o passeio.

Eu ri perversamente quando liguei o motor e rapidamente o tirei da garagem antes de trocar de marcha precipitadamente e acelerar para rua.

"Lily!"

Durante metade do caminho, James parou de agir como um bebê ou finalmente fez xixi nas calças e passou a apreciar o passeio. Eu achei sua fascinação um tanto chata. Ele continuava a girar a maçaneta da janela para cima e para baixo não importava quantas vezes eu explicasse que elas só faziam isso. Ele insistiu para que eu lhe mostrasse o que o pára-brisas fazia. Então, ele quis ver isso mais oito vezes. Ele trancou e destrancou a porta pelo menos cinqüenta vezes em dois minutos. Merlin, eu estava prestes a matá-lo. Contudo, quando eu liguei o rádio para abafá-lo e me impedir de bater seu lado do carro em uma árvore, eu não pude evitar de me divertir. James começou a cantarolar as músicas de pop stars trouxas com letras inventadas. Eu estava quase com lágrimas de riso quando pus o carro no estacionamento.

"É melhor você nunca cantar em público," eu disse a ele enquanto tentava acalmar minha histeria e meu rosto corado.

"Quê?" James perguntou indignado. "Eu achei que fui muito agradável."

"É," repliquei revirando os olhos. "Assim como eu preciso buscar¹ um novo par de tímpanos, porque os meus morreram a dois quilômetros atrás."

James soltou uma risada alta. "Ahh," ele suspirou enquanto se soltava e abria a porta do carro. "Eu preciso de um carro para mim. Ele pode demorar mais, só que é muito divertido! Talvez eu possa dirigir de volta para casa?"

Eu fiquei tensa com a palavra "casa." Era estranho que James se sentisse tão conectado com minha casa. Deixei isso de lado e embriaguei um sorriso em meu rosto. "Eu acho que não. Quero terminar o dia com um jantar, não com um passeio para o hospital."

"Mas, Lily! Eu não iria bater!" ele insistiu.

"Talvez outro dia," disse.

"Está bem," ele fez uma careta imatura. Ele cruzou seus braços em frente a seu peito e suspirou como uma criançinha que havia acabado de ser informada de que não ganharia o brinquedo que queria.

"Venha, James. Vamos comprar alguma comida," disse numa tentativa de animá-lo.

Funcionou. Ele saltou do carro, correu rapidamente até meu lado e me puxou de pé para me arrastar para dentro da loja pela mão. Ele não era um falso namorado. Ele era meu bebê. Talvez eu deva usar um daqueles carrinhos de supermercado infantis com um caminhão de brinquedo na frente, e então ele finalmente teria a chance de dirigir.

Ainda me guiando, James entrou no mercado. Nós apanhamos um carrinho, infelizmente, o normal, e começamos pela seção de frutos. Eu tateei meus bolsos e puxei a lista de minha mãe. "Certo, nós precisamos de morangos, maças, tomates, alface, cenouras, pepinos e cogumelos."

James assentiu e me ajudou a apanhar os produtos orgânicos vegetais e animais. Ele sorriu quando colocou um item extra no carrinho. Eu olhei para baixo e vi um cacho de bananas. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Sério?" perguntei.

Ele riu. "E talvez nós devêssemos comprar mais picolés, também," ele respondeu e piscou para mim.

Indo contra meu melhor julgamento, eu ri também.

À medida que o tempo passava, James e eu tínhamos apenas cumprido com a metade da lista, mas nosso carrinho estava praticamente cheio com todos os itens quem James sentia que precisávamos e jogava-os no carrinho quando eu não estava olhando. Eu tinha certeza de que minha mãe iria apreciar todas as balas e doces que eram aparentemente necessários para a sobrevivência da família Evans. Talvez Petúnia iria comê-los com seu iogurte sem gordura ou com as cenouras que ela comia todos os dias no almoço. E talvez uma dia eu conseguiria fugir para meu próprio planeta. Todos saúdam a mim, a Rainha de Lilylândia.

Olhei para meu relógio. Merlin, eram quase quatro horas! "James, nós estamos aqui há quase três horas!" exclamei. Eu odiava fazer compras por tanto tempo. Eu sempre me preocupava se a comida iria estragar ou que eu estava comprando tanta coisa que não conseguiria comer tudo até vencer. Era realmente uma tarefa muito estressante. Eu estava com calor, e o sorriso torto de James não estava ajudando com meu rosto vermelho. Eu senti uma vontade repentina de me atirar no enorme freezer de camarões que estava na minha frente.

James segurou o meu pulso e olhou para o relógio. "Lily, nós estamos aqui há apenas uma hora," ele me corrigiu.

"Mas isso significaria que nós chegamos aqui as três," argumentei.

"Sim."

"Mas nós saímos logo depois que eu levantei."

James riu e bagunçou meus cabelos. "Lily, amor, você dorme muito," disse James, enfatizando a palavra "muito".

"Não durmo, não!" protestei indignada.

Ele riu. "Dorme, sim. Juro por Merlin que você está tentando hibernar na estação errada. Você é uma espécie rara de ser, Lily."

"Obrigada, isso é o que toda a garota deseja ouvir," respondi sarcasticamente. "Eu fui comparada com um urso."

"Um urso bonitinho," James me corrigiu.

Revirando meus olhos, eu empurrei pelo peito e voltei a olhar nossa lista. "Bajulação não te leva a lugar algum, Potter."

"Porque eu sempre estou em suas graças, certo, Evans?" ele replicou ironicamente com uma gargalhada leve.

Minha mente foi para o quarto ano quando eu o empurrei para dentro do lago. "Verdade," concordei. Meu rosto ganhou uma expressão mais prática. "Nós devemos nos separar para terminarmos logo."

"Aqui," disse James com a voz calma para tentar me tranqüilizar. "Eu fico com o carrinho e vou buscar a carne. Você pega os picolés e me encontre, está bem?"

Eu assenti surpresa. Isso soava muito inteligente para Potter. Estranho.

Sacudi minha cabeça para bloquear os pensamentos ridículos e caminhei pela seção de congelados.

Picolés, picolés, repetia em minha cabeça enquanto examinava as fileiras de sobremesas congeladas em busca do meu doce preferido de forma estranha. Eu estava tão absorta em minha caçada que esbarrei completamente na pessoa ao meu lado e derrubei sua caixa de sanduíches de sorvete no chão. Eu me abaixei para apanhá-la.

"Ah, merda," disse quando senti uma mão quente cobrir a minha. Eu olhei para cima e vi os olhos mais azuis que já havia visto. Tenho vergonha de dizer que eu o encarei como uma adolescente apaixonada por alguns segundos antes de me lembrar que havia mais sangue em meu corpo do que estrogênio. Rapidamente, com um patético rubor em meu rosto, eu lhe devolvi sua caixa, que agora estava amassada, e me levantei.

"Me desculpe," disse humildemente.

"Tudo bem," o garoto me tranqüilizou enquanto se levantava também. Ele era ainda mais atraente de pé. Aparentando ter minha idade, ele tinha cabelos curtos e com cor de chocolate e dentes retos e brancos, que estavam brilhando para mim em um arrojado, embora hábil, sorriso. Mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para me fazer rir como uma garota de treze anos.

"Não, eu sou uma desastrada. Tudo por causa de um picolé imbecil. Deixe-me pegar uma nova caixa para você," ofereci e me virei para ir embora.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou de volta com um gesto educado. "Está tudo bem," ele prometeu.

"Okay," disse insegura e com um sorriso nervoso.

"Ah, isso pode parecer estranho, mas por acaso você é Lily Evans?" ele me perguntou, ainda sem soltar minha mão.

Eu assenti e coloquei uma mecha do meu proeminente cabelo estúpido atrás de minha orelha para puxar minha mão de volta.

"Eu sabia que você me parecia familiar!" exclamou. "Eu sou o Tyler! Tyler Shepherd!"

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. Tyler Shepherd? Meu primeiro namorado? Eu não pude acreditar! Ele estava tão alto! "Tyler" exclamei, me aproximando para abraçá-lo.

Ele retribuiu meu abraço inesperado com muito entusiasmo até nos soltarmos. Contudo, suas mãos nunca saíram de meu braço.

"Meu Deus, Lily, você está tão diferente do que eu lembrava," disse ele me examinando. Seu olhar apreciativo disse-me que não era diferente de um jeito ruim.

"Você também!" concordei, deixando meus olhos percorrerem vergonhosamente os músculos de seus braços. "Você está mais alto do que eu agora."

Tyler riu jovialmente. "Como você está?" ele me perguntou ávido. "Eu não te vejo há séculos. Como está sua escola no exterior? É na Escócia, certo?"

Eu assenti. "Está ótima. Mas eu sinto muita falta de nossa antiga escola. Como estão todos? Eu não vejo ninguém a um bom tempo."

"Bem," Tyler começou.

Ele passou a descrever alguns das realizações, perdas e escândalos das pessoas com quem eu costumava conviver. Para minha surpresa, eu estava interessada de verdade no que ele estava dizendo. Uma sensação estranha de nostalgia percorreu em mim, e eu me agarrei em cada uma de suas palavras. Essas pessoas, com quem eu de algum modo ignorava porque me lembravam um pouco de Petúnia e tudo do mundo normal, foram uma grande parte de minha vida. Descobri que tinha saudades deles. Eu sentia falta de como as coisas eram fáceis quando tudo com o que eu me preocupava eram a permanente malfeita da Chelie Brown e as últimas estatísticas de rúgbi do Ian Hayes.

Contudo, eu também tive o bônus de analisar abertamente cada parte do rosto de Tyler que eu queria enquanto o ouvia. Sua pele tinha uma cor bronzeada quente que contrastava perfeitamente com seus lábios rosados, que, quando éramos mais novos, pareciam demasiado grandes para seu rosto, mas que agora pareciam proporcionais. Uma pequena barba descansava tentadoramente em seu queixo. Seus olhos azuis eram lindos.

Infelizmente, era só isso. Eu não estava hipnotizada por eles. Eu não procurei um significado por trás deles, um flash de intuição, ou uma luz de travessura. Estava atraída, mas não cativada. Mesmo assim, eu apreciei seu sorriso e seu flerte óbvio. Talvez minha vida amorosa não estivesse condenada. Eu só precisava encontrar a pessoa certa.

"Então eu disse a Cassie para ela apenas continuar dirigindo, e ela chegou em Bermudas, eventualmente!" Tyler exclamou em meio a uma risada.

Eu ri histericamente com ele.

"Lily! Lily!"

Eu virei minha cabeça. James estava praticamente correndo até mim e quase atropelando todas as pessoas no corredor com seu carrinho.

"Lily" ele disse com uma voz menos "vamos deixar o mercado inteiro sabendo o nome de uma garota", quando ele finalmente conseguiu se aproximar de mim. "Onde você estava? Você tinha que ter me encontrado."

Ele parecia um pouco triste. Eu repentinamente me senti mal por tê-lo deixado sozinho pelo mercado. Olhei para meu relógio. Merlin, passou-se meia hora! "Me desculpe," pedi enquanto tentava controlar minha risada de anteriormente. "Eu esbarrei com Tyler, então nós começamos a conversar. Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo!" gesticulei em direção a Tyler, que sorriu largamente para mim.

"Este é Tyler?" perguntou James com um tom seco.

"Ah, sim, certo! James, este é Tyler," disse, apontando para minha grande paixão de infância. "Tyler e eu frequentávamos a mesma escola. Tyler, esse é James."

Quando eu não disse mais nada, James acrescentou com uma voz de autoritária, "o namorado dela." Ele passou seu braço em volta de minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele.

"Ah, Lily, você nem me contou que tinha um namorado. Isso é fantástico!" Taylor disse para mim. "Prazer em conhecê-lo," acrescentou para James. Ele estendeu sua mão para James apertá-la.

"Obrigada, Ty," eu disse com um rápido sorriso antes de olhar para a clara expressão de James. Merlin, era como se ele estivesse lançando um _Avada Kedavra _com os olhos.

Eu dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas, e ele esticou sua mão para alcançar a de Tyler. Eu senti pena dos dedos de Tyler. Estava quase certa de que James estava tentando quebrá-los. Suspirei aliviada quando eles se soltaram.

"Então você e Lily estudaram juntos?" James perguntou lentamente com a voz forçadamente educada. Senti seus dedos se apertarem em minha cintura. Calma, garoto. Merlin, a única maneira de James ser mais óbvio seria se ele fizesse xixi em mim.

"Sim," respondeu Tyler, sorrindo alegremente. Seu tom, contudo, era desafiador. "Nós tivemos uma bela história juntos, não é, Lils?"

Ótimo, agora Tyler, o garoto doce, inocente, que dividia seus lápis de cores comigo, estava se submetendo a uma machista exposição de idiotice masculina.

"Hum, sim," disse hesitante, ouvindo James emitir um pequeno grunhido do fundo de sua garganta.

"Bem," disse James, ainda ostentando seu sorriso estranhamente calmo. "Eu sempre digo que o que acontece no passado deveria ficar lá."

Ótimo. Talvez agora eu deva ir. Desse jeito, eles poderiam simplesmente sacar suas varinhas e ver quem tinha a maior.

O rosto de Tyler brilhou em ódio.

"Vamos para casa, amor," disse James a mim.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, sua mão estava me empurrando para frente.

"Foi um prazer te ver, Tyler," disse por cima do ombro para o menino abandonado e cercado por sobremesas congeladas.

Contudo, James e eu não fomos muito longe. Assim que cruzamos o corredor, apenas alguns metros de onde Tyler se encontrava, James atirou-me contra uma estante de chocolate granulado e em caldas.

"O que você...?"

Eu não tive tempo de terminar minha pergunta por que James cobriu minha boca com a sua.

Mas não foi apenas um beijinho qualquer. Suas mãos seguraram o meu rosto e o levantaram para permitir um beijo que me desmanchasse como sorvete derretido, mesmo em um corredor cheio de freezers. Meu corpo inteiro se sentiu quente ao seu toque. Eu queria mais. O estrogênio dentro de mim estava explodindo. Minhas mãos, por iniciativa própria – pois eu não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo – e sem se preocupar em fazer alguma coisa, enrolaram-se em volta de seu pescoço quando o retribuí o beijo. Sua língua deslizou entre meus lábios enquanto suas mãos percorriam pelo tecido fino de minha camisa até descansarem em minhas costas. Seus lábios se moviam famintos contra os meus.

Quando eu estava completamente sem ar e tonta demais para fazer alguma coisa a respeito, James se soltou de mim com um suspiro. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados nunca deixaram os meus enquanto tentava voltar a respirar.

"O que foi isso?" perguntei ofegante.

James olhou por cima de seus ombros e então deu de ombros inocentemente. "Nada, não. Vamos indo, então?"

Ele enlaçou seus dedos nos meus e nós caminhamos até o caixa. Eu não sei se ele pensou que eu fosse estúpida ou que seu beijo foi tão fenomenal que eu iria concordar com tudo o que ele havia dito. Okay, talvez o último fosse verdade, mas eu não estava com o espírito tão fraco a ponto de ele me conquistar com um golpe tão baixo. Eu espero.

Eu olhei em direção a onde ele havia olhando antes. Obviamente, Tyler ainda estava lá, agarrado a sua caixa quebrada de sanduíches de sorvete com uma expressão de choque no rosto.

"Por que você fez aquilo, Potter?" perguntei a ele com raiva. Eu soltei minha mão da sua e me virei para enfrentá-lo diante de um bando de espectadores que, não podiam cuidarem de suas próprias vidas, e das latas de beterraba as quais estavam procurando.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas me encarou cansado e com medo nos olhos. "Em uma escala de um a dez, quão zangada você esta comigo agora?

"Oito e meio," respondi com os dentes cerrados.

Ele assentiu e mexeu preocupadamente em cabelo. "Tudo bem, você pode gritar comigo agora."

Eu me recusei a deixá-lo me enrolar. James sempre fazia isso. Sempre que ficava brava com ele, ele tinha esse hábito insuportável de dizer alguma coisa adorável. Ele iria encolher seus ombros arrependido e pedir desculpas com um olhar doloroso. E então, ele sorria esperançosamente e imploraria para que eu o perdoasse. Era impossível não ceder a sua tática manipuladora. Mas eu era Lily Evans, e eu estava furiosa.

"Merlin, Potter!" guinchei. "Você é idiota? Por que diabos você foi tão idiota lá trás?"

"Ora, Lily! Eu sou seu namorado!" ele argumentou.

"Falso namorado," eu o corrigi lividamente.

"Bem, como é que vamos fazer isso se você está flertando com outros pelas minhas costas?" Ele me perguntou ofensivamente com gestos frustrados, que eu notei que ele fazia mais quanto estava bravo.

"Merlin, James! Você fala como se eu estivesse te traindo! Nós nem estamos namorando de verdade!" eu o lembrei em um tom de sussurro.

"É, seu amigo me lembrou disso, Lils" disse James enquanto começava a caminhar até a fila do caixa com o carrinho cheio de compras. "Me diga uma coisa, quantos rapazes além de seu pai podem usar esse apelido?"

"Para, James," eu disse batendo um pacote de feijões verdes na esteira do nosso caixa. "Você está sendo ridículo. Eu posso conversar com o rapaz que eu quiser. Além do mais, nós só estávamos conversando."

"Parecia muito mais do que isso para mim," James irritou-se, esmagando uma lata de biscoitos. "Ah, Tyler, isso é tão engraçado! Hahaha"

Eu odeio quando ele tenta imitar minha voz.

"E então você tinha que fazê-lo se sentir péssimo me agarrando?"

"Eu não gostei do jeito que ele estava te olhando," James se defendeu. "Eu estava tentando te proteger." Sua mão voou para seu cabelo ao fazer a vulnerável justificativa.

"Você não precisa me proteger," eu o lembrei independente. "Eu não sou sua propriedade ou sua para você proteger. Eu sou muito capaz de cuidar de mim mesma e ter minha opinião própria. Eu não preciso de você nem de ninguém dizendo com quem eu posso e com quem eu não posso falar, especialmente quando essa pessoa é apenas um amigo."

Sua expressão ficou mais leve quando eu enfatizei a última parte. "Eu sei, e eu não estava querendo mandar em você."

"Bem, você estava sendo um porre," disse com sinceridade enquanto colocava um pacote de carne de frango crua ao lado dos biscoitos. "Eu não gostaria que quem eu estivesse namorando de verdade fizesse isso."

"Merlin, Lily, eu, bem, eu sinto muito por ter sido tão idiota."

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu braço tranqüilizando-o. "Tudo bem," suspirei. "Você só estava sendo o namorado ciumento. Eu sabia que você iria levar toda essa encenação a sério." Minha testa se enrugou com o peso desse conhecimento.

Ele sorriu como um pedido de desculpas. "Eu serei melhor da próxima vez," prometeu.

"Acho bom," eu o ameacei com um leve tom de provocação em minha voz. "Caso contrário nós seremos expulsos do mercado. Acho que derrubamos todos os granulados quando você fez seu showzinho de marcação de território."

"Me desculpe," ele desculpou-se novamente com os olhos tristes.

"Eu também," disse. No momento, eu não me sentia mal por ter conversado com Tyler, embora eu tenha que admitir que eu estava realmente flertando com ele. Contudo, agora, segurando a mão de James, eu senti uma leva culpa por traí-lo, o que, era lógico, não fazia sentido algum. Minha expressão se iluminou quando afastei esses pensamentos. "Esqueci os picolés."

O rosto de James se abriu em um sorriso glorioso, e ele riu livremente. Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Tudo bem, amor."

Quando as sacolas estavam todas postas em nosso carrinho, a velha senhora que estava trabalhando no caixa fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse dela.

Eu obedeci e ela sussurrou algo em meu ouvido antes de entregar meu troco.

Enquanto colocávamos as sacolas no porta-malas do carro, o qual _eu_ estaria dirigindo de volta para casa, James me perguntou, "O que aquela senhora te disse antes de sairmos?"

Eu sorri. "Ela disse que formamos um casal bonito," disse a ele com uma risada.

Ele riu e entrou no carro. Sorrindo, eu fiz o mesmo, pensando nos outros conselhos que ela me deu. "Querida, você estará se odiando mais tarde se deixar esse escapar. Ele tem uma bunda que deixa as garotas loucas." Velha lunática.

Sim, eu manteria isso para mim. Um pouco mais de inflação, e sua cabeça explodiria.

Após a nossa primeira briga de amantes não-oficiais, ou, na minha opinião, a razão número 7.892 de eu nunca namorar James Potter de verdade, as coisas voltavam ao normal entre nós enquanto arrumávamos as nossas compras. Não estava surpresa que tínhamos superado a etapa constrangedora da pós-briga. James e eu brigávamos o tempo todo. Isso não era nada para nós. Embora ele nunca tivesse me agarrado tão incrivelmente bem depois. Merlin, isso era...

_Não, Lily má. _Quando tudo isso acabasse, eu precisaria arrumar um namorado de verdade e rápido. Aparentemente, todos os meus longos anos de minha repressão sexual estavam cobrando juros de minha frágil saúde mental.

Como já eram quase seis horas, James e eu decidimos preparar o jantar. Bem, era eu quem iria cozinhar. Seu trabalho, aparentemente, era me atrapalhar. A refeição em questão: macarronada. Poderia ter sido fácil. Eu, lógico, sabia mais.

"James!" repreendi. "Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? Pare de encostar no molho, lamber os dedos, e pegar mais?"

"Mas, Lily," choramingo brincando, lançando para mim seu sorriso torto para mudar minha opinião. "Está gostoso, e eu estou com muita fome." Ele acariciou sua barriga fazendo um bico e olhou inocentemente para mim.

"Sim," respondi, perguntando-se seu eu era sua namorada falsa ou sua mãe. "Mas então não vai sobrar nada para o macarrão."

"Eu vou me controlar," prometeu.

"Bom garoto," eu o elogiei como o cachorro que eu nunca tive. "Agora vá arrumar a mesa."

Ele revirou os olhos dramaticamente e então pegou dois pratos do armário superior da cozinha.

"Então, como você sabe cozinhar?" James me perguntou enquanto procurava os guardanapos.

Eu ri enquanto eu agitava o sal do macarrão para ele não grudar no fundo da panela. "Nem todo mundo cresceu com elfos domésticos," eu o lembrei.

Ele ri. "Sim, minha infância foi de elfos domésticos e cômodos vazios enquanto esperava meus pais em minha cama até de madrugada para eles chegarem em casa e me darem um beijo de boa noite."

Não confiando em minha expressão, eu virei para o molho borbulhante. Eu pude imaginar James deitado em um sofá de couro desabafando seus sentimentos com um homem inútil de barba engraçada e sotaque alemão. "Deve ter sido difícil."

Pelo canto do olho, eu vi James dar de ombros. "Eu sabia que eles me amavam. Acho que isso é isso que importa. Aliás, os elfos são uma ótima companhia. Dê a eles uma cerveja amanteigada e eles jogam pôquer com você por horas."

Eu ri, mas não conseguia deixar de me sentir mal por James. Até mesmo agora, James deve estar lidando com a idéia de que seus pais escolheram algo superior a ele. Talvez fosse por isso que ele tentou arduamente ser o melhor em aprontar na escola. Será que ele apenas queria atenção?

Eu levantei a panela de macarrão do fogão e James apressou-se até mim.

"Deixe-me te ajudar com isso," ele se ofereceu.

Nossas mãos roçaram quando eu lhe passei a panela de água quente. Seus olhos cruzaram com os meus antes dele se virar para se concentrar em escorrer o macarrão. Sentindo um calor, corri para desligar o fogão. Era óbvio que era o calor do fogão que estava fazendo meu rosto corar profundamente. Peguei uma tigela e pus o molho antes de entregá-la a James. Ele acrescentou o macarrão nela e então se juntou a minha na mesa.

"Então, Lily," começou, servindo-se um pouco de macarronada depois que eu me servi. "Você já ficou confusa?"

"Por suas perguntas? O tempo todo," disse a ele com uma risada leve.

Ele riu brevemente e continuou sem dar atenção a minha piada. "Não, sobre quem você é? Quero dizer, você passa o ano inteiro disparando feitiços e preparando poções e escrevendo com penas, mas então, você vem para casa e prepara seu próprio macarrão num fogão trouxa. Você nunca fica confusa sobre que mundo pertence?

Eu parei por um segundo para pensar em sua pergunta. James conseguiu captar o sentimento que eu tenho desde que recebi minha primeira carta. Como ele fez isso? Eu tomei um gole do meu chá gelado de framboesa.

"Às vezes, é mais fácil esquecer que existe magia. Obviamente as coisas seriam mais fáceis em minha família desse jeito. Eles sempre conseguiriam entender do que eu estivesse falando, ou minhas piadas seriam realmente engraçadas. Minha mãe poderia me dar conselhos, e meu pai não precisaria se preocupar com eu ser mordida por um lobisomem."

Eu notei James vacilar ligeiramente, mas eu estava muito absorta em meu monólogo para perguntar por quê.

"Petúnia e eu, bem, teria sido diferente," lamentei encarando meu macarrão.

"Você gostaria que você fosse," disse ele tristemente.

Eu não respondi.

"Você preferia nunca ter descoberto nada sobre isso."

Eu o olhei rapidamente. "Não!" assegurei. "Eu amo ser uma bruxa. Descobrir que existe todo esse outro mundo o qual eu posso pertencer. Isso é algo que eu não trocaria por nada!"

James sorriu e continuou a comer. Com um olhar de soslaio, eu o vi mastigando seu macarrão, parando a toda hora para colocar sua língua para fora e limpar o molho perdido em seus lábios.

"Passe o queijo, por favor?" pedi porque, honestamente, o que mais restava a dizer?

Quase uma hora depois de termos limpado tudo, de eu ter provado a James que a lavadora de louças não era um demônio, e sim genioso eletrodoméstico e de termos jogado sabão um no outro, nós fomos parar no sofá da sala de estar. Nós dois estávamos exaustos para procurar o controle remoto, então nos sentamos em frente à televisão desligada.

Nós relembramos juntos nossos anos em Hogwarts. Relembramos da vez em que Slughorn escorregou em uma poção derramada e gritou pela mãe no verdadeiro estilo britânico. Ele me lembrou das incontáveis partidas de Quadribol que ele levou o time a vitória, e eu o lembrei das milhares de vezes que o encontrei em detenção escrevendo linhas ou limpando troféus, os quais ele atrevidamente respondeu que eram geralmente seus. Ele descreveu o escândalo da briga entre a professora de Astronomia com a professora de Adivinhação sobre a posição de Urano. Ambos terminamos em risadas histéricas com esta última.

"Você se lembra do Dia dos Namorados do Quinto ano?" James me perguntou excitadamente enquanto se virava para me encarar no sofá.

Eu me concentrei na lembrança. "Oh, Merlin!" exclamei e comecei a rir novamente. Minha mão descansou em sua perna enquanto tentava me controlar.

"Quando Sirius enviou um cartão de um admirador nem-tão-secreto e um buquê de rosas para McGonagall," James disse em meio a uma gargalhada.

"E a beijou bem no meio da aula de Transfiguração!" terminei para ele enquanto eu, também, ria incontrolavelmente.

"A cara dela!" ele exclamou.

"Todas aquelas detenções!" acrescentei.

De repente, ouvimos o som de metal tilintando seguida pela batida de saltos.

"Petúnia," pressenti confiantemente.

O som de seus saltos ficaram mais altos, e eu sabia que ela estava quase na sala conosco. Eu me preparei mentalmente para a dor de cabeça que eu sempre tinha quando precisava lidar com minha irmã.

E então, antes mesmo de me avisar ou de dar a chance de me preparar, James me pressionou no sofá e cobriu minha boca com a sua.

Eu senti cada pedaço de seu calor se encontrar com os meus. Mesmo que ele tivesse se erguido um pouco para que eu sentisse todo o seu peso, eu ainda tinha a sensação de um rapaz de 84 quilos em mim. Sua mão esquerda atacou meu quadril, enquanto sua direita atacou perigosamente as minhas costelas, seu polegar rastejando mais do que deveria para uma forma educada. James estava em todo lugar.

Contra minha própria vontade, meu corpo reagiu imediatamente a seu toque. Eu ofeguei em sua boca, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo com a mesma língua que eu estava encarando antes. Minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados do que normalmente eram. Meus olhos se fecharam, e eu me concentrei no que estava sentindo, como se isso fosse muito bom para ser real.

"O que vocês estão-ah!" Petúnia gritou estridente. "Por Deus, avisem alguém!"

E foi então que eu me lembrei que isso não era real.

Eu empurrei James e limpei minha boca com as costas de minhas mãos. Com uma discreta olhada para meu parceiro do crime, vi que James estava fazendo o mesmo.

Uma vez satisfeita com a minha aparência, cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito e foquei eu olhar de desaprovação em sua expressão tímida. "Você vai aproveitar cada oportunidade que tiver, não vai?" perguntei em tom acusador.

Ele apenas sorriu para mim.

* * *

¹Esse "buscar" faria um trocadilho com "agradável." "Fetch" com "fetching." A palavra é parecida, mas tem sentidos diferentes.

* * *

N/T: Um breve comentário sobre uma coisa que Lily falou neste capítulo: _"Você também não é o namorado dos sonhos," _– Aham, Cláudia, senta lá. Ah, mas ela está cada vez mais caindo de amores pelo James, não acham? Mas vamos combinar uma coisa: nós não podemos culpá-la.

E o James com ciúmes? Não é a coisa mais linda do mundo?

Eu sinceramente achei esse capítulo uma graça. Explorou mais uns momentos apenas dos dois, e Lily está quase se esquecendo que isso tudo não é de verdade.

Desculpem mais uma vez a demora do capítulo. Eu até pensei que conseguiria postar antes. O início do mês estava bem tranquilo para mim, só que depois a coisa foi ficando puxada de novo, e assim atrasei mais do que gostaria.

Bem, eu tenho ainda um mês de aulas, mas depois disso a velocidade dos capítulos será bem maior. Eu não sei se conseguirei postar o próximo antes das aulas terminarem, mas farei o possível. Talvez, devido ao Desafio que está lá rolando no 6v, eu acabe traduzindo mais rápido. Mas talvez, não.

Enquanto isso curtam a fofura do capítulo 5! E sugiro que dêem um olhadinha nos capítulos anteriores, pois fiz pequenas alterações neles (nenhuma delas interfere no desenvolvimento da história).

Até a próxima!


	6. Relaxamento Tenso

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Uma vez satisfeita com a minha aparência, cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito e foquei eu olhar de desaprovação em sua expressão tímida. "Você vai aproveitar cada oportunidade que tiver, não vai?" perguntei em tom acusador._

_Ele apenas sorriu para mim._

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Relaxamento Tenso**

* * *

"_A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê, e de tempos em tempos pode ser necessário dar a um observador estúpido e mal-informado um olho roxo." ~Miss Piggy_

* * *

Eu rolei para minha direita. Eu podia sentir meu cérebro disparando neurônios numa tentativa de iniciar o meu sistema, mas eu não estava pronta para começar o meu dia. Hoje era o quarto dia de minha farsa, mas eu não estava com humor para pensar nela. A negação e eu tínhamos um relacionamento longo e duradouro. Eu inalei o perfume de meu travesseiro recém-lavado e notei um cheiro fraco de melado que não pertencia ao meu quarto. Como um cachorro, eu ergui minha cabeça e segui com meu nariz. Caminhei para baixo em direção a cozinha. Eu notei que o cheiro de melado estava acompanhado pelo escaldante de bacon e salsichas. Tenho que admitir, eu estava babando um pouco. Se eu tivesse um rabo, estaria o abanando.

Meu estômago roncou alto.

"Ah, Lily, finalmente. Eu estava mesmo indo te acordar."

Eu me sentei em meu lugar de sempre, o do lado direito da mesa que estava mais próximo do balcão. "Mmmm," respondi vagamente, puxando minha cadeira de madeira para frente.

"Na verdade," ela continuou, servindo seu chá em tom de conversa. "Eu estava planejando obrigar sua irmã a fazer isso. Você não é nada hostil pela manhã, Lily."

Eu cruzei meus braços e puxei meus joelhos para meu peito. "Não sou, não!" argumentei.

"Você tem tendência a resmungar," minha mãe insistiu com um sorriso debochado. "E mesmo que você sempre pareça convenientemente esquecer sobre isso, você atira seus membros para fora e tenta acertar tudo em um raio de dois metros de distância de você."

"Eu não atiro meus membros," disse à minha mãe com a maior seriedade.

"James?" mamãe apelou enquanto ele se sentava numa cadeira ao meu lado.

"Sim, James," disse eu rodeando-o. "Responda essa pergunta cuidadosamente."

James riu alegre e arrepiou seu cabelo. "Eu sei que é melhor não responder nada. Você não pode me colocar entre duas mulheres Evans."

Insatisfeita com meu falso namorado, que deveria ficar do meu lado, bufei e emburrei em minha cadeira.

James, que aparentemente notava tudo em mim, sorriu amavelmente e descansou seus braços na parte de trás de minha cadeira. Ele se inclinou o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seu adorável perfume quando seus lábios roçaram meu ouvido enquanto ele sussurrava para mim. "Ela estava certa, na verdade. Há um motivo para que você nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido."

Ele riu de minha carranca e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de endireitar-se na cadeira.

Eu dei a ele meu olhar mortal.

Contudo, ele não pareceu notar que eu estava mentalmente mandando feitiços para ele, pois ele continuou a sorrir gentilmente para mim enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a bagunça de minha cabeleira recém-saída da cama. Seus dedos viajaram para baixo e brincaram com a tira de minha regata contra meu ombro nu. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele com desconfiança e inclinei minha cabeça em forma de advertência. Com os cantos de sua boca se animando, James assentiu para minha mãe colocou um de seus dedos bronzeados em seus lábios vermelhos sedutoramente. Eu estava um pouco hipnotizada pelo movimento, e ele pareceu notar meu olhar vidrado. Ele piscou para mim. Eu cruzei meus braços em frente ao meu peito e bufei infantilmente. Idiota.

Poucos segundos depois, um prato de waffles - organizado em forma de um rosto sorridente com bacon e salsicha - foi colocando em minha frente. Olhei para cima para ver meu pai.

"Obrigada, papai!" disse a ele, enrolando meus braços ao redor de suas costas. "Você é o único por aqui que é gentil comigo."

"E quanto a Tuney?" ele me relembrou.

Eu dei a ele um olhar duvidoso.

Ele deu de ombros e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Bom dia, Lils."

"Bom dia, papai."

Ele se sentou do lado de minha mãe, e eu comecei a cortar meus waffles, minha delícia favorita de café da manhã, exceto, em ocasião, torradas francesas. Porém, pães simples não podiam ser desenhados para sorrir para você, então concluí que waffles tem uma vantagem.

Meus pais conversavam entre eles enquanto eu comia. James parecia perfeitamente satisfeito em acariciar meus ombros e murmurar coisas para si. Eu não conseguia ouvi-lo direito, mas havia definitivamente uma melodia doce vindo do fundo de sua garganta, apesar de que eu estava quase certa de que ele estava fazendo isso inconscientemente.

"Então, Lily, eu acredito que você já tenha feito suas malas para hoje," minha mãe disse quanto eu limpava os restos de waffles com um guardanapo.

"Huh?"

"Petúnia não te contou? Eu disse a ele para te contar ontem à noite."

"Nós nunca recebemos o recado," eu ouvi James falar enquanto ele escondia um sorriso com as costas de sua mão. "Nós estamos ocupados."

Eu queria socar minha cabeça na mesma quando ele disso aquilo, mas eu me conformei em habilmente chutar a canela de James por baixo da mesa. Não me importando com sua dor, eu me concentrei em meu constrangimento. Eu pensei que meu rosto iria queimar com o calor de minha corada. Meu pai cutucou seu nariz com seu dedão e seu indicador enquanto ele esperava, provavelmente, para a vontade de estrangular meu namorado passar. Eu silenciosamente esperei que não passasse. E, é claro, James estava completamente imperturbável e inclinava a cadeira para trás calmamente.

Os olhos de minha mãe brilharam com intuição. "Bem, eu vou levar você e sua irmã para um programa de garotas. Você vai embora para a escola em mais ou menos uma semana, e Petúnia sempre está fora com Vernon. Eu pensei que seria legal se apenas nós garotas passássemos um tempo juntas."

Eu fingi sorrir com a idéia. Por dentro, contudo, eu não poderia pensar em nada mais despraseroso. Tudo bem, eu acho que poderia. Ainda assim, limpar o limo dos prêmios da Sala de Troféus não exigia que eu falasse com Petúnia. "Onde vamos?" perguntei com uma tentativa fraca de manter o tédio fora de minha voz.

"Para um spa!" minha mãe exclamou excitada.

Ah, alguém me lance um _Avada Kedavra. _Eu gemi. "Spa?" repeti com nojo. "Sério, mãe?"

"Lily," meu pai ameaçou.

Sua expressão murcho. "Não é uma boa idéia? Eu já reservei o hotel e marquei nossos compromissos. Eu só queria passar um tempo com vocês, querida. É apenas um final de semana, e então você pode voltar para sua vida." Seus grandes olhos azuis me encararam tristemente.

Eu mordi meu lábio. Ótimo, agora eu deixei minha mãe triste. "Não, vai ser legal," tranqüilizei-a. "Um viva para uma hora de mãe-e-filha," eu aplaudi tão entusiasmadamente quanto consegui. Eu até balancei o dedo em um círculo para dar ênfase à palavra.

Ela não pareceu convencida. "Você não precisa ir," ela disse pesarosamente.

Minha mãe sabia como fazer alguém se sentir culpado. Você teria pensando que eu tinha acabado de afogar um gatinho, ou alguma coisa assim. "Sim, mãe, eu vou. Eu não consigo pensar em maneira melhor de se passar o sábado," eu disse a ela séria.

"Você tem certeza que não prefere ficar em casa com James?" ela me perguntou duvidosa.

"Certeza completa," disse verdadeiramente enquanto sorria divertida para James, que franziu as sobrancelhas para mim no mesmo tom provocante. Eu empurrei seu peito. "Ele é um chato mesmo," acrescentei. "Além disso, eu não posso te deixar sozinha e sem defesa com Petúnia. Você pode nunca sobreviver!"

"Lily!" repreendeu ela, tentando esconder seu divertimento.

"Desculpa, mamãe."

"Ponto válido," meu pai concordou rapidamente.

"Henry!" minha mãe exclamou num volume ainda mais alto.

Meu pai deu de ombros inocentemente para ela e piscou para mim. Sorri secretamente para ele.

"Quando nossa querida filha mais velha disse que chegaria em casa, meu bem?" meu pai perguntou a minha mãe.

"Ela foi até a casa de Vernon se despedir. Eu acho que ele vai trazê-la de volta em uns quinze minutos."

"Argh, nós temos que vê-lo de novo?" gemi.

"Bem, pelo menos ele acalma sua irmã," mamãe respondeu quietamente, franzindo seu nariz com delicadeza. "É melhor você se aprontar, Lily. Nós temos que sair assim que ela chegar, ou nós vamos perder os horários das nossas unhas."

Eu franzi meu nariz. "Ótimo," disse num sussurro.

"O que foi isso?" ela exclamou.

"Eu disse, 'oba!'" menti. "Agora, se vocês me dão licença," falei, juntando meu prato para colocá-lo no lava-louças. "Eu aparentemente preciso fazer minhas malas."

"Não esqueça sua escova de dentes!" minha mãe lembrou-me enquanto eu saía da cozinha.

"E protetores de ouvido," papai acrescentou conspiratoriamente. "Petúnia!"

"Henry!"

Eu ri divertida e subi as escadas. Ouvi passos de alguém me seguindo. Sem me preocupar em me virar para trás para ver quem era, sorri para mim mesma. "Planejando escolher minhas roupas para mim, James?"

Ele segurou minha mão e me impediu de continuar a subir. Eu tinha vergonha de admitir que quando meu peso desequilibrou-se e eu afundei em seu peito, meus batimentos cardíacos subiram tão rápido que o sangue de meu corpo estava correndo como o de um maratonista depois de seu último quilômetro. Aparentemente, o mero conhecimento de saber o que estava debaixo de sua macia camiseta cinza foi o suficiente para fazer meus hormônios voarem. Malditos feromônios masculinos!

"Você me deixaria, amor?" perguntou.

Eu deci um degrau para que nossos olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Eu o encarei por um ou dois segundos e lambi meus lábios provocantemente. Eu vi seus olhos acompanharem minha boca. Eu me inclinei para frente para que meus lábios ficassem próximos ao seu ouvido. "Não."

Eu corri escada acima e tranquei-me em meu quarto sem me preocupar em ver sua expressão. Eu o conhecia tão bem que eu já podia imaginar o olhar vazio e inexpressivo do rapaz. Merlin, os garotos são tão previsíveis. Mas acho que não poderia culpá-los. Eles tinham sangue o suficiente apenas para circular um órgão de cada vez, enquanto as garotas, infelizmente, tinham de sobra.

Eu atirei o primeiro par de capris e camisetas que encontrei para dentro da bolsa, que eu guardava no fundo do meu armário, e um par de chinelos. Atravessei o corredor e tomei um banho rápido. Felizmente, meu namorado havia descido as escadas e eu não tive nenhum encontro desagradável enquanto eu voltava para meu quarto enrolada em minha toalha.

"Petúnia chegou, Lily!"

Droga. Ela estava adiantada. Claro, a única vez que eu poderia usar de seu longo atraso e desconsideração, ela foi finalmente prudente. Vai entender.

Eu me vesti com uma regata amarela clara e a primeira parte de baixo que eu encontrei. Gemi quando percebi que o tecido branco era uma saia, mas eu não tinha tempo para trocá-la, então eu a abotoei. Eu rapidamente peguei minha bolsa, calcei meus chinelos brancos e corri para o banheiro para colocar minha escovada de dentes e de cabelo em minha bolsa.

"Merda!" exclamei e corri de volta para meu quarto. Eu tropecei nos meus próprios pés e escorreguei. "Maldição!" resmunguei em voz alta, usando minha escrivaninha de apoio para me levantar.

"Lily!" ouvi a voz de minha mãe do andar de baixo. "Agora não é hora de ensinar boas maneiras!"

"Que engraçado," murmurei. Eu estalei minha língua em aborrecimento e caminhei até minha cômoda. Eu revirei minha gaveta e retirei o primeiro par de calcinhas que encontrei, e depois fiz o mesmo com o sutiã. Enquanto passava por minha escrivaninha, estiquei minha mão para apanhar meu delineador e meu rímel para tratar da minha antiga doença de cílios vermelhos. Coloquei tudo em minha mala e a fechei. Peguei minha varinha e corri para baixo.

Todos estavam esperando por mim no corredor.

"Estou aqui," disse enquanto tentava recuperar o controle de minha respiração pesada.

"Demorou o suficiente," Petúnia comentou rudemente próxima a baleia, quero dizer, Vernon.

"Me desculpe, Tuney. Você preferia que eu tivesse..."

"Meninas, comportem-se," meu pai me interrompeu.

Suspirei. Obrigado, Merlin, por meu pai. Eu não sabia como iria terminar aquela frase. Eu não poderia deixar Petúnia pensar que eu era muito lenta para dar alguma resposta a ela. Ela poderia se sentir superior. Bem, mais do que ela normalmente se ilude a acreditar.

"Pronta para mimos e relaxamentos?" mamãe perguntou, caminhando rapidamente com James atrás de si carregando uma pequena mala em sua mão.

Eu ajeitei minha mala em meu ombro e percebi o quão tensa eu andava ultimamente. Acho que não poderia me sentir menos descontraída mesmo se alguém me dissesse que eu teria que sair saltitando pela Floresta Proibida sozinha e infestada de sanguessugas criadas especialmente para lobisomens.

"Lily?" minha mãe me chamou quando não respondi nada.

"Ah, sim, claro, mãe," respondi vagamente enquanto seguia todos para fora da porta em direção a garagem.

"Tchau, querido, não coloque fogo na casa e nem peça comida indiana. Você sabe como ela deixa a casa fedendo," minha mãe alertou meu pai.

"Sim, April," meu pai respondeu defensivo. "Nós vamos tentar não fazer nada que você não queria que nós fizéssemos."

Eles começaram a se implicarem com o uso da palavra "tentar", e como um bom nerd da gramática, meu pai estava tentando evitar uma discussão explicando a insignificância desse verbo ligeiramente passivo. Enquanto isso, Petúnia e Vernon estavam conversando em tons de sussurro e olhando em volta furtivamente. Eu revirei os olhos. Nós não éramos aliens, éramos bruxos. A polícia não iria aparecer com as sirenes ligadas e nos aduzirem. James, colocando suas mãos nos bolsos, que deixou seus ombros ainda mais largos, e olhando para seus tênis, vacilou contra mim.

"Bem, a gente se vê," disse a ele, já que não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Mais tarde," ele terminou por mim.

"É," concordei com um sorriso leve. "Mais tarde," ecoei docemente.

Eu espiei por cima de meu ombro e vi meu pai dar um beijo rápido em minha mãe e Petúnia e Vernon fazendo uma coisa completamente nauseante com suas línguas que eu não me atreveria nem a tentar descrever.

Mesmo assim, isso não significava que tínhamos que agir cheios de amores apenas para acompanhar o que os outros estavam fazendo.

Eu estendi minha mão para um aperto. "Bem, tchau, James," disse cordialmente. O Que a Namorada de James Faria que se dane!

Ele riu da minha mão estendida e a ergueu no ar. Hesitantemente, ele entrelaçou seus dedos entre os meus. Eu o observei curiosamente e esperei pelo o que ele faria em seguida. Ele se inclinou lentamente e me beijou de leve. Foi doce e gentil. Eu mal deixei seus lábios continuarem porque eu peguei minha mão desocupada e empurrei seu peito de leve para fazê-lo parar.

Quando eu o empurrei, notei que seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Ele trouxe seu nariz até meu cabelo e inalou profundamente antes de abrir seus olhos de má vontade e removeu sua mão da parte de baixo de minhas costas. "Tchau, Lily," ele respondeu ternamente.

Eu fui até o carro e me sentei no banco de trás. Normalmente, eu brigaria com Petúnia pela frente, mas ela já estava sentada e batendo seu pé impacientemente.

Eu olhei para fora de janela enquanto o carro entrava na estrada. James viu meu olhar e me jogou um beijo. Revirei meus olhos e me endireitei em meu acento.

"Lily, porque você está sorrindo tanto?"

"Só estou feliz por estarmos saindo juntas, mãe," respondi brilhantemente com apenas uma parte de mentira.

A viajem passou devagar. Petúnia tinha o costume de escolher as piores estações de rádio e cantar sozinha. Muito mal, tenho que admitir. Foi um alívio sentir que o carro finalmente tinha parado.

Eu cambaleei para fora do carro. "Parecia que nunca ia terminar," gemi, indo para a parte de trás do carro.

Minha mãe bateu no meu braço em brincadeira. Ela pegou sua bolsa enquanto eu procurava minha mala no porta-malas. "A viagem só levou quarenta e cinco minutos, senhorita-mágica-que-pode-desaparecer-em-qualquer-lugar."

"É muito mais complicado do que simplesmente desaparecer, mãe, além disso, meus ouvidos apreciariam uma viajem mais curta," disse a ela.

Minha mãe me lançou um olhar furtivo. "Aqui," disse ela me entregando um pequeno pacote. "Seu pai pediu para que lhe entregasse isso."

Eu olhei para o plástico. Protetores de ouvido. Excelente.

"O que vocês estão cochichando?" Petúnia exigiu quando nos encontramos com ela e com sua volumosa mala trabalhada, provavelmente cheia de cosméticos.

"Nada," minha mãe evitou facilmente. "Vamos entrar!"

Eu dei uma olhada no spa enquanto minha mãe lidava com os registros e com os quartos, pois o hotel era associado ao spa. Petúnia estalou seu chiclete pela terceira vez e eu me recolhi. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, criatura, ou qualquer outra coisa que eu já tinha conhecido, incluindo James Potter, Petúnia me aborrecia. Eu não sabia que era humanamente possível alguém irritar você em tudo, desde o jeito que em que ela toma bebidas tão alto que é possível ouvir ela chegando em seu estômago, até a maneira desdém como ela te olha por alguns minutos sem dizer nada . Minha irmã mais velha era bem impressionante.

Um jovem carregador levou nossas malas para o nosso quarto para que nós não precisássemos esperar muito por nossa bela e maravilhosa experiência. Viva! Quinze minutos seriam realmente um grande desperdício.

Sorrindo largamente, uma mulher de aparência perfeita, sem um único fio de cabelo fora do lugar e vestida toda de branco, nos levou para a sala de manicure. Uma vez lá dentro, mamãe e Petúnia saltaram para escolherem a cor de seus esmaltes. Sentindo-me obrigada, eu as segui com passos relutantes. Enquanto elas comparavam cores e comentavam os pós e contras de diferentes marcas, eu escolhi a cor menos ofensiva: rosa claro e leve.

"Lily," Petúnia zombou. "Você tem que escolher algo menos pálido do que isso. Porque você não gosta de pintar as unhas?"

Era uma boa pergunta. Inconscientemente, eu coloquei o vidrinho claro de volta na prateleira e escolhi um vermelho vibrante. Eu acho que poderia fazer os meus dedos dos pés se destacarem mais. Mas eu não queria em minhas mãos. Seria muito desagradável para mim.

"Evans?" um homem chamou.

"Qual delas?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Todas as três, mãe," o homem respondeu com um sorriso cortês que eu sabia que ele praticava para as clientes.

"Ah, que ótimo!" minha mãe respondeu alegre e começou a seguir o homem, que também estava vestido inteiramente de branco. Aparentemente, os spas queriam que você se sentisse muito estéril, ou muito virgem.

Vidrinhos de esmalte em mãos, eu entrei no final da fila e os segui todos para fora da área de recepção antes de me sentar na cadeira designada a mim. Eu tirei meus chinelos e os afundei na bacia de água azul anexada a minha cadeira, que estava vibrando. Silenciosamente, eu tive esperanças de que era apenas um negócio para pés e não um banho de Removedor Mágico Multiuso da Sra. Scower. Embora, talvez, meus pés precisassem disso. Eu tirei um deles para fora da água. Meus pés não eram sujos e minhas unhas, embora não fossem bonitas, não eram revoltantes. Mas eu não poderia imaginar alguém segurando meus pés por muito tempo. De regra, pés eram nojentos.

"Pronta?" uma jovem mulher me perguntou. Seu sorriso era tão branco quanto sua roupa.

"É, acho que sim," disse hesitante.

Ela assentiu e colocou meu pé esquerdo em uma toalha antes de atacá-lo com uma coisa que lembrava uma escova de cabelo mas que tinha algo parecido com uma lixa nela. Eu mordi meus lábios enquanto ela tentava, pelo que eu conseguia ver, arrancar toda a pele de meu calcanhar.

Eu me inclinei para minha mãe e perguntei. "Isso deve doer?"

Ela deu de ombros. "A beleza dói," ela respondeu com simplicidade, fechando os olhos.

Eu cruzei meus braços contra o peito insatisfeita enquanto a mulher colocava meu pé de volta na água azul e pegava o meu direito.

Eu tirei os olhos de meu pé esquerdo e olhei para Petúnia, que estava lendo uma revista sobre moda. De alguma maneira, era uma imagem perfeita. Agora eu sabia por que esse lugar me deixava mais apavorada do que a Floresta Proibida: Petúnia gostava dele.

Sentindo uma ponta afiada no meu dedão do pé, eu tornei minha atenção de volta à mulher assustadoramente perfeita que estava fazendo em meus pés. Ela estava atacando minhas unhas com um objeto de metal fino e um olhar de concentração em seu rosto.

"Elas precisam de bastante trabalho, né? Eu acho que deveria ter comprado umas novas vindo para cá," fiz uma piada lamentável na tentativa de quebrar a atenção.

A mulher, sem sequer olhar para mim, assentiu e continuou a fazer seu trabalho.

Inconfortável, eu olhei em volta da sala ninguém que estava fazendo pedicure estava conversando com a técnica. Eu mordi meus lábios e me ajeitei em minha cadeira. A vibração mudou, e agora que podia sentir os mecanismos da cadeira rolarem dolorosamente para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, enquanto as engrenagens tentavam me massagear.

Minhas costas balançaram para frente e para trás enquanto a mulher, cujo o nome eu percebi que não sabia, segurava meu pé ainda mais apertado para pintar meus dedos feitos de vermelho brilhante.

"Você já não se sente menos tensa, Lily?" mamãe perguntou.

A cadeira empurrou meu corpo para frente novamente. "Sim, nenhuma tensão."

Quando a tortura da pedicure terminou, uma nova mulher, tão perturbadoramente ideal, me guiou para a mesa de manicure. Eu senti a urgência de me desculpar pelas manchas de tinta preta em minha mão direita, mas eu não sabia como explicá-las. Descrever todo o seu estilo de vida como uma bruxa que usava uma pena parecia um pouco exagerado, então eu apenas mantive minha boca fechada enquanto ela limpava. Quando ela começou a lixar minhas unhas com força, em quadrados perfeitos, depois de informá-la que sobre nenhuma circunstância eu colocaria unhas postiças, eu vagamente imaginei quanta confusão eu causaria se eu simplesmente aparatasse para fora desse utópico lugar assustador com suas artes modernas e sua mobília desconfortável. Como eu sabia que seria muita, eu me sentei o mais reta possível e deixei a loira em minha frente resmungar horrorizada em todas as minhas cutículas, embora eu tivesse acabado de contar a ela que eu nunca tinha feito luzes em meu cabelo.

Uma loção condicionadora, um revestimento de base, duas camadas de esmalte, uma coisa prateada minúscula e alguma gosma mais tarde, eu estava finalmente libertada de minha prisão de esmaltes. Obrigada, Merlin.

Com a menor quantidade de sarcasmo e amargura possível, eu agradeci a mulher que tinha transformado minhas unhas em uma massa de rosas e brilhos. Querendo saltar pelas portas e ir para a livraria mais próxima para tentar recuperar meu cérebro, que eu acho que foi obrigado a ir até o hotel com o carregador, eu me dirigi até a porta.

"Lily, meu Deus, onde você está indo?" Petúnia perguntou.

Rio. Canadá. Alemanha. Eu preferia ir até mesmo a uma prisão chinesa.

"Você precisa esperar até suas unhas secarem para ir a qualquer lugar."

Eu estava certa de que o universo me odiava.

"Quanto tempo isso leva?" perguntei cansada.

Petúnia examinou suas unhas vermelho fogo que eram obviamente falsas, visto que elas eram muito mais longas do que as suas normais, enquanto eu secretamente escondia meu sorriso irônico. Eu imaginava que ela iria escolher algo tão detestável quanto isso. Eu conhecia minha irmã muito bem.

"Uns quinze minutos," ela disse casualmente enquanto soprava suas unhas.

Meu queixo caiu. De maneira nenhuma eu iria passar mais tempo nesse lugar mais do que necessário. A fumaça estava me dando náuseas.

"De jeito nenhum," recusei. Eu levantei de minha cadeira, e Petúnia, estando certa de que não estragaria suas unhas, bateu com seu cotovelo.

"Você vai estragar a pintura."

"Está bem," bufei. "Mas eu não vou ficar sentada aqui."

Eu usei meus cotovelos para levantar minha camisa e cuidadosamente puxei minha varinha para fora de meu bolso.

"Você não pode usar isso aqui!" Petúnia gritou antes de perceber que estávamos em público e baixou sua voz para um sussurro ameaçador. "Tem pessoas normais aqui!"

Eu não tinha completa certeza de que esse era o caso. Esse lugar soava como Veela mais do que eu me importava em dizer. "Relaxa, Tuney," disse a ela, remexendo minha varinha com as palmas de minha mão. "É apenas uma lixa de unha sueca," provoquei.

Enquanto eu lutava para segurar o cabo de minha varinha sem os dedos, Petúnia me olhava diabolicamente.

"Lily, eu juro por Deus, se você usar isso eu..."

Não dando ouvidos a Petúnia, eu murmurei o encantamento de leve e senti o calor bater em minhas unhas. Então eu me inclinei e fiz o mesmo com as dos pés.

"Muito melhor," suspirei. Eu ofereci minha varinha a ela. "Você quer," perguntei educadamente.

Petúnia fechou sua boca com raiva, cruzou suas pernas, e olhou para outra direção.

Pelo canto do olho, eu vi minha mãe acenar enormemente para mim com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Ali estava minha mãe maravilhosa que queria apenas passar um tempo com suas duas filhas e que esperava que não houvesse nenhum assassinato no processo. Suspirando, eu me sentei de volta ao lado de Petúnia. O plano de fuga dramático teria que esperar. Amaldiçoe minha mãe por me colocar nisso.

"Então, vermelho, hein?" comecei, fazendo sinal para as unhas de Petúnia.

Seu desprezo me disse que ela não estava com humor para falar comigo, mas eu estava cansada do silêncio bizarro deste lugar. É quase chocante admitir, mas se eu tivesse que escolher entre os pitorescos funcionários robotizados e Petúnia, eu escolheria o desdém de minha irmã sem sombra de dúvidas.

"E qual é a do rosa?" ela respondeu. "Supostamente você deve perceber que há uma cor, irmãzinha," Petúnia aconselhou condescendente.

"Eu acho que não tenho sua experiência com unhas, irmãzona," respondi com um sorriso insolente.

"Prontas para o tratamento facial, meninas?"

Eu cerrei meus dentes e não deixei a enorme quantidade de palavrões saírem de minha boca. Meu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso. Ele sempre me dizia para abstrair. Eu sempre o lembrei que para se ter tato era apenas não dizer a verdade. Então, com minha prioridade em mente, eu estava pronta para o maldito tratamento facial. Ah, isso soa nojento. Mentalmente, eu mudei o adjetivo para saudável.

Contudo, quarenta e cinco minutos depois, eu decidi que maldito era uma troca mais precisa. Eu não me importava com meus poros. Mais uma esfoliação e meu rosto iria cair! Eu não conseguia entender como as pessoas pagavam tanto dinheiro para serem torturadas.

Com meu cabelo preso em uma toalha macia, meu rosto coberto com uma gosma verde, e meu corpo vestido com um dos roupões brancos do spa, eu mexi nas minhas fatias de pepino cansada.

"Mãe, meus olhos já são verdes o suficiente," argumentei.

"Mas, Lily, isso tudo é parte do processo," ela contrariou.

"Eu me sinto rejuvenescida o suficiente."

"Você obviamente não sabe nada sobre cosméticos, então," comentou Petúnia.

Sorri debochada para ela. "Não podemos todas serem a Bruxa Má do spa," disse docemente, examinando seu rosto verde.

"Mãe!" Petúnia protestou em voz alta. "Ela me chamou de você-sabe-o-quê!"

"Ah, por favor!" argumentei. "Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso."

"Você sempre tem uma observação," disse Petúnia. "Tudo o que você diz é sempre com um sorrisinho como se você estivesse rindo da minha cara."

Bem, isso era porque eu geralmente ria. "Foi somente uma expressão. Eu estava brincando," expliquei exasperadamente.

"Isso dificilmente foi uma piada!"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Bem, na sua cara ela é!"

"Cala a boca, aberração!"

"Meninas!" mamãe gritou antes de abaixar sua voz para sibilar com raiva. "Parem com isso agora. Vocês estão se comportando como se tivessem seis anos. Petúnia, ela não quis dizer isso. Lily, pare de ficar provocando sua irmã. Agora, nós teremos um bom tempo juntas hoje nem que eu tenha que tapar a boca de vocês duas com fita para agirem civilizadamente. Gostem ou não, vocês são irmãs, e eu sou a mãe de vocês, e eu ordeno que vocês se entendam!"

Nossa, mamãe estava ficando bem furiosa, e ela estava mesmo amaldiçoada! Agora eu não tinha chance. Olhei para Petúnia com raiva. "Tudo bem," bufei.

"Que seja," vociferou Petúnia.

"Agora, Lily, coloque seus pepinos," mamãe ordenou.

Petúnia e eu forçamos um sorriso em nosso rosto e conversamos educadamente sobre o tempo ou qualquer outro assunto seguro que mamãe escolheu discutir enquanto recebíamos massagens. Pessoalmente, mesmo se eu tivesse que mentir e fingir que Petúnia e eu éramos melhores amigas, eu receberia de bom gosto a distração. Minha cabeça enfiada em um pequeno buraco, vestir apenas com uma toalha para esconder meu traseiro de vista, e ter um completo estranho esfregando óleo em minhas costas não era como eu gostaria de passar meu sábado. Era ridiculamente esquisito. Doía mais do que ajudava. Eu não sabia como dedos empurrando sua espinha poderiam fazer você se sentir bem. Além disso, o cara, tinha que ser um cara, tinha realmente sapatos feios, que era a única parte dele que eu conseguia ver.

Finalmente, a agonia terminou. Eu estava permitida a colocar meu roupão e sentar em uma cadeira.

"Então, Lily," minha mãe disse em tom de conversa enquanto ela e Petúnia se juntavam a mim na sala de jantar do spa. "Com você acha que James está se saindo sem você?"

"Tenho certeza de que ele está bem, mãe," murmurei bruscamente. Para ser sincera, eu não havia pensado muito em James. Foi bom. Como se eu tivesse completamente esquecido meu habitual estado de pânico e ansiedade de que alguém descobrisse meu segredo negro e profundo. Mais alívio do que isso era por ter me distanciado do próprio James.

Não é como se eu ainda o odiasse. Francamente, quando ele não estava vagabundeando com seus amigos, zombando com tudo o que se movesse, e me convidando para sair a cada chance que tinha, James era uma ótima companhia. Contudo, uma vez que ele não precisava fazer à última, James, ou pelo menos sua língua, estava me mostrando como era dizer "sim". E o assustador era que eu não tinha mais muita certeza de porque eu precisava dizer "não".

Mas é claro, eu não tinha sentimentos de verdade por James. Ele era só um idiota com quem eu ia junto para a escola e que eu não veria mais após a formatura. Minhas pernas virariam gelatina com qualquer cara que me beijasse tão bem ou que me olhasse com aquele olhar secreto que ele me dava quando ninguém mais estava olhando. Eu tinha o completo controle da situação. Isto era apenas uma estratégia, e eu estava apenas fingindo.

Eu estava no controle.

Em algum momento no meio das minhas reflexões, a comida chegou. Repentinamente faminta, peguei meu garfo ansiosamente. Merlin, as limpezas e os mimos me deixaram com fome. Meu estomago roncou em antecipação. Contudo, meu queixo caiu quando vi o que estava em meu prato.

"Mais pepinos?" exclamei chocada enquanto pegava um minúsculo pedaço de pão branco com um verde no meio.

"São sanduíches de pepinos," Petúnia me corrigiu arrogantemente.

"De jeito nenhum," protestei. "Isso não é comida de verdade."

"Eles tem salada de algas, também," mamãe ofereceu.

Sim, como se isso fizesse diferença. "Algas marinhas? Sério? Ora, vamos, mãe! Isso é ridículo!" Meu estômago roncou novamente para dar ênfase.

Mamãe examinou o próprio prato com desinteresse. "Bem, já que nós terminamos nossos compromissos, acho que nós poderíamos voltar para o hotel e pedir serviço de quarto."

Eu poderia beijá-la se minha boca não estivesse cheia de saliva. Eu balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente até ela quase cair do meu pescoço. Eu seria a perfeita boneca anti-spa.

"Petúnia?" mamãe perguntou.

"Tudo bem," ela concordou. Eu estava surpresa, mas tentei não demonstrar isso. Petúnia adorava comer coisas verdes saudáveis que tinham mais gramas de fibras do que calorias! Talvez ela quisesse fazer algo legal para mudar. Eu sorri genuinamente para ela. Os cantos de sua boca se inclinaram, mas então ela virou o rosto. Mais uma vez, talvez ela só estivesse cansada de dietas.

Após trinta minutos traiçoeiros até a comida chegar, eu dei uma mordida do chesseburguer mais delicioso e cheio de queijo que já comi. Eu jurei que me casaria com aquele hambúrger, ou talvez fosse apenas a fome falando.

Uma vez com meu apetite satisfeito, eu estava apta para pensar novamente. O quarto do hotel era o que eu esperava: limpo e com toda a mobília apontando para uma televisão. No entanto, aproveitei a fonte inesgotável de água quente para tomar um banho de trinta minutos. Com a água escaldante descendo por minhas costas e o perfume de xampu de morango espalhando-se pelo banheiro, eu estava pronta para relaxar após o meu dia longo e estressante de relaxamento.

Quando eu saí do banheiro cheio de vapor, eu abri minha mala para pegar meu pijama. Contudo, ele não fora encontrado. Tardiamente, percebi que com minha pressa matinal, eu nunca os apanhei.

Eu me sentei no lado da cama que eu dividiria com minha mãe, porque nós duas sabíamos o suficiente para sequer pedir para Petúnia dividir. Eu olhei para o criado mudo para verificar as horas. Sim, estava definitivamente na hora de dormir para se desfazer de toda essa beleza.

"Mãe," perguntei. "Você tem um..."

"Ah, eu sei o que você quer," ela me cortou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e colocava seu braço em volta de meus ombros. "Já que eu quero falar com seu pai mesmo, você pode falar com James. Mas só por uns minutos, as tarifas telefônicas são muito caras. Então mantenha as doçuras ao mínimo."

Meu rosto corou. "Não era isso que eu..." tentei corrigi-la enquanto ela se soltava do abraço, mas ela ergue uma mão para me interromper.

"Eu já fui jovem e apaixonada uma vez, também," ela me assegurou. "Eu não nasci uma mãe de rugas de duas adolescentes que não conseguem se entender. Eu sei como é estar separado do rapaz que você ama. Petúnia correu para baixo para ver se consegue mais travesseiros para suas costas, porque aparentemente quatro não são o suficiente. Eu vou procurá-la e então te dou uma privacidade para você ligar para ele."

"Ah, hm, obrigada, mãe."

Ela piscou para mim e saiu do quarto. Percebendo que era um mal necessário, respirei fundo.

O que a namorada de James faria?

Suspirando, eu peguei o telefone do hotel, segui as instruções para ligações externas, e então disquei o número de casa.

"Alô?" uma voz masculina atendeu.

"Alô?" indaguei. "É a Lily."

"Olá, Lily, é o cara que ajudou a te fazer."

Eu sorri. "Olá, papai. Como você está?"

"Bem, Lils. É sempre bom poder pedir comida indiana. Mas eu sinto falta das minhas garotas. Não tem tanta graça sem vocês falando em meu ouvido o tempo todo."

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza de que você está se divertindo mais. Eu quase tive que comer um sanduíche de pepinos."

"Ah, isso soa perigoso. Você quer que eu vá te salvar?" ofereceu-se.

"Não," respondi, embora soasse apelante. "Ei, pai, tudo bem se eu falasse com James?" perguntei.

Houve um silêncio palpável.

"Ah," ele disse com uma tristeza notável em sua voz. "Sim, claro, querida. Eu vou chamá-lo."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Obrigada, pai. Eu falo com você depois!" acrescentei com um tom animado.

"Boa noite, Lils," ele respondeu.

Sentindo-me indescritivelmente culpada, eu esperei James atender o telefone.

"LILY?" uma voz berrou em meu ouvido.

"Merlin, James, você não precisa gritar, eu posso ouvir você!" exclamei.

"Mesmo?" disse ele em um tom menos forte, mas ainda assim vociferante. "Você consegue me ouvir a tantos quilômetros de distância? Tem um feitiço Sonorus envolvido?"

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. Realmente, como esse garoto amarrar os próprios sapatos sem usar magia? Eu percebi com uma risada que ele provavelmente não percebeu. "Fale no volume normal, James. É uma invenção trouxa. A eletricidade é enviada entre as linhas telefônicas."

"Caramba," James sussurrou. "Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso. É muito mais rápido que corujas. Os trouxas são muito melhores."

"Exceto que eles não podem fazer mágica," eu o lembrei.

"Verdade," ele concordou. "Mas porque você está me ligando?"

Eu suspirei. "Aparentemente, faz parte da etiqueta da namorada ligar para o namorado antes dela ir se deitar."

"Para que então ela possa descrever o que está usando?" ele perguntou esperançoso.

Eu não precisava vê-lo para saber que estava sorrindo.

"Não!" respondi.

"Então por quê?"

"Não sei, para dizer a ele o quanto ela o ama e deseja que estar com ele neste momento, ou alguma coisa dessa natureza revoltante?"

"Então você me ama, Lily?" ele induziu.

"Não," respondi animada.

"Ai," ele choramingou doloroso. "Bem, então você vai pelo menos dizer o que está vestindo?"

"James!" gritei enquanto ouvia sua risada em meu ouvido.

"O quê? São apenas pijamas."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Se você quer saber, eu esqueci meu pijama em casa." Antes que eu desse a chance dele responder alguma coisa, continuei rapidamente. "Eu estou usando um dos roupões do hotel."

Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele disse em seguida, mas soava algo como "roupão sortudo." Eu revirei os olhos e deitei de barriga para baixo na cama.

"O que você e meu pai fizeram hoje?" perguntei para mudar de assunto.

"Nada muito excitante," ele respondeu. "Vermin ficou por aqui, para o nosso prazer. Ele não disse nada, mas acho que sua irmã o ameaçou para cuidar do quarto dela. Aparentemente, eu não sou confiável."

Eu sorri. Ele parecia completamente atordoado com a idéia.

"Eu espero que você o tenha tratado como uma visita bem-vinda," disse com uma falsa civilidade.

"Com honra de Marotos, amor," ele prometeu.

"Ah, e eu sei que todos os Marotos são a epítome da virtude," provoquei.

"Cavalheirismo é o nosso único e verdadeiro objetivo, Mademoiselle," ele respondeu. "A não ser, é claro, quando nós estamos cortejando donzelas bonitas, como você, em nossos armários de vassouras menos corteses e melhores para um amasso."

Eu ri alto. Mesmo que eu soubesse que o espaço era necessário porque ele era o flagelo do submundo e um enorme egoísta, por razões inexplicáveis, eu me sentia bem falando com James novamente. Era como se eu estivesse de volta em casa, mesmo nesse indefinível quarto de hotel.

"Quando você vem para casa?" ele perguntou.

"Não sei," respondi. "A não ser pela maldição Cruciatus, eu não acho que esse spa possa torturar as pessoas ainda mais."

"Você está brincando."

"Não, James, não estou. Você lembra na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas quando você foi atacado por um grindylow?"

"Eu não fui atacado! Eu estava apenas permitindo que a turma observasse os perigos..."

"Como eu estava dizendo, é cerca de cinqüenta bilhões de vezes pior do que isso."

"Como ser selecionado para a Sonserina?" ele perguntou com um tom de medo reverente.

Eu ri. "Sim, James, como ser selecionado para a Sonserina. É até mesmo verde, coisas gosmentas por toda a parte!"

"Ah, meu pobre bebê," provocou.

Eu sorri enquanto meus dedos brincavam distraidamente com o fio do telefone.

A porta abriu, e eu olhei para ela. Minha mãe entrou sendo seguida de Petúnia e seus travesseiros.

"Ah, James, nós não estamos mais sozinhos."

"Já um bebê, Lils? Eu achei que estávamos esperando. Que tipo de spa é esse?" ele acusou provocativamente.

"Cala a boca," eu o adverti, segurando uma risada.

"Lily?" minha mãe chamou. "Ah, olha que gracinha você no telefone. Rápido, diga a James que você o ama e me dê o telefone para falar com seu pai."

"James," disse para o telefone.

"Sim, Lily?"

"Eu fui mandada pela minha mãe para dizer que te amo e passar o telefone."

Ele riu. "É bom saber que você só anuncia esses sentimentos sob ordens." Ele fez uma pausa. "Lily?"

"Sim?"

"Eu também te amo."

"Meu pai está ouvindo você, não está?"

"Claro," ele respondeu.

"Bem, tchau, então."

"Tchau, Lily."

Eu passei o telefone para minha mãe. Quando ela começou a falar, eu me virei para Petúnia. "Conseguiu travesseiros o suficiente?" perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Uma vez que minha mãe tinha terminado e Petúnia, em um empreendimento absolutamente necessário de 47 minutos de duração, falou com Vermin, o que eu tenho o nojo de dizer que envolvia uma falsa discussão sobre quem deveria desligar primeiro, eu desliguei as luzes e me ajeitei na cama.

"Mãe?" chamei de leve.

"Sim, Lily?" ela respondeu com o som abafado pelo travesseiro.

"Obrigada por me trazer com você e Petúnia."

"Hm, de nada."

Eu adormeci logo depois de um momento de saudades de minha própria cama. Depois do que pareceram poucas horas, eu senti um ar frio em meu pescoço.

"Lily, acorde," uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Não é de manhã, ainda," gemi enquanto abri um olho de leve para me acostumar com o quarto escuro.

"Lily, amor, é o James," a voz soou tão perto de minha orelha que eu senti seus lábios quentes roçaram minha pele.

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente. "James?" disse baixinho.

Eu vi suas mãos tiraram o cabelo vermelho de meu rosto. Quando os dedos dele se perderam muito tempo antes de se distanciarem, eu percebi que isso não era um sonho. Não que eu normalmente sonhasse com James Potter, é claro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" sibilei. Eu espiei por cima de meu ombro para ver se minha mãe ainda estava dormindo. Eu já sabia que Petúnia estava; ela estava roncando... alto.

Ele abriu a boca para a sua, tenho certeza, explicação sensata, mas eu saí de baixo dos cobertores, o agarrei pelo cotovelo, e o levei para dentro do banheiro.

"Bem, se você queria ficar a sós comigo, era só pedir," disse ele.

"James," ameacei.

"Seja gentil comigo, querida. É minha primeira vez," provocou.

"James!"

Deixando as provocações de lado, ele tirou seu sorriso do rosto e suplicou para mim com os olhos grandes e inocentes. "Lily, não fique brava. Eu tenho um bom motivo para vir."

Eu acendi a luz do banheiro. "Você tem dez segundos. Vá!"

"Bem, você comentou que esqueceu seus pijamas, e eu queria que você ficasse confortável. Então eu pensei em trazê-los para você, mas como eu sabia que você iria lançar uma azaração de Bicho Papão em mim ou algo assim se eu sequer entrasse em seu quarto sem sua permissão explícita, eu lhe trouxe uma de minhas camisetas. Aqui," ele terminou, completamente sem fôlego, me entregando uma massa de tecido escarlate.

Chocada, eu a desdobrei. Era uma camiseta de Quadribol, completada com seu nome nas costas. Eu estava levemente tocada. "Obrigada," disse, mas como as palavras soaram muito ternas saindo de minha boca em um tom tão calmo, eu acrescentei alto, "eu acho."

Ele sorriu para mim encolhendo os ombros despreocupadamente. "Sem problemas," ele sorriu e então arrepiou seus cabelos. "Eu acho."

Eu me enrijeci. "Apesar de que você poderia ter simplesmente me mandado por coruja," acusei.

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Bem, eu admito, eu meio que queria ver você."

Uma parte de mim queria dizer a ele que eu estava feliz que ele veio, que eu sentia falta dele também, que eu estava ansiosa para voltar para ele amanhã. Mas essa, é claro, não era eu. Eu era Lily Evans, e tinha controle dessa tolice de namorado. Eu não iria deixar sua pretensão me pegar, não importa quantos gestos estupidamente doces James fizesse.

"Você vai me ver amanhã," eu o relembrei claramente. "Hoje, na verdade," eu corrigi enquanto eu vagamente me perguntava que bendita hora deveria ser.

"Ah, Lily, pare com essa enrolação e diga logo que esta feliz em me ver."

Eu dei um meio-sorriso a ele. "James," disse lentamente. "Foi bom você ter vindo. Agora, por favor, saia do banheiro."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou.

"Para eu colocar sua camiseta."

"Por quê eu tenho que sair mesmo?" ele perguntou maliciosamente.

Revirando os olhos, eu empurrei seu peito para a porta. Ele ergueu sua sobrancelha para mim perversamente, mas eu abri a porta e o empurrei para fora prontamente.

Uma vez sozinha no banheiro, eu levantei sua camiseta até meu nariz para cheirá-la. Merlin, ela cheirava divinamente. Nenhuma colônia seria capaz de cobrir o cheiro de um adolescente quente. Meus olhos vibraram enquanto eu deixava minhas narinas desfrutarem do êxtase. Eu tirei meu roupão e coloquei sua camiseta por cima de minha cabeça. As mangas passaram da metade de meus cotovelos e o comprimento revelava um pouco das minhas pernas. Com uma olhada rápida no espelho para conferir meu cabelo e ter certeza de que não havia nenhuma baba seca em meu rosto, eu apaguei a luz e voltei para o quarto.

James estava me esperando na janela. Seus olhos me analisaram de cima até em baixo enquanto eu andava na ponta dos pés até ele.

"Você fica muito bem com minha camiseta," ele sussurrou para mim enquanto seus dedos traçavam o meu braço, deixando arrepios em cada parte que ele tocava.

"James, está tarde," disse suavemente. "Você precisa ir."

Ele assentiu. O raio de lua jogava traços em seu rosto. Era um contraste de branco e escuro que destacava seus olhos por trás do reflexo de seus olhos e a brancura de seus dentes debaixo de seus lábios entreabertos. "Eu preciso."

Seus dedos viajaram de volta para meu braço até minha clavícula, que estava exposta pelo decote V de sua camiseta.

"E minha mãe e Petúnia estão dormindo bem aqui," eu disse quietamente enquanto seus dedos se moviam para acariciarem a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"E nós não queremos acordá-las," ele terminou por mim.

"Então você precisa ir," cochichei enquanto minhas mãos subconscientemente encontraram seu peito.

"Preciso, tenho, eu já deveria ter ido embora agora," ele sussurrou.

"Então eu acho que isso é um tchau," disse, apesar de que eu estava me inclinando em direção a ele.

"Mas eu devia dar um apropriado porque não estamos sozinhos."

"Mas elas estão dormindo," disse. "Não é necessário."

"Não, não é necessário," ele suspirou.

"Mas elas podem acordar," sugeri quietamente.

"Então é completamente necessário."

"Necessário," sussurrei.

Todo o discurso foi silenciado enquanto seu dedão acaricia meu rosto e seus dedos massageavam meu cabelo.

"Hmm," ele gemeu de leve em minha orelha. Eu estava tão próxima que poderia sentir as vibrações em seu peito. "Seu rosto é tão macio."

A outra mão subiu para meu rosto também, e pela luz da lua eu vi seus lábios encontrarem os meus. Ele me beijou delicadamente com os mais suaves dos toques. Meu corpo se moldou suavemente no seu com minhas mãos ainda pressionadas em seu peito. Meus olhos flutuavam próximos, e eu me perdi em sua ternura. Muito lentamente, seus lábios pararam de se mover até que ele se afastou.

"Boa noite, Lily," ele sussurrou antes de suas mãos deixarem meu rosto lentamente e ele dar um passo para trás.

Eu o observei pegar sua vassoura, abrir a janela, e virar-se para mim para me dar um último sorriso antes de voar embora. E eu percebi algo muito importante.

Eu estava tão fora de controle.

* * *

N/A: _olá, belos leitores! Primeiramente, eu gostaria de me desculpar se ofendi com o "pequeno" desgosto de Lily por spas. Pessoalmente, eu gosto de fazer minhas unhas, mas massagens geralmente me machucam. (...) Este capítulo era para ser sobre Lily recuperando sua calma e se lembrando de que ela não tinha sentimentos por James, mas eu não pude evitar de fazê-lo aparecer com seus lábios estúpidos. (...)._

_Espetacularmente de vocês,_

_Molly_

N/T: Com trecho da nota da Molly para encerrar o capítulo, eu pergunto para vocês. E aí? O que acharam? O clima está esquentando não? Um milhão de desculpas mais uma vez pela demora do capítulo, mas eu só consegui pegar o capítulo de verdade nestes últimos cinco dias, quando entrei em férias. Vou fazer ao máximo para no mês de julho vir pelo menos mais uns três ou quatro capítulos para vocês.

Obrigada por todas as reviews lindas que vocês estão me mandando! Vou tentar responder algumas deste capítulo, já que estarei com mais tempo.

Morgana.


	7. Corando em Casa

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Eu o observei pegar sua vassoura, abrir a janela, e virar-se para mim para me dar um último sorriso antes de voar embora. E eu percebi algo muito importante._

_Eu estava tão fora de controle._

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

**Corando em Casa**

* * *

"_Dizer a um adolescente os fatos da vida é como dar banho em um peixe." __~Arnold H. Glasow_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Merlin, pare. _Finite Incantatem._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cala essa boca maldita!

Be...

Eu balancei meu braço e bati na bosta ou o que fosse que estivesse despertando-me de meu sono desconsideravelmente.

"Ai! Maldição, aiii!" uivei. Eu tirei o cobertor de meu rosto e abri meus olhos para examinar minha mão. Grata, nenhum sangue era visível, mas uma marca vermelha escura estava se formando em minhas articulações. Isso iria virar um hematoma. Gemendo alto, eu me contorci um pouco para que eu estivesse quase sentada.

"Lily? Você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

Ótimo. Agora minha mãe pensava que eu estava sendo assassinada durante meu sono. Eu conhecia aquele tom estridente de pânico. Era a voz de preocupação de mãe número nove.

Beep. Beep. Be...

Eu olhei para o despertador malevolente e o desliguei. Meu pior inimigo estava derrotado. Eu escorreguei de volta em meus travesseiros.

"Lily!" minha mãe chamou do banheiro, eu acho.

Eu gemi. "Eu estou bem, mãe. Nada de estupradores, ou assassinos ou Petúnia. Você pode parar de se apavorar."

"O que foi aquele barulho? Você se machucou?"

Eu olhei para minha mão, que ainda estava vermelha e ligeiramente inchada. Pelo menos minhas unhas ainda estavam boas, assim eu não seria obrigada a voltar para arrumá-las antes de sair do Spa do Inferno.

"Apenas minha mão e meu orgulho," respondi. "Quem ajustou o despertador?"

Eu consegui ouvi-la rindo mesmo estando por baixo dos cobertores. "Lily, é para isso que eles servem. É completamente normal."

"Bem, não para mim," retorqui irritada. "Eu odeio som de bipes."

Saindo do banheiro e parecendo refrescada, minha mãe olhou para mim com riso nos olhos. Eu odiava quando as pessoas riam de minha cara. Eu estava com dor!

Ela se sentou na cama e beijou minha testa.

"Sim, mas alguma hora você tem que levantar. Eu não queria ser chutada, e Petúnia está lá em baixo depilando seus braços."

Ignorando seu último comentário e o absurdo de minha irmã e sua mente que acham que seus braços loiros são peludos, fiz uma careta para ela.

"Você ajustou?"

"Sim, e agora você está acordada," ela me disse com um sorriso. "Viu, funciona!"

"Ah, espantoso. Armas também funcionam, mas nós não as testamos em nossos filhos pobres e inocentes."

"Eu ouvi isso," mamãe resmungou e me deu um tapa por cima das cobertas.

"Ai," guinchei. De alguma maneira, ela conseguiu bater em minha mão. Tirei-a para fora das cobertas. "De todas as partes," gemi.

"Ah, deixe-me ver isso," disse ela, pegando minha mão.

"Ai!" exclamei.

"Desculpe," ela se desculpou e diminuiu a quantidade de pressão que estava usando. Ela analisou minha mão com os dedos e pressionou cautelosamente o hematoma que estava se formando. Eu fiz o possível para não deixar escapar meus soluços e as lágrimas caírem de meus olhos.

"Bem, definitivamente não está quebrada. Você não precisa de um médico."

"Obrigada, Merlin," suspirei aliviada. Eu odiava hospitais e seus exames. Eles sempre faziam você tirar suas roupas, usar aqueles roupões que mostravam sua bunda, e então faziam perguntas embaraçosas como "quando foi sua última relação sexual?" ou "você já foi ao banheiro hoje?". Francamente, eu não estava com humor para isso hoje.

"Bem, vamos ficar de olho nela e talvez podemos pedir um pouco de gelo no café da manhã antes de sairmos."

Eu olhei para ela ansiosamente. "Nós vamos embora logo?"

Se ela percebeu o meu entusiasmo de que nosso programa iria terminar em breve, ela não demonstrou. "Sim, nós vamos passar algumas horas no shopping antes de irmos para casa. Petúnia tem uma festa para ir com Vernon e precisa de um vestido novo."

Shopping? Eu preferia ir para o hospital. Eu vestiria mostradores de bunda todos os dias antes das escolhas de moda de Petúnia. Ao menos eu saberia que apenas minha bunda estava sendo mostrada. Que droga minha mão não estar quebrada.

"Mãe, a Tuney leva horas para escolher roupas! Você não pode me deixar em casa?"

Minha mãe arrepiou meu cabelo. "Então eu teria que suportar a tortura sozinha. Se eu vou me dar mal, Lily, eu vou levar você comigo. Além disso, quanto mais cedo você ficar pronta, mais cedo nós podemos terminar isso." Ela sorriu para mim na tentativa de tornar isso apreciável, mas eu sabia muito bem para morder a isca. Infelizmente, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não iria deixar minha mãe triste.

Eu suspirei dramaticamente antes de jogar minhas pernas para fora da cama e me levantar. Eu cambaleei até o banheiro.

"Lily?" mamãe chamou.

Eu parei na porta e me virei. "Sim, mãe?"

"Você estava usando essa camiseta ontem?" ela me perguntou suspeita.

Meu rosto corou imediatamente, e eu implorei para todas as forças superiores para que ela não levasse isso tão a fundo. "Ah, não. Eu fiquei com calor ontem à noite e achei ela no fundo de minha mala. Eu devo ter esquecido dela antes," balbuciei rapidamente.

Ela assentiu, mas o ceticismo ainda estava em seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas eu rapidamente evitei mais perguntas me enfiando dentro do banheiro e rindo por dentro de mim. "Preciso fazer xixi, mãe!"

Com as minhas costas na parede, tomei um breve momento para recuperar meu juízo. Correndo meus dedos pelo cabelo, eu fui até a pia e lavei meu rosto com água. Olhando para minhas bochechas vermelhas, respirei fundo. Hoje era o quinto dia, e eu estava certa de que eu já estava tendo um colapso mental.

Quero dizer, ontem à noite! Eu deixei com que ele se aproximasse. Eu tenho que parar de deixar que ele me afete tanto fisicamente. Eu não podia acreditar que seu corpo poderia fazer o meu agir tão primitivamente, instintivamente. Ele só precisava ficar a alguns centímetros de mim, e meu corpo inteiro sucumbia ao estrogênio explodindo em minhas veias. Grata, porém, meu cérebro estava em boa forma. Eu sabia que ele era ainda o mesmo James Potter. Isso, pelo menos, nunca iria mudar.

Eu cuidadosamente tirei a camiseta de James e a cheirei pela última vez antes de culpadamente dobrá-la e colocá-la onde não ficaria arruinada. Eu entrei no chuveiro. Hora de se arrumar para o shopping. Felicidade, felicidade, maldição, alegria, alegria!

Eu comi o café da manhã sem realmente saborear nada. Duvidava que estivesse perdendo algo muito espetacular. Cafés da manhã grátis são sempre a mesma coisa: adoráveis pãezinhos de canela, bacons gordos e sucos de laranja cheios de polpa. Minha mãe tentou me colocar numa conversa sobre seus planos para seus alunos do próximo ano, mas eu estava muito presa em meus pensamentos e sonolências para responder algo significativo. Eventualmente, ela desistiu de tentar chamar minha atenção com idéias coloridas e pequenos contos e passou a conversar com Petúnia.

Eu teria pena dela, mas minha mão estava doendo muito.

Uma vez que nosso café da manhã sem brilho havia terminado, nós apanhamos nossas malas no quarto e reviramos as gavetas para ver se não havíamos esquecido nada. O mundo implodiria se o rímel preferido de Tuney ficasse para trás. Porém, tudo o que restava era a Bíblia. Vagamente, eu imaginei se o Caldeirão Furado deixava algum livro para seus clientes. Eu duvidava muito que _Hogwarts, uma História_ teria o mesmo efeito desejado. Por fim, nós nos enfiamos dentro do elevador e fomos até o térreo.

Petúnia e eu passeávamos em volta da mobília elegante enquanto mamãe encerrava a conta.

"Seus braços parecem bem menos cabeludos," disse.

"Obrigada," ela respondeu sem realmente se virar para mim exceto por uma olhada rápida.

Eu decidi que seria melhor para qualquer um presente se eu não mencionasse que meu comentário não era para ter sido um elogio.

"Você deveria se depilar com cera," disse Petúnia disse numa tentativa de ajuda nada familiar. "Dura muito mais do que com lâminas."

"Sim," concordei. "E doem mais, também."

Petúnia deu de ombros e se virou para me encarar. "Sim, mas é melhor para o verão. Assim você não precisa se depilar toda manhã. Às vezes, eu anseio por calças."

Eu sorri. "Mas aí você sempre fica o tempo todo de chinelos."

"Não, não fico," ela argumentou.

"Fica sim!" eu a corrigi. "A mamãe ficou muito brava com você naquele inverno quando você os usou para ir a escola e quase congelou seus pés!"

"Ah," ela riu. "Certo."

Eu contei a ela em detalhes. Eu odiava quando uma estação durava muito tempo. Eu sempre sentia que precisa me mudar, fugir, começar algo novo. Eu odiava ficar presa.

"Mas é muito quente para usar qualquer coisa comprida no verão," Petúnia reclamou. "Então eu estou viciada em de vez em quando me depilar," ela resignou com um suspiro amargo.

Eu sorri. Todas as mulheres sabiam como ela se sentia. "Que ótima genética nós temos, não? Do lado da mamãe, doenças do coração, a do lado do papai são todos bestas peludas. Que bom que nós somos bonitas," acrescentei com uma piada.

"Algumas de nós," ela contrapôs dando um tapa em meu braço.

Eu mostrei minha língua a ela.

Petúnia revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de leve. "Nós deveríamos nos inscrever como modelos."

Eu ri quietamente. "Mas então nós seríamos muito normais," eu a lembrei enquanto ela fazia uma careta em desgosto a minha palavra. "Nós não tínhamos decidido que seríamos super-heroínas quando éramos mais novas? Você lembra do dia em que papai nos mostrou seus quadrinhos antigos?"

Petúnia assentiu. "Eu me lembro. Eu ia ser a super-heroína, e você seria a minha fiel escudeira porque você era mais baixa que eu."

"E eu sempre fazia birra porque eu queria ser a super-heróina também," disse, relembrando a lembrança com carinho.

"Nós até convencemos a mamãe a nos ajudar a fazer as fantasias," Petúnia acrescentou.

"Conseguimos," concordei.

Mamãe caminhou até nós com um largo sorriso no rosto. "O que é isso?" ela perguntou retoricamente. "Minhas meninas estão tendo uma conversa de verdade, e até sorrindo," ela enfatizou, "sem brigarem? Eu perdi alguma coisa? Foi feito algum anuncio de que haveria um desastre natural em breve? Devo investir em algum equipamento para dilúvios?"

Eu ri ironicamente. "Que engraçado, mãe," brinquei.

"Acho que sim," ela cantarolou.

"Você foi a única," Petúnia murmurou. "Eu sabia que nós deveríamos ter negociado," ela acrescentou quietamente.

Mamãe olhou para Petúnia estranhamente, mas ela não disse nada. Eu capturei seus olhos, e nós sorrimos juntas.

Quando entremos no carro, eu estava grata que eu não havia dito a Petúnia que eu poderia tirar meu cabelo com mágica a hora que eu quisesse. Tudo era tão mais fácil quando eu fingia ser normal. Eu sabia que era errado, eu sabia que eu era especial e todo esse besteirol, e eu sabia que eu poderia ser muito mais com os meus dons, que eu tinha a responsabilidade de fazer mais. Mas por causa de minha irmã, eu queria ser normal desesperadamente.

Contudo, nosso momento de irmãs tornou-se tão fugaz quanto qualquer um poderia ter prevido. No final da nossa viajem até o shopping, nós duas estávamos ambas se afrontando e altamente não faltando uma com a outra. Eu parecia ser incapaz de não dizer algo irreverente quando Vernon era mencionado, e Petúnia sempre levava isso como um ataque pessoal. Eu sabia que deveria ter guardado as coisas da baleia para mim mesma. Mas mesmo assim! Era uma comparação perfeitamente legítima. Ela estava sendo impossível. Como sempre.

Aborrecida mais com a freqüência de nossas brigas do que com a briga em si, mamãe suspirou pesadamente e nos forçou a entras na loja mais próxima. Nós tínhamos que nos agüentar, droga, e nenhuma porção de ataques histéricos iriam mudar isso. Eu tinha que admirar sua coragem. Para uma mãe, a minha meio que arrebentava.

Contudo, era difícil me lembrar desse fato quando ela me forçava a provar roupas.

"Mãe," disse a ela irritada. "Eu não preciso de vestidos. Eu sou uma bruxa. Nós usamos vestes."

"Porque vocês vem dos banheiros¹," debochou Petúnia.

"Bem, então você deve ver muitos bruxos, Tuney, porque quando você não está no banheiro se desesperando com seus cravos imaginários?"

Ah, agora as coisas estavam de voltas ao _normal. _Insultos e respostas, repetidas mais e mais uma vez. Era o ritmo familiar que eu havia memorizado há séculos.

"Parem. vocês duas. Se vocês não se comportarem, nós vamos para casa agora mesmo," minha mãe nos interrompeu severamente.

"Ótimo!" exclamei, colocando os vestidos em uma cadeira.

"Lily," minha mãe alertou, parecendo um tanto com um tigre prestes a atacar que eu peguei os vestidos de volta e fui até o provador.

"Eu não preciso de nenhum vestido," insisti, arrancando minhas roupas sem me importar se elas estivessem se amassando. "Eu nunca vou a lugar nenhum mesmo."

"Você nunca sabe quando irá precisar alguma coisa legal para vestir. É bom ter algo no seu armário caso alguma oportunidade apareça," disse mamãe experiente, como se somente as mulheres com experiência de vida pudessem aconselhar.

Eu revirei os olhos imaturamente e, como uma enorme quantidade de contrações em meu corpo, puxei o zíper das minhas costas. Sem nenhuma cerimônia e sem sequer dar uma olhada no espelho primeiro, eu abri a porta e saí.

"Voila," murmurei sarcasticamente.

Minha mãe e minha irmã me olhar criticamente. Na minha família, se alguma coisa ficava feia, nós falávamos. Os seus olhares fizeram com que eu me sentisse desconfortável.

"Eu vou tirá-lo," resmunguei.

"Não," mamãe me assegurou. "Ficou lindo em você, Lily. Você gostou?"

Eu olhei para o espelho mais próximo. O vestido era sem alças e caía até cerca de um centímetro acima dos meus joelhos. Era branco, mas adornado com um modelo floral colorido em torno do corpete. Eu tinha que admitir, mesmo que eu não o quisesse, era um vestido bonito. Mesmo assim, eu nunca teria um lugar para vesti-lo. Eu não poderia aparecer no banquete de Halloween de Hogwarts com este traje.

"Lily nem quer ele, mãe. Não deveríamos estar procurando um vestido para mim?" Petúnia, sempre narcisista, reclamou.

"Só um segundo," mamãe insistiu. "Lily, como sua mãe, que raramente se oferece a gastar dinheiro com coisas que você não vai usar no futuro porque assim que você se formar seu pai e eu vamos imediatamente te chutar para fora de casa para que você faça magia com seu próprio dinheiro, eu sugiro que você pare de ser tão teimosa e me deixe comprar esse vestido."

Eu bufei.

"Além disso," ela acrescentou com um sorriso. "Eu acho que James vai gostar."

E assim, eu tinha um novo vestido.

Irritada, eu vi minha mãe sair atrás de Petúnia maliciosamente. Ela jogava sujo.

Eu me troquei rapidamente e trouxe o maldito vestido comigo. Quem se importa se James achar que eu fico bonita nele? Eu não preciso me vestir para ele. Ele nem é meu namorado de verdade. Além disso, ela parecia satisfeito apenas com o que eu estava usando ontem. Eu corei quando eu pensei em sua camiseta, que eu fastidiosamente coloquei em minha mala após, tenho vergonha de admitir, ter colocado um feitiço nela para que o cheiro nunca fosse embora. Sim, aparentemente, eu era patética.

Sacudindo a cabeça para me livrar dos pensamentos esquisitos que vinham me assolando o dia todo, eu finalmente encontrei as outras duas Evans. Minha mãe estava tentando persuadir Petúnia a considerar o que eu achava uma saia bonita, mas ela apenas franziu o nariz com seu jeito Tuney de ser.

"Mãe, eu vou a festa de promoção do Vernon, não a uma festa de aposentadoria encardida. Eu não preciso parecer uma velha," Petúnia reclamou.

"Vernon foi promovido?" perguntei. "Então ele pode usar a copiadora agora, ou isso ainda é muito avançado para ele?"

Eu ri da minha própria piada, mas o olhar fulminante de minha mãe fez com que eu me calasse rapidamente.

"Lily, fique quieta," ela sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de bater em meu braço.

"Petúnia, você não gostou de nenhum desses vestidos, e como você nem se submete a saias, eu não sei mais o que lhe dizer," disse mamãe diplomaticamente.

"Bem, nós temos que ir a outra loja," Petúnia disse com simplicidade. "De preferência uma sem roupas tão bregas," acrescentou arrogante, olhando para meu vestido.

Eu forcei um sorriso. Eu poderia ou não tê-la enfeitiçado com meus olhos.

Nós, bem, mamãe pagou o vestido e nós fomos a uma loja diferente, e muito mais cara e presunçosa, que anunciava que tinha como política "somente o melhor." Desde os atendentes extremamente zelosos até as músicas da moda, todo o lugar me dava vontade de vomitar. Petúnia, é claro, adorou.

Ela voou em direção aos cabideiros de roupas e tirou uma roupa em miniatura como se ela fosse desaparecer se não estivesse em suas mãos imediatamente.

"Mãe," chamei. "Eu já volto. Eu vou dar uma volta em outra loja."

Minha mãe olhou para mim com pânico nos olhos. "Não me deixe aqui sozinha com ela," suplicou.

"Mãe," balbuciei com um sorriso. "Esta viagem é para nos ligarmos mais. Você não quer passar um tempo com sua filha mais velha enquanto você ainda pode?"

Minha mãe me deu um olhar assassino. "Eu vou te fazer ter uma pequena conversa com Vernon pelo resto do verão!" ameaçou.

Eu ri e caminhei para fora da loja.

Feliz por ter saído da loja claustrofóbica, eu fui ao único lugar que gostava do shopping: a livraria. Eu caminhei por dentro dela com meus ouvidos atentos a qualquer som, mas, gloriosamente, eu me deparei apenas com o silêncio de boas-vindas. Sorri. Deixei meus dedos passarem pelas lombadas dos livros enquanto eu serpenteava por entre as prateleiras. Eu parei na seção de Literatura Clássica e olhei para todos os volumes notáveis. A escrita vinha naturalmente para mim. Eu poderia viajar meio metro para a Guerra dos Duendes, ou algo igualmente hediondo, em trinta minutos. Ainda assim, eu nunca deixei de ser surpreendida pelo fascínio maravilhoso de uma boa ficção. Eu poderia ligar algumas frases em conjunto: assunto, verbo, objeto. Sim, nada que eu pudesse escrever sobre Teoria das Poções poderia se comparar ao meu amor por ela, pois se alguma coisa precisa ser bem escrita, ela deve ser escrita com amor.

Eu gentilmente puxei um de meus amados volumes da prateleira e abri na minha parte favorita. Eu inalei o perfume das páginas recém-impressas e me sentei no meio do corredor. Cruzando minhas pernas, eu mergulhei nas páginas. Parecia celestial estar no mundo de outra pessoa onde a magia era realmente coisa de contos de fadas. O tempo passava, e eu estava segura em meu pequeno mundo. Ninguém me incomodava e eu não tinha nenhuma preocupação, expectativa e outros pensamentos que não fossem a história. A única possível desvantagem era que em algum momento eu teria que deixar desse mundo maravilhoso para voltar ao meu próprio.

Depois que eu terminei o capítulo, eu me levantei e coloquei-o de volta no lugar. Embora eu pudesse ficar na loja por algumas horas e ainda quisesse mais, eu precisava voltar para minha mãe antes que minha irmã a matasse, embora eu tenha certeza de que se tivesse chegado a esse ponto, minha mãe teria a levado junto. Petúnia pode chutar, mas minha mãe conseguia colocar alguma força por trás de um soco.

Como eu já esperava, minha mãe não estava feliz quando eu voltei. Eu a ouvi reclamando sobre seus cabelos grisalhos quando cheguei. Aparentemente, nós todas tínhamos problemas de cabelo. Ela se agarrou o meu braço como uma pessoal se afogando em um salva-vidas. Eu tenho as marcas de unhas para provar. Eventualmente, depois de revirar meus olhos uma dúzia de vezes, bufar indignada o dobro disso e de prometer nunca mais deixar Petúnia perto de uma loja novamente, nós saímos e fomos almoçar.

Olhando a deliciosa garfada de salada de Petúnia, eu levei meu sanduíche de frango até meu rosto e sorri para a ternura suculenta.

"Com licença," disse Petúnia, que parecia um pouco enjoada. "Eu vou até o banheiro."

"Sim, para evitar meu sanduíche apavorante," murmurei para mim mesma quando a vi se retirando, provavelmente para ver se poderia se vestir com menos calorias "por dentro."

"Lily, eu preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa," disse minha mãe abaixando seu garfo e me olhando com cautela. Seus olhos estavam se contraindo levemente, o que nunca era um bom sinal.

Eu assenti com a boca cheia de maravilhas da fritura. "Tudo bem, pode falar," respondi depois de engolir.

"Eu estou preocupada com seu relacionamento com James," disse ela cautelosamente.

Eu abaixei meu sanduíche chocada. Ela disse mesmo isso? Seria uma chance de eu estar olhando para o fim de todo esse desastre? Sim, Merlin me amava de novo!

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Bem, Lily, você tem dezessete anos, e agora você tem esse namorado que tem sentimentos muito fortes por você. E eu sei como é quando você está apaixonada por um garoto e o que vocês querem é ficarem juntos."

Eu assenti. Com certeza, eu poderia fazer isso. O que a namorada de James faria?

"E não me leve a mal, eu adoro James. Acho que ele um rapaz maravilhoso. Ele é tão educado, charmoso e bonito."

"É, ele é uma maravilha," respondi sem me preocupar em remover o sarcasmo.

"E é por isso que eu estou preocupada com você," disse ela.

Eu franzi meu nariz. "Não estou te entendendo," falei.

Ela deu um largo suspiro. "Liy, eu percebi que você e James podem estar querendo ficar sexualmente íntimos e eu..."

Eu bati minha mão na mesa chocada. Era a mão machucada, mas eu estava muito mortificada para sequer me preocupar com a ardência. "Mãe!" guinchei.

"Lily, eu sinto que precisamos ter essa conversa. Nós todas temos essa pressão, e você deve estar pensando, 'Bem, se todos estão fazendo, por que eu não posso?'"

"Mãe, não me diga o que eu estou pensando!" gritei enquanto tentava esconder meu rosto vermelho debaixo da mesa.

"Lily, isso é importante," açoitou.

"Ai, mãe!" eu a interrompi. "Você não pode estar querendo conversar sobre sexo comigo agora," reclamei. "Estamos em um restaurante público."

"Eu sei disso, Lily," ela continuou. "Mas esta manhã quando vi você usando a camiseta dele me fez pensar que estava na hora de termos uma conversinha."

Droga, eu sabia que aquela camiseta iria me arrumar confusão. Ela cheirava bem demais para não causar.

"Lily, garotos querem certas coisas de garotas. Eles tem urgências mais fortes que as nossas."

Eu duvidava muito que ela já havia beijado James Potter. Eu sabia como eram essas urgências. As minhas provavelmente eram muito mais fortes do que as dele eram ultimamente. Ah, Merlin, eu acabo de pensar nisso. Meu rosto ficou dez vezes mais vermelho.

"É uma parte da vida natural e bonita. Contudo, você precisa ser madura o suficiente para lidar com isso. Além disso, ainda há os riscos, como gravidez não desejada, herpes, verrugas genitais."

"Mãe!" gritei, olhando os outros clientes furtivamente. "Não tão alto!"

"Você só precisa ter certeza de que está pronta, querida. Não apresse nada. Pessoalmente, acho que você deveria esperar até vocês casarem, mas eu confio em você para fazer a decisão certa. Eu me lembro de quando seu pai e eu..."

"Mãe, se você não quer que eu termine fazendo terapia pelo resto de minha vida, é melhor parar de falar," ordenei.

"Mas..." ela tentou.

"Não," eu a cortei. "Na minha cabeça, você e papai me tiraram da cesta de uma cegonha com um balão amarrado no topo. Fim de discussão."

"Lily, você está sendo muito imatura a respeito disso."

"Bem, você está sendo muito detalhista para o meu gosto," eu disse a ela.

Ela riu livremente enquanto eu queria encontrar um pequeno buraco escuro para me enfiar dentro. "Bem, como eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? Você e James estão na mesma escola sem a supervisão dos pais a maior parte do ano. Isso me preocupa."

Contra minha própria vontade, minha mente pintou a imagem de nós dois juntos em Hogwarts. Seria tão fácil para ele se deslocar para meu dormitório uma noite, mesmo com a regra das escadas, e arruinar a preciosa calma de minha mãe. Mãos, línguas e membros se entrelaçariam. Eu pensei em todos os suspiros que ele podia me fazer gemer apenas me beijando, e imaginei o quanto eles se intensificariam. Eu olhei para minha mãe. Os pensamentos sexys se foram.

"Além disso," ela continuou. "Se você não é madura o suficiente para falar sobre sexo com sua mãe, a mulher que deu te deu a luz, eu sinto que você ainda não esta pronta para fazer."

"Isso não é problema, mãe," murmurei.

"O quê?" ela perguntou esperançosa.

Eu brinquei com minhas mãos constrangida enquanto o vermelho continuava a controlar meu rosto. Ela ia mesmo me fazer dizer isso. "James e eu não estamos fazendo sexo," murmurei.

Ela suspirou audívelmente. "Ah, graças a Deus," ela murmurou antes de sorrir para mim. "Não que eu não goste de James, Lily, querida, mas eu não acho que você ainda esteja pronta. Você saberá quando for a hora certa. Você sempre foi uma garota inteligente. Eu sei que você fará escolhas sábias e _seguras_, Lily," disse ela. "Escolhas que tomara que não aconteçam até você ter quarenta anos."

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Agora, você tem certeza de que não quer ouvir nenhuma de minhas histórias?" ela sugeriu perversamente. "Eu tenho umas boas, e picantes, também."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em suas orbitas, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a articular uma resposta, Petúnia se sentou.

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-la em toda minha vida.

Meu rosto estava quase de volta a sua aparência normal quando chegamos em casa. Ansiosamente, eu entrei dentro dela e deixei meus olhos percorrerem por todas as imagens familiares: a limpeza, a mesa de madeira da cozinha, a imagem de Petúnia chorando e eu desdentada, puxando seu cabelo, quando éramos mais novas e ficávamos perambulando pelas escadas e o sofá gasto e confortável que me engoliu quando me sentei.

"Chegamos!" mamãe anunciou para casa inteira.

Eu ouvi um arrastar de pés e outros barulhos antes dos garotos – bem, eu suponho que um homem baleia também possa ser considerado um garoto – prontamente correram pelas escadas e chegaram ao nosso lado. Os olhos de James encontram os meus rapidamente. Eu olhei de volta para ele por um rápido segundo antes de minha mãe capturar meu olhar, e meu rosto começou a se esquentar de novo.

"Minhas mulheres estão de volta!" meu pai exclamou enquanto abraçava minha mãe. "Eu estava preocupado que a polícia iria ligar logo para me informar de uma briga épica escandalosa."

"Papai!" gritei.

"Oi, garotinha," ele cumprimentou, jogando seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. "E Tuney," acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Petúnia também. "Minhas duas filhas preferidas. Eu estou feliz por vocês não terem se matado. Leva muito tempo para passar aquela fase chata de aprender a usar o banheiro."

"Papai!" Petúnia chiou.

Rindo genialmente, ele nos soltou e se virou para minha mãe. "Você parece mais radiante do que nunca, querida."

Minha mãe riu, mas controlou seu riso em uma carranca. "Não me venha com lisonjeios, Henry. Eu sinto o cheiro da comida indiana."

"Droga," meu pai suspirou. "O gato está fora do saco agora, James. Eu te disse que ela tem um nariz de cachorro."

"Henry!"

Nesta hora, eu estava muito distraída por James, que estava a menos de um metro de distância de mim, para não prestar mais nenhuma atenção aos meus pais apaixonados. Sem palavras, nós nos encaminhamos para a sala vazia.

"Eu voltei," sugeri desajeitadamente com um sorriso constrangido.

Ele riu. "Você se divertiu?"

"Numa escala de um a dez?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu.

"Foi péssimo. Minha mãe acha que estamos fazendo sexo."

Ele latiu uma risada e me puxou para um abraço. "Isso é fantástico!" ele riu.

"Idiota," murmurei obscura. "Foi horrível!"

"Pobre Lily," ele entoou docemente. "Seria tão ruim assim?" ele me perguntou com uma risada, permitindo que suas mãos pousarem na parte de baixo de minhas costas.

"James!" gritei, tirando suas mãos do local. "Sim, seria. Lembra? Essa era a parte do nosso acordo ridículo que nós ignoraríamos completamente."

"Desculpe, eu sou tão esquecido," ele sussurrou, esfregando seu rosto em meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração e calor pressionados contra mim. "Eu estou feliz que você voltou," ele suspirou em meu ouvido.

Eu fechei meus olhos e inalei seu cheiro, que era muito mais forte do que a da minha nova camiseta preferida. "Eu também," admiti.

"Sentiu minha falta?" ele perguntou enquanto se afastava de mim para me olhar nos olhos.

"Menos que minha cama," respondi atrevidamente.

"Bem, eu conheço um jeito bem fogoso para resolvermos os dois problemas," ele respondeu com uma piscadela.

Revirando meus olhos, eu empurrei seu peito para trás. "Não nesta vida, Potter. Agora, fique quieto. Minha mãe vai te ouvir," cochichei. "Você sabe o quão mortificante foi aquilo? Eu acho que não vou conseguir olhar nos olhos dela por uma semana."

"Eu acho que seria uma experiência muito agradável," ele contrapôs sorrindo.

"James," ameacei.

"Lily," disse ele no mesmo tom, embora seu discurso soasse menos como uma advertência e mais como uma oração respeitosa, deixando seus dedos percorrerem meu rosto no que parecia uma tentativa de memorizar cada traço.

"Eu não acredito que você pode ser tão indiferente sobre isso," eu disse a ele. "Foi uma bagunça total o tempo todo. Eu não consigo nem pensar sobre isso seu meu rosto ficar vermelho e manchado."

Ele gargalhou enquanto seus dedões acariciavam as evidencias de meu constrangimento óbvio. "Nós temos o controle da situação."

Eu bufei. Talvez ele tivesse, mas eu definitivamente não.

"Os pais ficam petrificados quando seus filhos estão crescendo," ele continuou. "Eu tinha certeza de que você teria a conversa alguma hora. Meus pais me deram quando eu fiz quinze anos, e tiveram muitas metáforas infelizes e constrangedoras. Desde aquele dia, eu não consigo olhar para hipopótamo sem corar."

"Hipopótamos?" perguntei.

Seu rosto se avermelhou levemente e ele remexeu de uma maneira que alguém poderia chamar de adorável. "Meu pai realmente não deveria usar metáforas."

"Eu acho que isso é aterrorizante para qualquer um, então," suspirei. "Eu estava esperando que minha mãe esperasse até eu ficar velha e grisalha para me dar ela. Pena que meu falso namorado apareceu para antecipar o processo."

Ele riu. "Você consegue culpá-la? É claro que era isso que ela estava pensando. Eu sou cruelmente bonito, você sabe," ele provocou. "Ela tem todo o direito de temer por sua pureza."

Eu me recusei a deixar essas palavras sedutoras, combinadas com o brilho de desejo em seus olhos, deixar minha respiração falhar. Meus pulmões, no entanto, se recusaram a obedecer.

"Você é mais fácil de se resistir do que você pensa," falei.

"É mesmo?" ele me desafiou. Ele segurou meu quadril e me levou até o sofá. Ele se inclinou sobre mim até que eu não tivesse outra escolha se não me deitar no sofá para preservar o espaço entre a gente. Ele se moveu para ainda mais perto de mim até que seu rosto estivesse apenas uns meros centímetros de distancia do meu e seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu.

Minha respiração rasa revelou quão mal eu estava resistindo.

"Você está dizendo," ele sussurrou, enquanto sua respiração se misturava com a minha, "que você não está pensando em nada sexual agora?"

Meu coração bateu forte em meu peito. "Não," engasguei, mas para meus ouvidos soou mais como uma pergunta.

Ele moveu seus lábios para baixo para que eles ficassem próximos a minha mandíbula até eles encontrarem um ponto de pressão em meu pescoço e provocarem a carne de lá com o toque mais tentador de todos.

"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu senti que meus olhos queriam virar para trás de minha cabeça. "Não," suspirei.

"Hum," ele gemeu, fazendo com que eu sentisse as vibrações em seu peito junto com a respiração em meu pescoço. "Eu achava que não," afirmou lentamente.

Então, ele saiu de cima de mim com um sorriso. Eu me sentei atordoada. O quê? Onde estava o beijo? Como ele ousa me deixar esperando desse jeito? Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas então eu percebi que estaria dando muito poder a ele. Fechei minha boca com força.

Ele deve ter notado meus olhos famintos e decepcionados, pois ele começou a rir.

"James! Você me trapaceou!" eu o acusei, batendo em seu braço. "Isso não é justo!"

"E nem você foi quando olhou para mim com esses olhinhos inocentes e começou a falar sobre sexo comigo. Eu sou um adolescente, amor. Eu não consigo me controlar perto de você."

"Não parece," murmurei.

"Isso é porque você está suspirando muito para notar," ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu apertei meus olhos e tentei bater nele novamente, mas seus reflexos de Quadribol eram muito rápidos para mim.

Ele examinou minha mão cuidadosamente e deixei escapar um gemido de dor.

"O que você fez?"

"O despertador estava pedindo. Ele precisava ser exterminado," contei.

"Lily," ele suspirou, traçando seus dedos gentilmente pela minha marca roxa. Eu chiei, e ele parou abruptamente.

"Vou fazer melhorar," prometeu.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Se você for beijar para sarar," alertei.

Ele riu e apanhou sua varinha. "Que rápido sua mente voa para meus beijos," ele respondeu. Ele apontou sua varinha para minha mão e de repente a dor e a marca havia indo embora.

Eu bati a minha mão agora curada em minha cabeça. "Merlin, eu tinha minha varinha o dia todo, e eu não pensei nisso. A minha vida trouxa deve estar me possuindo."

James gargalhou. "Você estava muito preocupada em tentar ser igual a Petúnia," disse James, apontando para minhas unhas.

Eu revirei meus olhos, mais deixei minha expressão se suavizar. "Obrigada."

Ele deu de ombros e ergueu minhas mãos para seus lábios. "Está curada."

"Trapaceiro."

Ele sorriu para mim.

Nós não tínhamos tempo para brincar com palavras sugestivas e carícias exageradas porque o jantar logo ficou pronto. Nós jantamos peixe. Aparentemente, enquanto estávamos fazendo nosso passeio clichê de garotas, os rapazes foram a uma aventura essencial ligada ao sexo masculino: pescar. A mera menção me fazia querer rir descontroladamente. Eu até conseguia imaginar meu pai e seu chapéu "especial" de pescaria e suas galochas de cano alto tentando acalmar um Vernon nauseado enquanto James se sentava na parte de trás e ria balançando o barco. Era ainda mais ridículo do que três mulheres gritando em um provador.

Após abandonar metade de meu sanduíche de frango do almoço por estar muito revoltada para comer com o conhecimento de que minha mãe estava preocupada que James tinha, ah, me mostrado como sua varinha funcionava, eu comi meu peixe com gosto. Eu optei por escutar a discussão de meus pais sobre seus respectivos finais de semana enquanto eu empurrava minhas garfadas cheias em minha boca. James, que ainda não tinha saído do meu lado desde que cheguei em casa, procurou por minha mão esquerda de baixo da mesa.

Com curiosidade, eu o observei entrelaçar nossos dedos.

Eu me inclinei sobre ele. "Agora você não consegue comer," sussurrei.

"Eu vou usar minha mão esquerda," disse ele, dando-me um aperto reconfortante em minha mão e beijando meu rosto, muito perto da minha boca para que eu possa considerá-lo inocente, e então pegou o garfo desajeitadamente com sua mão esquerda. Eu o observei lutar para manobrar os pedaços de peixe em sua boca, e os cantos de minha boca se animaram por conta própria.

Quando o jantar havia terminado, James se retirou para tomar um banho, e eu tentei com muita força não imaginar nada relacionado à necessidade completamente prudente de não usar isso como uma fantasia. Era necessário. Ah, necessário significava algo completamente diferente agora. Eu tinha que remover isso do meu vocabulário, ao menos que eu também queria tomar banho. Eu escolhi silenciar meus pensamentos me afundando na cadeira da cozinha ao lado de meu pai.

"Oi, papai," eu o cumprimentei.

"Olá, minha flor preferida."

Eu ri. Somente meu pai para me referir como uma planta. "O que você está fazendo?" perguntei, observando seus dedos manusearem alguns objetos de metal estranhos.

"Eu só estou arrumando alguns de meus equipamentos de pesca," disse ele. "Eu me diverti muito com os rapazes hoje. James, particularmente, é muito bom. Ele pegou cinco dos sete peixes!" ele exclamou excitado.

"Sério?" observei. "Eu não sabia que ele pescava."

"Ele não pesca, aparentemente. Mas ele é muito bom com as mãos."

Eu não precisava que ele me falasse isso. Eu tentei controlar meu rubor e mudei drasticamente de assunto. "Eu aposto que vocês se divertiram mais do que a gente."

Papai riu. "Somente minha pequena Lils para odiar ser mimada. Você sempre foi uma criança esquisita. Você queria escalar montanhas e criar explosões. Nós nunca conseguíamos fazer você se sentar e brincar de bonecas com Petúnia."

"Porque isso é muito chato," dramatizei franzindo o nariz.

Ele bateu em meu nariz com seu dedo indicador. "Você é que nem eu quando era mais novo," disse ele.

"Mesmo?" perguntei.

"Sim," ele respondeu.

Eu sorri, mas em seguida, mudei minhas feições para um bico falso. "Droga," reclamei. "Eu queria ser como alguém mais legal."

"Lily Evans," ele gritou.

Eu ri. "Só estou brincando, papai."

Ele cruzou os braços e fez um show de suspiros melodramáticos. "É melhor que esteja," ordenou.

Nós abrimos risadas histéricas.

Ele retirou seus óculos e esfregou seus olhos enquanto tentava recuperar seu controle. "Lily, fico feliz por você ter ido com sua mãe. Significou muito para ela passar um tempo com suas meninas."

Eu corei com sua gratidão. Meu pai sempre me fazia com que eu me sentisse especial por fazer as coisas mais simples. Até mesmo ao lembrar de levar a roupa limpa para cima ele me premiava com louvor. Tristemente, eu nunca pude evitar a sensação de eu não merecia isso. "Eu poderia ter sido mais legal com Tuney," admiti.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Você faz o melhor que pode. Irmãs mais velhas são para te deixar louca, mesmo. Está no manual. É tarefa dos irmãos mais novos provocá-los. Pergunte para sua tia Lucy. Eu nunca perdia uma oportunidade de provocá-la o mais humanamente possível. Ela com certeza me odiava," papai terminou alegremente.

Eu ri. "Que bom que sou o bebê da família, então."

"Você não é mais tão pequena, Lils," ele me lembrou docemente.

"É."

Ele parou por um segundo antes de abrir sua boca para continuar a falar. "Sabe, Lily, eu gosto muito de James. Eu acho que ele é um bom rapaz."

Eu sorri lentamente. "Ele é," suspirei.

"Que bom, porque eu não quero ninguém que não valha à pena roubando o afeto de minha garotinha de mim."

"Pai," enunciei como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Não se preocupe. Você ainda é o meu cara."

"Cinco peixes, Lily" ele exclamou excitado. "E na primeira vez que ele pesca!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri.

Eu não vi James até a meia-noite quando ele me encontrou nos balanços. "Oi," eu o cumprimentei.

"Oi."

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e começou a se balançar levemente.

"Meu pai gosta muito de você," falei. "Ele me contou mais cedo."

James suspirou aliviado. "Isso é bom. Eu quero fazer uma boa impressão para seus pais."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Porque você está fingindo ser meu namorado, certo?" perguntei para ter certeza.

"Sim," ele concordou.

"Bem," disse, fazendo forças para dizer a próxima parte. "Obrigada, James. Eu aprecio muito o esforço que você esta fazendo nisso. Provavelmente é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida, e eu nem sei como estou conseguindo enganar todo mundo até agora. Então, ah, obrigada."

James riu. "Você praticou isso, não?"

Eu me remexi em meu assento. "Talvez," respondi vagamente. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu suspirei exasperada. "Bem, você ficou lá dentro por um bom tempo!"

Ele riu alto. "Desculpe por te fazer esperar," ele desculpou-se. "E de nada, Lily, mesmo que eu não entenda porque você está me agradecendo. Embora," ele acrescentou, "seja uma bela mudança do que eu cresci me acostumando."

Eu sorri tímida enquanto me lembrava de todas as coisas horríveis que havia dito para James no passado. "Bem," continuei. "Você conseguiu ganhar meu pai, e nós já sabemos que minha mãe já está abordo no Navio Puritano² de Lily e James."

James riu. "Engraçado," comentou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Isso vem e vai."

"Sabe, eu gosto muito de seu pai, também," disse James, balançando-se de trás para frente. "Nós tínhamos bastante tempo para matar essa manhã, então nós ignoramos Vernon, obviamente, e começamos a falar sobre Quadribol. Depois que eu expliquei as regras para ele, seu pai pareceu compreender bem o jogo. Ele é muito bom com estratégias também. Eu vou tentar usar umas de suas idéias no time no próximo ano. Eu quero levá-lo para assistir uma partida de verdade um dia."

"Ele provavelmente iria amar," respondi.

A idéia de James e meu pai se relacionado era esquisita. Por um lado, era algo bom para mim que meu pai não estava procurando confusão para que eu pudesse continuar essa história nos próximos dias sem maiores suspeitas. Contudo, eu não queria que eles se tornassem tão próximos porque eu não queria que papai se machucasse. Claro, James era terrível. Ele conseguiu ganhar o afeto dos meus pais superprotetores e autoritários em meros cinco dias. Ele pescou, ele cuidou, e ele enfeitiçou. Quando eu mais precisava, ele ficou comigo e nunca reclamou sobre ser meu falso namorado. Mas quanto ele sabia que isso era apenas atuação? Papai conseguiu reverter alguns de seus antigos preconceitos contra James. Qualquer território novo iria apenas machucá-lo quando isso tudo acabar e a vida voltar ao normal. Papai precisava cuidar de si e ter certeza de que não iria perder sua cabeça mergulhando tão afundo. Ele não poderia se deixar fingir que isso era real. Ele iria acabar se machucar.

"Lily," perguntou James, acenando uma mão na frente de meus olhos. "Você está bem? Você está parecendo que teve sua memória apagada."

Eu ri e sacudi minha cabeça para me livrar de meus pensamentos. "Só estou pensando," disse a ele. "Então, James, você pescou mesmo cinco peixes?"

Arrepiando seus cabelos, James riu marotamente. "Você pode guardar um segredo?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Óbvio," disse enfaticamente.

"Eu os convoquei com a minha varinha quando ninguém estava olhando."

Nós rimos por um bom tempo. Parte de mim suspeitava que era mais por causa da hora da noite do que da hilaridade de suas palavras, apesar de que a imagem ainda me divertia muito.

Depois que nos acalmamos e a graça passou, James descansou seu rosto na corrente de meu balanço.

"Hum, eu estou cansado," ele bocejou e aninhou seu rosto em meu ombro. "Seu pai me acordou às quatro da manhã."

"Mas você só saiu do meu quarto do hotel perto de uma hora," disse.

Ele bocejou novamente. "Eu sei," resmungou.

"Merlin, você deve estar exausto. Vamos entrar."

"Não," ele argumentou. "Eu estou bem aqui," James protestou contra meu ombro. "Você cheira a morango." Agora ele estava mesmo parecendo cansado, o tipo de cansaço em que você fala coisas aleatórias que não fazer muito sentido.

"Vamos, James, hora de ir para a cama."

"Mas não com você," ele apontou.

"É," concordei. "Certamente não comigo."

Eu praticamente tive que arrastá-lo para dentro de casa e para o quarto de hóspedes.

Ele riu quando chegamos a sua porta. "Você me levou para casa!" disse. "Isso não me faz ser a garota?"

Eu ri. "Sim, faz," sussurrei.

"Então você tem que me beijar."

"Não, não preciso," argumentei.

"Sim, precisa."

Eu percebi que ficaríamos parados em sua porta por um longo tempo. "Tudo bem," bufei. Eu me inclinei para beijá-lo na bochecha, mas depois que eu fiz contato com seu rosto, ele se virou para que eu capturasse seus lábios. Ele me beijou lentamente, como se estivesse me fazendo dormir.

Contudo, quando ele se separou, eu me sentia muito esquisita para dormir.

Ele sorriu feliz. "Boa noite, amor."

"Boa noite, James," respondi.

Eu me afastei para meu quarto e abri minha mala. Delicadamente, eu peguei a camisa dobrada de James e joguei por cima de mim antes de engatinhar para minha cama e adormecer.

* * *

¹O que nós chamamos de "vestes" em inglês é conhecido como "robes", que também pode ser traduzido como robe, ou roupão.

²Trocadilho da palavra "prudeship" com "ship," que significa "navio." Eu não encontrei nenhum termo exato para a palavra "prudeship," mas é algo relacionado a isso.

* * *

N/T: Antes de tudo, quero deixar aqui registrado que, se o Henry não quiser assistir a nenhum jogo de quadribol, eu deixo James levar o meu pai com o maior prazer. Tenho certeza absoluta de que ele irá gostar.

Gostaram do capítulo? Estão sentido o clima esquentar cada vez mais? Tem muita coisa por vir ainda, vocês não perdem por esperar.

Estão impressionados por já ter um capítulo novo? Esse mês será assim. Eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para tentar terminar essa fic até o final do ano, e começar a sequência dela o quanto antes.

Até logo, pessoas!

Morgana


	8. Competição Amigável

_Ele sorriu feliz. "Boa noite, amor."_

"_Boa noite, James," respondi._

_Eu me afastei para meu quarto e abri minha mala. Delicadamente, eu peguei a camisa dobrada de James e joguei por cima de mim antes de engatinhar para minha cama e adormecer._

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

**Competição Amigável**

* * *

"_Tudo é brincadeira e diversão, até alguém perder um olho... então são brincadeiras e diversões que você não pode mais ver." – James Hetfield_

* * *

Eu respirei fundo e amassei meu rosto em meu travesseiro. Meus braços passaram sobre minha cabeça e descansaram em meu travesseiro enquanto eu esticava meus ombros. Eu me virei facilmente para o lado e apoiei minha cabeça debaixo de minha mão enquanto eu lentamente me ajustava a idéia de acordar. Eu me recordei vagamente do sonho em que eu tinha uma experiência sobre Sirius Black. Eu me concentrei em sua imagem e me lembrei que eu estava tentando convencê-lo a não comprar uma moto voadora. Ele tinha me convencido a andar com ele com seus olhos cinzas tempestuosos e encrenqueiros e com um beiçinho de cachorro abandonado. Então ele me levou pelo céu enquanto eu me agarrava em sua jaqueta de couro preta. Eu me lembrei do vento em meu cabelo, do calor de seu corpo, e da pura satisfação de voar pelo céu de Londres.

Eu me estiquei em minha cama e me apoiei pelos cotovelos. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa alguém me acordar. Mas acordando por conta própria, aparentemente, fazia com que meu cérebro não funcionasse adequadamente. Sirius nem mesmo era o Maroto com quem eu queria sonhar, não importa o quão bonito ele fosse. Remus obviamente era o meu cara. Ele tinha tudo: olhos azuis, cabelos castanho-claros, e a natureza sensível. Rindo de mim mesma, atirei minhas pernas para o lado da cama e caminhei até o banheiro.

Eu esvaziei minha bexiga pontual e levei alguns minutos para arrumar meu cabelo e escovar meus dentes antes de descer para a cozinha.

"Bom dia, mãe," eu a cumprimentei quando a vi xingando a lava-louças.

"Maldita lavadora!" ela resmungou antes de chutar a lava-louças fechada. "Lave isso," brincou.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e olhei para o teto em busca de alguma orientação ou algum tipo de sanidade quando vi minha mãe olhando para mim e avaliando minha roupa com os olhos. Felizmente, ela parecia muito distraída para notar a camiseta de James, mas mesmo assim, eu a puxei para baixo pela bainha. Ela ainda mal descia até metade da minha coxa. "Ah, oi, Lily," ela respondeu.

Eu ri de sua cara, que estava respingada com detergente azul. "Mãe, o que você está fazendo?"

Ela suspirou enquanto se levantava e limpou sua testa com as costas de sua mão. "Esse pedaço de bosta de máquina quebrou ontem à noite. Ela não lavou nenhum prato. Eu vivo dizendo para seu pai que precisamos de uma nova, mas ele não me escuta. Mas tudo bem, não é? Não é como se ele nunca se aborrecesse em lavar louças. Agora eu vou ter que lavar tudo à mão até que nós conseguirmos que um técnico venha aqui em casa, o que sempre leva séculos e custa uma fortuna. Maldita lavadora!"

Eu ri, me encaminhando até ela. "Relaxe, mãe. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela fez uma careta para mim. "Porque você está tão tagarela essa manhã? Geralmente você age como um gato molhado."

Eu sorri alegremente para ela. "Ninguém me acordou essa manhã. Eu adoro quando isso acontece."

Ela acenou sua cabeça vagamente enquanto se voltava para a lava-louças, começando a bater nela com o joelho.

"Embora, aparentemente, você tenha decidido ser mal-humorada o suficiente para nós duas. Esqueça isso, mãe! Você vai amassar a máquina!"

Com um suspiro, ela parou de movimentar suas pernas e cruzou os braços com uma bufada infantil. "Argh, você está certa! Quando foi que você ficou tão equilibrada?"

Eu ri. "Na mesma época em que você ficou tão teimosa."

Ela riu e bateu no meu braço. "Acho que vou procurar a lista telefônica. Você sabe onde ela está? Seu pai ainda esta a usando para nivelar à estante?"

Eu tirei minha mãe do caminho e procurei minha varinha por baixo da camiseta de James. Eu me virei para a lava-louças e murmurei um feitiço. Imediatamente, a máquina começou a funcionar.

O rosto de minha mãe se quebrou em um grande sorriso. "Está lavando!" ela aplaudiu. Ela se adiantou e me puxou para um abraço. "Ah, Lily, eu já falei para você o quando te amo hoje?"

Eu dei uma risada. "Não, mas obrigada!"

Ela suspirou. "Ah, isso é fantástico! Eu sabia que mandar você para Hogwarts seria uma boa idéia."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Sim, minha habilidade de concertar lava-louças me torna muito mágica. Eu deveria começar um negócio, ou alguma coisa assim."

"Ah, fique quieta."

Eu sorri. "Ainda assim, é melhor do que qualquer coisa que Tuney poderia fazer."

"Sim, meu pequeno monstro competitivo. Apesar de sua irmã ser muito talentosa em outras áreas," mamãe me lembrou.

"Ora, vamos, mamãe! A Tuney?" perguntei franzindo o nariz. "Ela odeia ajudar os outros."

Minha mãe riu mesmo estando fazendo muito esforço para ficar séria. "Isso não é legal. Sua irmã é uma ótima pessoa."

Eu dei a minha mãe um olhar de descrença.

"Não faça essa cara!" ela me repreendeu. "Sua irmã e eu nos divertimos quando você não está aqui o tempo todo."

"Mãe!" exclamei estridente.

Ela riu perversamente. "Você fica na escola por um ano."

"Mãe," disse colocando uma mão sobre meu coração partido. "Eu não acredito que você vá fazer isso com sua filha amável que acabou de concertar a lava-louças para você."

"Bem, você é um alvo fácil. Com todas as suas tendências bobas. Petúnia faz uma boa impressão de você."

"Mãe!"

Minha mãe passou um braço pelos meus ombros. "Me desculpe, Lily. Obrigada por concertar a lava-louças. Você é a melhor filha de todas," ela se desculpou com uma pitada de sinceridade misturada com um tom de voz excessivamente dramático. "Junto com Tuney," acrescentou de forma justa.

Eu esperei enquanto fingia debater se eu a perdoaria ou não. Eu suspirei melodramática. "Ah, tudo bem," concedi finalmente.

Ela riu e foi até a pia lavar suas mãos.

Eu brinquei com a bainha de minha camiseta. "Mãe, você viu James essa manhã?" perguntei.

Ela sacudiu suas mãos na pia e pegou a toalha enquanto olhava para o relógio pendurado na parede perto dos armários. Meus olhos seguiram seu olhar. Já eram 11:47.

"Ele nunca dorme até tão tarde," disse ela. "Ele levanta geralmente entre sete e oito horas. Ele é sempre agradável, também," ela me provocou com um sorriso.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Talvez eu deva dar uma olhada nele," disse ela preocupada.

"Eu vou," ofereci com um sorriso.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça sabiamente. "Seja gentil," ela me alertou.

Eu sorri ainda mais. "Eu sempre sou gentil," disse a ela, me empinando para fora da cozinha.

"Mas não tão gentil," ela acrescentou alto.

"O quê, mãe? Eu não consigo te ouvir!" berrei em um tom provocativo.

Eu ouvi seus resmungos todo o caminho até o segundo andar.

Eu me dirigi até o quarto de hóspedes e abri a porta lentamente com um rangido. Não houve nenhum barulho, ou som, ou protesto, então eu empurrei a porta e entrei no quarto quietamente na ponta dos pés. Olhei em volta do quarto. Eu havia propositalmente evitado o quarto de hóspedes ultimamente. Minha intenção era dar a James privacidade. Eu queria que o quarto se parecesse com quarto impessoal de hotel para manter as coisas mais profissionais. Da mesma forma, ele também tem feito seu melhor para evitar meu quarto desde o primeiro dia juntos, o que eu apreciei agradecidamente.

Agora, contudo, minha curiosidade colossal me pegou, e, inalando o cheiro forte de James em volta de mim, eu avaliei o quarto avidamente. A cômoda, o armário e as prateleiras estavam todos no mesmo lugar. Algumas poucas camisas suas estavam jogadas em cima da cadeira. Eu vi um par de calças no chão perto do armário, mas na maior parte, ele manteve o quarto organizado. Esta informação nem me chocou nem me afirmou. Eu não sabia se ele seria um completo relaxado ou um super organizado. Fazia sentido para mim que ele fosse organizado com um toque de desleixo. Os seus cabelos me diziam isso.

Tomando cuidado para não pisar em sua amada vassoura, que estava embaixo do parapeito da janela, eu silenciosamente me movi para o outro lado do quarto. Vários objetos pessoais de James estavam no criado-mudo. Ele tinha um relógio de ouro, um pequeno espelho que muito provavelmente ele usava para arrumar seu cabelo a qualquer hora, um pequeno saco de moedas, um porta-retrato com uma foto sua com os outros Marotos, e seus óculos. Minha mão se adiantou e eu deslizei meus dedos pelos objetos enquanto os examinava mais de perto. Meus olhos viram um pedaço de pergaminho escondido em baixo do espelho que eu não havia visto antes, e eu me adiantei para pegá-lo. De repente, ouvi um barulho e pulei. Assustada, eu respirei fundo, recuperando meu fôlego, e olhei para a cama. James estava abraçando um travesseiro fortemente enquanto dormia com sua boca levemente entreaberta de uma maneira quase adorável. Eu me aproximei ainda mais dele até poder ouvir sua respiração leve.

Seu rosto parecia tão sereno e inocente enquanto dormia. Não havia nenhum traço de zombaria ou travessura em sua expressão. Sem seus óculos, eu notei pela primeira vez o quão longos seus cílios eram. Era injusto que um garoto tivesse cílios mais cheios e mais escuros que eu. Ele rolou um pouco, e seu cobertor descobriu sua perna esquerda. Eu notei, com uma parada mortal de meu coração, que ele dormia apenas de cuecas. Precisando ficar mais perto dele, eu me inclinei para frente da cama e alcancei seus cabelos arrepiados. Enquanto meus dedos percorriam suas mechas sedosas, eu senti seu rosto se inclinar inconscientemente em minhas mãos. Eu rapidamente olhei para baixo e vi que ele ainda estava dormindo. Tranqüilizada, eu permiti que minha mão descesse para traçar sua testa.

Ele suspirou quando meus dedos correram dos planos de seu rosto para trás de seu pescoço. Ele inesperadamente agarrou meu pulso, e eu tropecei para frente. Eu estava a meio caminho de seu peito. Meu rosto corou, mas, espantosamente, ele ainda estava dormindo. Apesar de um breve resmungo, sua respiração continua nunca parou. Incerta do que fazer, eu me congelei sobre ele. Finalmente, meu cérebro entrou em cena, e eu, gradualmente para não acordá-lo, tentei me soltar dele. Ele deve ter notado meus movimentos minuciosos, porque ele enlaçou seus braços em minha cintura e me puxou para o seu lado.

Suspirando, ele me puxou para mais perto de si e deixou uma de suas mãos se entrelaçar seus dedos em meu cabelo.

"Hum, Lily," ele suspirou.

Sem dúvidas ele estava acordado agora. Eu encarei seu rosto, determinada a ver seus olhos, mas eles ainda estavam fechados e, impossivelmente, ele ainda estava dormindo. Constrangida, eu tentei tirar sua mão que estava em volta de minha barriga, mas assim que eu arranquei seus dedos, a sua outra mão desceu para me agarrar ainda mais apertado. Eu revirei meus olhos. Isso era tão típico de James, não aceitar um "não" nem mesmo enquanto estava dormindo. Percebendo que eu não chegaria a lugar nenhum assim, eu empurrei minhas mãos em seu peito.

"James," disse de leve.

Ele disse algo inteligível e sua testa começou a se enrugar em compreensão.

"James, acorde," falei. "James, vamos," apressei.

Ele rolou para cima de mim, e eu senti o peso de seu corpo esmagar meus pulmões. Ofegante, eu soquei seu ombro. "James! Saia!"

"Lily?" ele grunhiu enquanto seus olhos se esforçavam para abrirem. Ele apertou os olhos para mim.

"Não consigo respirar!" sufoquei.

"Ah, droga!" ele exclamou e rolou de cima de mim.

Grata, eu dei respiros pesados até conseguir respirar normalmente.

"Ah," ele começou e sua mão voou para seu cabelo. "Desculpe," pediu ele com um sorriso fraco.

Eu respirei fundo. "É."

"Ah, só por curiosidade, o que você estava fazendo na minha cama?"

"Eu estava tentando te acordar," disse a ele.

"Então porque você estava abraçada comigo?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não queria! Você me agarrou enquanto dormia!" protestei.

"Ah," respondeu. Ele sorriu para mim tímido. "Pensei que fosse parte do meu sonho."

Eu massageei meu peito com minha mão cautelosamente. "Bem, dá próxima vez sonhe em dar as pessoas um espaço. Acho que você matou meu esterno."

"Me desculpe de novo."

Eu suspirei. "Sim, sim."

Ele esticou os braços sob sua cabeça, e meus olhos saíram das orbitas quando eu vi os músculos de sua barriga se contraindo em resposta. Ele abaixou seus braços, e eu discretamente desviei meus olhos. Ele procurou por seus óculos, e eu aproveitei essa oportunidade para me afastar dele.

James se moveu até a beirada da cama onde eu estava sentada. Ele enlaçou seus braços em volta de minha cintura e descansou sua cabeça em meus ombros. "Humm, dia," suspirou.

"Está mais para tarde," eu o corrigi.

"O quê? Que horas são?" ele perguntou.

"Quase meio-dia agora," respondi enquanto me soltava dele. Sério, esse garoto era muito cheio de toques pela manhã para meus níveis de estrogênio ficarem normais.

"Merlin! Eu dormi tudo isso?"

"Sim, por isso eu vim te acordar."

"Nossa, obrigado. Eu não consigo acreditar que dormi tanto, principalmente mais do que você!"

Eu deixei o comentário passar com um estalar de língua. "É, bem, você estava muito cansado ontem."

"Sim, ontem," ele ecoou. Seus olhos me examinaram com curiosidade.

"O quê?" disparei.

"Nada," ele se recuperou rapidamente. "É só que você ainda esta usando minha camiseta."

Eu corei e a puxei mais para baixo de minhas pernas. "Você quer que eu a devolva?"

"Você está usando alguma coisa debaixo?" ele perguntou maliciosamente.

Eu bati em seu peito.

"Ai! É brincadeira!" ele reclamou.

"Você mereceu," falei.

"Ah, não importa. Fique com ela. Não vale a pena apanhar mais de você."

Eu sorri. "Que bom, porque eu não ia te devolver mesmo."

Eu pulei de sua cama e fui até a porta. "Café da manhã?" perguntei.

Ele levantou num disparo e vestiu uma camiseta branca, para meu imenso alívio e decepção, e se juntou a mim. "Almoço," ele me corrigiu.

Nós descemos as escadas juntos e fomos para a cozinha. Antes de entrar, nós nos demos às mãos. Sim, nós estamos ficando bons em fingir.

"Ah, aí estão vocês. Eu estava me perguntando se você era tão difícil de acordar como Lily," minha mão nos cumprimentou.

James riu. "Não, senhora Evans. A Lily só não é muito boa em acordar os outros."

"Bem, ela nunca precisou," minha mãe riu. "E, James, quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer para me chamar de April?"

James sorriu. "Pelo menos mais algumas vezes," respondeu encantadoramente.

Ela riu, e eu revirei os olhos. Eu me inclinei para cochichar no ouvido de James. "Pare de paparicar minha mãe."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. "Não é isso que os bons namorados fazem?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Apenas pare."

"Você prefere que eu paparique você ao invés dela?" ele me perguntou com a voz inocente.

Eu soltei minha mão da dele e caminhei até a geladeira. Eu peguei a caixa de suco de laranja, alguns ovos e queijo cheddar. Eu coloquei tudo em cima do balcão antes pegar o pão e arremessá-lo no rosto de James. É claro, ele o apanhou antes que pudesse atingir meu destino: sua cabeça gigante.

"Eu preparo os ovos, você as torradas," ordenei.

"Ok," ele concordou.

"Eu vou deixar vocês crianças sozinhos," minha mão chamou, balançando suas chaves em sua mão. "Eu tenho que ir para a escola hoje à tarde e começar a organizar as coisas para o próximo ano. Vai ser por algumas horas. Lily, você conhece os horários. Petúnia deve chegar em casa antes que eu. Ela saiu com sua amiga Cassie. Ela é uma garota tão legal."

"Então o que ela está fazendo com Tuney?" brinquei.

"Lily!"

"Quero dizer, elas devem se dar tão bem," eu disse com uma tossida falsa.

Minha mãe me lançou um olhar desaprovador e pegou sua carteira de cima da mesa. "Comporte-se," ela me disse enfaticamente.

"Okay, eu irei. Tchau, mãe!"

"Tchau, senhora Evans!"

"James!"

"April!" ele se corrigiu rápido.

"Assim é melhor," disse ela, se adiantando para dar um beijo em seu rosto e então sair pela porta.

Eu fiz uma careta. Ela não me deu um beijo de despedida. "Pare com isso com minha mãe, está bem? Ela vai ter um ataque coronário quando eu contar que nós terminamos. E a propósito, fique longe do meu pai também."

James riu. "Tem alguém aqui com quem eu possa ser legal sem gritarem comigo?"

"Vernon."

Ele riu, e depois continuamos a brigar enquanto eu quebrava os ovos em uma panela, acrescentava um pouco de cheddar, e então começaram a se misturar.

Poucos minutos depois, eu senti um cheiro de alguma coisa queimando. Eu olhei preocupada para meus ovos, mas eles ainda estavam em um amarelo pálido. Eu me virei para James, que estava encarando culpadamente nossa torradeira esfumaçada.

"Lily, eu acho que não era para acontecer isso," disse ele.

"Não," argumentei. "Fumaça só significa que vai começar a pegar fogo. Toda comida é preparada com um excitante fogo mortal."

"Seu sarcasmo não é muito apreciado agora," disse ele num tom muito agudo incomum. "Eu estou apavorado."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Saia do caminho, bebezão," ordenei.

Eu desliguei a torradeira e examinei seu conteúdo. Dentro dela, havia duas fatias de pão extremamente queimadas. Eu apanhei um garfo e retirei uma das fatias. Eu ri do pedaço de carbono totalmente preto antigamente comestível.

"Você não precisa matar o pão, sabe."

Ele sorriu torto. "Ele parecia desonesto para mim. Eu queria manter nosso segredo seguro."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu duvido muito que um pedaço de carbono pudesse dizer que você não é meu namorado de verdade."

"Quem disse que era esse o segredo que eu estava me referindo?" James perguntou.

"Ah!" exclamei sabiamente. "Então a torrada sabia sobre sua relação nem tão platônica com o Sirius! Claro, agora eu vejo suas razões."

"Lily!"

"Ah! Me desculpe," desculpei-me com um sorriso. "É o Remus? O talvez o Peter?"

James franziu o nariz. "Peter? Sério, amor?"

Eu dei de ombros divertida. "Nunca se sabe vindo de você."

"Retire isso ou você vai ter o mesmo destino que a torrada," ele ameaçou.

Eu suspirei. "Você é completamente viril e de nenhuma maneira está tendo relações sexuais gays com seus melhores amigos." Eu sorri e acrescentei para mim mesma, "sim, sim, claro."

"Ótimo, agora em nome de Merlin, como uma torradeira funciona?"

Depois de alguns minutos, eu fiquei irritada com James, então eu o mandei tomar banho enquanto terminava o café-da-manhã. Eu cansei de esperá-lo, então eu decidi cortar algumas frutas, também. Eu estava na metade do caminho de comer um morango quando James, completamente vestido com uma camisa verde e uma bermuda beje, entrou na cozinha.

"Nossa, que imagem," ele observou, levando uma mão ao seu cabelo molhado.

"O quê?" perguntei, baixando meu morango.

"Lily Evans, vestindo minha camiseta, preparando comida para mim enquanto seus lábios fazem amor com um morango. Eu pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria."

Eu empurrei seu prato para ele. "Apenas coma, Potter" rosnei.

"Feliz em obedecer, Evans," ele respondeu amigavelmente.

Enquanto eu comia, eu o assistia colocar comida em sua boca avidamente, mas sem um nível elevado de testosterona que eu queria amordaçar. Isso, com certeza, estava guardado para quando ele voltar com seus amigos para a cozinha dos elfos.

"Isso é bom mesmo," ele elogiou depois de tomar um gole de suco de laranja.

"Obrigada," murmurei.

"Eu queria aprender a cozinhar. Queria que um de meus pais fosse nascido trouxa. Assim talvez eu não seria tão sem solução."

Eu ri enquanto baixava meu garfo e empurrava meu prato para ele. "Como seu primeiro ato como um companheiro não-mágico, você pode lavar a louça enquanto eu tomo banho."

"Ótimo," ele murmurou.

"Divirta-se!"

Eu ri enquanto subia as escadas e ia para o banheiro. Imaginando que ele ficaria ocupado por uns tempos, eu levei meu tempo para retirar sua camiseta, ajustar a água na temperatura certa, e então entrar calmamente no chuveiro. Meu xampu de morango acalmou minha alma estressada, e eu me alegrei com a pressão de água escaldante em minhas costas. Depois que eu tinha me espumado, lavado, repetido, depilado e me coberto com gel de banho, percebi que precisava parar de adiar minha saída do chuveiro. Satisfeita, desliguei a água.

Vestida com minha roupa íntima e uma toalha para meu cabelo molhado, eu parei na frente do meu armário e debati sobre o que vestir. Eu eventualmente decidi pelo conforto então eu optei por shorts de algodão preto e uma regata cinza. Eu estava tentando amarrar meu cabelo em um coque frouxo quando eu voltei tranquilamente para a cozinha. Para minha imensa surpresa, James estava terminando a última louça.

"Estou quase impressionada," eu disse a ele, fazendo um pequeno show de aplausos por seu esforço.

Ele jogou uma toalha sobre seus ombros e envaideceu-se sobre o balcão para sorrir para mim. "Quase?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu faço isso desde que tinha seis anos. Agora, se você pudesse fazer isso com suas mãos amarradas em suas costas, então seria impressionante."

"Como você pode lavar as louças sem as mãos?" perguntou James, franzindo suas sobrancelhas confuso.

"Exatamente!" exclamei. "Seria impressionante."

James sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto murmurava incoerentemente para si mesmo antes de dirigir sua atenção de volta para mim. "Então, o que você quer fazer hoje?"

"Honestamente?" perguntei.

"Nós poderíamos tentar isso," ele respondeu com uma risada.

"Nada," respondi friamente.

"Ah, divertido," ele comentou com um assobio baixo.

Eu ri. "Estou falando sério!" continuei. "Eu ainda estou tão cansada. Eu sinto que poderia ficar sentada o dia todo."

"Ah," contemplou James. "Isso parece muito bom, na verdade. Ser legal o tempo todo está começando a ter seu preço."

"Eu só estou cansada de extorsão física. Eu quero ser um vegetal hoje."

"Tudo bem, ruiva, você pode ser um tomate, e seu serei um pepino, porque eu sou muito legal."

"Em sua cabeça, talvez," bufei.

"Eu ouvi isso," disse ele irritado.

"Era para você ouvir," cantarolei de volta para ele.

"Os vegetais ainda podem jogar?" James perguntou, olhando curiosamente para mim por cima dos óculos.

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Snap Explosivo," sugeriu ele com olhos marotos.

Eu sorri. "Vamos nessa."

Enquanto James buscava um baralho de Snap Explosivo em seu quarto, eu serpenteei pela cozinha e encontrei um pouco de limonada na geladeira. Eu peguei dois copos grandes, enchi-os de gelo, e então encontrei James nas escadas enquanto ele descia pelo corrimão.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Sorte sua que minha mãe não está aqui para ver isso," eu o alertei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela provavelmente não ficaria brava comigo."

Eu escolhi não responder, porque sabia que ele estava certo. Maldito charme Potter.

"Pronta?" ele me perguntou, segurando as cartas.

"Você quer jogar na varanda?" perguntei. "Está muito bom lá fora."

"Por que não?"

Nós fomos até a porta da frente e sentamos em lados opostos da mesa de vime que minha mãe havia convencido papai de que nós precisávamos no mercado de quinquilharias. James pegou o baralho e começou a embaralhar as cartas.

"Pronta para ser queimada, Evans?"

Eu zombei. "Querias, Potter."

"Eu não sei, amor, eu odiaria ver seu cabelo mais vermelho do que ele já é."

"E eu odiaria ver seu cabeção tão grande que explodiria," eu rebati com um sorriso doce.

"Isso é conversa grande, garotinha," respondeu James, seus dedos longos traçando as bordas das cartas.

"Com medo, Potter?" provoquei.

Ele sorriu. "Querias," ele me citou de antes.

"Então comece."

Então, com um sorriso, ele começou.

Eu me concentrei nas cartas quando o baralho começou a se embaralhar sozinho. Eu bati em um par com a minha virinha e então procurei por outro. Espiei James e vi que ele já tinha três pares. Caramba, ele era rápido. Eu senti um calor, então coloquei minha mão fora do caminho antes que a carta explodisse.

"Quase, Evans," comentou James, mantendo os olhos grudados em mim.

Eu olhei para ele e notei o quão bonitinho ele ficava com a ponta da sua língua para fora da boca enquanto ele se concentrava no jogo. Eu olhei para baixo rapidamente. Você passa muito tempo encarando um rapaz, e você se queima, em todos os sentidos da palavra. "Preocupe-se com você."

Alguns minutos se passaram, e eu tinha uma boa coleção de cartas ao meu lado. James, contudo, parecia estar na minha frente. Eu mexi minhas mãos e minha varinha freneticamente pela mesa e mais cartas foram distribuídas para nós. Eu estava tão concentrada no jogo que pulei sobressaltada quando ouvi um alto som de explosão. Eu olhei para baixo para ver se eu não estava pegando fogo antes de conferir James.

Seu rosto estava coberto de fuligem, e suas sobrancelhas estavam queimadas. Eu levei meu punho até minha boca para tentar abafar as gargalhadas, mas não funcionou. Eu ri tanto que havia lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Lily!" ele exclamou, tentando, sem sucesso, tirar a fuligem de seu rosto.

Eu tentei segurar minha risada. "Me desculpe, James, foi muito engraçado."

"Não foi engraçado!"

Sua expressão estava tão brava que a área onde deveria ter duas sobrancelhas subiu em um traço muito fino. A visão inteira era tão engraçada que acabou com qualquer determinação que eu tinha para me recuperar, e havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu ria descontroladamente.

"Lily!" chiou James. "Qual é a graça?"

"Suas sobrancelhas!" guinchei em meio as minhas risadas.

Suas mãos voaram para sua testa e seus dedos acariciaram o cabelo que não pode ser encontrado. Seus olhos entraram em pânico. "Ah, pela tia-avó Sally de Merlin!"

Eu ri ainda mais.

"Lily! Arrume isso! Coloque-as de volta!"

Eu limpei meu rosto vermelho e tentei me recompor, mas ele parecia muito ridículo.

"LILY!"

Levou cinco minutos inteiros para que eu finalmente pudesse erguer minha varinha sem deixá-la cair e concertar o seu rosto.

James alcançou suas sobrancelhas, as sentiu, e então suspirou aliviado. "Ah, obrigado Merlin."

"E sua tia-avó Sally," eu o lembrei com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu torto para mim. "É claro."

"Como você sabe que ele tem uma?" perguntei duvidosa.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei."

Eu dei a ele um olhar penetrante, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim novamente. "Mas eu tenho."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Você não tem jeito," disse a ele.

Ele sorriu ainda mais. "Isso é o que você diz," respondeu.

Eu revirei os olhos e segurei o pulso de James para descobri que horas eram. "Argh, nós ainda temos três horas antes de minha mãe chegar."

"O que você quer fazer?"

"Acho que nós podemos continuar a jogar cartas," respondi.

"De jeito nenhum. Meu rosto bonito não consegue mais lidar com Snap Explosivo," ele interrompeu.

Eu sorri. "Bem, se você fechasse seus lindos lábios, eu ia sugerir que jogássemos cartas trouxas para evitar mais alguma devastação no seu rosto fascinante."

"Lindos lábios, hein?" ele provocou.

"Eu posso tirar suas sobrancelhas agora mesmo," alertei.

"O que você estava sugerindo?" ele perguntou docemente.

"Ah, eu acho que sim."

"Parece bom para mim," ele grunhiu.

"Eu já volto."

Eu senti seus olhos em mim quando eu saía em disparada para dentro casa até meu quarto. Eu rapidamente procurei em meu quarto por um baralho, que eu encontrei em baixo de uma pilha de livros de bruxos e de trouxas, e voltei correndo até James.

"Sem explosões," ele me perguntou enquanto olhava as cartas cansadamente. "Você jura solenemente que pretende fazer algo de bom?" pressionou.

"Pelo meu coração, e espero não morrer num futuro tão próximo," prometi.

James bufou baixinho para si mesmo. "Então, na verdade eu não sei nenhum jogo de cartas trouxa," contou.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, esperando isso. "Bem, eu acho que podemos começar com um jogo simples que não é muito diferente de Snap Explosivo, só que obviamente menos perigoso."

Eu comecei a explicar as regras do jogo para ele, e ele me encarou interessado. Contudo, enquanto ele acenava sua cabeça estupidamente, eu notei que seus olhos estavam encarando meus lábios, e não as cartas que eu estava apontando.

"James? Você está prestando atenção em mim?" perguntei frustrada.

"Em você, sim," disse James honestamente. "No que você está dizendo, não exatamente. Eu me distraí," admitiu.

Eu suspirei. Merlin, ele precisava parar de dizer coisas assim. Eu distribuí as cartas e espiei para minha mão. "Você pode descobrir tudo enquanto jogamos."

James riu alto. "Eu sou bom nisso."

"Tem algum dois?"

Cinco minutos depois, James bateu suas cartas orgulhoso. "Goldfish," anunciou triunfante.

Eu ri. "Go Fish," corrigi.

"Quê?"

"É Go Fish, não Goldfish."

"Porque você nomearia um jogo de Go Fish?" ele perguntou. "Isso é idiota. Você está jogando cartas e de repente sente vontade de pescar?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Você leva tudo tão literalmente."

"Sim, bem, você analisa tanto tudo que até as coisas mais estúpidas e inúteis se tornam significantes no mundo," ele provocou trivialmente.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não faço isso."

James riu e apanhou as cartas para embaralhá-las novamente. "Sim, você faz isso, Lily. Você sempre analisa tudo até a morte. Nada está seguro em sua mente."

"Não, eu não faço," argumentei veemente. "Eu deixo as coisas saírem."

James riu novamente, desta vez mais alto. "Merlin, Lily, você ainda está obcecada por coisas que aconteceram no Primeiro Ano. Você nunca deixa nada passar. Você nunca nem mesmo notou o quanto eu mudei desde lá."

"Sim, bem, pelo menos eu me importo com as coisas o suficiente para pensar nelas primeiro. Você sempre mergulha direto nelas. Você nunca parou uma vez para pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos."

"Isso não é justo," James acusou. "Você pula nas coisas também."

"Não antes de eu contemplar as conseqüências."

"Então você estava analisando tudo o que aconteceria quando contou a Petúnia que eu era seu namorado?"

Eu mordi meus lábios e cruzei os braços irritada. "Você não pode usar isso contra mim. Eu nunca diria isso se você não aparecesse do nada em minha casa. Você sempre tem que fazer uma pirueta. Você nunca faz nada com sinceridade. Tudo é um show."

James debochou. "Falou à garota que revira tantos os olhos que é um milagre que eles ainda não tenham caído da cabeça dela."

"Bem, nem todos nós temos óculos protetores," repliquei. "O qual você precisa para manter as aparências, porque tudo o que você faz está relacionado a sexo."

"Bem, talvez se tivesse uma outra maneira de você me dar uma chance. Mas, não! A única hora que você baixa a guarda é quando nós estamos nos agarrando."

"Como se você não estivesse tirando proveito da situação. Como se você secretamente não desse um jeito de me pegar na frente da minha família para que eu não tenha escolha."

"Pare de agir como se não estivesse gostando. Você quer dar uma de fria e distante, mas isso é porque você não quer admitir para você mesma que de alguma maneira eu afeto você!"

"Bem, não é como se eu pudesse brigar com você na frente de minha irmã," eu o lembrei irritada, minha voz aumentando progressivamente conforme nossa conversa continuava. "Você vai longe de mais. Apareceu no meu quarto do hotel com sua camiseta!"

"E quanto a você, Lily? Porque você ainda estava usando ela essa manhã?"

"Merlin, Potter, você é insuportável!" gritei.

"Ah, bem, você não é muito melhor, Evans!" ele berrou de volta.

Eu ouvi um rangido de pneus e olhei para a calçada. Petúnia estava saindo do carro. "Tuney," sussurrei em pânico.

James assentiu e então pegou meu rosto com força e puxou meus lábios grosseiramente para se encontrar com os seus. Seus lábios estavam ferozes e inflexíveis. Seus dedos se enrolaram em seu cabelo e forçaram a proximidade entre nós. Meus próprios dedos encontraram o decote de sua camisa e esticaram o tecido. Sua língua pressionou seu caminho em minha boca, e ele me devorou violentamente enquanto suas mãos se moviam para baixo para agarrar meus lados. As minhas mãos viajaram para seu cabelo e se agarraram nos fios fortemente. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior vorazmente e sua língua esmagou qualquer resistência que a minha pode ter mostrado quando ele procurou minha boca com fome.

Suas mãos foram para minha cintura debaixo de minha camisa, e minha língua lutou com a dele irritada. Eu me segurei mais firme em sua cabeça e avancei para mais perto dele de modo que eu estava pressionado meu coração disparado contra seu peito. Ele estava colocando tudo no beijo. Eu podia sentir sua frustração, sua raiva e sua necessidade de se expressar isso para mim quando seus lábios mordiscavam os meus. Todas as coisas que ele não pode dizer em voz alta vieram para mim.

De alguma maneira, em meio a tudo aquilo, eu ouvi Petúnia debochar de nós e então entrar em casa com nojo. Alguns segundos depois, James me soltou, e eu caí de volta em minha cadeira com um baque. Eu limpei minha boca com as costas de minha mão.

"Porque você fez isso?" demandei, como se a briga nunca tivesse sido adiada. Eu fiz o meu melhor em tentar superar as batidas do meu coração, o vermelho de meu rosto, o calor subindo pelo meu corpo, o peso dos meus pulmões, e a dor dos meus lábios inchados.

"Porque foi isso que você me pediu para fazer. 'Nós não podemos deixar que eles descubram que você não é meu namorado de verdade,'" ele me citou.

"Bem, por que você sempre usa isso como recurso?"

"Você não estava exatamente me empurrando," ele respondeu.

Eu gemi. "Eu não suporto você," disse a ele.

"Eu não entendo nada em você," ele admitiu.

Eu suspirei e passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado.

"Eu não quero mais brigar," disse ele quietamente.

"Isso está tão confuso," falei.

"Confuso," ele ecoou. "É," concordou levemente.

Eu fiquei em silencio por um momento, enquanto tentava recuperar meus pensamentos. Logo o silencio se tornou constrangedor, e eu senti a necessidade de quebrar a tensão crescendo entre nós.

"Só nós para sairmos de uma briga sobre amassos e então voltar para os amassos num período de dez minutos," comentei com uma risada.

James sorriu torto para mim. "É isso que nos faz especiais."

Eu suspirei novamente. "Xadrez Bruxo?" sugeri desajeitadamente.

Ele suspirou, também. "Claro."

Eu me levantei e fui para dentro de casa. Petúnia, a julgar pela música horrível sendo cantarolada no segundo andar, já estava em seu quarto ouvindo rádio. Eu fui para cima e peguei meu tabuleiro de xadrez. Então, eu fui para o banheiro e joguei um pouco de água em meu rosto. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, meus cabelos mais desarrumados do que deveriam estar, e meus olhos estavam brilhantes de loucura. Eu dei uma respirada longa e calmante, e então voltei para a varanda.

Nós jogamos em silencio enquanto pensávamos sobre o jogo. Minha mente estava ocupada se focando em outras coisas, então ele venceu. Na necessidade de parecer normal, ele me provocou sobre suas habilidades superiores em xadrez. Eu ri desconfortavelmente, embora tenha ficado cada vez mais difícil de se sentir desconfortável ao lado de James enquanto seguíamos em frente. Ele sabia exatamente como fazer eu me sentir mais á vontade.

Minha mãe chegou logo depois de termos terminado a segunda partida, a qual James também ganhou. Nós a seguimos para dentro, ele segurou minha mão respeitosamente, e eu peguei nossas limonadas. A de James estava mais cheia, e a minha mas vazia. Quando eu tinha as pego pela primeira vez, havia cerca de seis ou sete cubos de gelo em cada um deles. Agora, os gelos tinham derretido, e os copos, estavam suando. Pouco tempo no sol poderia fazer uma grande diferença. Quando minha mãe ficou fora de vista, ele soltou minha mão.

O jantar não foi algo muito elaborado. Nós comemos frango assado e purê de batatas. Comida simples. James e eu fizemos nossas partes, e ninguém notou nada diferente entre nós. Mas eu sentia alguma coisa. Mas não era antipatia ou rancor. Era algo mais.

Depois de limpar tudo, eu me retirei para meu quarto. Eu passei a noite brincando com Calypso. Ela esticou suas asas voando em círculos pelo meu quarto, e eu assisti sua performance de truques especiais apenas para mim. Ela beliscou meu dedo antes de deixá-la sair do meu quarto para caçar para a noite. Ela tinha tanta sorte em ser uma coruja. Corujas nunca precisavam se preocupar com rapazes adolescentes vivendo do outro lado do corredor.

Eu deitei na minha cama por trinta minutos enquanto eu pensava no que fazer. James estava certo. Eu dissecava cada detalhe. Frustrada com a idéia, coloquei um suéter e fui sorrateiramente para fora.

James, é claro, já estava me esperando nos balanços. Eu puxei meu suéter para mais perto de meu peito.

"Olá," ele cumprimentou de leve.

"Oi," respondi. Minha voz soou muito tímida para meu gosto. Eu mentalmente repreendi a mim mesma por deixar as coisas ficarem tão estranhas hoje à tarde. Nós não conseguíamos nem jogar cartas sem que tudo virasse um inferno.

"Está um pouco frio hoje à noite," James comentou olhando para meu suéter.

"Hum," respondi sem compromisso.

"Eu lhe ofereceria minha jaqueta como atitude de um namorado verdadeiro," ele sugeriu, forçando um sorriso. "Mas eu não estou usando uma."

Eu ri levemente. "Tudo bem. Eu provavelmente já tenho muitos itens do seu armário."

James assentiu e arrepiou seu cabelo. Sua expressão estava profunda, no entanto, e eu não queria aborrecê-lo. Ao invés disso, eu me foquei em me sentar no balanço desocupado. Eu fechei meus olhos e comecei a balançá-lo para frente e para trás.

"Lily," disse ele finalmente.

"James," respondi. Eu imediatamente parei de me balançar e me virei para encará-lo.

"Lily," ele repetiu novamente e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Seu rosto ficou no tom mais leve de rosa. "Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos esquecer..."

"A briga enorme e estúpida que aconteceu hoje à tarde?" terminei para ele com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu para mim agradecido. "É."

"Ótimo," disse com um suspiro. "Porque é exatamente o que eu quero fazer."

James correu seus dedos pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei nem como começamos."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não acho que já tenha tido náuseas por gritar com você antes. Velhos costumes demoram para morrer."

"Sim, mas eu nunca deveria ter dito algumas daquelas coisas para você. Eu sinto muito mesmo, Lily."

"Eu também. Sobre tudo," admiti quietamente.

Eu comecei a me balançar novamente, e James ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Balançado-me para frente e para traz, eu contemplei a magnitude desta decisão, sabendo, eu estava certa que ele sabia, que não conseguiríamos esquecer sobre isso. Nós colocamos isso para fora porque nós dois sabíamos que isso era importante, tão importa que nenhum de nós queria lidar com isso. Nós não estávamos prontos ainda.

"E para onde vamos agora?" ele me perguntou, expressando meus pensamentos.

"Honestamente?" perguntei.

James riu. "Claro."

"Não faço a mínima idéia."

Ele riu novamente, e eu me juntei a ele desta vez.

"Eu acho," comecei depois de um tempo. "Eu acho que seria mais fácil para mim se menos pressão, menos intimidade." Eu tentei ignorar a maneira como meu rosto se esquentou quando disse a última palavra. Eu encontrei minha coragem de Grifinória e continuei. "Acho que nós deveríamos ser apenas amigos para que então a gente possa lidar com essa situação toda sem maiores preocupações quando você for embora. Eu acho que preciso desse limite para não ficar confusa com nossa situação. Eu sei que você já fez muito por mim fingindo que é meu namorado e tudo mais, e eu odeio pedir mais uma coisa de você. Mas quando somos apenas nós dois, eu preciso que nós sejamos apenas amigos."

Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente. Indiretamente, eu tinha que admitir que eu me permiti acreditar que isso estava se tornando algo mais. Que talvez eu quisesse que isso se tornasse algo mais. O pensamento me assustou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Contudo, se ele notou meu pânico, ele não disse nada a respeito.

"Amigos," ele repetiu. Eu tentei ignorar o tom de derrota em sua voz.

"É."

James me encarou, e por um rápido segundo eu pensei que ele diria "não," ou pior, que fosse exigir algo mais. Algo que eu não pudesse dar a ele. "Lily Evans, eu adoraria ser seu amigo."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada."

James suspirou. "Lily, posso te contar uma coisa como amigo?" perguntou seriamente.

"Claro," respondi inquieta.

"Você é péssima no Xadrez Bruxo."

Eu ri e bati em seu braço. "Cale a boca."

"Não, eu não posso! Eu estaria fazendo um mau serviço a você! Você é muito péssima. Como você conseguiu ir tão longe na vida sem aprender como proteger um Rei adequadamente? Veja se eu já te deixei entrar no meu castelo! Eu teria que contratar um pelotão inteiro de soldados apenas para uma visita de uma noite!"

Eu ri.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais e James fez o seu melhor para me manter rindo e feliz. Para seu crédito, ele era muito bom nisso. Eu estava às lágrimas de tanto rir com sua impressão sobre "Vernon e Petúnia em um encontro." Contudo, o tempo ficou mais frio, e eu tremi várias vezes. Eventualmente, nós não tínhamos outra escolha se não entrar. Ainda sim, eu me sentia mais leve do que antes. Todos os meus pensamentos e medos de antes foram, ah, magicamente desviados. Eu sorri para mim mesma. Eu iria gostar de ser amiga de James.

Finalmente, ele estendeu sua mão.

"Um aperto de mão?" perguntei com uma risada baixinha.

"Eu estou tentando respeitar seus desejos," disse ele com severidade.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "E eu apreciou muito isso," falei. "Mas, sério, um aperto de mão?"

James deu de ombros. "Eu não estou acostumado a ser amigo de garotas. Como você prefere?"

Eu optei por dar de ombros tranquilamente também. "Um abraço?" sugeri indiferente.

Um fantasma de um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e ele fechou o espaço entre a gente. Eu queria enfiar meu nariz em seu pescoço e inalar seu cheiro almiscarado, e agora também familiar. Eu queria que ele esfregasse círculos reconfortantes em minhas costas ou que ele enrolasse seus dedos em meu cabelo. Eu queria fechar meus olhos e apreciar o calor emanando de seu corpo. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar eu tudo o que eu queria, ele me soltou.

Um abraço amigável não durava tempo suficiente para qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Vestindo sua camisa e indo para cama sozinha, eu me perguntei se fiz a decisão certa, afinal.

* * *

N/T: Mais um capítulo para vocês. O clima esquenta cada vez mais... A briga foi tensa, acho que ninguém gosta de ver eles brigando, mas ver James aceitando ser "apenas" amigo de Lily e respeitando esse espaço não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo? É claro que nem ele, _e nem a Lily_ querem isso, mas ele respeitando essa "vontade" dela é muito apertável.

Os próximos capítulos serão ainda melhores. Aguardem! Eu já comecei a traduzir o próximo, mas devido ao meu abalo psicológico do filme, não sei quando vou conseguir terminá-la. Mas acredito que em breve ela estará prontinha. De qualquer maneira, estarei postando ela para vocês na semana que vem. Até lá!


	9. Estrada Poeirenta

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar eu tudo o que eu queria, ele me soltou._

_Eu abraço amigável não durava tempo suficiente para qualquer uma dessas coisas._

_Vestindo sua camisa e indo para cama sozinha, eu me perguntei se fiz a decisão certa, afinal._

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

**Estrada Poeirenta**

* * *

"_Essa é __uma boa história. Eu acho é que você não consegue deixar um cara bonito como eu fora das suas vistas". ~Han Solo_

* * *

**N/A DISCLAIMER: Star Wars Episódio V: O Imp****ério Contra-Ataca não me pertence. Em adição, num verdadeiro espírito de fan fiction, eu desconsiderei o fato de que o filme não foi lançado até 1980, quando, de fato, James e Lily entraram em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts em 1977. Por favor, perdoem-me e aceitem o tempo de discrepância o mais diplomaticamente possível.**

* * *

Chocantemente, eu acordei relativamente cedo na terça-feira – bem, cedo para mim. Agradecida, eu senti que cada dia que eu acordasse nas horas A.M. do dia era um grande feito, e eu ainda estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por acordar as 10:02 da manhã. Por alguma razão, meu corpo não estava apto para continuar dormindo. Eu estava muito agitada, muito ansiosa, e muito preocupada.

Eu levantei da minha cama e cruzei o quarto para acariciar as penas de Calypso em sua gaiola. Ela ainda estava roncando levemente, mas meu toque fez com que ela relutantemente abrisse um olho dourado e piasse para mim para que eu a deixasse em paz. Era bom saber que todas aquelas comidas de coruja que eu encomendei semana passada tinham realmente funcionado para ganhar o afeto de minha própria coruja de estimação.

"Dia, Callie," respondi para ela.

Ela piscou para mim em resposta, mas duvido muito que eu tenha conseguido segurar seu interesse, porque ela logo os fechou rapidamente e voltou a dormir na mesma hora. Eu ri baixinha para mim mesma.

"Boa noite, Callie."

Eu bati no topo de sua gaiola levemente. Senti-me mal por não ter dado a ela mais razões para esticar suas asas ultimamente. Nós duas estávamos engaioladas em casa juntas, presas; só que sua cela era um pouco mais literal.

Cartas tinham sido realmente inexistentes nos últimos dias. Desde a última carta ilegal de Hestia depois da Inquisição Espanhola de seus pais, eu não ouvi mais nada dela. Eu podia apenas imaginar a excitação que ela iria ter se ela soubesse da minha mais recente situação.

_Lily, sua idiota completa! Eu estou aqui, desperdiçando meu bronzeado espanhol dentro de casa, arrebentando meu traseiro para satisfazer a cada vontade de meu irmãozinho diabólico (e apenas caso sua mente cheque lá, não malicie!), e você sendo "apenas amiga" de um cara tão gostoso quanto Potter! Merlin, Lily! Acorde e cheire uma testosterona deliciosa! O garoto é apaixonado por você desde que te viu pela primeira vez no trem no Primeiro Ano, e agora ele finalmente está maduro o suficiente para não ser um idiota total, como você. Você sabe que você sempre sentiu alguma coisa por ele. Porque você acha que você sempre tenta provocar uma briga com ele? Vocês nunca serão apenas amigos. Você sabe que tem algo mais nisso, sempre teve algo mais. Há uma química inegável, indescritível e descontrolada entre vocês. Porque você não admite isso de uma vez? Qual é o seu problema?_

Eu ri alto quando eu a imaginei ela tirando seus longos cabelos pretos de seus olhos e levantando seus braços dramaticamente para enfatizar sua posição e simultaneamente bater na parte de trás de minha cabeça. Contudo, por mais engraçada que a idéia parecesse, eu duvidava que Hestia iria realmente me dizer isso agora se eu contasse qualquer coisa a ela sobre essa farsa. Ela morreria de choque, de alguma maneira conseguiria voltar à vida, e então arrumar muita confusão com seus pais aparatando em minha casa chutando meu traseiro até eu entender o motivo.

Sim, isso era o que Hestia faria. Nós éramos moralmente opostas aos Marotos. Embora, no fundo, bem no fundo, eu acho que ela deve ter gostado de Sirius, no entanto.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas e ia para a cozinha, eu afofei meu cabelo com meus dedos para não pareceu que eu permiti que um bando de diabretes da Carnualha vivessem nele durante a noite. Eu me sentei na primeira cadeira vaga que eu encontrei na mesa cozinha ao lado de Petúnia.

Ela fez uma careta para mim e empurrou sua cadeira para mais perto de minha mãe. Ah, eu também te amo, Tuney.

"O que você já esta fazendo acordada?" ela perguntou, sua voz parecendo mais acusatória do que curiosa.

Eu queria perguntar a ela porque ela se importa em levantar de manhã quando ela sabia que nunca escaparia do seu destino de ser uma pentelha insuportável, mas num raro momento de tato, eu controlei minha língua. As pessoas nunca eram legais comigo pela manhã. Era apenas um dos fatos da vida que eu não tinha escolha se não aceitar, assim como o fato de que – ao contrário de minha irmã aparentemente perfeita, com exceção, é claro, de sua personalidade muito desagradável – meus braços sempre seria peludos. Ah, que angústia que eu tinha. Eu suponho que eu teria que encontrar algum outro significado em minha vida de outra maneira além de uma dolorosa remoção de pêlos. Talvez eu pudesse resolver a fome no mundo ou encontrar alguma maneira de reverter a Maldição da Morte. Mas, ainda assim, nada poderia se comparar a satisfação de ter um braço sem pêlos. Minha vida estava condenada.

"Do que você está rindo?" Petúnia perguntou conscientemente.

"Ah, nada," respondi no que eu queria que parecesse uma voz inocente.

Petúnia fez uma careta e correu seus dedos pelo braço.

Eu me impedi de cair na gargalhada preparando rapidamente meu cereal, apanhando um pouco de suco de laranja, e então me sentando novamente. Quando derramei o leite em minha tigela, ouvi um rangido a minha esquerda. Eu me virei a tempo de ver James na cadeira ao meu lado. Meu rosto rosa me traiu enquanto eu focava meu olhar de volta na tigela.

"Bem, Lily, eu agradeço que você tenha decidido levantar antes do almoço ser servido, porque assim você pode dar uma adiantada em seus serviços," minha mãe disse alegremente sem se importar em notar a chegada de James.

Talvez fosse porque ela não estivesse surpresa em ver James tão perto de mim ou porque eles já tinham se falado essa manhã enquanto eu estava dormindo. Além do mais, mamãe não sabia nada sobre a nossa briga de ontem, uma briga que eu nunca queria que acontecesse. Poucas palavras fora de meu bocão gordo estúpido e a coisa toda explodiu como um jogo de Snap Explosivo. Só que desta vez fui eu quem ficou sem sobrancelhas, por assim dizer.

Eu sei que a briga foi necessária. Argh, meu coração saltava com a palavra como se eu fosse uma garota patética vivendo antes que o feminismo fosse inventado. Eu joguei meu cabelo por cima de meu ombro esquerdo para dar nem tão secretamente uma espiada do semblante de James.

Eu joguei minha cabeça de volta em outra direção culpadamente quando olhei expectativa para minha mãe.

"Hum, você poderia repetir a pergunta?" perguntei, tateando minha cadeira.

Minha mãe suspirou resignadamente. "Honestamente, Lily, às vezes eu me pergunto para onde seu cérebro vai."

"Você quer dizer se ela tiver um, então?" Petúnia brincou.

Eu mostrei a língua para ela, e ela retribuiu o sentimento.

"Tuney," censurou minha mãe, sua voz firme arruinada pela pequena risada atrás dela. "Ah," suspirou. "Serviços, Lily. Escolha seu veneno. Você quer limpar a poeira ou o aspirador?"

Eu não poderia simplesmente enfiar um benzoar em minha garganta? Escorreguei em minha cadeira mal-humorada. Eu desprezava fazer faxina, mais do que eu detestava fazer minhas unhas ou ir para shoppings. Ainda assim, terças-feiras eram sempre os dias de limpeza desde que Petúnia e eu éramos velhas o suficiente para limpar sem fazer ainda mais bagunça. Nós limpávamos a casa enquanto mamãe lava e passava as roupas, e quando papai vinha para casa, ele roçaria a grama e faria outras tarefas externas. Eu me perguntei como pude me esquecer de um ritual semanal que venho praticando há anos. De uma maneira típica de Lily Evans, eu culpei James. Na semana passada nós tínhamos pulado totalmente a faxina para lidar com o tumulto de sua chegada. Maldito James e maldita sua habilidade de distrair a todo mundo que vinha a seu contato.

Eu suspirei e escolhi o demônio menos pior. "Aspirador," resmunguei.

"O quê? De jeito nenhum!" Petúnia guinchou. "Eu tive que tirar a poeira na última vez," protestou.

"Nem teve! Você nunca tira a poeira!" argumentei irritada. "Você sempre faz com que eu cuide disso."

"Mãe!" choramingou Petúnia.

Minha mãe, aborrecida com a briga recorrente, suspirou. "Petúnia é a mais velha, então ela tem a prioridade de dividir as tarefas," minha mãe decidiu diplomaticamente.

Ótimo, então porque ela se preocupou em me pedir o que eu queria? Você gostaria de biscoitos de chocolate? Ah, me desculpe, nós só temos de feijão-de-lima.

"Além do mais," mamãe continuou. "Como Lily só está em casa três meses por ano, Petúnia deve tem que limpar a casa inteira sozinha na maioria das vezes. É apenas uma das realidades de sua ausência, Lily," acrescentou.

Merlin, mãe, enfie a faca um pouco mais afundo, por que não? Eu tinha certeza de que ela não tinha dizimado meu pâncreas ainda.

"Então a escolha é de Tuney," mamãe terminou.

Petúnia se endireitou para mim desdenhosamente.

"Mas, mãe!" reclamei em voz alta, mas ela ergueu uma mão para me calar.

"Contudo, como Petúnia gosta de aproveitar os benefícios de irmã mais velha, eu acho que é justo que ela convide sua irmã mais nova – e James também, é claro," ela acrescentou com uma olhada rápida para ele, "para irem com ela ao cinema hoje à noite."

Simultaneamente, Petúnia e eu congelamos de choque. Ela se recuperou primeiro.

"Mas, mãe! Vernon e eu não queremos ir com eles!" Petúnia choramingou.

"Este é meu veredito, é pegar ou largar," mamãe disse a ele com um sorriso. "Eu quando eu digo isso, é porque eu quero mesmo que você deixe eles irem no cinema com você e Vernon, assim você pode escolher a tarefa que você quiser."

"Está bem," rosnou Petúnia, cruzando os braços na frente de seu peito e fervendo em sua cadeira.

Minha mãe sorriu para mim, e eu relutantemente forcei minha boca no que eu tenho esperanças que tenha sido um sorriso grato. É claro que ela pensou que estava me fazendo um grande favor. Bem, obrigada, mãe. Agora eu tinha que passar a noite inteira com Tuney, Vermin e meu falso namorado _e_ _ainda _tinha que limpar a poeira. Amanhã, ela provavelmente convidaria um grupo de puros-sangues fascistas para que então nós possamos superar nossas diferenças no café da manhã. Você poderia me passar o açúcar? Claro! _Avada Kedavra, sua sangue-ruim imunda._

Caramba, isso era fan-pirando-tástico.

Eu tentei esconder meu desagrado óbvio, mas foi difícil. Sentir pena de mim mesma era tão mais fácil do que agir maduramente. Eu tentei me focar em coisas felizes como bolinhos ou jacintos ou no livro novo que eu estava lendo sobre a garota maravilhosamente relacionável e seu fantasma, agora humano, namorado...

"É uma pena que o pai de vocês não possa sair do trabalho hoje à noite. O que é essa emergência de engenharia, eu não faço a mínima idéia. O que pode ter acontecido? Eles acabaram com o café e com os aviões de papel? Ou pior, alguém comeu o último donut?" minha mãe debochou entediada. "Esta é a segunda semana que seu pai está muito ocupado para roçar a grama. Daqui a pouco ela vai estar engolindo a casa inteira, e eu vou estar lá para dizer a ele 'eu te disse.'"

"Eu posso cuidar disso se você quiser," James sugeriu, falando pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

"Isso é lindo, James, mas eu meio que gosto de repreender Henry," mamãe respondeu. "É bom para minha agressividade passiva."

James riu de leve. "Não, eu estou falando de roçar a grama."

"Não, você não precisa," eu o assegurei precipitadamente.

"Sim," mamãe concordou. "Sério, James, querido, você é nosso convidado."

James deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo," justificou. "E eu gostaria de ajudar, já que estou ficando aqui. Considere isso um agradecimento a sua maravilhosa hospitalidade," James terminou educadamente.

O rosto de minha mãe brilhou, e eu senti a vontade super familiar de revirar meus olhos. Quando James finalmente saísse, eu teria que remover cirurgicamente seus lábios do traseiro de minha mãe primeiro. Eu fiz uma careta. Essa era uma imagem que eu poderia seguir sem nunca ter imaginado.

"Ah, está bem," minha mãe aquiesceu-se. "Vá se arrumar, e então eu lhe mostro como funciona o cortador de gramas."

James assentiu e atirou sua assinatura de sorriso torto. "Parece ótimo, Sra. Evans."

Minha mãe retribuiu o sorriso e então o expulsou da cozinha. Rapidamente, eu me levantei e coloquei minha louça na lava-louças antes de sair atrás dele.

"James!" chamei quando atingi o pé da escada.

Ele já estava na metade do caminho. Eu o assisti seus ombros se enrijecerem antes dele se virar para me encarar. "Lily," ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Eu mordi meus lábios nervosamente e subi as escadas, parando dois degraus abaixo dele. "Como você está?" perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. "Bem," respondeu.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que a palavra "bem" nunca realmente significava o que era para ser a respeito de um sentimento de uma pessoa.

"Você?" ele perguntou de volta.

Eu lutei contra um sorriso amargo. "Bem," respondi.

Ele assentiu e começou a subir as escadas novamente. Eu decidi ser corajosa pelo menos uma vez e enfrentar a questão. "Espere, James!" chamei, segurando seu braço para impedi-lo de sair.

Seus olhos colaram nos meus dedos ao redor de seu pulso, e ele se virou. Eu percebi seu olhar e removi minha mão rapidamente como se ela tivesse pegando fogo.

"Desculpe," murmurei, mordendo meus lábios novamente enquanto me castigava mentalmente por ser tão covarde. Cadê a coragem da Grifinória? O quê aconteceu com meu temperamento de ruiva? Eu era ou não era Lily Evans, a garota que não tinha escrúpulos para atacar alguém verbalmente no meio do Salão Principal?

"Eu só queria ter certeza se você está bem com tudo o que aconteceu ontem," desembuchei finalmente.

Então, como a garota de doze anos que eu era, eu me parabenizei por ser madura e falar minha preocupação. Então eu percebi que uma pessoa madura não precisava ser parabenizada por não se comportar como uma idiota completa.

James correu seus dedos pelos cabelos. "Bem," disse ele depois de uma pausa tão longa que eu poderia pensar que ele estivesse se recuperando da azaração Impedimenta. "Eu me sinto mal pelas coisas ruins que te disse ontem, mas é mais pela forma como eu disse do que eu realmente disse. E você está certa, também. Meu comportamento essa semana não está sendo exatamente exemplar."

Eu pisquei chocada. James já está aqui por uma semana? Como eu perdi coisas como essa quando ele sempre parecia ter uma influência tão forte com a realidade? E como ele poderia vir com frases completas, e eu me tornei essa idiota abobada?

"Eu nunca deveria ter ido tão afundo com você," continuou, desculpando-se. "Eu acho que eu me envolvi muito com a ideia de nós dois namorando e tudo o que vem junto com isso."

Ele não era o único. "Então você não está bravo por essa coisa de amigos?" perguntei.

Ele me encarou incrédulo, e eu me perguntei se eu havia trocado repentinamente de rosto com Tuney, ou alguma outra coisa tão horrível quanto. Isso sim seria uma imagem grotesca.

"Merlin, Lily!" exclamou James. "Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei para que nós apenas conversássemos civilizadamente um com o outro? Pense em todos aqueles dias em Hogwarts quando nós ficávamos nos aterrorizando. Lembra daquela péssima briga no Quinto Ano durante os N.O.M's? Nós não podíamos ficar no mesmo local sem nos bicarmos!"

Com um sorriso leve eu me lembrei de seis anos de travessuras, gritos histéricos, e apenas sobrenomes. "É, nós nos odiávamos mesmo," comentei afetuosamente.

"Você bem mais do que eu," James falou sem cerimônias. "Bem," ele continuou com um aceno de mão. "Eu estou escolhendo ser otimista. Eu acho que isso é uma coisa boa para nós." James sorriu para mim assimetricamente, e eu retribuí o sorriso.

Era incrível como eu explodia as coisas desproporcionalmente. Ele estava certo, lógico. Lily-Senhorita-Sabe-Tudo-Evans e James-Líder-Maroto-Teimoso-Potter eram amigos? Uma semana atrás, eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Sentindo-me muito melhor sobre a vida em geral, eu subi as escadas atrás dele e vesti uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom uma vez que estava no meu quarto. Eu não via por que em tomar banho para ficar coberta de suor e sujeira. Agora eu estava pronta para um excesso de poeira. Ah, beleza.

Infelizmente, Petúnia parecia não ter o meu senso comum sobre banho. Eu ri ironicamente para mim mesma quando ouvi a água começar a cair quando desci as escadas. Petúnia até mesmo enrolaria seu cabelo para ir nadar. Eu tropecei para dentro da cozinha e me abaixei para abrir o gabinete embaixo da pia que eu designava "Gaveta da Morte" quando tinha dez anos e odiava ter sempre que tirar a poeira.

Enquanto procurava pelas diversas garrafas fechadas de compostos tóxicos, eu percebi uma pequena mudança no meu nível de maturidade desde meus dias pré-púberes. Agora eu tinha seios. Aha! Eu encontrei a garrafa certa. Eu peguei ela e um pano sujo e cinza e depois escalei lentamente para o gabinete mais próximo. Descuidadamente, eu esguichei o pano, e em seguida, esfreguei a superfície de madeira enquanto pensava nas coisas mais prazerosas que poderia estar fazendo: trabalhando por um salário mínimo em uma velha fábrica de sabão, sendo comida por um tubarão, descobrindo que na verdade eu era adotada, ou pior, grávida e perdendo a parte boa...

Eu tinha progredido para a sala quando Petúnia decidiu me honrar com sua presença. Ela estava usando um shorts rosa brilhante e uma regata com seu cabelo imaculadamente preso e um delineador labial. Se você não conhecesse minha irmã, você diria que ela estava pronta para sair. Contudo, eu conhecia Petúnia, e isso também significava que eu sabia que ela estaria tomando banho, trocando e recolocando tudo de novo antes de nossa adorável viagem para o cinema, onde nós nos sentaríamos no escuro. Eu dei a ela o meu sorriso mais doce.

"Onde estão suas pérolas, Tuney?"

Ela me encarou fixamente. "Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando. É mais uma de suas expressões de aberração bizarras que só você entende?"

Eu suspirei. Até expressões trouxas eram perdidas nela. Eu precisava encontrar alguém que apreciasse minha inteligência. Todo o sarcasmo era inútil por aqui ultimamente.

"Poeira, hein? Isso é um saco," disse ela.

"Na verdade," eu a corrigi brilhantemente. "Passar aspirador que é um saco¹. Eu acho que mamãe sabia que você seria boa nisso." Eu mantive meu sorriso apesar dos lugares assustadores que minha mente doente estava explorando.

Petúnia rosnou para mim. "É melhor você não continuar com isso hoje à noite," ameaçou.

"Mas, Tuney, eu adoro elogiar você e todas as suas habilidades maravilhosas."

"Vernon vem me buscar as seis para jantarmos primeiro, eu não quero que meu apetite seja arruinado."

"Bem, nós não precisamos comer com você," falei.

"Ah, sim, diga isso à mamãe."

Eu suspirei. Agora que mamãe estava envolvida, eu não tinha outra escolha se não agir como a namorada disposta. "Aw, o jantar também, Tuney? Foi tão legal de você insistir em nos convidar."

Seus olhos saltaram de suas órbitas como se ela fosse um brinquedo e eu tivesse acabado de apertar suas pernas juntas.

"Eu não..." ela começou.

"Sério, você é a melhor irmã do mundo! Divirta-se sugando¹!" acrescentei com um gesto rápido para o aspirador.

Então, com um andar vingativo em meu passo, eu fui para outro cômodo para tirar a poeira do mundo, uma prateleira de cada vez. Eu estava tão satisfeita comigo mesma por chatear Petúnia que eu mal resmunguei obscenidades por entre a minha respiração na meia hora de limpeza seguinte.

Eu estava nessa fase quando eu cheguei no andar de cima. Faltavam apenas dois cômodos: o banheiro e o quarto de Petúnia. Escolhendo o menos infestado de germes, eu rumei para o banheiro. Honestamente, apenas entrar no quarto de Tuney era como tirar minha vida com minhas próprias mãos. As doenças que eu podia pegar lá! Eu era muito jovem e inocente para clamídia!

Enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para sair do mais novo banheiro limpo, uma figura do lado de fora capturou meus olhos. Eu baixei meus materiais de limpeza e fui para mais perto da janela do banheiro. James estava lá fora, e pela aparência dela, estava com a metade da grama roçada. Quietamente, eu abri a janela para que eu pudesse ter uma visão menos obstruída. Eu posso ou não ter esticado o pescoço ao máximo que eu consegui, e subi na privada para que eu pudesse ficar o mais perto possível.

Eu observei como seus músculos se apertavam quando suas pernas levavam a ele e o cortador pelo quintal. Sem conseguir me impedir, eu estiquei meu pescoço tanto que uma volta tornaram-se rapidamente quatro. Eu examinei o olhar de concentração em seu rosto enquanto ele lutava para entender todos os detalhes do cortador. Ele empurrou sua língua para umedecer seus lábios, e eu me encontrei mordendo os meus próprios. Eu repentinamente desejei que fosse eu quem ele estivesse roçando.

Argh! Qual era o meu problema? Eu tinha finalmente atingindo o ponto onde James e eu poderíamos coexistir em harmonia sem que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós. Tudo o que eu queria era a amizade dele. Porque meu corpo precisava me trair? Mais importante ainda, porque meu cérebro estava processando todos esses estímulos de forma errada? Qualquer coisa e meus malditos sentimentos urgiam ainda mais por hormônios. Não, James queria que fossemos amigos. Eu queria que fossemos amigos. Nós seriamos amigos, droga!

Hipnotizada, eu assisti com a respiração suspensa quando ele parou brevemente para limpar algumas gotas de suor de sua testa com as costas de sua mão. Eu olhei rapidamente para o chuveiro ao meu lado e me perguntei se o ajuste mais frio poderia me esfriar. Meus olhos se lançaram de volta para James, que estava se inclinando para alcançar seu dedão. Então, em um movimento fluido, ele alcançou a bainha de sua camiseta coberta de suor e puxou para cima para revelar seu peito e seu abdômen, que tinham sobre eles um brilho tentadoramente suado.

"Droga," suspirei involuntária.

A cabeça de James se levantou, e eu entrei em pânico. Eu caí para trás em cima da cortina do chuveiro. Com os braços doendo e um machucado nas costas, eu me levantei e dei mais uma espiada na janela. Os olhos de James estavam pesquisando a casa, e eu desviei da janela com o rosto vermelho. Amaldiçoando a mim mesma, eu segui para o quarto de Petúnia.

Segurando o pano sujo em meu peito, eu tentei acalmar minha respiração e esfriar meu rosto inflamado. Eu me lembrei de ser racional pelo menos uma vez. Amigos não tinham esse tipo de pensamento um pelo outro. Eu certamente nunca fantasiei sobre lamber cada gota de suor do peito de Hestia! Mentalmente, eu ri da série de piadas lésbicas que surgiram em minha cabeça. Ah, talvez fosse apenas o fato de que James tivesse o cromossomo Y. Mesmo que ele pareça perfeitamente imune ao meu charme e queria ser apenas amigos, eu duvido que alguma garota pudesse me culpar por comer com os olhos um corpo tão pecaminosamente delicioso quanto o de James era.

Ah, Merlin, eu não acredito que eu pensei isso.

Poeira! Eu estava me concentrando na poeira! Eu tinha que pensar sobre coisas sujas. Eu sabia uma... Droga! Poeira, Lily! Poeira, e não luxúria²!

Levou uma hora para eu terminar o quarto de Petúnia, que também continha uma janela que dava para o quintal. Puramente por acaso, levou o mesmo tempo para James terminar de roçar a grama.

Com nojo de mim mesma, eu deixei o material de limpeza de lado e puxei minha camiseta pegajosa e desconfortável. Eu logo decidi tomar um longo banho frio e depois deixá-lo quente. No lado norte dos vinte minutos depois, eu estava enrolando a toalha em volta de mim quando notei uma mensagem escrita para mim no espelho. Eu li, "Oi, Lily!"

Eu ri.

Se houvesse alguma especulação sobre quem havia escrito no vapor, havia uma pequena vassoura esclarecedora no canto. Eu sorri enquanto meu interior virava pus de bubotúbera. Não era só por causa dos amassos, nem de quando ele fazia coisas como isso, nem quando ele me fazia sentir-me especial, e nem quando eu queria tentar fazê-lo se sentir da mesma maneira. Argh!

Por que eu escolhi hoje para encarnar um dos melhores diretores de circo dos anos setenta?

Eu bati minha cabeça no armário do banheiro e me enfiei em meu quarto. Imaginando se minha mortificação habitual algum dia levaria a uma mudança permanente de minha pele do pálido para o rosa, eu parei na frente do armário e encarei todas as roupas que eu não queria usar. Vesti uma capri e uma bata branca de alças com tiras estranhas que eram difíceis de arrumar corretamente. Depois de girar minha blusa e meu corpo nas mais estranhas contorções e garantir que eu acordaria dolorida na manha seguinte, eu consegui ajeitar a bata corretamente.

Eu saí do meu quarto para levar a toalha de volta ao banheiro. Eu ouvi a água correndo, e eu sabia, mais por instinto do que por probabilidade, que ele estava lá dentro. Cuidadosamente, eu andei na ponta dos pés e pendurei minha toalha. Meus olhos voltaram-se para a mensagem de James no espelho. Subitamente, eu estava super consciente do fato de que um James completamente nu estava tomando banho a menos de um metro de distancia de mim, e que a única coisa que nos separava era uma mera cortina.

Com os dedos trêmulos, eu me desloquei até o banheiro e escrevi "Oi, James" em resposta com a ponta de meu dedo. Eu acrescentei um pequeno lírio ao lado dela como um bom padrão. Então, antes que eu corpo derretesse pelo calor do vapor, eu saí rapidamente dali e voltei para a segurança de meu quarto.

Com uma olhada rápida para o relógio, eu percebi que eu tinha apenas um pouco mais que uma hora antes de Vernon chegar galantemente em seu carro italiano esportivo super pretensioso, o único modo para ele compensar seu bigode horrível. Tristemente, eu concluí que até mesmo Vernon sabia que não havia dinheiro no mundo que poderia compensar sua personalidade.

Eu escovei meu cabelo várias vezes até ter certeza absoluta de que eu havia retirado qualquer nó ou emaranhado que havia nele. Eu o amarrei em um rabo de cavalo e puxei alguns fios para enquadrar o meu rosto. Então, eu me sentei na frente de meu espelho e apliquei meticulosamente minhas camadas usuais de rímel e delineador. Meus dedos pararam sobre um conjunto de sombras, e eu decidi jogar um pouco de cor para tentar animar minha aparência de sua rotina mundana. Uma vez terminada, eu examinei meu reflexo com desgosto. Eu estava sendo ridícula. Isso era apenas um passeio comum. Eu não precisava parecer melhor do que eu normalmente era. Isso não era um encontro. Isso era apenas um passeio com um amigo e minha irmã. Eu até mesmo iria pagar pelo meu ingresso. Amigos saem para irem ao cinema e jantar o tempo todo. Isso não era um encontro.

Brava comigo mesma, eu corri para o banheiro limpei toda a maquiagem de meu rosto antes de voltar para meu quarto. Então, com um suspiro, comecei a passar tudo de novo, sombra e todo o resto.

Eu precisava de ajuda psiquiátrica. Um profissional.

Eu pulei em minha cadeira com surpresa quando Petúnia interrompeu o que eu estava fazendo, sem se preocupar em bater primeiro, obviamente. "Vernon está aqui," informou ela rispidamente. "Nós estamos saindo, desça."

"O seu desejo é uma ordem," disse a ele enquanto calçava um par de sandálias e apanhava a minha bolsa.

"Divirtam-se no seu encontro duplo!" minha mãe nos chamou enquanto íamos para o carro.

Eu duvidava que até mesmo um profissional poderia me ajudar agora.

A viagem até o restaurante foi completamente esquisita. Petúnia não queria conversar com James nem comigo. Eu não queria fala com Tuney. James, que tinha a tendência de perambular quando estava nervoso, queria conversar desesperadamente, mas ele controlou sua vontade. Ele passou sua mão em seu cabelo tantas vezes que eu tinha certeza de que ele ficaria careca. Eu quase mordi meu lábio fora quando tentei ignorar a maneira como a roupa de James, uma camisa azul marinho sobre uma regata branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, acentuavam seus bonitos tendões em seus braços bronzeados. Além disto, eu propositalmente fingi ignorar o olhar de gavião que Petúnia nos dava pelo espelho retrovisor. A única pessoa que parecia alheia a tensão era Vernon, que apreciava a si mesmo enquanto zombava dos outros motoristas e quase atropelando um pedestre.

"Ele só estava me provocando," Vernon havia dito a época com um ronco jovial.

Obviamente, foi um alívio imenso quando chegamos no restaurante e Vernon colocou o carro no estacionamento. Numa ação que me surpreendeu de verdade, James andou até o meu lado do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Ele estendeu sua mão e me ajudou a sair do carro. Sua mão permaneceu na minha por um segundo longo antes dele pensar melhor e soltá-la.

Eu inclinei uma sobrancelha para ele curiosamente. Ele deu de ombros. "Eu sou um Potter," disse ele com simplicidade. "Eu tive que ir a aulas de etiqueta quando eu era pequeno com todos os outros puros-sangues babacas."

"Deve ter sido prazeroso," falei.

James sorriu. "Eu conheci Sirius."

Eu sorri de volta e imaginei brincadeiras de jantar que envolvia sobremesas explosivas pousando nos cabelos de velhas esnobes.

"Quantos?" a garçonete perguntou quando entramos no restaurante.

"Quatro," Petúnia respondeu rigidamente.

"Certo, então, sigam-me."

Eu deslizei em um estande, e James me seguiu. Petúnia se sentou bem na frente e se ocupou com o cardápio para evitar qualquer tipo de contato desnecessário. Eu revirei meus olhos. O lugar não era muito extravagante ou pateticamente sombrio. Era apenas um típico restaurante bem em frente ao cinema. Eu já havia vindo ali inúmeras vezes então eu sabia o que iria escolher. Uma vez que eu encontrava alguma coisa que eu gostava em um restaurante, eu sempre comia a mesma coisa.

James examinou seu cardápio com ceticismo. "Comida trouxa é tão bizarra," ele cochichou em meu ouvido.

Eu ri. "Sim, porque o fato dela não fazer sair fumaça de seus ouvidos é muito esquisito."

James sorriu para mim e voltou a examinar o cardápio.

Quando a garçonete voltou, ele finalmente decidiu que queria um cheeseburguer com bacon e cheddar. Eu sorri em aprovação, por alguma razão achando sua habilidade de comer hambúrgueres grandes estranhamente atraente. A garçonete pareceu estar encantada também, pois seus olhos permaneceram nele por muito tempo. Eu decidi não deixar a ela nenhuma gorjeta.

James, alheio a menina batendo cílios e franzindo lábios, virou-se para Petúnia.

"Então, Petúnia, Lily mencionou que você foi para ah, faculdade, é isso?"

Vernon grunhiu. "Você nem ao menos sabe o que é faculdade?"

Eu não gostei do fato de que Vernon respondeu por ela. A julgar pela maneira leve como James franziu seus lábios, nem ele.

No entanto, James se virou para ele educadamente. "Bruxos não tem faculdade. Depois de Hogwarts, nós podemos ir para nossas academias se você quer ser um auror ou um curandeiro, mas isso é mais para a elite."

"Então a maioria de vocês não são do tipo muito inteligente, Jim," Vernon disse com um sorriso satisfeito formando-se sobre a lagartixa loira.

James sorriu, mas eu podia dizer que era forçado. "James," ele corrigiu. "E não, esse não é o caso. Nós nos orgulhamos de nós mesmos por sermos capazes de ensinar mais em um período mais curto. Além disso, ser bruxo tem suas vantagens óbvias," James acrescentou, tateando sua varinha em seu bolso.

Vernon passou seus braços em volta de Petúnia numa tentativa de proteger a si mesmo ou a ela das respostas malvadas e assustadoras de James.

"Mas eu acho que seria bem fascinante desistir da magia por um tempo," continuou James, nunca se abalando com grosserias – de anos de prática. "Como eu tenho certeza de que seria muito interessante para você passar um dia nos sapatos de Lily, hein, Petúnia?"

Tuney olhou para ele. "Eu nunca gostei do gosto de Lily para sapatos," ela respondeu com desprezo.

James estremeceu. "Bem, obviamente, eu não estava sendo literal," ele emendou enquanto suas mãos voavam para seu cabelo.

Eu me senti mal por ele. Petúnia não era conhecida por ser considerável. Claro que ela sabia que ele não estava falando sobre sapatos. Petúnia não era tão idiota, mas queria fazer com que James se sentisse um. Eu sabia que Petúnia sempre iria odiá-lo. Assim que ela encontrasse seu ponto fraco, ele virara escória em sua mente.

"Você já quis ser uma bruxa também?" James pressionou.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. James estava tentando fazer com que ela admitisse, mesmo sem querer, que ela não despreza completamente meu estilo de vida. Foi um gesto muito bonito e manipulador, mas também inútil.

Petúnia olhou para Vernon ansiosamente antes de seu esfriar novamente. "Não, nunca."

"Hum," respondeu James.

Felizmente, a comida chegou. Pena que isso significava que não haveria mais conversa. Ela estava indo tão bem.

Infelizmente, como pode-se esperar de garotos como James e, especialmente, Vernon, a comida não durou muito tempo.

"Então, Jim, o que seus pais fazem?" Vernon perguntou presunçosamente enquanto enfiava o último pedaço de bife em sua boca.

"James," ele corrigiu com a voz forçada. "E meus pais são aurores. Basicamente, eles lutam contra bruxos das trevas."

"Então seu tipo é perigoso, não?" Vernon perguntou alegremente.

Eu encarei Petúnia. Como ela permitiu que ele perguntasse isso? Ela me olhou por um segundo antes de desviar sua atenção de volta para sua salada.

"Não muito mais perigoso que o seu," James respondeu com uma risada leve. "As notícias trouxas são muito interessantes. Quem quer que tenha pensado nessa tolice de armas obviamente não era um cara muito esperto."

Eu sorri para James, e ele piscou para mim.

"Às vezes as pessoas precisam se proteger," disse Petúnia.

"Sim, mas não deveria ser mais defensivo do que ofensivo? Não é como se você pudesse usar uma arma como escudo," eu disse a ela.

"Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre proteger os outros, Lily. Você está sempre pensando em como ofuscar o brilho de todo mundo."

"Ah," corrigi. "Mas você certamente sabe sobre esfaquear pessoas pelas costas."

Petúnia me lançou um olhar torto e se aproximou mais de Vernon.

"Agora, Jim..."

"É James!" interrompi altamente. Eu avistei a garçonete e chamei sua atenção. "A conta, por favor!"

Uma vez fora do restaurante, eu bati minha cabeça contra o peito de James. "Isso foi um pesadelo completo," falei, o som saindo abafado.

James me puxou dele. Eu tentei não me sentir rejeitada pela ação. "Quem sabia que um jantar poderia ser tão hostil? Eu sinto que de repente entendi sua inclinação para berrar em Hogwarts."

Eu gemi. "Você tem sorte de não ter irmãos, Jim."

James rosnou. "Merlin, eu pensei que iria dar um soco nele na última vez que ele me chamou assim. Se você não tivesse se intrometido..."

Eu ri do tom de melancolia em sua voz. "A noite é uma criança. Talvez você consiga alguma outra chance de agredi-lo."

James sorriu perversamente pra mim enquanto nos aproximávamos da bilheteria.

"Duas para o Império Contra-Ataca das oito horas, por favor," perguntei para o adolescente atrás do vidro.

Eu abri minha bolsa para apanhar algumas libras, mas James me impediu com sua mão.

"Deixa que eu pago," disse ele, puxando o dinheiro e entregando para o caixa, que lhe passou os ingressos.

Eu olhei para ele espantada. "Como você conseguiu dinheiro trouxa?"

James riu e puxou meu rabo de cavalo provocativamente. "Não é tão difícil assim, Lily. Além disso, eu sou James Potter."

"Idiota arrogante! Eu pagaria pelo meu ingresso."

James sorriu torto para mim. "Eu sei. Mas eu nunca lhe daria a chance. Minha mãe iria arrancar meu couro vivo se eu fizesse uma garota pagar por suas coisas."

Eu revirei meus olhos, mas não consegui sacudir a felicidade se aquecendo pelo meu corpo, até mesmo nos meus dedões. Ele pagou! Era quase como um encontro de verdade. Eu fiz uma cara de brava para fazer cena. "Certo, Jim, mas eu vou pagar pela pipoca, e se você tentar me impedir, eu azaro você."

James riu. "Eu não esperaria menos de você, Lily."

Nós acabamos nos sentando na fileira atrás de Petúnia e Vernon. James e eu nos divertimos atirando pipocas neles e se abaixando cada vez que eles olhavam para trás e sufocávamos nossas risadas com as costas de nossas mãos. Petúnia estava tão aborrecida comigo. Foi fantástico.

"Então, qual é o filme mesmo?" James perguntou, atirando outro grão de pipoca em sua boca.

É claro que ele não ficaria cheio com a metade de uma vaca que ele acabou de comer no jantar. Eu ri.

"O quê?"

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Não é nada, sério. É só que é tão engraçado que você não tem noção nenhuma sobre o mundo trouxa."

"Bem, nós todos não podemos ser sabe-tudo que nem você, Lily," James contrapôs.

Eu sorri. "Verdade," eu suspirei dramaticamente antes de ficar séria. "Basicamente, é apenas como um programa de televisão só que mais longo e com um valor de produção melhor."

James assentiu. "E telas maiores," ele acrescentou olhando para frente.

"Exatamente. O filme que nós vamos assistir hoje a noite na verdade é uma sequência."

"Sequência? Como assim?"

"Bem, o primeiro filme foi muito bem no Box Office, então..."

"Em nome de Merlin o que é um Box Office?"

"Bem, isso significa que estava no top grossing film."

"Espere, é nojento³?" James perguntou.

"Não, o primeiro filme foi muito bom. Eu adorei. Eu estou bem chocada que Petúnia escolheu esse filme para ver. Eu não pensei que ela tivesse gosto suficiente para _Star Wars_."

"Espere, tem uma guerra?" perguntou James, confuso. "E como eu vou assistir esse filme se eu não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu no primeiro?"

"Você vai parar de me interromper para que eu possa responder suas perguntas?" perguntei exasperada.

As luzes se apagaram e apareceu o logo da empresa na tela. James pulou em seu assento, eu ri alto.

"Não tem graça! Eu nunca fiz isso antes!" James cochichou para mim.

"Desculpe," cochichei de volta com um sorriso. "Eu me esqueci que você é virgem de cinema."

"Bem, você vai mudar isso para mim, não vai?" ele provocou.

Minha boca se abriu. "Sim," respirei.

"Que bom," ele respondeu antes de girar em seu assento para encarar o telão.

O primeiro trailer terminou, e James olhou para mim expectativo. "Eu achei que você tinha dito que os filmes eram mais longos."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "É um trailer, James."

"Um o quê?"

Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma. "Apenas cale a boca e olhe para a tela. O filme vai começar logo."

Com um toque de sorriso em seus lábios, James se sentou de volta no assento e se focou na tela. Eu assisti com prazer seus olhos brilharem com excitação enquanto o tema trovejante preenchia a sala.

O filme foi excelente. Realmente foi. Ele imediatamente se tornou um de meus favoritos, tão bem escrito e atraente. Foi uma prova para o garoto sentado ao meu lado de que ele era capaz de me distrair do filme quando ele tirou sua mão que descansava em suas jeans escuras para entrelaçá-la com a minha. Eu lembrei a mim mesma que isso não significava nada, era apenas um gesto amigável, mas eu não pude evitar de me sentir levemente esperançosa quando seu dedão traçou distraidamente as costas de minha mão enquanto ele encarava a tela encantado. Meus olhos seguiram de seu dedão para o seu cotovelo e eu admirei seu antebraço. Realmente, eles eram os antebraços mais amáveis que eu já vi, especialmente contrastado com o azul de sua camisa, minha fraqueza.

Mais tarde, suas mãos enlaçaram meus ombros, e eu me inclinei para enfiar o nariz na base de sua garganta. Ele cheira a seiva de pinheiro.

Merlin, eu amava cinema.

Muito cedo, o filme terminou com um grande suspense, e eu senti a emoção de uma grande trama combinada com a ansiedade impertinente sobre o que vai acontecer depois. Algumas pessoas começaram a aplaudir. E eu assisti divertida James se juntar a eles ardentemente. Enquanto os créditos continuavam a rolar, James se virou para me encarar com o maior sorriso em seu rosto.

"Isso foi incrível!" ele exclamou com um tom maravilhado infantil. "Ah, Merlin, Lily! Foi incrível!"

Eu ri e tive que concordar. "Você tem razão. Foi fantástico!"

"Foi cada adjetivo bom que existe e eu ainda posso pensar em mais!" ele gritou.

James ainda estava eufórico com o filme depois que nós nos livramos de Petúnia e Vernon para comprarmos sorvetes. Ele lembrou-se que menta com chocolate era o favorito de nós dois.

"E a força!" James continuou entusiasticamente enquanto mordia um pedaço de sua casquinha. "Era como mágica só que sem varinha! E eu adorei aquele carinha verde. Ele me lembra meu elfo-doméstico favorito. Os dois falam em círculos!"

Eu ri e levei um segundo para lamber meu sorvete. "Eu acho que ele é meu personagem favorito."

"E eu adorei o tal de Solo. Ele lembra muito a mim."

"Mesmo?" perguntei espantada.

"Claro! O jeito que ele diz, "eu sei"? Foi tão suave! Ele e eu somos completamente iguais."

Eu revirei meus olhos e arrepiei seus cabelos divertidamente. "Bem, vocês dois são nojentos e metidos a mandão," respondi. "Mas acho que as comparações terminam aqui."

James sorriu largamente. "Ah, vamos, Lily, você não acha que eu poderia ser um canalha?"

Ele me estudou com seus olhos, os quais pareciam mais verdes nesta noite por baixo da luz da rua. "Você é definitivamente um canalha," murmurei, empurrando seus óculos de volta em seu rosto.

James sorriu para mim largamente e então começou a saltitar um pouco em volta de mim enquanto eu andava pela calçada com ele. Eu ri de sua energia nervosa.

"Eu preciso saber o que vai acontecer depois," ele continuou. "Eu não acredito que terminou assim."

"Vai sair mais um em breve," eu disse a ele, lembrando do artigo que eu havia lido no jornal algumas semanas atrás.

"Sério?" ele uivou. "Isso é fantástico! Nós precisamos ir juntos!"

Eu sorri. "Nós vamos no primeiro dia que entrar em cartaz," falei.

"Você promete?" ele perguntou.

"Eu farei um Voto Perpétuo aqui mesmo se você quiser," brinquei.

James continuou a sorrir, e eu honestamente tive esperanças de que nós víssemos o próximo filme juntos. Assisti-lo sacudir seus braços largamente e conversando excitadamente, eu percebi que eu queria ainda estar passando tempo com James no futuro. O pensamento me excitou e me assustou.

Em algum ponto de seu discurso apaixonado, James conseguiu sujar seu queixo de sorvete. Eu me aproximei para limpá-lo, e James parou de viajar para me encarar.

Eu mordi meu lábio e olhei para baixo. "Você tem sorvete no seu rosto."

"Oh."

Nós continuamos a andar quando de repente ele agarrou minha mão e começou a correr pela calçada em direção ao estacionamento do restaurante.

"James, porque estamos correndo?" ofeguei.

"Você verá!" disse ele.

Minhas pernas começaram a queimar e eu queria parar, mas eu continuei a segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse. Finalmente, ele parou atrás de uma árvore a quase trinta metros de distância do carro de Vernon.

"James, porque nós paramos aqui? O carro está lá!"

James ergueu sua mão para me silenciar e apontou para o carro. Eu olhei para ele duvidosa e observei o carro. Pouco tempo depois, Vernon e Petúnia se aproximaram da porta. Eu vi quando Vernon deu um beijo na boca de Tuney, e eu engasguei em minha boca.

Nós fizemos uma careta juntos.

"Por que eu gostaria de ver isso?" sussurrei para James com repulsa.

"Apenas espere," ele prometeu.

Eu olhei para eles novamente, e eu vi Vernon abrir a porta do carro, gemer altamente e então dar um passo para longe do carro. Petúnia tomou seu lugar e depois gritou estridentemente, indo para trás, também.

James começou a tremer silenciosamente ao meu lado, e eu olhei para ele perplexa. "O que você fez?"

James riu discretamente por trás de sua mão enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. "Eu... o carro... bombas de bosta..." ele fez força para falar.

Eu ri alto. Petúnia me ouviu e começou a caminhar até nós.

"Vamos sair daqui antes que ela nos mate!" chamou James enquanto ela se aproximava.

Eu assenti, agarrei a mão de James, e aparatei de volta em frente à porta de casa, ainda rindo e desequilibrada pela mudança de cenário. Sobrecarregada por tudo, a tontura, a risada, o cheiro de seu pescoço, a maneira como ele ficava em sua camisa e o fato que ele havia pago meu ingresso, eu me aproximei, passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de James, e o beijei.

James me empurrou de volta depois de ficarmos sem ar.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos impenetráveis.

"Oh."

* * *

¹Em inglês, "sucks", que também pode servir como "sugar" ou "chupar", por isso o trocadilho com o aspirador. Acho que não preciso entrar mais em detalhes sobre o que a Lily quis dizer com Petúnia ser boa nisso e o "sugando", certo? Rsrsrs.

²Em inglês, "poeira" e "luxúria" são palavras parecidas: "dust" e "lust."

³"Grossing" também pode dar a idéia de alguma coisa nojenta, grosseira. Eu resolvi deixar os termos em inglês por não conhecer nenhum termo mais técnico para eles em português.

* * *

N/T: Que fim de capítulo, não? E não é que eles finalmente tiveram um "encontro"!

Os capítulos irão vão ficar cada vez melhores, aguardem!

Eu vou fazer o possível para postar o próximo capítulo até semana que vem. Se isso não acontecer, não sei quando conseguirei fazer isso. Minhas férias estão terminando, o que significa que essa seção de capítulos semanais ira terminar. Torçam para que dê tudo certo.

Até mais!


	10. Interrupções Não Desejadas

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Sobrecarregada por tudo, a tontura, as risada, o cheiro de seu pescoço, a maneira como ele ficava em sua camisa e o fato que ele havia pago meu ingresso, eu me aproximei, passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de James, e o beijei._

_James me empurrou de volta depois de ficarmos sem ar._

_Ele olhou para mim com os olhos impenetráveis._

"_Oh."_

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

**Interrupções Não-Desejadas**

* * *

"_Não faça sexo, cara. Começa com beijinhos e logo logo você tem que começar a falar com eles." ~Steve Martin_

* * *

"Oh," engasguei novamente.

James deu um sorriso torto para mim tão malicioso que eu senti meus joelhos ficarem fracos e meu coração começar a martelar em meu peito. "Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?" ele me perguntou pecaminosamente com a voz rouca que estava encharcada com os amassos.

Não confiando em mim mesma para falar, eu mal assenti. Quando meu rosto começou a ficar tão vermelho? Merlin, eu precisava respirar. Certo, inspira e espira. Você pode fazer isso, Lily.

"Vamos ver se eu consigo fazer você dizer mais alguma coisa," disse ele profundamente e começou a roçar seus lábios na base de meu pescoço. Ele parou para soprar em um ponto úmido, e eu estremeci. Ele riu profundamente e meus olhos flutuaram próximos do som e das vibrações de seu corpo contra o meu. "De preferência meu nome," ele continuou, enquanto seus lábios viajavam para minha mandíbula e começavam a provocar os meus. Ele pegou meu lábio inferior em sua boca e começou a sugá-lo.

Eu senti meus olhos começarem a rolar para trás de minha cabeça. "James," suspirei.

"Hum? O que foi isso?" ele torturou.

Envergonhada pelo puro volume de meu gemido, arranquei meus lábios dos dele. "James," chamei, um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

Sua boca voltou para meu pescoço e seus lábios devoraram a pele de lá. Ele iria deixar uma marca. "James," tentei dizer novamente, mas quase nenhum som saiu.

Ele riu pela garganta enquanto seus lábios se moviam para o lóbulo de minha orelha. Minha respiração parou completamente quando seus lábios beliscaram a ponta de minha orelha e ele usava sua língua para...

Meu corpo caiu para frente na posição de sentado. Eu ergui minha mão até meu rosto e limpei o sono de meus olhos. Eu olhei para o familiar lençol amarelo e franzi minha testa. Meu rosto estava quente, e eu sabia que não era por causa da temperatura de meu quarto. Eu fechei meus olhos melancolicamente e tentei recriar os últimos momentos de meu sonho. Foi tão melhor que a realidade.

"_Oh."_

_James abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a luz da varanda se acendeu. Eu olhei para ela e pisquei confusa. James, também, parecia paralisado de perplexidade. A porta da frente se abriu, e o rosto ansioso de minha mãe apareceu._

"_Oh!" ela exclamou aliviada. "São apenas vocês. Eu ouvi um barulho, e pensei que fossem ladrões, ou alguma coisa assim."_

_Eu encarei minha mãe e assenti silenciosamente. Ladrões? Nós moramos numa vizinhança trouxa simples. O último crime denunciado foi quando um gato de uma criança foi roubado há três anos atrás – quando seus pais na verdade haviam mentido sobre o atropelamento do gato._

"_Por que vocês não entram? Está muito tarde. Cadê sua irmã?"_

_Eu entrei em casa. "Tuney ainda está com Vernon," respondi com a voz fraca._

"_Ela não veio com vocês?"_

_Eu sacudi minha cabeça._

_Mamãe suspirou. "Ah, bem, vão vocês dois para a cama," ela decidiu, subindo as escadas. Nós chegamos em meu quarto, e minha mãe se virou para James._

"_James querido, eu estava me perguntando se poderia dar uma espiada em seu quarto por um momento antes de você se aprontar para dormir. Eu acho que tenho uma caixa com materiais da escola que eu preciso escondida em algum lugar do armário."_

"_Claro, Sra. Evans."_

"_Eu acho que vou organizar isso enquanto espero Petúnia voltar para casa. Talvez eu prepare um pouco de chá," pensou para si mesma. "Bem, cama, Lily."_

_Eu assenti e abri a porta de meu quarto. "Noite, mãe." Meus dedos hesitaram na maçaneta. Eu olhei para James por cima de meu ombro. Eu tentei dizer a ele com meus olhos que eu não queria que a noite terminasse dessa maneira, que eu queria conversar mais com ele, que eu desejava que minha mãe não tivesse escolhido logo essa noite para perambular pelo corredor. Queria que ele entendesse que a falta da nossa conversa a meia-noite não era por minha causa, e sim por culpa de minha mãe super-protetora._

_Eu tentei transmitir uma infinidade de emoções naquele único olhar, mas James olhou para mim com a mesma expressão enigmática de antes. "Noite, James," dissa a ele docemente._

"_Bom sonhos, Lily," eu o ouvi responder antes de fechar a porta._

Argh, eu não consigo acreditar que havia sido empatada por minha própria mãe. Ela não pode sentir que possivelmente a coisa mais importante que já aconteceu entre mim e James estava rolando? Ou, talvez, ela sentiu, e ela queria nos parar antes que a virtude de alguém pudesse ficar em perigo. Ah, que se dane a virtude! Eu finalmente havia beijado James Potter de verdade, e eu queria fazer isso de novo!

Ah, meu Merlin, eu queria fazer isso de novo!

Era um pensamento muito estranho.

E eu até que gostei, na verdade.

E isso era ainda mais estranho.

Ansiosamente, eu me enfiei dentro do banheiro, escovei meus dentes com vigor, ataquei meu cabelo frisado com uma escova, joguei um pouco de água em meu rosto, e desci para a cozinha.

"Nossa, Lily, eu acho que isso é um recorde, ou alguma coisa assim," disse mamãe abaixando sua colher e secando suas mãos em uma toalha de louça.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Eu nunca vi você tão cedo pela manhã desde que entrou na puberdade. Não são nem dez horas ainda."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "É, mãe, deviam fazer uma cerimônia na rua principal em minha homenagem," resmunguei devidamente.

"Bem, uma inundação ou uma bomba deve estar no nosso futuro eminente, no mínimo," ela refletiu com uma risada e voltou-se para a frigideira no fogão.

"Haha, muito engraçado, mãe. Você está a cada dia mais hilária."

"Eu acho que sim," disse ela com um sorriso, ignorando meu sarcasmo óbvio.

Eu olhei para o relógio e observei os segundos passarem. "Você viu James? Ele já levantou? Eu preciso muito falar com ele."

"Por quê? Vocês estão planejando alguma coisa?"

"Não," respondi, rápida demais para parecer inocente.

"Lily," disse ela lentamente. "Você sabe que é sempre melhor se você me dizer a verdade. Você mente muito mal. Seu rosto sempre te entrega."

"Eu minto bem, sim!" argumentei teimosamente.

"O que aconteceu com meu suéter preferido mês passado?"

Eu senti meu rosto começar a corar. "Hum, Petúnia decidiu brincar com fósforos sem supervisão?"

Tudo bem, eu acidentalmente coloquei fogo nele enquanto experimentava um feitiço avançado.

Minha mãe riu. "Claro, ela fez isso, sim."

"Alguém precisa ensinar aquela garota sobre segurança com fogo," persisti.

"Você é tão cheia de si, minha filha."

Eu olhei de volta para o relógio. Eu estava cansada de ser debochada, e eu ainda não sabia onde James estava. "Mãe, onde ele está?"

"Relaxe, Lily, James só foi buscar o jornal para mim. Ele vai voltar em quinze segundos. Eu tenho certeza que seus hormônios adolescentes podem esperar por isso." Ela colocou um pouco de farinha de aveia da panela em uma tigela, e então passou ela e um copo de suco de laranja para mim.

"Mãe," eu gemi com a voz arrastada e franzi o nariz com o pensamento mortificante em nossa conversinha no outro dia.

"Lily," ela me imitou antes de voltar para sua aveia.

Eu prendi meus olhos de volta no relógio. Levaram vinte e três segundo para James entrar na cozinha com sua habitual calça de pijama e camiseta branca apertada.

Meu corpo relaxou simultaneamente e se acendeu com sua presença. Eu queria correr até ele, jogar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e explicar todo o mix de emoção que eu estava sentindo. Contudo, com uma olhada rápida na direção de minha mãe, eu fiquei na minha cadeira na mesa da cozinha. Felizmente, sob o disfarce de nosso falso relacionamento, James largou o jornal na mesa e caminhou até mim.

"Oi," eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso tímido.

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto seus olhos procuravam os meus. "Oi."

Estritamente pelo bem de minha mãe, ele se inclina para frente e roça seus lábios em minha testa tão levemente que eu mal pude senti-los. Ele então moveu-se para meu ouvido. "Nós precisamos conversar," ele cochichou antes de se afastar.

Eu engoli em seco enquanto o examinava com os olhos enormes. Essas palavras nunca eram boas. Mais do que isso, eu odiava a língua inglesa. Qual era a dessas malditas frases imperativas? Além disso, havia toda essa bobagem de modificadores e terminações de frases com preposições que eu não podia lidar com. Obviamente.

"Ah, James, graças a Deus você está aqui," interrompeu minha mãe. "Lily tem perguntado sobre você a manhã inteira. Eu acho até que você é o motivo dela ter levantado em uma hora tão normal."

James desviou seu olhar de mim para rir com minha mãe. "Eu nunca levaria crédito por isso. Eu não sou tão convencido para achar que poderia fazer Lily fazer alguma coisa que ela não queira."

Eu bufei em meu suco de laranja. O total de vezes que ele me convidou para sair era o quê, 7.632, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos? Não, ele nunca tentou se impor. Uma noção absurda! Ele estava tentando influenciar minha decisão! Não! Isso era apenas James praticando as leis da estatística. Se ele me perguntasse para sair um milhão de vezes, havia uma probabilidade de 87% de chances dele terminar dentro do lago.

Claro que essa porcentagem diminuiu agora que eu...

Eu sintonizei minha mãe e a tagarelice irritantemente fofa de James para fora de minha cabeça e repeti meu novo mantra várias vezes.

Nós precisamos conversar. Nós precisamos conversar. Nós _precisamos_ conversar. _Nós_ precisamos conversar. _Nós precisamos conversar_.

Merlin, se eu não dissesse alguma coisa logo, havia uma probabilidade de 100% de chances que eu explodiria.

"Abacaxi," disparei.

Minha mãe e James pararam sua conversa amigável para me encarar como se eu tivesse finalmente enlouquecido. Em defesa deles, eu provavelmente tinha.

"O quê, Lily?" minha mãe perguntou.

Meu rosto corou, e eu pesquisei em minha cabeça qualquer sinapse falhada que fez com que eu proferisse essa palavra. Eu poderia culpar Petúnia por isso? Não, era muita lógica rotunda. Teria isso algo relacionado à história do falso relacionamento entre James e eu? Não, isso envolveria muita criatividade e, francamente, itens picantes. Droga, tinha que haver uma poção para essa situação. Ah, Poções!

"Meu professor de poções adora abacaxis cristalizados," disse a ele.

James me examinou estranhamente. "Porque você estava pensando no professor Slughorn?"

Eu dei de ombros e fingi que estava sendo normalmente lunática. "Você sabe, o verão é tempo de, ah, lesmas¹..." eu terminei com uma careta para minha própria lógica.

Minha mãe me avaliou como se eu tivesse repentinamente me transformado em uma lesma, e então se voltou para seu filho preferido, James. Quão cruel poderia ser minha mãe amar mais meu falso namorado do que a mim? Pelo menos eu tinha uma vantagem contra Petúnia. Bem, uma lesma também teria, na verdade.

Vinte minutos se passaram e eu meio que esperava que eles começassem a se agarrar sobre o balcão da cozinha. Mamãe já estava apaixonada por ele, e James faria de tudo para ser a imagem do namorado perfeito, mesmo que ele tivesse que se submeter aos hormônios loucos da meia-idade de minha mãe. Eu tateei minha varinha e debati ou não algumas azarações que estavam em minha cabeça.

Nós precisamos conversar.

Finalmente, rindo como duas velhas gagas, James e minha mãe pararam de conversar para que ele pudesse subir e tomar banho. Eu levantei minha cabeça da mesa de onde eu tinha começado a batê-la silenciosamente há cinco tapinhas da mão de minha mãe no braço de James atrás. Eu me levantei ansiosamente e segui James para fora da cozinha.

"Ah, Lily!" ela chamou.

Ca-maldição-raca.

Eu girei meus calcanhares e forcei um sorriso a minha mãe. "Sim, mãe?"

"Você me faria o favor de lavar a louça? Eu tenho algumas coisas para cuidar antes de ir para a escola."

"Claro, mãe," respondi entre os dentes.

"Obrigada, Lily," disse ela, começando a subir as escadas.

Sim, algumas coisas para cuidar. É mais provável que ela queira passar um tempo com meu namorado, pensei acidamente, enquanto jogava o pote maior na pia. Água e espuma espirraram para meu rosto e meu peito. Eu olhei para baixo e notei que a pia estava cheia de louças que precisavam ser lavadas de ontem à noite. Perfeito.

Eu ouvi uma risada feminina do andar de cima, e eu acidentalmente abri a torneira em minha direção, efetivamente molhando meu rosto com água. Merlin, por que meus pensamentos sempre tinham que parar com a imagem mais inapropriada, mais perversa e mais preciso-ir-vomitar-meu-cérebro-agora?

Depois de secar a última louça e colocá-la de lado, amaldiçoando cada nome que eu pudesse pensar, eu marchei escada a cima e quase colidi com James no corredor.

"Aí esta você, Lily," disse ele aliviado. "Escute, eu..." ele parou enquanto seus olhos examinavam minha aparência úmida. Ah, fico feliz em saber que posso deixar um garoto mudo estando encharcada e coberta de sabão verde.

"Lily, o que aconteceu?"

Eu gemi. "A pia e eu tivemos um duelo. Ela ganhou," disse a ele sem entusiasmo.

"Parece que tinha um grindylow, ou alguma coisa assim, escondido na torneira," ele comentou com uma gargalhada ligeira enquanto olhava minha aparência gotejante.

Algum tipo de substancia verde não identificada pingou de meu nariz, e ele forçou seu punho em sua boca para silenciar sua risada. Eu dei a ele um olhar de alerta. "Ou, alguma coisa assim."

"Uma sereia, talvez?"

Eu o olhei irritada.

Ele sabia pelo meu olhar assassino que não era a hora para termos uma conversa sincera sobre como ele estava sendo apenas meu falso namorado para que ele então pudesse roubar minha mãe de meu pai e então fugirem juntos para Majorca. Sabe, isso ou que eu o beijei. "Talvez você devesse tomar um banho," James sugeriu cautelosamente.

Eu assenti e meu cabelo molhado caiu pesado e viscoso, uma vez que vez que ele já balançava novamente em minhas costas. James saiu de meu caminho e eu rumei para o banheiro.

Eu tirei a camiseta de James com nojo. Eu precisaria lavá-la antes de hoje à noite. Melhor, eu apanhei minha varinha, que eu tinha o hábito, de guardá-la em minha calcinha – em meu quadril, é claro, e lançar um feitiço de limpezanela. Então, eu entrei no chuveiro e lavei todo o sabão e a sujeira de meu corpo que James tinha achado ou muito revoltante ou muito engraçado para continuar a ter uma conversa comigo.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei em minha toalha antes de apanhar a camisa de James e sair do banheiro. Eu caminhei cerca de três metros quando James abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes e entrou no corredor, também.

"Oh," disse surpresa, quase deixando a toalha cair. Isso seria interessante. Eu mentalmente imaginei o que James faria se eu tivesse deixado-a cair. Melhor ainda, se fosse ele quem estivesse na toalha. Arre, por que o aneurisma óbvio de meu cérebro não aparecia logo de uma vez e me salvava dessa miséria? Eu amarrei a toalha com mais força em meu corpo.

"Lily," James sussurrou. Eu o ouvi gemer do fundo de sua garganta. Isso realmente não ajudava com o meu debate sobre a toalha. "Merlin, Lily," suspirou, caminhando até mim e erguendo sua mão para encostar em meu ombro nu.

"James," respondi.

Seus dedos se afastaram repentinamente ao ouvir seu nome, como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber o que estava fazendo.

James respirou fundo e se esforçou para me olhar nos olhos. "Agora não é a hora para nos conversarmos."

E eu olhei para ele e então de volta para minha toalha. Meu rosto ficou vermelho. "Eu vou me secar para não ficar tão molhada – por causa do meu banho – quero dizer, vou colocar algumas roupas – para que eu não fique nua – eu vou para o meu quarto agora," tagarelei rapidamente.

James deu um passo para trás e me deixou correr para meu quarto. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e descansei minha cabeça na madeira para tentar me acalmar. Eu senti uma pressão em minhas costas, e eu desconfiei que James estava encostado do outro lado.

Nós precisamos conversar.

Isso ou todo esse constrangimento me faria explodir. Morte por _constrangimentação_, que bela maneira de morrer! Eu me pergunto se iria Tuney chorar em meu funeral...

Com este pensamento mórbido, eu vesti um shorts vermelho e uma regata preta. Eu sequei meu cabelo instantaneamente com minha varinha e apliquei minha maquiagem negligentemente, desejando que eu tivesse uma cor de cabelo normal, que me daria cílios normais.

Eu espiei minha porta antes de abri-la. Eu não sabia o que iria fazer se James estivesse do outro lado. Eu estava completamente vestida e seca agora, e, com esperanças – bem, algum tipo de esperança – ele também. Realmente, não havia motivos para que nós não pudéssemos descer juntos e discutirmos aquele beijo como dois seres humanos maduros e racionais.

Ah, Merlin, aquele beijo.

Tinha sido melhor do que todos aqueles festivais de amassos em várias partes de móveis pela casa. Claro que o fato de que ele não estava sendo feito na frente de nenhum membro da minha família era um acréscimo enorme, mas também porque não havia nenhuma necessidade dele. Ao contrário de todos os nossos outros beijos, nós não tínhamos nenhuma obrigação em fazê-lo. Ninguém estava lá. Apenas nós. Eu o beijei porque eu queria. Só que agora eu não tinha certeza se ele queria também.

Nós precisamos conversar.

Se James estivesse lá fora, eu iria apenas voltar para o meu quarto e fazer algum trabalho dentro dele. Eu aposto que poderia arrumar minhas meias por cores. Todas as minhas amáveis meias provavelmente estavam se sentindo terrivelmente solitárias agora que eu as havia abandonado pelo verão em favor dos pés descalços e sandálias. Meias eram pedaços de tecidos muito ciumentos.

Agradecidamente, James não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, então não havia necessidade nenhuma de me enfiar de volta no quarto – além do meu óbvio comportamento desajeitado. Eu só precisava conversar com ele. Então, mesmo se tudo sair completamente errado, e minha mãe quisesse que eu o chamasse de "Papai Jim" de agora em diante, eu poderia parar de me apavorar com todo esse estresse de nossa conversa, pelo menos!

Eu fui para baixo e encontrei James bebendo leite direto da caixa na cozinha. Eu revirei meus olhos. Garotos eram feromonicamente irresistíveis, mas nojentos.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntei a ele escandalizada.

James abaixou a caixa culpadamente e arrepiou seus cabelos com os dedos. Canalizando a Professora McGonagall como minha inspiração, eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris para parecer mais autoritária. "Bem?" eu o pressionei numa tentativa de parar tudo o que era importante para uma boa piada.

James sorriu manhosamente para mim como se fosse um primeiranista que tivesse acabado de colocar fogo no cabelo de seu parceiro de Poções, como Sirius havia feito com Hestia seis anos atrás. James e Sirius devem ter praticado esse olhar de filhote abandonado no espelho juntos.

"Só tinha um restinho," sugeriu ele culpadamente.

Apreciando-me imensamente, eu sorri. "Claro, James. Você sabe, depois que você for embora de vez, acho que vou contar a minha mãe todas as coisas horríveis que você fez quando ela não estava por perto. Vai aliviar a dor dela," acrescentei com uma revirada exagerada me meus olhos.

"Sobre isso," disse James lentamente. "Lily, eu acho..."

"Mãe!"

Eu me virei frustradamente. Eu já estava quase mentalmente preparada para James esmagar qualquer espírito que eu havia deixado em meu corpo. Minha pobre auto-estima não poderia agüentar mais interrupções.

"MÃE!" a voz chamou ainda mais alto.

Eu estreitei meus olhos com o som: Petúnia. Claro que era ela. Ela sempre arruinava tudo. Ela era um corpo grande e gordo – está bem, magro – com cabelos loiros perfeitos.

Eu gemi. "Mamãe não está aqui, Petúnia!" gritei para ela.

Alguns estalos de seus calcanhares e ela estava na cozinha, também. "Aonde ela foi?"

"Olá para você também, Tuney," disse educadamente com um sorriso forçado.

Tuney suspirou. "Ola, minha irmã aberração," ela concedeu.

Eu cruzei meus braços em meu peito e bati meus dedos impacientemente enquanto esperava. "Não está esquecendo de alguém?" murmurei.

"Olá, namorado aberração de minha irmã aberração."

James e eu sorrimos um para o outro. "Oi, Petúnia," ele bufou para ela.

Ela o ignorou e voltou-se para mim. "Aonde mamãe foi?"

"Ela foi para a escola trabalhar de novo," contei. "Ela geralmente volta entre três e quatro horas."

Petúnia olhou para o relógio. Era apenas 12:30 agora. Ela gemeu.

"O que você precisa falar com mamãe afinal?" perguntei curiosamente.

Petúnia olhou desdenhosamente para mim, franzindo os lábios. "Não é da sua conta."

Eu cerrei os meus dentes enquanto James sorria com naturalidade. "Bem, eu nunca tive uma irmã antes, mas eu tenho três irmãos, e tudo o que é da conta deles é da minha conta também. Manter um segredo requer um voto perpétuo!" ele acrescentou com uma risada, mas então ficou em silencio quando viu o olhar vazio no rosto de Petúnia.

"Desculpe," ele sussurrou. "Humor bruxo."

"Ah, que doce," Petúnia murmurou. Ela apertou seus olhos pequenos para ele em confusão. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito que era filho único."

"Bem, nós não somos parentes de sangue, mas ainda sim eu os considero parte da família."

Eu sorri zombeteiramente para James. "Depois que seus pais o tiveram, eles não precisaram de mais filhos. Ele já era perfeito," provoquei.

James piscou para mim.

"Eu queria que mais pais tivessem decidido isso enquanto podiam," Tuney murmurou amargamente.

"Bem, os nossos certamente sabiam o que fazer, certo, Tuney?" perguntei a ela docemente.

Petúnia me encarou. "Já que eu estou aqui e eu preciso falar com mamãe, eu vou almoçar."

"Que tipo de salada será hoje?" perguntei sarcasticamente.

O almoço foi doloroso, nas melhores hipóteses. James e eu trabalhamos duro para manter charadas na frente de Petúnia, mas cada olhar de soslaio, cada tom afetuoso e cada toque inocente estavam começando a ter seus preços. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa sobre aquele beijo! Por quanto tempo poderíamos ficar o ignorando? Eu ficava colocando um replay em minha cabeça de ontem a noite várias e várias vezes. Merlin, agora eu estava realmente frustrada.

"Você deve ficar tão animada quando Lily vem para o verão," James disse para Petúnia.

Ela terminou sua mordida na salada Ceasar, o molho deixado de lado – eu sabia! – e então o respondeu. "É um ajuste."

"Mas certamente um bom ajuste," respondeu James otimista. "Quero dizer, as férias são ótimas por umas semanas, mas eu acho que elas ficam terrivelmente chatas depois de um tempo. Você não tem trabalhos, nem treinos, nem trabalhos de aula para lhe manter ocupado, e todos os seus amigos estão espalhados pelo país. Pelo menos você tem Lily para lhe fazer companhia."

Mesmo Petúnia tendo a suavidade de um exame de próstata, eu tinha que admitir que a presença dela em minha vida fazia com que o verão passasse mais rápido. Cada dia eu encontrava novas maneiras de aborrecê-la. Ainda mais, eu poderia passar três horas do dia reclamando dela para um de meus pais sem esgotar o assunto. Eu sei disso porque meu pai e eu cronometramos uma vez. Nós de vez em quando falamos em tentar quebrar o recorde.

Mas James não tinha ninguém. Quero dizer, claro, ele tinha seus amigos, mas eles tinham suas próprias vidas e suas próprias famílias para cuidar no verão. Além disso, não era como se James pudesse passear com seus pais. Eles iam embora, deixando o mundo mais seguro para as famílias de outras crianças. E eu achava que meu verão era chato por não ter ninguém para conversar.

"Você pode ter ela," Petúnia resmungou.

James sorriu torto para ela, e eu jurei que pude ver o rosto de pedra de Petúnia desmoronar. Esse sorriso poderia fazer qualquer uma perder a cabeça. "Obrigado," disse James graciosamente, piscando para mim.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Ótimo, eu acabei de ser negociada em troca de algum tempo de silêncio. Era tão bom saber que minha existência valia a um pacote de protetores de ouvido de noventa e nove centavos.

"Mas eu não me atreveria a tirá-la de você. Ela é muito grande para um idiota como eu lidar sozinho."

Eu queria bater em seu peito, mas pensei melhor. Eu mostrei minha língua ao invés disso.

"Vamos dividi-la," James emendou brilhantemente, colocando seu braço nas costas de minha cadeira.

Eu senti a urgência de derreter em uma poça de Essência de Lily, uma nova poção que eu inventei. Aparentemente, tudo o que eu precisava era pegar três fios de meu cabelo e acrescentar James sorrindo desequilibradamente nela e, _voila! _Eu tinha esperanças que Petúnia não viesse até mim com suas sandálias de tiras.

E depois de uma hora ou mais, Petúnia decidiu que tinha que correr de nossos insultos do dia, então ela apanhou suas chaves e foi para a porta. Aparentemente, ela não se importava se mamãe iria dar permissão ou não. Vernon estava esperando. Ah, que horror!

Eu estava mais do que feliz de enxotá-la. Finalmente, James e eu poderíamos conversar. Infelizmente, quando eu estava quase empurrando sua porta, ela se abriu.

"Pai, o que você está fazendo aqui?" deixei escapar assim que o vi arrastar sua pasta para frente enquanto ele subia as escadas da entrada lateral da casa, que ficava mais perto da garagem.

Papai riu. "É bom ver você também, Lils," ele me cumprimentou.

"Ah, desculpe, papai. Oi!" eu me corrigi, caminhando para frente para abraçá-lo.

Ele riu, esfregou minhas costas, e então beijo o topo de minha cabeça. "Oi, garotinha."

"Estou saindo," Petúnia anunciou de repente.

"Aonde você vai?" papai perguntou.

"Na casa de Vernon."

"E vai ter garotos lá?" papai interrogou com sua voz mais imponente, que foi arruinada quando ele começou a rir de sua própria piada.

Petúnia revirou os olhos. "Vocês são tão iguais," ela murmurou sacudindo sua mão para nós. "Tchau!"

Ela saiu e papai olhou para mim intrigado. "Era para ser um insulto?" ele me perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros.

"Bem, se foi," ele refletiu com uma risada. "Foi um muito bom."

Sorrindo, eu desviei do caminho para que ele pudesse entrar e o segui para a cozinha, onde James ainda estava sentado na mesa da cozinha. Quando ele nos viu, ergueu-se de sua cadeira.

"Olá, Sr. Evans!" James o cumprimentou alegremente.

"Olá, James," papai respondeu, colocando sua pasta na mesa e se sentando. "Ah, nossa, estou certo de que gostaria de poder fazer mágica apenas para convocar um copo de água para mim."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e depois me levantei para buscar-lhe um copo. "Aqui está, pai," disse quando lhe entreguei o copo.

"Caramba!" ele gritou, olhando para o copo em sua mão. "Eu posso fazer mágica!"

Nós rimos juntos.

"Obrigado, Lily," disse ele, se inclinando para me abraçar.

Eu olhei para as cadeiras. Eu poderia sentar ou ao lado de meu pai ou de James. Decidi sentar entre os dois.

"Agora, pai, não leve isso a mal porque eu estou animada de ver você aqui. Mas por que você está em casa tão cedo?"

Tão cedo que você estragou minha tentativa de conversar com James sobre nosso primeiro beijo de verdade ontem à noite na varanda? Um beijo tão bom que senti meus joelhos cederem? Um beijo que fez meus sonhos de menina parecerem insuficientes? Sério, pai. Você não poderia ter ficado no escritório por mais cinco minutos?

"Bem," disse papai cansadamente, depois de tomar um gole de água. "Nós estamos tendo uns problemas com a companhia. O contador acidentalmente esqueceu de acrescentar alguns zeros, e agora nós estamos encarando uns desafios maiores. Malditos contadores, nunca gostei deles," ele murmurou amargamente.

"Não faria mais sentido você estar lá, então?" James perguntou curiosamente.

"Não, eu sou um burro completo com números. Apesar de que, nesse ritmo, eu faria muito melhor do que os idiotas que estão trabalhando para nós. De qualquer modo, até eles resolverem isso, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Nós tivemos que parar com toda a produção e projetos pelo resto do dia."

"Sinto muito, pai," disse, batendo em seu braço.

Ele bateu sua mão sobre a minha. "Apenas aprenda que você nunca deve levar as coisas sempre como certas. Eu não consigo imaginar como eles não perceberam o problema antes. Mas ainda assim, eu consegui sair mais cedo," acrescentou com um sorriso.

James e eu rimos levemente.

"Então, agora que Petúnia saiu, onde está à outra adorável senhora deste lar?"

"Mamãe ainda está na escola arrumando sua sala de aula," respondi.

"Ah, que saco," disse ele. "Eu finalmente chego cedo e ninguém está em casa."

"Com licença!" gritei.

James bufou. "Sr. Evans, acho que isso foi uma coisa muito insensata de se dizer."

"Você está certo, James. Um conselho para seu futuro, nunca provoque Lily. Ela faz muito drama com as coisas."

"Isso é um eufemismo," James acrescentou com um sorriso para meu pai.

Eu cruzei meus braços e fervi em minha cadeira. Idiota maldito. Eu não iria beijá-lo de novo agora! Não que, você sabe, eu estava planejando isso... Ah, que inferno! Eu estava planejando isso desde antes de eu recuperar o fôlego da noite passada.

Papai se levantou e pegou o telefone. "Crianças, o que vocês acham de pedirmos comida?"

Eu olhei para o relógio. "Pai, são apenas três e meia!" disse a ele.

"Eu sei," ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"É muito cedo para jantar," disse a ele.

Papai brincou com o telefone em suas mãos. "Mas eu sempre fico com fome quando chego em casa do trabalho. Meu corpo não sabe que não é a hora certa. Ele só quer comida."

"Pai."

"Lily," ele respondeu.

Eu mordi meu lábio hesitantemente.

"Nós vamos poupar um pouco de sua mãe."

"Ah, eu não sei," falei.

"Vamos, Lily. Você sabe que você quer," James insistiu maliciosamente, lambendo seus lábios.

Meus olhos assistiram seu movimento, e eu fiquei fascinada por ele. "Está bem," suspirei finalmente.

Meu pai e James vibraram em alegria e bateram suas mãos de uma maneira masculina. Eu revirei meus olhos. Eles eram tão garotos. Ainda assim, era bom vê-los se relacionando como pai e falso namorado.

Por cima da mesa da cozinha, nós espalhamos cardápios de restaurantes e escolhemos os melhores pratos. James, um conhecedor de comida bruxa, levantou milhares de perguntas sobre comidas trouxas desconhecidas. Só de pensar em todo o colesterol e na gordura insaturada fazia meu estômago roncar de fome mesmo que fossem três horas da tarde.

James e meu pai decidiram buscar a comida. Meu trabalho como garota – porcos machistas – era arrumar a mesa e manter tudo em ordem caso minha mãe apareça.

Eu arrumei a mesa rapidamente. Sozinha, eu era capaz de pensar racionalmente suficiente para organizar minhas prioridades. Quanto mais rápido comêssemos, mais rápido poderíamos limpar. Então seria uma apenas questão de tempo para que James e eu finalmente pudéssemos fugir para ter nossa conversa, que com esperanças terminaria em muitos amassos. Merlin, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Sempre achei que isso era bom para meus nervos. Água era relaxante. Pouco tempo depois, eu ouvi o som da porta se abrindo, e eu corri para baixo para ajudar os homens da minha vida com a comida.

Sutilmente, meu pai tirou a comida de seus recipientes. Rindo da maneira tonta e infantil que ele estava agindo apenas por estar jantando, eu peguei meu prato e escolhi uma variedade de comida para jantar – frango, macarrão com camarão, salada, purê de batatas e um pouco de pão de alho. Comemos como ladrões. Eu quase parei de comer para observar James e meu pai escolhendo suas comidas. Era como se cada garfada fosse tão importante quanto uma decisão da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

Eu terminei meu jantar, que estava excelente, em pouco tempo, mas meu pai e James ainda estavam fortes. Eu gostava de ver os dois se dando bem. Era tão legal os ver depois da fase de "você é o cara que vai tirar a virgindade da minha filha" passar. Agora, James era quase como um filho. Eu suspirei. Eu teria que fazer com que ele escrevesse para meu pai depois que terminássemos para acalmá-lo – e minha mãe, também.

"E lá estava eu, sem nenhum mapa, ou uma pá ou qualquer outra coisa para me manter à tona, e as corredeiras estavam vindo," meu pai disse teatralmente com uma risada.

"O que você vez?" James perguntou ansioso.

"Eu pulei e nadei!" papai exclamou. "E meus amigos tiveram que sair correndo da canoa e me buscar antes que eu fosse nocauteado por uma onda."

"Como eles saberiam fazer isso?"

"Eles não sabiam! Nós terminamos caindo em uma daquelas miniaturas de cachoeiras. Acho que nunca gritei tanto em toda minha vida. Depois que tudo acabou, nós corremos para o hotel mais próximo e chamamos nossas mães."

Eles quebraram-se em risadas, e eu sorria apreciativamente para as histórias bobas de faculdade do meu pai.

"Isso é fantástico!" James guinchou. "Ah, se você quer ouvir algumas histórias sobre amigos, Sr. Evans, eu tenho algumas. Teve uma vez que meu melhor amigo, Sirius, e eu acidentalmente colocamos fogo na, tem o Filch, ele trabalha em Hogwarts, bem, nós colocamos fogo na gata dele e..."

Ele fez uma pausa ao ouvir a porta ranger e se abrir. Nós todos nos encaramos com expressões petrificadas.

"Rápido!" meu pai murmurou. "Escondam as evidências!" Ele se inclinou para pegar um prato e rapidamente começou a comer o que quer que estivesse dentro e correu para jogar fora o recipiente.

"Lily, certo, essa é uma boa idéia!"

"Está bem, James, isso, ponha isso ali!"

"Não! Pai, nós não temos tempo!"

"Nós vamos ter que sacrificar!"

"Não! Não o pão de alho!"

James e eu seguimos o exemplo o mais rápido que pudemos. Nós todos nos abrigamos na mesa, escondendo as louças freneticamente, e minha mãe entrou.

Eu baixei a lata de salada que estava segurando e engoli o pedaço de frango que estava preso em minha garganta.

"O que vocês três fizeram?" mamãe exigiu perigosamente.

Papai fez força para engolir sua boca cheia, mas ele começou a tossir. James bateu em suas costas, e ele ofegou um pouco antes de abrir a boca para falar. "Oi, queria. Como foi o seu dia?"

Minha mãe jogou sua bolsa em uma cadeira. "Não venha com 'querida' para mim, Henry. O que vocês três estavam fazendo? E porque vocês parecem tão culpados?"

Papai me deu um olhar ansioso, e eu dei a ele um sorriso fraco em reforço. Ele respirou fundo e ergueu uma travessa meia-vazia de frango. "Fome?" perguntou.

"Henry," minha mãe rosnou com raiva.

"Querida," engoliu com a aparência pálida. "Foi idéia deles!" ele acrescentou, apontando para James e a mim.

"Pai!" guinchei. "Bela maneira de nos jogar debaixo do trem!"

"Desculpe, Lily," ele murmurou. "Mas se eu vou me ferrar, eu levo vocês junto."

"Que tal você se sentar, Sra. Evans," James sugeriu charmosamente, puxando a cadeira para ela.

"Ah, obrigada, James," disse ela emocionada.

Maldito perfeito idiota. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer.

O jantar agora passou de uma refeição de trinta ou quarenta minutos para um sofrimento de suas horas. Quando eu finalmente poderia falar com James?

Nós precisamos conversar!

Finalmente, depois de sorrir educadamente, falar quando necessário e de rasgar freneticamente meu guardanapo em pedaços minúsculos em meu colo, o jantar havia terminado. Obrigada, Merlin! Eu poderia pegar James sozinho.

"James, porque você e o Sr. Evans não assistem um pouco de televisão juntos?"

"Você tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?" James perguntou.

"Não, eu estou bem, divirtam-se vocês rapazes."

James e meu pai saltitaram felizes. Eu os segui.

"Não, você não, Lily. Você vai ficar para me ajudar a limpar."

Eu gemi. Desse jeito, eu nunca ficaria com ele sozinha. Por que minha família me odiava?

Relutantemente, eu limpei a mesa. Como não havia nenhuma panela ou frigideira que precisasse ser lavada, nos levou apenas três minutos. Mamãe, contudo, não parecia querer me deixar sair.

"Ah, Lily," exclamou ela, batendo em meu braço. "Eu estava olhando minhas caixas hoje, e eu encontrei um de seus antigos trabalhos de artes que estava lá por engano. Era um desenho de todos nós na frente de casa. Todos tínhamos flores crescendo em nossas cabeças," ela lembrou com uma fungada. "Você era uma garota tão talentosa."

"Obrigada, mãe," respondi, retribuindo seu gesto um pouco constrangida. Pessoas emocionais faziam com que eu me sentisse desconfortável. Eu nunca sabia o que dizer para a cachoeira de lágrimas. Além disso, choro era horrível. E catarro era repugnante demais para mim ser simpática.

"Não consigo acreditar que esse é seu último ano na escola. Logo você estará arrumando um emprego, se casando, tendo seus filhos e me deixando aqui sozinha com seu pai," ela gemeu.

Não se ela nunca me deixar falar com James!

"E Petúnia?" perguntei.

"Ah, ela está muito envolvida com Vernon para se preocupar com a gente. Ela está crescida. Assim como você," mamãe lamentou.

Eu mordi meu lábio tristemente. "Ah, vamos, mãe. Eu ainda estou aqui. Está tudo bem."

"Você lembra do dia em que você nasceu?"

Eu ri. "Sinceramente, mãe? Está um pouco embaçado em minha mente. Acho que estava muito ocupada me concentrando em estar viva."

Eu sorri quando minha piada fez com que ela risse levemente.

"Eu nunca me esquecerei," disse ela. "Você era um bebê tão bonito. Eu lembro de quando estava te mostrando para Petúnia e como ela estava feliz de que seria uma irmã mais velha."

"Sério?" perguntei.

"Sério," mamãe respondeu com uma risada. "Ela não queria um irmão no início. Ela ficou irritada e fez birra quando seu pai e eu contamos. Ela choramingava cada vez que começávamos a falar sobre os preparativos do bebê."

"Soa como Petúnia," resmunguei.

"Mas quando ela te viu, toda enrolada no seu cobertor rosa e dormindo como um anjo, acho que nunca vi sua irmã tão feliz. Ela me disse que vocês seriam as melhores irmãs do mundo inteiro."

Os cantos de minha boca subiram para cima.

Minha mãe estava contando histórias de quando eu era pequena até Petúnia, a própria, entrar em casa. Eu corri até ela e abracei seu corpo ossudo com todas as minhas forças.

Ela olhou para mim com desdém e me soltou dela. "Por que isso?"

"Não posso estar feliz por te ver?" perguntei a ela genuinamente.

Ela me olhou suspeita. "Bem, é..." disse ela desconfortavelmente.

"Ah, meninas," mamãe transbordou.

"Certo," disse Petúnia rigidamente. "Eu vou para meu quarto, e não vou sair de lá até minha família de verdade aparecer."

Eu ri altamente.

Mamãe decidiu que nós deveríamos assistir televisão com os rapazes porque estávamos agindo como tolas e precisávamos de testosterona. Eu a segui até a sala e, ao invés de assistir ao programa, eu mirei James o tempo inteiro. A qualquer minuto agora, nós ficaríamos sozinhos e poderíamos conversar. Depois do que pareceram décadas de seriados ruins e comercias chatos, meus pais finalmente nos deram boa noite e foram para a cama. Eu olhei para o relógio. Custou-nos o dia inteiro para que pudéssemos ficar sozinhos. Maldita família.

Assim que eles estavam fora de vista, eu agarrei o braço de James e o forcei a ir até os balanços.

"Nós precisamos conversar," repeti suas palavras da manhã.

James assentiu sombriamente. "Precisamos mesmo," concordou.

"Bem..." parei incerta. Agora que nós estávamos conversando, eu não tinha idéia nenhuma do que dizer. Porque eu nunca me obcequei por algo prático?

"Lily, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem," disparou James abruptamente. "Aquele beijo nunca deveria ter acontecido."

Meu rosto caiu. Como ele pode fazer isso? Eu finalmente havia decidido que gostava dele e ele de repente decidiu que não se sentia daquela maneira por mim? Que diabos? Eu era o quê? Leite podre, ou algo do tipo?

Ah, Merlin. Eu acabei de dizer que gostava de James Potter? Eu olhei para ele com uma expressão embaraçada. Ele parecia tão adorável e arrependido olhando para pedra que ele estava circulando com seu sapato. Eu gostava dele. Eu gostava de James Potter!

Ah, cale a boca. Você também gostaria.

"Eu sei que você queria que fossemos apenas amigos, mas então eu agi como um idiota e deixei meus hormônios escaparem novamente. Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar perto de você, Lily. Eu não tenho sido um bom amigo para você. Se você quiser, eu arrumo minhas malas amanhã e nós podemos encenar uma grande briga amanhã e então eu estarei fora de seu campo para você aproveitar o resto do verão."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Você-você não precisa ir," gaguejei.

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim com um sorriso esperançoso.

"Mesmo," sussurrei.

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Ah, Lily, eu prometo que vou fazer tudo para você. Eu vou trabalhar duro para ser um amigo que valha a pena."

Eu suspirei pesadamente. "James, nós não somos amigos," disse a ele.

Seu sorriso vacilou. "O quê?"

"James, nós nunca fomos amigos, e nunca seremos. Nós tentamos ser, mas deveríamos saber que era um esforço completamente inútil."

Seus olhos procuraram os meus. "Isso significa que...?" ele parou.

Ele se inclinou para colocar uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. "Lily, eu não agüento mais esse falso relacionamento. Esta bagunçando muito com minha cabeça. Eu nunca desejei tanto você, e agora que eu estou tão perto de te ter, eu não consigo fazer com que meu cérebro funcione corretamente. Se fizermos isso, teremos que fazer de verdade. Sem mais jogos intelectuais e sem mais tentativas de vingança lascivas. Porque ontem à noite, quando você me beijou... bem, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada."

"James," sussurrei.

"Tudo que eu sei é que eu quero que isso seja real," disse ele docemente enquanto colocava suas mãos em volta de meu rosto ternamente.

Eu respirei fundo.

Nós precisamos conversar. Nós precisamos conversar. Nós precisamos conversar.

Conversar era tão exagerado.

"Ah, que se dane!" murmurei, fechando o espaço entre a gente e beijando seus lábios.

James gemeu em minha boca e eu abri meus lábios, pedindo sua língua. Eu permiti que meus braços gravitassem até seu cabelo e meus olhos tremeram fechados, em me alegrei em o quão completamente sozinho nós estávamos. Sem mentiras, sem família e sem interrupções. Éramos apenas nós, dois participantes dispostos.

Lentamente, James quebrou o beijo e colocou sua testa contra a minha. Eu olhei para ele e notei o mais bonito dos sorrisos em seu rosto. Isso instantaneamente virou minha imagem favorita do mundo todo.

"Do que você está sorrindo?" eu o provoquei quietamente, me afastando de leve.

"Você me beijou," ele respondeu suavemente enquanto seu dedão acariciava meu rosto.

Eu sabia que ele entendeu. Aquele beijo era a submissão dos meus sentimentos por ele. Repentinamente tímida, eu olhei para meus dedos em meu colo. "É, bem," respondi.

Ele levantou meu queixo com seu dedão e seu indicador. "Vamos tentar fazer disto um hábito, está bem?"

E então ele trouxe seus lábios para os meus, e nós nos beijamos novamente.

* * *

¹Em inglês, lesmas = slugs.

* * *

N/T: Que final de capítulo mais lindo não acham? Não tem nem o que comentar! Cada capítulo que passa as coisas esquentam mais. Vamos ver o que vai ser daqui pra frente.

Bem, minhas aulas já começaram, então sem previsão de quando virá o próximo. Mas acredito que ainda este mês ou no início de setembro ele estará aqui!

Até lá!


	11. Amassos Sorrateiros

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Eu sabia que ele entendeu. Aquele beijo era a submissão dos meus sentimentos por ele. Repentinamente tímida, eu olhei para meus dedos em meu colo. "É, bem," respondi._

_Ele levantou meu queixo com seu dedão e seu indicador. "Vamos tentar fazer disto um hábito, está bem?"_

_E então ele trouxe seus lábios para os meus, e nós nos beijamos novamente._

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

**Amassos Sorrateiros**

* * *

"_Qualquer homem que pode dirigir em segurança enquanto esta beijando uma garota bonita simplesmente não esta dando ao beijo a atenção que ele merece." ~Albert Einstein._

* * *

Eu levantei na quinta-feira sem ninguém me acordar. Eu abri um olho e olhei ao redor do quarto. O sol estava brilhando, e tudo estava em completo silêncio exceto por alguns pássaros cantando do lado de fora da minha janela. Eu respirei fundo e saboreei o perfume dos meus lençóis recém-lavados. Eu estiquei meus braços sobre minha cabeça e olhei rapidamente o relógio. Lia-se 12:07.

Eu suspirei feliz. A vida era boa.

Eu caminhei lentamente até o banheiro e escovei o gosto matinal nojento de minha boca com uma quantidade liberal de pasta de dente de hortelã. Então, escovei meu cabelo para que ele não parecesse um pequeno roedor peludo. Poderia ter sido ou um gambá ou um furão, o que fosse mais feio. Finalmente, lavei meu rosto. Enquanto eu o secava com uma toalha, eu me olhei no espelho, e percebi que estava sorrindo. Eu reconheci que pela primeira vez a muito tempo eu estava verdadeira e incandescentemente feliz.

Merlin, se Hestia pudesse me ver agora. Lily Evans estava feliz por causa de James Potter – e não porque ela havia o azarado. Era o verdadeiro sinal do apocalipse. Eu deveria fazer sexo antes de morrer – isso e ter um _gelato_ na Itália.

Eu saltei os degraus até a cozinha.

James estava me esperando na mesa. Eu o mirei apreciativamente. Ele já tinha se trocado para uma bermuda bege e, abençoe minha alma, uma outra camisa com as mangas dobradas. Este garoto iria me matar. Ele baixou o jornal trouxa que estava lendo, arrepiou seus cabelos, e sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri de volta para ele instantaneamente. Eu senti uma inexplicável atração por ele, como se eu fosse um ima sendo atraído por uma energia positiva. Seus olhos me examinaram de cima à baixo, permanecendo em algumas áreas um pouco demais, antes de encontrarem os meus.

"Bom dia, Lily," ele me cumprimentou com a voz leve.

"Dia," guinchei de volta para ele. Ótimo, ele podia soar todo sedutor e irresistível, e eu parecia um hipogrifo grasnando.

"Ah, Lily, você levantou," ouvi minha mãe chamar.

Eu pulei de leve. Estava tão hipnotizada por James que não cheguei a olhar se havia mais alguém no cômodo. Gárgulas galopantes, isso era uma frase esquisita.

"Ah, oi, mãe," respondi trêmula.

"Olá, querida, sente-se, vou preparar seu almoço," disse mamãe, secando sua mão em uma toalha.

"Que tal café-da-manhã?" perguntei.

"Você dormiu durante o café-da-manhã," disse ela.

"E?" argumentei, indo de encontro a ela no balcão. "Só porque eu durmo até tarde não quer dizer que eu deva pular refeições. Eu gosto de obedecer todas as partes do triangulo da alimentação.

"E quais são essas partes mesmo?" mamãe provocou.

"Cupcakes, chocolate e sorvete de menta com chocolate," respondi alegremente.

Mamãe suspirou. "O que você quer?" ela perguntou na defensiva.

"Um sanduíche com manteiga de amendoim, por favor," disse a ela.

"Está bem," ela concordou.

Eu sorri para ela. "Você é a melhor mãe do mundo," falei.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Sim, sim", ela murmurou antes de apanhar um pouco de pão do armário atrás dela. "Sente-se, sua pirralha mimada."

Eu sorri para ela ainda mais e me sentei ao lado de James. Ele espiou por cima de seu ombro e observou minha mãe. Eu olhei também, e quando ela enfiou sua cabeça na despensa da cozinha na busca de manteiga de amendoim, James puxou seu rosto para o meu e me beijou.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus cedo demais.

"Oi," ele sussurrou para mim.

"Oi," suspirei de volta.

Minha mãe se virou e James rapidamente afastou-se de mim e se arrumou em sua cadeira. Eu ri um pouco para mim mesma. Ah, quanta diferença um dia poderia fazer.

James ficou olhando o tempo inteiro para mim enquanto comia meu sanduíche. Era um pouco perturbador. De principio, eu estava apavorada achando que tinha um pouco de comida em meu nariz. Eu sutilmente verifiquei minha imagem em uma colher próxima, e então percebi que ele estava encarando apenas porque era o que James fazia. Contudo, na metade do caminho eu decidi me divertir um pouco com ele fazendo uma cena de lamber um pouco de manteiga de amendoim do meu dedo. Eu ouvi um gemido baixo e gutural de James, e eu sorri maliciosamente.

"Você é tão má," James murmurou para que minha mãe não ouvisse.

Eu pisquei para ele inocentemente. "O quê?" eu o olhei com os olhos bem abertos.

"Você sabe o que esta fazendo", disse ele. "Você sabe exatamente o que está fazendo."

Claro, se eu vivesse em um mundo bizarro. Aqui, en la Casa de Evans? Eu estava praticamente inventando tudo enquanto seguia em frente.

Depois de uma cuidadosa inspeção que eu havia feito nos últimos dias, eu concluí que James Potter não era bonito. Ele não era a figura perfeita de um modelo com o bronzeado perfeito e brilhantes olhos azuis. Seu cabelo apontava para todas as direções, especialmente para trás. Havia uns respingos minúsculos de sardas quase invisíveis no lado inferior direito de sua mandíbula, onde havia também umas algumas manchas escuras desbotadas. Seu nariz não era perfeitamente reto, e seu lábio inferior era mais fino que o superior. Ele tinha uma cicatriz esquisita em seu queixo, e um sinal bonito em sua orelha esquerda, exatamente onde havia um pequeno resto de barba onde ele havia esquecido de tirar. Seus olhos, que eram de uma cor indeterminável, estavam sempre cheios e emoção e nunca pareciam obscuros por trás do aro dos seus óculos. Eu podia ver todos os seus minúsculos pelos junto as suas sobrancelhas que eu sabia que Petúnia provavelmente queria arrancá-los até sangrar, assim como ela havia feito com a minha quando eu tinha doze anos.

Ele sorriu quando notou meu olhar, e eu fui pega de surpresa, somente por um segundo, pelo seu sorriso torto. Não, James Potter não era bonito. Ele era apenas... James.

"Bem..." ele me induziu.

Meu queixo caiu, mas fui salva do constrangimento de me atrapalhar com as palavras por uma interrupção de minha mãe.

"Então, o que vocês crianças pretendem fazer hoje?"

Eu sentei de volta em minha cadeira. "Não sei. Eu nem pensei sobre isso," disse a ela sinceramente. "Onde está Tuney?"

Minha mãe sacudiu a cabeça. "Quem sabe? Aquela menina só pega as chaves e sai de casa quando o dia começa. Eu sei que ela não é mais uma garotinha, mas seria bom saber aonde ela está indo e quando ela pretende voltar para casa. Eu gostaria que ela e Vernon viessem aqui um pouco ao invés de irem para lá o toda a vez."

Eu franzi meu nariz em desgosto. "Sério, mãe, mais vermes na casa? Como você consegue desinfetar tudo?" brinquei.

Mamãe estalou a língua desaprovadoramente para mim, mas eu sabia que ela estava tentando esconder um sorriso. "Bem, pelo menos poderíamos saber onde Petúnia está."

"Eu sei onde ela está, mãe. Ela não está aqui, e é onde eu mais gosto de Tuney," disse com um sorriso brilhante.

James deixou escapar uma risada, mas para o bem de minha mãe, ele habilmente tornou a risada em uma tossida.

"Você está bem, James?" mamãe perguntou em consideração.

James bateu em seu peito com o punho e assentiu vigorosamente. "Eu estou bem. Foi apenas um pouco de amargura que desceu pelo buraco errado," ele acrescentou gesticulando para sua caneca de café e então piscou para mim.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Graças a Merlin minha mãe muito confiada para procurar trocadilhos.

Uma vez assegurada de que James estava bem, minha mãe me rondou novamente. "É sério, Lily, eu acho que você deveria fazer um esforço de ser melhor com sua irmã."

"Ela que começa," reclamei.

Mamãe riu. "E você geralmente termina com essa boca que você tem."

"É, Lily," James provocou. "Essa boca, realmente," ele acrescentou dramaticamente.

Babaca. Eu cruzei meus braços defensivamente. "Não é minha culpa se eu penso em respostas melhores que ela."

"E não é culpa de Petúnia que ela não é dotada de magia," mamãe lembrou sabiamente. "Vocês vão se casar e sair de casa um dia," disse ela com uma olhada rápida a James que me fez corar de vergonha. "E as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas entre vocês."

"Graças a Merlin," murmurei num suspiro.

"Sangue é mais grosso que água," mamãe citou.

Eu revirei meus olhos. E pus de bobotúbera era a mais grosso ainda, mas você nunca me viu toda aconchegada nele – a não ser que você conte James, é claro. Ele era definitivamente a essência de bobotúbera.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer com seu pai e eu, seria legal que você e Petúnia tomassem conta uma da outra," mamãe continuou tristemente.

"Mãe, não vai acontecer nada com você e papai," disse a ela.

"Nunca se sabe, Lily. Só porque somos seus pais não quer dizer que somos invencíveis."

Eu vi os ombros de James se apertarem e mudei de assunto freneticamente. "Eu vou confiar meu primeiro filho em Tuney, esta bem, mãe?" perguntei para ela parar com isso.

Ela sorriu. "Ótimo."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Aposto que você nunca disse para Petúnia ser mais legal comigo."

Mamãe riu. "Normalmente nós só tiramos sarro dessas vestes bobas que vocês tem que usar o tempo todo."

Contra meu melhor julgamento, uma risada escapou dos meus lábios.

"O que há de errado com as vestes?" perguntou James indignadamente.

"É só que elas são um pouco femininas, James. Principalmente aquelas vestes a rigor."

James parecia como se alguém tivesse acabado de quebrar sua vassoura no meio. "Lily, minhas vestes me fazem parecer com uma garota?" ele perguntou com um leve tom de desespero em sua voz.

"Não, James, você é o ápice da masculinidade. Todas as formas de testosterona deveriam se curvar diante de você e de seu 'amigo' Sirius," respondi secamente.

"Sirius e eu não somos um casal gay," insultou James.

"Nem um pouco," disse verdadeiramente.

"Ah, James, eu acho que você nunca poderia olhar para alguém da mesma forma que olha para Lily," mamãe interrompeu.

James sentou-se um pouco mais reto em sua cadeira e reverenciou em um verdadeiro estilo de falso namorado. "Ela é Lily," respondeu com simplicidade.

"Ah, James, se ao menos você fosse um pouco mais velho. Melhor ainda, se eu fosse alguns anos mais nova," disse mamãe melancolicamente.

Eu estava certa de que meu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim apareceria de volta em meu prato. James riu levemente.

"Bem, eu preciso ir," disse mamãe. "Vocês ficarão bem?"

Claro, depois de arrancar meu cérebro e lavá-lo até ele parar de imaginar minha mãe e meu namorado na mesa da cozinha. Merlin, porque isso fica acontecendo comigo?

"Nós vamos ficar bem," James a assegurou brilhantemente. "Escola novamente?"

"Não, na verdade eu vou surpreender Henry no trabalho. Eu pensei em levar alguns sanduíches e nós almoçarmos juntos em seu escritório. Vocês tem certeza que não querem que eu os deixe em algum lugar?" mamãe perguntou.

"Nós temos o que fazer," disse James. "Pode ir."

Mamãe sorriu e apanhou sua bolsa. "Não falem com estranhos, não queime minhas cortinas, e Lily, faça sua cama uma vez. Eu não compro a idéia de 'eu vou dormir nela de novo mais tarde'. Tchau!"

Eu fiz uma careta. Minha idéia fazia muito sentido. Qual quer o motivo de arrumar a cama se algumas horas depois você vai voltar para ela? Além disso, camas desarrumadas sempre ficam quentinhas como se eu nunca tivesse saído dela.

Eu ouvi a porta da frente bater e James se virou para mim. "Aposto que sua mãe e seu pai vão fazer um sexo picante na mesa de escritório dele."

Minha boca abriu horrorizada. "Eca!" berrei alto. "Que nojo!" acrescentei enquanto batia em seu ombro. "Por que você diria isso? Em nome de Merlin, porque você diria isso?"

James abaixou-se quando tentei bater nele novamente. "Merlin, Lily, foi uma piada!" rendeu-se.

Eu bati nele mais uma vez. "Nunca, nunca mais faça piadas assim de novo!" gritei estridentemente em meio às pancadas em seu peito.

A gargalhada alta de James encheu a cozinha. "Papéis voando para todos os lados!" provocou.

Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas. "James Potter! Seu idiota! Eu nunca vou conseguir fechar meus olhos novamente!" eu gritei. Continuei batendo-lhe quando ele recuou para o corredor. Nós alcançamos as escadas, e eu ainda estava berrando minha cabeça fora.

Irritantemente, isso o fez rir ainda mais. "James, não tem graça!"

"Lily, é hilário," disse James. "Acho que nunca te vi tão apavorada antes."

"Quando você começou a dar uma de criança? Eles são meus pais!"

James riu. "E agora eles se foram," disse ele enquanto o humor saia lentamente de sua voz para aderir um tom mais sério. "E nós temos a casa inteira para termos as nossas próprias aventuras."

Ele se aproximou de mim, e eu me apoiei no degrau da escada. "Exatamente onde quero você," ele sussurrou enquanto seu hálito fazia cócegas em minha orelha quando ele se inclinou para segurar meu cabelo.

"Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ter você aqui," ele murmurou com a voz lenta e gutural.

Eu engoli. Merlin, ele sabia exatamente o que dizer.

"E qual é o próximo passo, Potter?" desafiei. Eu queria que minha voz sedutora e atraente, mas na verdade parecia apenas um chiado. Eu brinquei com a bainha de minha camiseta.

"Como você espera que eu fique bem enquanto assisto você brincar com minha camiseta a semana inteira?" James perguntou, parecendo dolorido.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele e continuei a tatear o tecido. "Isso te aborrece?" provoquei.

Ele gemeu.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo gracioso, mas suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas exatamente onde sua camiseta terminava. Eu engasguei, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para amassar seus lábios nos meus. Meus dedos começaram em seu peito e então rumaram para seus cabelos enquanto os seus viajavam para cima e para baixo em minhas laterais até pararem em meus quadris. Seus lábios estavam apaixonados e ansiosos, mas não muito agressivos. Mais do que qualquer coisa, no entanto, eu senti uma diferença na maneira como ele me beijava.

Ele não estava guardando nada. Isso não era sobre minha família ou mentiras, e não tinha nada a ver com tentar me fazer um favor. O desejo era óbvio, mas havia algo a mais em suas emoções por trás disto. James estava me beijando porque queria. E eu estava beijando-o de volta.

Seus lábios decidiram se afastarem dos meus para seguir para minha garganta. Eu cambaleei para trás, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para nos levar alguns degraus acima. "Esqueci o que ia dizer," eu disse sem fôlego.

Ele parou para assoprar em meu pescoço. "Então não era importante," murmurou de volta.

"Hum," respondi enquanto meus olhos se fechavam involuntariamente. Eu segurei seus cabelos com mais força e trouxe seus lábios de volta para os meus. Seu corpo se aproximou mais do meu, e nós tropeçamos contra um degrau. Senti James me guiar para cima.

"O que você está..." mas eu fui interrompida novamente por seus lábios.

Esbarrando cegamente nas paredes, ele meio que me conduziu para cima das escadas até o corredor antes de suas mãos tornarem-se menos preocupadas em manter meu equilíbrio e se focarem mais em me apalpar insensatamente – não que eu me importasse. Nossos lábios nunca pararam de se mexer, e eu enfiei minhas unhas em seu couro cabeludo. Um gemido baixo e rouco escapou de sua boca, e ele me pressionou contra a porta do banheiro.

Minha respiração estava forçada, e eu me senti como um gato no calor enquanto ofegava. Meu coração estava batendo cerca de cem vezes por minuto, e ele, também, parecia estar lutando para ter controle.

Com os olhos selvagens, cabelos completamente emaranhados, e lábios vermelhos, e nunca havia visto James mais atraente.

"Lily?" ele sussurrou.

"Sim, James?"

"Bom dia," disse ele.

Eu sorri. "Boa tarde," brinquei.

Ele descansou sua testa contra a minha, e eu senti as pontas de seus dedos contornarem o meu rosto.

Eu ri. "Nós já não passamos por isso na cozinha?"

"Bem, não é como se eu pudesse agarrar você na frente de sua mãe," apontou.

Eu dei a ele um sorriso constrangido. Agora que James e eu éramos – o que quer que fosse – nós tínhamos realmente que se esgueiramos por trás das costas dos meus pais. Era quase como seu eu tivesse trazido um namorado de verdade para o verão.

"Merlin, eu sempre quis fazer isso."

"James, nós já nos beijamos antes, por cerca de uma semana, na verdade," eu o lembrei.

Ele beijou minha têmpora e deixou seus lábios rondarem meu pescoço. "Não é a mesma coisa."

Suspirei. Eu sabia que não era.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas eu fugi do caminho. Seu beicinho foi quase o suficiente para me fazer correr de volta para ele, mas eu tinha um plano.

Eu me ergui e senti sua camiseta subir alguns centímetros. "Bem, hora do banho, eu acho."

Acho que James choramingou. Sorri triunfante. "Isso não é justo," gemeu.

Lambendo meus lábios inchados, eu ri e beijei-o rapidamente. "E enquanto eu estou lá, você pode pensar em seus pais completamente sozinhos, sem o chato do James, fazendo um perigoso sexo de auror," disse a ele antes de rapidamente me enfiar no banheiro e fechar a porta na sua cara.

Eu ouvi seu grito masculino de "eca!", e ri enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

Para todos os efeitos, a única maneira de um adolescente apreciar a idéia de sexo era acreditar na cegonha.

Eu tanto me apressei quanto levei meu tempo com o banho. De um lado, eu queria sair dali rapidamente para que James e eu pudéssemos nos agarrar novamente. E sim, eu percebi o que eu acabei de dizer. Mesmo assim, eu não queria parecer muito ansiosa. Já estava implícito que eu gostava dele, e eu não queria me entregar a ele muito rápido. Além disso, levou cerca de bons vinte minutos, ou por aí, com pensamentos repetidos sobre as migrações das tartarugas para tirar a imagem dos meus pais fornicando em minha cabeça.

Eu pulei para fora do banheiro e me vesti. Decidi usar uma saia jeans um pouco curta e uma bata vermelha. Eu prendi meus cabelos para que eles ficassem fora de minhas costas e rapidamente fiz a velha rotina da maquiagem. Então, eu saltei para o quarto de hóspedes e bati na porta duas vezes.

James estava na porta rapidamente. Eu aposto dez galeões que ele estava esperando por mim.

"Quer me ajudar a arrumar meu quarto?" sugeri docemente.

"Claro," ele respondeu com um sorriso e uma arrepiada de seus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados o que antes. Eu fiz uma nota mental de arrumá-los mais tarde.

Nós fomos até meu quarto, e eu comecei a arrumar minha cama. James ficou para trás e olhando em volta.

Eu ri. "Sabe, ajudar envolve fazer alguma coisa," provoquei.

"Desculpe," ele murmurou. "Só estou admirando tudo."

"Meu quarto ou eu?" perguntei faceiramente enquanto me inclinava para agarrar a borda de meu cobertor.

James cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e se apoiou contra minha porta. "O quarto, é claro," disse ele óbvio. "Eu realmente adorei a pintura. O seu pai colocou papel de parede?"

"James!"

Ele riu e caminhou até minha estante de livros. Seus dedos traçaram as abas dos livros, e eu senti um pingo de ciúmes. Merlin, eu era um caso perdido.

Ele se virou, e eu voltei a fazer minha cama, sem nunca ter percebido que havia parado.

"Você tem tantos livros," ele comentou.

Eu olhei para a estante, onde muitos livros haviam sido forçados em um espaço muito pequeno.

"É, acho que tenho alguma coisa."

"Alguma coisa?" repetiu James incrédulo. "Você tem metade da biblioteca de Hogwarts aqui."

Eu ri. "Bem, eu gosto de ler, coisa que você poderia tentar fazer de vez em quando."

"Eu posso ler," James insistiu. "Eu só prefiro fazer coisas que são menos passivas."

Voltei para minha cama e puxei minha colcha para o outro lado do colchão. É claro que James não precisava de ficção. Sua própria vida era uma história cheia de fantasias. Ele podia fazer magias e voar em vassouras e ele até era melhor amigo de um lobisomem. James nunca teve a necessidade de fugir, porque sua própria vida era fantástica. Afofando meu travesseiro, eu me perguntei se fazendo parte de sua vida, eu não precisaria de ficção também.

"Não que eu não admire sua inteligência, Lily," James repensou. "Eu sempre achei que você tinha cérebro – e sorriso, é claro," acrescentou com um sorriso torto.

Eu revirei os olhos. Maldito charmoso. "E você é o que, o bobo da corte?"

Ele pousou sua mão em seu peito dramaticamente. "Lily!" exclamou.

"Ah, nem vem," disse.

Ele baixou sua mãe e então piscou maliciosamente para mim. "Então você tem sua própria Seção Reservada?"

Meu cérebro pulou automaticamente para a cama em minha frente. Maldição, não! Ele estava falando sobre livros. Em nome de Merlin, qual era o meu problema? Meu rosto esquentou. "Não," respondi.

Argh, eu guinchei de novo! Eu deveria engolir um patinho de borracha e acabar logo com isso.

James veio até mim e parou na minha frente. As pontas de seus dedos dançaram sob meus ombros nus.

"Então não é proibido? A Madame Pince não vai aparecer a qualquer momento e me expulsar daqui?"

Eu respirei fundo. "Não se você pretende procurar alguma coisa."

"Precisa ser um livro?" ele perguntou sugestivamente.

Eu revirei meus olhos e me virei. "Eu te entreguei essa," disse.

James deu de ombros. "Quem não ama uma ocasional cantada de biblioteca?"

Eu ri e estendi a mão para ajeitar seu colarinho, que estava um pouco torto.

"Lily, eu não quero pressionar você. Eu sei que eu pisei na bola antes, e eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro novamente."

"Você me ouviu protestando?"

"Não, mas..."

Eu puxei seu rosto para o meu. "James, apenas compre o livro e pronto." E então o beijei.

Ele atendeu ao meu pedido ansiosamente. "Mas, senhorita Evans, eu não tenho dinheiro," ele provocou enquanto recuperava meu fôlego.

"James, cale a boca."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar novamente. Minhas mãos alcançaram seu cabelo enquanto as deles brincavam com as alças de minha bata nas costas de meu pescoço.

"Gostei da sua blusa," sussurrou.

"James," alertei.

"Calando-me agora," prometeu.

Seus lábios voltaram, e então ele sugou minha língua em sua boca. Ok, isso soava nojento. Mas não era. Definitivamente não era.

Ele me guiou para trás de forma que eu deitasse em minha cama. Descobri que o corpo de James era quente e que ele era também muito pesado. Ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos de maneira que eu ainda pudesse sentir seu peso, mas não tanto.

Com uma mão em meu quadril, ele usou sua outra mão para soltar meu cabelo de seu coque. Uma vez que seu objetivo foi alcançado, James jogou seus lábios para longe e atacou meu pescoço com beijos enquanto seu nariz agredia meu cabelo. Distraído, James não notou que eu havia começado a desabotoar sua camisa até a ponta de minhas unhas roçarem em seu peito. Ele suspirou em prazer e trouxe seus lábios de volta aos meus.

Eu gemi em sua boca quando seus dedos começaram a traçar minha pele até chegarem em meus quadris por baixo de minha bata. O sou o inspirou para aprofundar nosso beijo ainda mais, e levou alguns segundos para me lembrar de que eu precisava continuar meu objetivo. Finalmente, eu abri o último botão e puxei sua camisa. Entendendo meu desejo, James se afastou, muito, para minha boca protestante, e então arrancou sua camisa.

Eu sorri apreciativamente, e ele sorriu travesso para mim.

Meus dedos, tremendo em antecipação, se ergueram para traçar seu peito abaixo. Eu podia lembrar da primeira vez que eu desejei fazer isso dois anos atrás quando ele tirou sua camiseta após a Grifinória vencer a Sonserina no campeonato. Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém, mas se eu estivesse muito aborrecida em aula, em me lembraria de como seu peito, coberto por um doce brilho de suor, era. Esse mesmo tinha crescido mais musculoso e com mais maturidade. "Eu amo quadribol," disse com um suspiro.

James me beijou, e eu pude senti-lo rir entre meus lábios. E então, de repente, ele nos virou de maneira que eu estava em cima dele.

"Legal," comentei sem fôlego.

James riu. "Eu tento."

Nós continuamos a amassar o rosto um do outro até eu ouvir uma batida em minha porta. Eu me desamarrei de James e me sentei. Minha bata quase escorregou. Eu a puxei e levantei as alças para atrás de meu pescoço.

"Quando você as desamarrou?" perguntei enquanto eu rapidamente as assegurava atrás de meu pescoço.

Obviamente feliz consigo mesmo, James sorriu. "Um tempinho atrás. Você estava muito ocupada tentando respirar para notar."

"Lily" ouvi minha mãe chamar do outro lado da porta.

"Só um segundo!" berrei freneticamente em resposta. Eu encontrei a camisa de James abandonada no chão. "Coloque-a de volta," sussurrei para ele.

James cambaleou para sair da cama e colocou sua camisa de volta. Seus dedos se atrapalharam com os botões, e eu me apressei para ajudá-lo.

"Mais rápido, James," murmurei para ele.

Ele parou para sorrir para mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão. "Agora não, Potter! Minha mãe está logo ali."

"Então mais tarde, talvez?"

"Lily!" mamãe chamou.

"James," alertei.

"Lily," ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu lutei contra um botão obstinado.

"Lily!" mamãe chamou, abrindo a porta.

Eu congelei. "Ah, Lily, ai está você. Eu pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa." Ela examinou James, e eu repentinamente fiquei muito consciente de que eu ainda estava na metade do caminho de abotoar sua camisa. Eu baixei minhas mãos, dei um largo passo para longe dele, e senti meu rosto corar.

"Lily?" perguntou.

"Oi, mãe," respondi no que eu esperava que fosse um tom alegre.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente. "Nós, é, bem..." gaguejei.

"Lily estava me examinado contra narguilés," James interrompeu.

Eu senti a urgência de me dar um tapa na cara.

"O que é um narguilé?" mamãe perguntou suspeitosamente.

"Basicamente, moscas mágicas," respondeu James. "Incrivelmente sarnentas se morderem você."

Sim, você tem que comprar a loção especial invisível para insetos que não existem. Idiota. Espere! A mamãe não sabe disso. Genial!

"Certo," respondeu mamãe, soando cética. "Lily, você se lembra da conversa que tivemos no outro dia, certo? Alguma coisa que você queira me contar?"

Obviamente não. Mamãe aparentemente tinha um Lily Sexdar. James e eu nunca ficaríamos sozinhos agora. Não que eu queria fazer sexo com James... não muito. Eu olhei para ele, e James piscou para mim.

"Lily," mamãe pressionou.

"Não!" guinchei.

Ela suspirou aliviada. "Ótimo." Ela olhou para trás de mim. "Pensei que tinha dito para você arrumar sua cama."

"Eu arrumei!" protestei antes de me virar para olhar. Os lençóis estavam amarrotados e bagunçados, e minha colcha estava cobrindo apenas um lado do colchão. Ambos os travesseiros estavam perigosamente próximos de cair no chão. "Eh, acho que preciso de mais prática," sugeri lamentavelmente.

"Por que vocês dois não vão lá em baixo comigo?" mamãe disse firme.

"Você e o Sr. Evans se divertiram?" perguntou James excitado olhando de lado para mim.

Ah, Merlin, eu ia matá-lo – se eu não vomitasse nele primeiro.

Mamãe nos observou como um falcão na cozinha durante todo o jantar. Aparentemente, isso não impediu James de deixar sua mão se movimentar mais e mais em minha coxa durante toda a refeição. Não era todo desagradável – muito pelo contrário, na verdade – mas eu não queria fazer sons esquisitos na frente dos meus pais. A lasanha de minha mãe estava boa, mas nem tanto.

"Petúnia, o que você fez hoje?" meu pai perguntou depois de engolir um grande pedaço de lasanha, sua favorita.

Petúnia empurrou sua comida em seu prato. "A família de Vernon tinha um evento de golfe em seu clube."

Meu pai forçou um sorriso. "E você se divertiu, não é?"

"Foi bom," ela respondeu de volta.

"Parece fascinante," murmurei em meu copo de suco de uva.

"Não sabia que Vernon jogava golfe," disse minha mãe.

Petúnia sorriu. "Ele é muito bom. Ele geralmente tem a pontuação mais baixa de todos," jorrou.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Tinha certeza de que Vernon tinha baixa pontuação em muitas coisas.

"Talvez ele gostasse de explicar um pouco disse um dia," papai sugeriu. "Eu nunca tive muito interesse nisso, mas acho que gostaria de aprender o jogo."

Meu pai era muito legal. Ele detestava golfe. Ele me contou um dia que ele achava que era apenas uma competição para ver quem tinha a grama mais bonita, maior e mais verde. Não havia como ele apreciar ser levado para passear em um carrinho de golfe o dia todo enquanto um pobre rapaz carregava seu saco de tacos. Vernon, contudo...

"Agora, James, falando em esportes, eu ainda quero aprender mais sobre Quadribol," papai disse mais animado. Ele pousou o garfo e girou os dedos ansiosamente em sua frente.

A mão de James ficou tensa em minha pele ao som de seu nome. Eu respirei fundo.

"Claro, Sr. Evans. Nós podemos jogar um pouco amanhã. Vou enviar minha coruja para casa hoje à noite para pedir mais vassouras."

O rosto de meu pai se abriu em um largo sorriso. Ele sempre foi fascinado em voar. Quando eu era pequena, nós costumávamos ir até uma área aberta, e ele brincava com aviões de controle remoto. "Eu vou me certificar de chegar em casa mais cedo," ele respondeu feliz.

Eu sorri para James agradecidamente, e ele sorriu torto para mim. Sua mão alcançou a bainha de minha saia e lentamente começou a colocar seu dedo por baixo dela.

Eu dei um chute em sua canela.

"Ai!" ele gritou.

"James!" mamãe exclamou. "Você está bem?"

James tomou um grande gole de sua água e puxou sua mão firmemente para cima da mesa. "Sim," respondeu fracamente.

"Foram os narguilés de novo?" ela perguntou preocupada.

"O que é um narguilé?" questionou papai.

James olhou para mim acusadoramente, e eu sorri para ele. Ele se inclinou para beijar meu ombro enquanto meus pais estavam ocupados conversando.

Petúnia revirou os olhos. Sorri abertamente para ela, e ela bufou em sua cadeira.

Era bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

"O jantar estava mesmo excelente, Sra. Evans," James elogiou.

Minha mãe corou gentilmente. "Obrigada, James," ela murmurou.

Meu pai capturou meu olhar e revirou os olhos. Eu sorri para ele.

"Lily, você se importa em lavar a louça hoje à noite?" minha mãe perguntou.

Eu gemi, mas meu pai me lançou um olhar suplicante. "Está bem," resmunguei.

Maldita louça. Era claro que eu ia me ficar um bom tempo com a travessa de lasanha coberta de queijo.

"Eu a ajudo," James voluntariou-se.

"Ah, obrigada, James," jorrou minha mãe.

Maldição. Onde estava a gratidão para mim? Merlin, era como se eu não fosse sua filha, ou qualquer coisa.

"Você também, Lils," disse papai. Ele deve ter sentido uma erupção prestes a explodir na cabeça do Monte Lily.

Ele apanhou seu prato e saiu de seu lugar antes de ajudar minha mãe a sair de sua cadeira. Quando ele passou por mim ele bateu sua mão em meu ombro solidariamente. "Obrigado, minha garotinha," ele cochichou rapidamente para que minha mãe não ouvisse.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Sim, sim."

Ele riu e então saiu da cozinha com minha mãe. Petúnia saiu, também, mas não sem antes de projetar sua desaprovação em silêncio da mesma maneira que um gambá exalaria seu cheiro em uma sala inteira. Vagamente, eu imaginei o que aconteceria se eu encharcasse Tuney de suco de tomate.

Rindo comigo mesma, eu apanhei meu prato e levei para a máquina de lavar.

James veio atrás de mim. "Sujo," sussurrou.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele suspeita.

"Os pratos, quero dizer," emendou com um sorriso.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Claro," respondi.

Voltei até a mesa apanhei outra louça. "Você é incorrigível," disse a ele.

"E você gosta disso," empurrou com um sorriso.

Eu abri a torneira e apertei um pouco de sabão na travessa de lasanha. "Claro," respondi levianamente.

"Ora, vamos, Evans, admita," James pediu provocadoramente.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça enquanto usava uma esponja áspera para tentar tirar a gordura dos lados da travessa. "Agarrar você é a pior parte," disse dramaticamente.

James caminhou até mim com uma tigela de queijo ralado em sua mão. "Mentirosa," brincou.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Não," argumentei enfatizando o "N."

"Acho que preciso de mais prática, então," ele disse grosseiramente antes de rapidamente fechar a torneira e puxar meus lábios para os seus.

Eu larguei minha esponja e ela bateu no chão com um alto _thwop,_mas eu mal notei. Minhas mãos agarraram seu colarinho quando eu o puxei para mais perto de mim. Estava deixando seu pescoço todo molhado, mas não me importava. Sua boca ainda tinha gosto do molho.

Eu tinha tirado meus sapatos antes do jantar, e agora sofríamos de considerável diferença de altura. Ele se curvou para baixo, mas ainda era um pouco estranho. Eu fiquei na ponta dos dedos para tentar alcançar seu rosto, mas só resultou em eu cair sob o balcão da cozinha. Sentindo eu problema, James agarrou meus quadris e me colocou no balcão, e eu estava comemorando o fato de que eu estava o afetando tanto quanto ele estava afetando a mim. Eu apertei minhas pernas em suas costas, e a respiração de James parou ao mesmo tempo. Eu parei para olhar para ele.

Eu ri de sua pequena expressão maravilhada. "Você não deveria estar provando sua proeza para mim, Potter?" provoquei.

Em um movimento fluido, James enfiou suas mãos por baixo da bainha de minha blusa para descansarem em meus quadris e começou a me beijar novamente. Minhas mãos automaticamente buscaram pelos seus cabelos quando ele começou a sugar meu lábio inferior.

"Merlin, James," suspirei.

Eu pude senti-lo sorrir entre o beijo antes dele colocar sua língua em minha boca. Eu ofeguei quando ele percorreu minha boca numa serie de ritmos que fez minha cabeça girar com o...

"Lily, o que você... Ah!" uma voz chamou.

Eu congelei instantaneamente enquanto James removia suas mãos, que estavam perigosamente perto do meu sutiã sem alças, e se afastou de mim como se eu tivesse a peste.

Eu olhei para frente. "Papai?" chamei.

"Ah, eh, eu, eu não, ah..." gaguejou meu pobre, pobre pai.

"Sr. Evans, senhor, nós só estávamos, ah..." disse James que, pela primeira vez, parecia sem palavras enquanto puxava seus cabelos desarrumados.

"Esperando a massa de lasanha desgrudar da travessa," terminei humildemente.

Meu pai cutucou a ponta de seu nariz, e eu pude ver seus lábios fazerem uma contagem regressiva a partir do dez.

Olhei para baixo e vi que minha blusa havia subido para metade de minha barriga. Puxei-a para baixo rapidamente enquanto meu rosto se enchia de vergonha.

Papai suspirou e abriu os olhos. "Lily, porque você não vai para o seu quarto? Vou ter uma conversa com James." Não era uma pergunta. Eu podia dizer pela tensão forçada em sua voz e pela veia pulsante em sua testa que ele não estava exatamente convidando James para uma xícara de chá. Merlin, se ele matasse James justamente quando as coisas estavam ficando boas...

Eu fiz uma careta antes de concordar e, para minha imensa mortificação, saltei do balcão que James e eu contaminamos com nossos amassos. Meu pobre pai. Nós fizemos nossa comida naquele balcão!

Eu tentei dar a James um sorriso tranqüilizador quando sai da cozinha, mas ele parecia muito abobado de medo para vê-lo. Eu corri para o meu quarto e liguei a rádio trouxa para evitar qualquer suave sentença de morte vindo da cozinha.

Ah, maldição! Meu pai havia acabado de me pegar agarrando meu namorado. Eu quero dizer meu falso namorado. Só que nada daquilo foi falso. Merlin, isso tudo era muito confuso. Se agarrar James não fosse tão eletrizante e ele não beijasse tão estupendamente bem, isso nunca teria valido a pena.

Enfiando meu rosto em minha cama, continuei a reviver a sensação de James me beijando por um tempo enquanto esperava meu pai enterrar o corpo. Eu já sentia falta dos calos de suas mãos, o calor de seu hálito, e o sentimento ardente de sua pele na minha. Toda vez que ele me tocava, eu sentia uma espécie de fogo ardendo dentro de mim. Isso era normal? Eu só nunca havia sido agarrada antes? Era sempre assim? Ou James era uma espécie de mestre na arte? Ou era apenas James?

Eu caminhei até a gaiola de Callie e esfreguei sua asa com meu dedo. Ela piou para mim, e eu destranquei sua gaiola e abri minha janela. Ela merecia um pouco de diversão.

Por volta da meia noite, eu escapei de meu quarto, meio que esperando meu pai ter pregado a porta pelo lado de fora. É claro que eu poderia simplesmente usar mágica para sair, mas seria uma coisa doce que meu pai teria feito em vão na tentativa de proteger minha virtude. Tolamente, ele me deu muito crédito, e não havia armadilha nenhuma me impedindo de encontrar com James nos balanços.

James estava sentado em um dos balanços com a cabeça em suas mãos. Me aproximei dele cautelosamente. "Peço desculpas por qualquer coisa que meu pai possa ter dito a você," anunciei.

James olhou para cima. Ele não tinha nenhum hematoma, obrigada Merlin – não que meu pai era um homem vingativo, mas eu era a sua garotinha, e James era o garoto que estava enfiando sua língua em minha garganta.

James soltou um suspiro sarcástico.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" perguntei.

"Foi como eu esperava. Tenho certeza que ele teve uma boa visão, e nós não estávamos exatamente sendo silenciosos."

Fiz uma careta. "Estávamos fazendo barulho?" perguntei.

Ele riu fracamente. "Você estava," corrigiu.

Meu rosto ficou um pouco rosa. "Mas está tudo bem, não está?"

James assentiu. "Contanto que eu mantenha minhas mãos comigo e nunca machuque um fio de cabelo da cabeça de sua garotinha, ele não vai precisar me espancar até eu perder a memória," ele citou.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Isso soa com papai." Eu me sentei ao lado de James e o examinei. Ele parecia preocupado. "James, não foi culpa sua. Eu lembro de ter te beijado de volta – bem entusiasticamente, na verdade.

Os cantos de sua boca se entortaram para cima. Ele se inclinou para brincar com meu cabelo e empurrar uma mecha para o lado.

"James," falei novamente, mas seu foco estava no meu cabelo. Eu suspirei. Eu não podia acreditar que ele ia me fazer dizer isso. "James, quando eu te beijo, não é porque estou tentado provar alguma coisa para minha família. Eu faço isso porque eu quero e porque você é um cara decente – quando não está sendo um idiota, é claro," acrescentei brincando.

James riu e finalmente levantou seu olhar para encontrar o meu. "Lily, eu não quero quebrar a promessa que fiz para o seu pai. Eu amo sua família."

"Até mesmo Tuney?" perguntei.

James sorriu maliciosamente. "Especialmente Tuney. E Vernon? Acho que somos como irmãos agora," acrescentou melodramaticamente.

"É tão bom saber que vocês rapazes estão se dando bem," brinquei.

Ele amassou seu cabelo. "Eu não quero terminar com você," James sussurrou.

"Você quer dizer antes de irmos para Hogwarts?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu com os olhos tristes. "Eu só não quero eles pensando mal de mim. Eles estão sendo tão legais, e eu sinto que qualquer coisa que precisaria acontecer arruinaria a opinião deles sobre mim para sempre."

Eu suspirei. "Conhecendo minha mãe, ela provavelmente irá me culpar pelo rompimento, independentemente," resmunguei.

"É, mas seu pai, não," suspirou James. "Eu só não quero magoá-lo. Ele é um cara muito legal, e eu o respeito como um pai. Ele te ama muito, Lily."

Eu brinquei com minhas mãos no meu colo e respirei fundo. "Nós não precisamos... você sabe," disse com a voz trêmula.

"O quê?"

"Terminar," guinchei. Merlin, a minha voz poderia ficar firme pelo menos uma vez?

"Mesmo?" James me perguntou esperançoso.

Eu olhei para seus olhos excitados e para o sorriso otimista. Como poderia dizer não a ele? "Claro," guinchei novamente. Eu tossi para espantar minha voz chata. "Quero dizer, assim nós nunca vamos magoar os sentimentos deles. Eles são muito emocionais. Além do mais, minha mãe te ama muito."

James sorriu. "Eu tenho dona."

Eu revirei os olhos. Meloso, romântico e adorável idiota. "Isso é, se você não se importar em ficar aqui por duas semanas."

James puxou meu cabelo para trás novamente. "Acho que posso lidar com isso," disse levemente.

Eu mordi meus lábios nervosamente.

"Além disso, eu quero ver o que toda essa coisa com Vernon vai render," brincou para aliviar minha tensão.

Funcionou. Eu ri.

James segurou meu rosto com sua mão. "Seus lábios estão todos inchados do amasso," disse ele.

"O seu também," respondi olhando para seus lábios vermelhos que estavam se aproximando dos meus.

"Você acha que seu pai vai notar se eu beijar você? Ele não tem uma daquelas armas trouxas ou alguma coisa assim, certo?"

"Isso impediria você?" perguntei.

James sorriu torto. "Não," murmurou antes de me beijar.

Eu suspirei em sua boca. Tudo estava bem com o mundo quando eu estava beijando James Potter.

* * *

N/T: Antes de tudo, gostaria de deixar aqui um pequeno desabafo. Eu recebi uma review, anônima, é claro, me apressando para terminar de traduzir a fic. Pois bem: eu não precisaria estar traduzindo isso, se eu não quisesse. Não tenho nenhuma obrigação de traduzir um capítulo por dia ou não. Eu não vou me apressar porque você quer terminar de ler a fic enquanto ainda é adolescente. Se você tem tanta pressa, é só ler em inglês. Opa, não sabe falar inglês? Então espera. Ou fica sem saber o que vai acontecer. Eu estou fazendo tudo isso de bom gosto, e acho um cúmulo alguém ficar cobrando isso. Então assim, se você achar que não dá mais para acompanhar a fic pela demora, sem problemas, pode parar de ler, você não vai fazer falta.

Bem, eu sei mesmo que demorei, mas a faculdade está tomando muito tempo de mim, porque, infelizmente, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu não sou mais adolescente, então não tenho uma vida muito folgada para poder ficar traduzindo a tarde inteira. Enquanto minhas férias não chegarem, os capítulos vão demorar um pouco para chegar, SIM.

Mas mudando de assunto, o que acharam do capítulo? Esse é um dos melhores, na minha opinião. Espero que tenham gostado. Mais agarramento entre James e Lily, e os flagras foram tensos, hehehe. E o James falando sobre os pais da Lily não foi uma fofura? Me desculpem os outros leitores pelo desabafo, mas é que essa review realmente me magoou.

Não sei quando virá o próximo capítulo, mas ele virá! Disso vocês podem ter certeza. Eu não irei abandonar a fic. Eu irei terminar a tradução, assim como também suas duas sequências!

Até mais!


	12. Aulas de Vôo

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

"_Isso impediria você?" perguntei._

_James sorriu torto. "Não," murmurou antes de me beijar._

_Eu suspirei em sua boca. Tudo estava bem com o mundo quando eu estava beijando James Potter._

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

**Aulas de Vôo**

* * *

"_As mulheres reclamam da TPM, mas eu acho que é a única época do mês onde posso ser eu mesma." ~Roseanne Barr_

* * *

"Humm."

Franzindo a testa para a imagem dolorosa ainda flutuando nebulosamente dentro de minha cabeça, abracei meu travesseiro para mais perto de mim e aninhei meu rosto em meus lençóis. Meus olhos caíram de sonolência.

"Lily."

Eu me joguei e me virei enquanto minha cabeça encontrava refúgio no outro lado da cama. A sensação pura e forte dos lençóis. Era tudo um sonho.

"Lily."

Silêncio. Era hora de dormir. Fique quieto, travesseiro.

"Vamos, Lily."

Eu grunhi. Não queria levantar. Minha cama estava muito quente, e meu travesseiro falante ainda estava macio.

"Acorde."

Eu sibilei e resmunguei quando senti mãos batendo em minha cintura. Eu me contorci para fora do caminho, mas as cutucadas voltaram.

"Lily!"

Eu me lembrei vagamente que travesseiros não tem mãos ou bocas, geralmente. Deve haver outra pessoa em meu quarto. Eu forcei um olho a abrir tontamente.

Um rosto familiar estava me encarando ansiosamente.

"Mãe?" chamei.

"Sim, Lily," respondeu ela sem abaixar sua voz.

_Ela não percebeu que as pessoas estavam dormindo? Que rude!_

"Acorde!"

"É muito cedo," resmunguei enfiando meu rosto de volta no travesseiro.

"São onze horas!" respondeu exasperada.

"Muito cedo," grunhi. "Volte amanhã."

"Lily!"

"Lily está fechada," murmurei em meu travesseiro.

"É, bem, eu sou a mãe. Não preciso seguir seus horários," disse ela energeticamente.

Então, eu senti suas mãos quando elas arrancaram o travesseiro debaixo de meu rosto, e eu senti meu nariz bater no colchão e saltar para trás e para frente em resposta. Eu murmurei algo inteligível e palavrões arrastados sob minha respiração.

Raivosamente, eu me virei e esfreguei meu olho com as costas de minha mão. "O quê?" resmunguei.

Minha mãe me lançou um olhar rígido. "Está na hora de acordar, mocinha."

Eu me sentei levemente e puxei meus cachos rebeldes. "Desculpe mãe, eu estava tendo um sonho estranho."

Sua testa se franziu em preocupação. "Era sobre o quê?"

"Não lembro," menti. Eu fiz uma careta ao lembrar a batida dos pés, os gritos frustrados do homem, o flash de luz verde, a gargalhada, a sensação de vazio dentro de mim. Eu respirei fundo. Foi apenas um sonho. Mesmo assim, eu sentia como se já tivesse sonhado com aquilo antes.

Mamãe sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. "Você está bem, Lily?" ela perguntou colocando sua mão em minha testa. "Você se sente mal?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas ela continuou sem minha resposta. "Você não tem febre. Talvez eu deva ligar para o doutor Schooster e marcar um horário."

Eu empurrei seu braço e revirei os olhos dramaticamente. "Mãe, pare de se preocupar. Você vai se dar mais cabelos brancos. Eu estou bem."

Ela puxou seu cabelo ansiosamente. "A raiz está aparecendo? Eu sabia que não deveria ter esperado mais uma semana para marcar uma hora. É que você e sua irmã me dão tanto estresse."

Eu ri. "Você está ótima, mãe."

"Mesmo?"

"Como uma margarida recém-colhida," disse docemente.

"Que bom," mamãe respondeu, pacificada. Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram. "Agora, mocinha, você poderia me explicar porque seu pai encontrou você e James se agarrando no balcão da minha cozinha?"

Meu rosto corou, e eu puxei os cobertores para cima de minha cabeça. "Agora eu iria passar mal."

"Mãe!" gritei.

"Lily," ela respondeu obviamente, puxando as cobertas de volta para me encarar.

"Ele te contou!" guinchei.

Ela segurou uma risada. "É claro que ele me contou. Seu pai não consegue manter um segredo nem para manter sua vida. Além disso, casamento é baseado em conversas honestas," disse ela. "Isso e espiar nossos filhos," ela acrescentou com uma risada.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada. Logo quando eu pensava que minha vida não poderia conseguir nada mais mortificante. Eu deveria aparecer nua no Expresso de Hogwarts. Talvez assim eu conseguisse reverter esse lixo de padrão.

"Papai está muito bravo?" perguntei preocupada.

Mamãe deu de ombros e bateu em minha perna carinhosamente. "Ele estava um pouco chocado, mas eu não poderia chamar isso de bravo... bem, talvez um pouco direcionado para James."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Eu não posso acreditar que meu pai ameaçou meu namorado." Falso ou real, ou entre os dois, ainda era pateticamente humilhante.

Mamãe esfregou se cotovelo em minha cintura e riu um pouco. "Seu pai não poderia assustar nem uma borboleta. Elas o assustariam!"

Eu ri ao lembrar do que foi rotulado de "Incidente de Agitação" de 1972. De alguma maneira, papai conseguiu se prender em sua própria rede de borboletas. Eu não sabia o que era mais lamentável: o fato dele mesmo se por nessa situação ou ele realmente ter se vestido para caçar – com o chapéu e tudo – para ocasião.

"Papai é um pouco bebezão para algumas coisas," confessei.

"Um pouco?" mamãe pressionou com uma risada.

Eu ri. "Está bem, muito," concordei.

"Hum," ela refletiu, enquanto seus dedos começavam a trançar o meu cabelo, um ato que ela fazia desde que eu era pequena. Minha mãe e eu ficávamos conversando e conversando, e eu sempre terminava com uma longa trança em minhas costas. "Mas ele quer proteger sua garotinha," disse ela.

"Eu odeio sentir que estou o aborrecendo," disse a ela olhando para minhas mãos em meu colo.

"Como?" perguntou mamãe, gentilmente puxando alguns fios para trás.

Eu mordi meu lábio. Odiava ficar mais velha. Eu odiava ser muito grande para sentar em seu colo. Odiava que todos os meus problemas não poderiam ser resolvidos com um beijo rápido e um band-aid. Eu odiava o fato de deixar minha família para trás nove meses por ano, e eu odiava ainda mais por não saber qual metade de mim eu amava mais. E o pior de tudo, eu odiava não poder ser a garotinha de meu pai para sempre.

Suspirei. "Crescendo," respondi finalmente.

Minha mãe rindo enquanto puxava meu cabelo um pouco mais apertado. "Ah, Lily," disse ela divertida. "Você tem que crescer uma hora. Faz parte da vida."

"Bem, a vida é um saco," disse.

Ela riu novamente. "Quer trocar de lugar? Eu seria uma adolescente com um namorado como James qualquer hora."

Eu me endireitei. "Não, está tudo bem!" disse rapidamente.

Minha mãe riu, e eu me peguei sorrindo ao som. "Era o que eu pensava."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, exceto pelo sussurro doce de mamãe, e ela continuou a arrumar meu cabelo. "Eu sei que não deveria levantar esse assunto porque ele não andou muito bem da última vez, mas você e James estão sendo, ah, prudentes, certo?"

Eu revirei meus olhos com a tensão ansiosa em sua voz e foquei todas as minhas forças em não deixar meu rosto ficar vermelho. Não funcionou. Eu fui de baunilha a morango em uma frase. Ela nem mesmo mencionou a palavra sexo! Ah, aí esta ela: vermelho fogo.

"Sim!" guinchei.

Ela não disse nada, mas eu senti seu suspiro aliviado em meu cabelo. "Foi só que eu notei que há algo diferente entre vocês dois."

Eu mordi meu lábio. Maldita tendência observadora!

"Vocês dois fizeram algo especial ultimamente?" mamãe perguntou.

"Não," guinchei. Eu tossi alto para limpar minha garganta. "Nós só passamos a entender o que sentimos um pelo outro."

"Ah," respondeu mamãe, tentando entender.

"Eu confessei que não desprezava completamente sua existência."

Mamãe riu. "E isso foi à coisa boa para vocês dois?"

Eu ri da ironia. "Sim," respondi atrevidamente.

Mamãe suspirou. "Certo, eu vou cair fora. Mas me faça um favor, Lily, e tente ser mais discreta da próxima vez," aconselho. "Seu pai e eu costumávamos fugir para se agarrar na varanda da casa dele, mas parece que você e James são mais encontrados nos balanços."

Eu gelei. "Mãe!"

Ela riu. "Não se preocupe, Lily. Eu não vou contar para o seu pai. Eu odiaria fazer com que você perca um beijo de boa noite. Seu pai era sempre bom nesses. Eu lembro uma vez quando..."

Eu pressionei minhas mãos em meus ouvidos. Eu não estava ouvindo. Poções, suco de abóbora, galinha, Hagrid, Floresta Proibida, toque de recolher, Torre de Astronomia, amassos, meus pais!

Eu gemi de dor. "Mãe, você está arruinando hormônios em mim," interrompi suas lembranças.

Ela riu perversamente. "Aha! Então meu super plano está funcionando," exclamou.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair enquanto puxava as cobertas até meu queixo. "Acho que é hora de voltar para a cama," disse a ela.

Mamãe sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou para caminhar pelo quarto. "A propósito," disse ela com um sorriso. "Tem uma coruja castanha enorme para você lá em baixo. Acho que está trazendo sua carta da escola ou alguma coisa do tipo," ela finalizou com uma expressão sábia em seu rosto.

Eu atirei meus lençóis, pulei da cama e praticamente corri até a porta.

Mamãe debochou. "Agora você está fora da cama."

"Porque você não disse isso antes?" guinchei.

"Porque você está sempre tão atenta sobre tudo referente à escola?" rebateu. "Pular da cama por sua família não vale a pena?"

Eu franzi a testa. Ela estava certa. Na escola, eu me levantava toda a manhã exatamente às sete horas. Eu tinha uma rotinha rigorosa, e eu me prendia a ela. Eu nunca perdia tempo sem fazer nada ou dormindo até o meio dia. Eu sempre estava estudando ou fazendo alguma coisa pelos professores ou em alguma ronda. Meu tempo era controlado e distribuído. Mesmo como pessoa, eu era diferente. Em Hogwarts, eu era Lily Evans, a estudante perfeita. Em casa, eu era Lily Evans, completamente pateta.

No entanto, eu não precisava responder a pergunta de minha mãe, por que eu já estava descendo as escadas e correndo para a cozinha. Eu parei meus pés desajeitados quando cheguei na mesa.

"Ah, que bom, você acordou," disse James com um sorriso enormemente bobo em seu rosto enquanto caminhava até mim.

Eu revirei um pouco os olhos com o seu entusiasmo, mas depois dele pressionar seu corpo contra o meu, correr suas mãos de minha cintura a meu rosto, e de depositar um beijo leve em meus lábios, eu tinha meu próprio sorriso idiota no rosto.

"Hum," murmurei quando seus lábios deixaram os meus. O cumprimento perfeito.

Seus olhos dispararam diretamente para mim quando eu fiz o som, e eles pareciam estar lutando contra alguma coisa. O verde estava brigando pelo controle de suas íris hoje.

O dedo de James traçou o lado de meu rosto antes de se afastar. Eu não pude evitar de fazer um beiçinho com a distância.

"Você não está facilitando para mim," disse James roucamente.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto olhava sua aparência, vestido em um jeans apertado com uma camiseta branca sem mangas que mostravam muito de seus bíceps para que eu pudesse pensar claramente. "Isso é mesmo algo ruim?" perguntei.

A mão de James voou diretamente para seu cabelo. "Sua mãe vai estar aqui em baixo logo," ele me lembrou, mas eu pude ver sua determinação se enfraquecendo.

Eu me adiantei para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Eu memorizei a sensação de seu cabelo na ponta de meus dedos, sorri em seus lábios quentes, e suspirei em seu perfume fresco. Novamente cedo demais, ele se afastou.

Eu suspirei. Embora eu quisesse muito, eu não queria outro flagra de um de meus pais. Eu não acho que meu complexo agüentaria mais uma conversa com minha mãe. Merlin, eu queria que tivéssemos mais privacidade.

James pareceu sentir meu desapontamento. Ele foi até a mesa e apanhou um pergaminho antes de entregá-lo a mim. "Aqui, Lily. Eu não abri o meu ainda. Eu queria esperar até você acordar."

"Isso foi fofo," disse a ele.

Ele sorriu torto para mim. "Eu estava esperando você achar isso e deixar eu te agarrar depois."

Eu ri. "Você só pensa nisso?" perguntei, sem me preocupar em admitir que o assunto estava frequentemente em minha cabeça. Muito frequentemente.

James me distraiu de minha pergunta acenando minha carta em seu rosto.

Eu tomei ansiosamente a carta de sua mão. Meus dedos traçaram o endereço em verde excitadamante. Cuidadosamente para não rasgar o pergaminho, eu quebrei o selo de Hogwarts e abri a carta. Rapidamente, eu tirei o pergaminho grosso e dourado de dentro. Meus dedos bateram em algo liso e pesado. Eu retirei aquilo também, e examinei um grande MC gravado nele.

"Caraca," suspirei em um pequeno murmúrio quando eu derrubei tudo exceto o distintivo na mesa. "Eee!" berrei enquanto prendia-o em meu peito. Eu puxei-o de volta para que pudesse olhá-lo novamente.

Eu olhei para o distintivo reverentemente enquanto a surpresa se transformava em realização, que se transformou em tontura. Depois de anos e anos de noites sem fins na biblioteca, orientando alunos mais novos, rondas de monitora, sendo voluntária na Ala Hospitalar, comparecendo em dolorosas festas do Clube do Slugue, e me forçando a tomar notas até mesmo nas mais terrivelmente maçantes de História da Magia, eu era Monitora-Chefe. Sorri. Eu, a ruiva nascida trouxa que era constantemente o alvo de piada dos Sonserinos, havia finalmente provado a mim mesma ser merecedora. Eu era a melhor bruxa da escola. Eu era Monitora-Chefe. Cara-chupa essa-ca.

"MÃE!" berrei excitadamente. "MÃE!"

Eu ouvi um barulho de passos enquanto ela voava escada abaixo. "Lily! Lily, o que foi?" chamou enquanto se juntava a mim na cozinha.

Eu enfiei meu novo distintivo brilhante na frente de seu rosto. "Mãe, eu sou Monitora-Chefe!"

Entusiasmadamente, eu assisti seu rosto se transformar do preocupado e superprotetor para o animado e alegre. Ela sorriu largamente para mim enquanto seus braços me puxavam para um abraço. "Deus, Lily, isso é fantástico!" ela me parabenizou.

Eu a abracei de volta ansiosamente, sentindo a felicidade correr pelo meu corpo como o sangue de minhas veias. Ela se afastou para poder olhar meu rosto.

"Ah, Lily, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!" ela exclamou feliz. "Você fala disso há tanto tempo! Isso é uma grande honra, certo?"

Eu não consegui nem reunir meu sarcasmo para revirar os meus olhos. Eu estava muito feliz. "Sim, a maior de todas!"

Ela me alcançou para me abraçar novamente. "Ah, Lily! Eu não posso esperar para contar para o seu pai! Nós teremos um grande jantar hoje à noite só para você. Eu vou preparar o que você quiser. Ah, Lily, eu estou tão feliz por você!"

Eu sorri para ela. Merlin, eu amava minha mãe. "Obrigada, mãe!" disse a ela alegremente.

"Deixe-me ver seu distintivo novamente."

Nós o admiramos por um tempo. Foi tão brilhante.

Depois de um tempo, eu tirei meus olhos do distintivo reluzente para olhar James. Eu não havia percebido antes, mas ele permaneceu completamente em silêncio durante todo o processo. Ele não tinha me ouvido? Eu era Monitora-Chefe! Ele deveria estar me animando ou me agarrando ou alguma coisa! Mas tudo o que ele estava fazendo era encarar uma coisa em sua mão como se fosse uma caixa de dedos de inferi mutilados. Eu espiei, mas seus dedos estavam bloqueando minha visão.

"James?" perguntei, minha voz soando levemente sem fôlego por causa de toda a minha felicidade. "O que você está encarando?"

Trêmulo, ele tirou seu foco de sua mão, e eu notei que seu rosto tinha um tom leve de verde. O que aconteceu? Teria Dumbledore finalmente registrado todas as suas detenções que ele teve durante todos os anos e decidiu expulsá-lo?

"James?" repeti.

Ele engoliu e estendeu sua mão para me mostrar o objeto que ele estava agarrando com os dedos brancos: um distintivo grande e brilhante com as letras "MC" nele.

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

"O quê?" berrei estridentemente.

"Lily," minha mãe me censurou.

Eu pisquei. "O quê?" perguntei novamente em um volume mais baixo.

"Como você conseguiu um desses?"

"Não faço idéia", engasgou-se.

"Dumbledore perdeu a cabeça?" perguntei melodramaticamente. "Por que, em nome de Merlin, ele te nomearia Monitor-Chefe, Potter?"

Minha mãe franziu a testa para mim. "Agora, Lily, isso não é legal. James é um rapaz adorável."

Eu boquiabri-me para ela. Rapaz adorável? Ela conhece James Potter? Ele era um Maroto! "Mas ele nem foi Monitor!" exclamei. "E quanto a Remus?"

Os olhos do James se acenderam ao nome. "Oh, Merlin. Remus," James suspirou triste, baixando a cabeça miseravelmente.

"Quem é Remus?" mamãe perguntou.

"Ele foi Monitor da Grifinória comigo," disse a ela. "Eu tinha certeza de que ele seria Monitor-Chefe."

"Ah!" ela respondeu. "É esse que a Hestia reclama o tempo todo? Aquele com uma jaqueta de couro?"

"Não," corrigi. "Esse é o Sirius."

"Ah! Sim! O rapaz que gosta de queijo."

"Não, esse é o Peter."

Mamãe suspirou. "Bem, qual deles é o Remus?"

"O bonito," respondi.

James saiu de seus pensamentos para me olhar com ultraje. "Ei!" gritou.

Eu sorri atrevidamente para ele. "Minha opinião continua."

"Não é ele que você teve uma quedinha uma vez? Eu lembro que você enviava cartas o tempo todo sobre esse garoto que te irritava até a morte por causa do cabelo dele."

Eu mergulhei minha cabeça constrangidamente. "Não, esse era James," corrigi com a voz quieta.

O idiota sorriu.

"Não tem como você ser Monitor-Chefe, Potter," disse enquanto apanhava sua carta. Freneticamente, eu puxei o pergaminho e comecei a ler.

_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Estamos satisfeitos em informar que o senhor foi selecionado para ser o..._

Meus olhos se arregalaram, eu deixei o pergaminho cair em choque. "Não acredito."

James arrepiou seu cabelo nervosamente com a mão. "Nem eu," ele concordou. "Dumbledore é maluco," ele acrescentou com uma voz maravilhada.

"Como ele sequer sabe que você está aqui?" perguntei.

"Merlin," James suspirou.

"Vocês estão agindo tão estranho," mamãe nos interrompeu. "Eu nunca vi uma dupla de adolescentes tão intimidada por causa de um distintivo antes. Por que vocês não tão mais animados? Agora vocês trabalharão juntos!" ela foi até James e deu a ele um enorme abraço maternal. "Mandou bem, James! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!"

Ele estava sorrindo hesitantemente quando se separaram. Sua mão voltou para seu cabelo. "Sim, acho que é meio que legal."

"Legal?" mamãe ecoou incrédula. "Isso é maravilhoso! Vocês dois vão chefiar juntos."

Eu sufoquei uma risadinha de duplo sentido. Merlin, meu cérebro deve mergulhar em uma essência de perversão durante a noite, ou alguma coisa assim. Eu não estava sozinha, contudo. Eu vi cada pedaço da orelha de James ficar rosa.

"Ah!" ela continuou feliz. "Agora nós teremos um jantar ainda maior. Eu vou fazer um banquete comemorativo para vocês dois. Henry está vindo para casa mais cedo, e eu vou me certificar de que Petúnia traga Vernon."

Maneiro. Nada fala em comemoração como Jonas e a Baleia.

"Isso é ótimo, mãe," disse.

"É, fantástico, Sra. Evans," ofereceu James.

"Lily, vá para cima e se vista," ordenou mamãe. "James e eu discutiremos sobre o cardápio."

Eu agarrei minha carta com uma mão e meu distintivo com a outra. Antes de deixar a cozinha, eu capturei os olhos de James. Nós poderíamos falar sobre isso mais tarde.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele era Monitor-Chefe. James causava tantos problemas! Ele era líder dos Marotos. Quero dizer, ele levou o time de Quadribol da Grifinória à vitória como capitão, e ele tinha grandes marcas, lembrei-me amargamente, vencendo-me nos NOM's de Transfiguração. Além disso, todos os estudantes pareciam respeitar e admirá-lo. Eu acreditava que ele faria um bom trabalho como Monitor-Chefe se ele levasse a sério. De fato, exceto pela sua falta de experiência como Monitor, James era um candidato muito interessante. Merda! Maldita lógica!

Ainda assim, pobre Remus. Eu estava certa de que seria ele.

Subindo o último degrau, eu tirei todos os pensamentos ruins de minha mente e dei uma outra olhada em meu distintivo brilhante. Pelo menos aqui eles fizeram a escolha certa.

"Ai!"

Eu me afastei da garota ossuda a qual eu havia trombado cegamente.

"Cuidado por onde anda, aberração," disparou Petúnia, arrumando sua camiseta torta.

"Desculpa, Tuney," desculpei-me brilhantemente, ainda extática pela novidade. "Não é uma bela manhã?" perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta sombria. "São 12:30 da tarde," ela me corrigiu secamente.

Eu sorri ainda mais. "A hora perfeita para a notícia perfeita."

"Fascinante," rosnou, tentando passar por mim.

"Adivinhe!" pedi.

Petúnia revirou os olhos. "O quê?"

Eu enfiei meu distintivo em seus olhos. "Eu sou Monitora-Chefe!"

Petúnia pegou um pedaço de pano imaginário de sua blusa. "Então, agora você é como, o quê, a chefe das aberrações?"

"Exatamente!"

Ela riu. "Vai entender."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Vamos, Tuney, isso é uma ótima notícia!"

Eu queria que ela ficasse feliz por mim. Queria que ela me abraçasse como mamãe me abraçou. Queria que ela me dissesse que estava orgulhosa de mim. Queria que ela fizesse qualquer coisa além do que ela estava fazendo agora: encarando-me desdém.

"Por que eu me importaria com você e com sua escola estúpida?" disparou ela.

"Bem, eu só pensei que você ficaria feliz por mim."

Ela debochou. "Deus, Lily, ser escolhida para ser Aberração-Chefe não é exatamente uma coisa para a qual eu iria gritar para todos os cantos. Por que você não pode tentar ser normal pelo menos uma vez?"

Eu pressionei meus dentes. "Por que você não pode aceitar quem eu sou?"

"Porque você é uma aberração!"

Uma fúria inflamou a boca de meu estômago. Foi como um dragão acordando depois de cem de anos de sono. "Você também! Nós todos somos aberrações! Especialmente a baleia do seu namorado que nunca para de falar sobre brocas!"

"Não meta Vernon nisso!"

"Por que não?" perguntei com uma risada sem humor. Eu me aproximei dela o suficiente para que ela tivesse que se apoiar contra a parede. "Por que você está namorando ele afinal? Ele é o maior prego de todos – trocadilho intencional."

"Você não o conhece!" ela gritou.

"Acho que me esquivei de um tiro, então. Você tem tanto medo de magia que escolheu o cara mais chato de todo o planeta?"

"Pare de falar dele, Lily," Petúnia ameaçou, mas eu não me importei.

"Você só está com ciúmes que eu tenho os genes mágicos e você não?"

_Smack!_

Lágrimas que eu me recusei a deixar cair se formaram eu meus olhos enquanto eu segurava o lado de meu rosto. Eu não esperava isso. Eu nem mesmo vi sua mão.

A fúria cresceu novamente.

Eu puxei minha varinha da camiseta de James e apontei diretamente a sua jugular. Eu observei os grandes olhos azuis de Petúnia se arregalarem de medo.

"Nunca mais faça isso!" grunhi para ela.

Ela gemeu, e eu baixei minha varinha. Eu dei um passo para trás em aversão – a ela e a mim mesma. Eu mal podia me lembrar de todas as vezes que Petúnia e eu tínhamos arranhado e puxado o cabelo uma da outra ou nos envolvido em brigas femininas. Mas essa foi pior. Em minha cabeça, eu ri ironicamente. Foi um tapa na cara.

"Eu só queria que você ficasse feliz por mim," disse a ela com uma voz estranhamente calma.

"É, bem, você nunca retornaria o favor," Petúnia respondeu friamente, passando por mim e correndo para baixo.

Frustrada, eu a assistir desaparecer de vista. Merlin, como isso foi acontecer? Por que ela não poderia ter simplesmente me parabenizado? Por que eu não fiquei de boca fechada?

Eu nunca conseguia acertar as coisas entre eu e minha irmã. Furiosamente, eu chutei a porta de meu quarto o mais forte que pude. O barulho alto da batida e a sensação de ardor em meu pé ajudaram a me acalmar. Eu ouvi passos vindo rapidamente para cima. Tolamente, eu procurei por Petúnia. Era James.

"Lily," ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Eu a odeio," disse a ele, cruzando meus braços em meu peito desafiadoramente.

"Quem?" perguntou James, sua testa se enrugando em confusão. "McGonagall? Porque eu posso escrever a ela agora mesmo e recusar o cargo."

Eu ri secamente. "Não ela. Petúnia," eu cuspi o nome.

James assentiu em compreensão. "Eu acabei de vê-la correndo para fora de casa. Ela teve um ataque quando sua mãe tentou pará-la. Vocês duas brigaram, ou alguma coisa?"

Eu assenti.

"Sobre o quê?"

Eu afundei meus joelhos para fora da porta e coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Eu nem mesma sei," respondi francamente.

James sentou-se ao meu lado lentamente, deixando suas pernas espalhadas em sua frente enquanto as minhas estavam dobradas em meu peito.

"Eu a odeio," repeti.

"Você a ama," ele lembrou-me.

"E?" perguntei com raiva enquanto levantava meu olha para o seu. "Ela me deixa tão furiosa! Ninguém pode estragar meu dia como Tuney."

James me deu um sorriso fraco. "Nem mesmo eu?"

Eu suspirei. Seu humor funcionou, mesmo que pouco. "Você está bem próximo," desculpei-me. "Eu a conheço há mais tempo. Ela tem prioridade."

James sorriu para mim calorosamente.

"Eu só nunca consigo passar três dias sem ter uma briga enorme com ela. O problema sou eu? Eu sou uma péssima pessoa?"

"Não!" James me assegurou. "Eu tenho um bom número de pessoas para quem você nunca gritou as quais você é ridiculamente legal."

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Lily, um dia você e Petúnia irão se entender."

"Quando eu estiver a sete palmos da terra," murmurei sombriamente.

"Não, antes disso," James riu.

"Argh," resmunguei. "Agora mamãe vai ficar brava comigo por me envolver em uma briga com Tuney de novo. Ela pode ser a mais velha, mas é sempre minha culpa. Eu sou a que deveria saber mais. Tuney é tão frágil."

"Eu vou testemunhar por você," prometeu James.

"Obrigada," respondi com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sou a pior irmã de todas."

James soltou um longo suspiro antes de segurar minhas mãos trêmulas e cobri-las com as suas quentes.

"Você sabia que Sirius tem um irmão mais novo na Sonserina?"

"Mesmo?" perguntei.

"Sim, seu nome é Regulus. Bem, o pequeno Reg é um Sonserino, como você pode perceber – para a alegria da mãe deles. Eles sempre tem brigas enormes, também. Sirius teve que sair de casa para se livrar disso."

"Eu nunca soube disso," disse levemente.

"É, bem, Sirius não fala muito sobre isso," respondeu James, alcançando seu cabelo.

"Ele odeia Regulus?" perguntei.

James franziu a testa pensativamente. "Sabe, eu não acho que ele odeie. Acho que ele odeia o fato de que eles não se entendem."

Eu suspirei. "Obrigada, James."

Ele sorriu para mim e me enlaçou em um abraço. Eu aninhei meu nariz em seu pescoço e respirei seu perfume terapêutico. James esfregou círculos tranqüilizantes em minhas costas, e eu senti minha raiva se dissipar.

Eu me adiantei e pressionei meus lábios nos seus. Foi macio e terno. Nós dois entendemos que isso era sobre contato humano, não, bem, abaixo do cinto de contato humano. Os lábios de James eram quentes, e eles beijaram para longe minhas preocupações.

Depois de um tempo, eu lembrei-me que não poderia passar o dia inteiro nos braços de James. Em algum ponto, meu estômago ficaria com tanta fome que ele me comeria.

"Eu tenho que ir," disse a ele, tirando levemente meus lábios dos dele.

James beijou o topo de minha cabeça e então me soltou. "Fique pronta para o Quadribol depois, amor. Vai ser muito bom, contanto que seu pai não me castre," disse com uma risada antes de ir para o quarto de hóspedes.

Com um sorriso bobo em meu rosto, fui para o banheiro. Essas reações hormonais eram exaustivas. Talvez eu estivesse de TPM.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eu estava de banho tomado, seca, vestida com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta confortável, e quase satisfeita com um sanduíche de salame. Eu atirei o último pedaço em minha boca com uma nova resolução. Eu nunca deixaria uma briga com Petúnia arruinar o meu dia. Eu era Monitora-Chefe, e ninguém poderia tirar isso de mim – bem, exceto Dumbledore, mas eu duvido que ele iria. Não quando ele estava nomeando patifes como James Potter como Monitor-Chefe.

O homem era maluco. Eu ainda o amava, no entanto.

Papai chegou umas duas horas mais tarde com flores em sua mão. Eu ri quando ele fez uma grande cerimônia ao me presentear em meu lugar usual do sofá da sala. Lírios, é claro. Papai era tão bobo.

"Sua mãe já me contou as novidades," disse ele. "Essa mulher não consegue manter um segredo nem se sua vida dependesse disso."

Eu sorri sabiamente e dei a ele um abraço.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você, minha garotinha."

"Obrigada, papai."

"Vá colocá-las na água," disse ele.

Sorrindo, eu peguei o vaso enquanto papai me seguia para a cozinha.

"Hum," disse papai apreciativamente. "Cheira bem."

A cabeça de minha mãe apareceu do nada. "Acho bom," ela provocou. "Eu estou trabalhando como uma escrava o dia todo. James estava me contando sobre essas criaturas chamadas elfos-domésticos que cozinham e limpam tudo para você. Eu quero um."

Papai riu. "Coloque isso na lista."

"O jantar ficará pronto logo," disse mamãe, espiando o fogão, permitindo que o glorioso cheiro de carne flutuasse pela cozinha. "Vá lavar suas mãos, Henry."

Papai revirou os olhos e piscou para mim. "Sim, mamãe," obedeceu.

Eu ri e terminei de colocar as flores em um vaso verde.

"Lily, você poderia me ajudar com isso?" perguntou mamãe, que estava lutando para segurar três travessas de uma vez.

"Claro, mãe."

"Petúnia não vem para o jantar. Ela disse que ela e Vernon já tem planos," mamãe disse hesitante.

"Ah!" assobiei.

"Você está bem, Lily?"

"Sim, só queimei o meu dedo."

Poucos minutos depois, tomamos nossos lugares para jantar. James segurou discretamente a minha mão por debaixo da mesa, e eu fingi não notar o lugar desocupado em minha frente. A comida estava maravilhosa. Minha mãe fez bife água na boca, batata assada amanteigada, brócolis com queijo, cogumelos recheados, e pão de alho. Eu amava pão de alho. Eu fiz uma nota, no fundo de minha mente, de escovar meus dentes antes de James e eu ficarmos a sós. Mesmo que James não fosse um vampiro, eu não me sentia muito agarrável no momento.

Meus pais estavam tagarelas durante o jantar, e, mesmo que isso fosse apenas para me distrair da ausência de Petúnia e comentários bizarros sobre beijos, foi muito engraçado. Papai conseguiu quebrar a copiadora no trabalho – de novo. Mamãe misturou suas palavras e disse algo muito inapropriado ao carteiro esta manhã. Eu ri mais do que uma vez em meu copo de água.

Uma vez que toda a louça estava limpa, James correu para cima para apanhar suas coisas de quadribol.

"Tem certeza que você não quer vir junto, mãe?" perguntei.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça. "Divirta-se você com os rapazes. Eu vou aproveitar a casa para mim. Estou pensando em comer chocolate na banheira enquanto escuto o novo disco que eu encontrei."

Eu quase comecei a babar. "Parece ótimo."

Ela riu e quase me empurrou para a porta. "Eu sei."

Revirando os olhos, eu me joguei no banco da frente do carro de papai enquanto ele começava a ligar o motor. Eu olhei para trás para ver James segurando uma arca em seu colo com um sorriso ansioso preso em seu rosto. Ele piscou para mim, e, sorrindo, eu me virei para frente.

"Então, James, que tipo de lugar estamos procurando exatamente?"

"Algum lugar deserto onde ninguém irá notar algumas vassouras voando no ar," respondeu o garoto cutucando meu assento com seu joelho.

"Ah," disse papai excitadamente. "Eu sei onde podemos ir."

Cerca de dez minutos depois, nos chegamos em uma clareira abandonada. "Perfeito, Sr. Evans," comentou James, saindo do carro para conhecer o local. Ele abriu minha porta e me ajudou a sair do carro.

Meu pai assentiu aprovativamente antes de esfregar suas mãos juntas excitadamente. "Podemos começar a voar?" perguntou.

Eu ri. "Ainda não, pai."

"Ah, vamos, Lily! Eu esperei 49 anos. Não me faça esperar mais!"

James riu. "Você vai amar, Sr. Evans. Voar é a melhor coisa do mundo – além de Lily, é claro," ele emendou com um sorriso.

"E a comida da April," acrescentou papai.

Eu revirei meus olhos e cruzei minhas mãos em frente ao peito. Que bando de bajuladores, os dois.

"Então, o senhor se lembra como as bolas se chamam, certo?" perguntou James.

"Balaço, pomo, e a goles," recitou papai.

"O que aconteceu com o waffle¹?" perguntei. "Eu gostava mais quando era o waffle."

Papai riu e bagunçou meu cabelo. "Por que você perseguiria um waffle, Lils?"

"Porque é a melhor comida de café da manhã, empatada somente com pão Francês," respondi.

James e meu pai riram.

"Certo, agora que nós passamos essa parte, nós vamos trazer os jogadores a mesa. Primeiro, você tem o goleiro. Ele protege os aros de qualquer, ah, waffle que tentar entrar," começou James com uma olhada rápida para mim. "Então você tem os artilheiros que tentam marcar os gols. Eles são os melhores."

"Você só diz isso porque é artilheiro," disse a ele.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Não se esqueça dos batedores," disse papai. "Eles são meus favoritos. Eu gosto da idéia de acertar o inimigo."

Eu sorri um pouco pela maneira como o pomo-de-Adão de James balançou com essa afirmação. "Bem, eu gosto dos apanhadores. Eles terminam o jogo."

"E a parte favorita do Quadribol da Lily é quando o jogo termina," provocou James.

"Não é verdade," argumentei. "Eu gosto dos lanches, também!"

"Certo, mas como eu vou para o ar?" perguntou papai impaciente.

James gargalhou e passou uma vassoura para meu pai. "Isso é uma Cleansweep, Sr. Evans. Bem estridente. Acho que você vai gostar."

Papai alcançou a vassoura como uma criancinha por chocolate ou talvez uma freira por Deus, ou melhor, um atraente homem semi-nu. Seu rosto estava reverente, e seus dedos estavam trêmulos. Ele segurou o cabo, e seu rosto se abriu em um enorme sorriso.

"Certo," disse James. "Agora, você vai querer jogar uma perna por cima dela, - isso, bem assim. Agora, coloque suas mãos um pouco para frente – não tanto – isso. Agora, aperte o chão com seus pés e empurre apenas por um secundo para ficar suspenso no ar."

O rosto de papai se enrugou em concentração enquanto ele saia do chão. A sola de seus sapatos ainda estavam deslizando no chão, mas ele sorriu enormemente. "Eu consegui! Estou voando!"

James sorriu. "Está! Agora, desça por um segundo para que eu possa arrumar Lily."

Relutantemente, papai colocou seus pés no chão.

James foi até mim e me presenteou com uma vassoura surrada. Ela não estava abusada, mas sim como uma camisa favorita que havia sido colocada muitas vezes para lavar. Estava usada. "Silver Arrow. Minha primeira vassoura," lembrou com carinho.

"Quão rápido isso vai?" perguntei.

"_Ela_ atinge cerca de 25 quilômetros por hora."

Eu franzi meu nariz. "Não posso pilotar sua Nimbus?"

James levou sua mão ao cabelo. "Não sei, Lily. Eu preciso de minha Nimbus para a temporada desse ano. Se acontecer alguma coisa..."

Eu sorri docemente e olhei para ele por baixo de meus cílios. "Prometo ter cuidado."

Ele suspirou. "Está bem," rendeu-se. "Sedutora maldita."

Eu sorri e apanhei a única vassoura restante. Eu movi minha perna para o lado enquanto James montava na Silver Arrow. "Certo, agora você quer ir devagar."

Eu revirei os olhos e então chutei o chão e acelerei no ar. Eu soltei uma exclamação de vitória enquanto a brisa emaranhava meu cabelo. Senti o ar mover em minha volta enquanto eu subia por ele. A velocidade, a satisfação, era excelente. Era como um bom amasso, na verdade. Eu fiz uns loops ao redor do campo antes de voltar para o chão.

Ambos os homens estavam absolutamente sem palavras. Pelo menos meu pai teve a prudência de manter sua boca fechada – ao contrário de algumas pessoas.

"Lily!" papai exclamou. "Isso foi incrível!"

Eu sorri e dei de ombros enquanto meu rosto ficava um pouco vermelho.

"Quando você aprendeu a voar?" perguntou James finalmente.

"Você pode aprender qualquer coisa lendo a teoria e a aplicando, Potter," disse audaciosamente. "Isso e Hestia me ensinou ano passado," murmurei finalmente.

James assentiu sabiamente. "Eu me perguntava por que ela sempre perguntava se o campo estava aberto. Eu pensava que ela queria se agarrar com algum cara."

Eu ri. "Bem, talvez metade das vezes ela quisesse."

"Eu quero fazer o que Lily fez," disse papai, transbordando-se em antecipação.

"Você pode ir voando – de forma segura e sem grandes mergulhos – enquanto eu ajudo o primeiranista," disse-me James.

"Sim, sim, Capitão," murmurei.

Ele piscou para mim com um sorriso que me disse que ele gostou do nome um pouquinho demais.

Eu revirei meus olhos antes de agarrar sua vassoura e voar pelo ar.

Eu me diverti por alguns minutos testando a vassoura. Quão rápido eu poderia acelerar? Quão rápido eu poderia sair de um mergulho? Quão rápido eu poderia ir? Havia muitas ênfases em velocidade.

Contudo, eu fui distraída pelo chão. James ainda estava tentando colocar meu pai no ar. O homem que queria voar mais do que tudo não conseguia ir mais alto do que um metro e meio. Ah, esses eram os genes retardados dos Evans em ação. Eu assisti com carinho quando James pacientemente guiou-o de volta para o chão e fez papai tentar novamente. Era tão adorável. Finalmente, depois do que parecia ter sido a milésima tentativa, papai conseguiu uma altura significativa. Eu voei para encontrá-lo.

"Lily, eu estou voando!" ele exclamou.

Bem, é claro Capitão Óbvio. Mas mesmo assim, esse era meu pai. Para ele, este zelo era cativante. "Você está!" respondi com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Eu olhei para baixo para James e pisquei para ele.

Papai seguiu meu olhar. "Ele é um bom garoto para você, garotinha."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, papai." Olhei para James, que estava completamente lindo naquela sua camiseta nos assistindo de baixo.

"Só não agarre ele na minha frente novamente."

Meu rosto ficou vermelho. "Certo."

James juntou-se a nós com uma goles um minuto depois, e nós a jogamos em volta. Eu tive que segurar uma risada quando os braços abertos de papai erraram a bola completamente quase todas às vezes. Ele era tão engenheiro.

Tudo muito cedo, o sol desapareceu atrás das árvores, e estava simplesmente muito escuro para jogar mais. Sem realmente querer, nós voamos de volta para a segurança do chão. James desmontou-se rapidamente e então nos ajudou a sair da vassoura. Seus dedos permaneceram um pouquinho demais em minha cintura, mas ele os tirou assim que meu pai viu. Coisas de namorado de verdade eram tão chatas.

Papai, zumbindo o tempo todo sobre a ciência impossível de voar, nos levou para casa. Ele ainda estava aéreo quando chegamos em casa.

"Quero dizer, de acordo com a física, nunca haveria um ângulo em que você possa impulsionar daquele jeito. Mergulhos seriam completamente impossíveis. Claro que a gravidade poderia te trazer de volta para baixo, mas nunca com tanta velocidade. E como é que ela sequer consegue ir ao ar? E uma vassoura nunca conseguiria agüentar o seu peso sem se dividir em duas! Só os mecanismos desafiam todas as Leis de Newton," tagarelou rapidamente.

Eu revirei meus olhos ao seu comportamento falante. "Pai, é magia," disse com simplicidade.

Ele suspirou. "Espere até eu contar a sua mãe."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. Pobre mamãe. Todo o seu relaxamento iria descer pelo ralo. Bem, ela me acordou essa manhã.

Eu me virei para James e sorri para ele enquanto entrávamos em casa. "Quanto tempo até eu ter você sozinho?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Não tão cedo," murmurei de volta.

Depois de duas horas de muita paciência e muita escovação de dentes, eu fui para fora encontrar James nos balanços.

"Ei, Monitora-Chefe," ele me cumprimentou.

"Ei, Monitor-Chefe," respondi.

Ele afofou seu cabelo. "Você se importa?" perguntou preocupadamente. "Quero dizer, antes você tinha que seguir com isso por causa de seus pais. Eu sei que provavelmente não fui a melhor escolha. Acho que Sirius reforçou o suco de abóbora de Dumbledore antes de irmos embora, ou alguma coisa assim."

Eu virei meu balanço para o lado para encará-lo. "Não," respondi honestamente, surpresa comigo mesma com essa crise aleatória de maturidade. "Acho que você fará um bom trabalho."

Ele sorriu. "Foi o que Remus disse."

"Você já falou com ele?" Quando ele teve tempo de fazer isso?

"Eu contei a ele logo depois que o choque passou. Babaca. Ele disse que estava feliz por mim. Ele não tem um osso rancoroso em seu corpo. Ele quer que eu aprecie a banheira especial. Mas se mesmo assim eu me sentir culpado, quando nós voltarmos à escola, ele estará mais do que disposto a aceitar chocolates."

Eu ri. "Soa como Remus."

James sorriu.

"Você contou a seus pais, também?"

Seu sorriso murchou e eventualmente se transformou em uma carranca enquanto sua mão retornava a seu cabelo. "Eu não posso enviá-los nenhuma carta quando estão fora. Poderia comprometer a missão em que eles estão."

Meu coração se afundou em tristeza por ele. "Ah, James," suspirei mordendo meu lábio.

Ele deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Tenho certeza que eles ficaram felizes quando descobrirem."

"É," assegurei-o. Eu gostaria de ter algo inteligente para se dizer.

"Foi legal fazer o jantar em família para nós. Eu pude celebrar com os pais – só que eles não eram os meus."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso," provoquei. "Agora até papai gosta de você novamente. Você foi ótimo com ele hoje. Acho que ele nunca vai esquecer disso. Sério, meus pais te amam."

"Mesmo depois do sensível discurso sobre agarramentos depois do encontro no balcão da cozinha?"

Eu ri dos nomes. "Sim."

Ele sorriu torto para mim enquanto seus lábios assombravam minha clavícula. "Então se eu te beijar agora, ninguém ficará bravo comigo?" Ele arrastou seu nariz ao longo de meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam em minha cintura.

Eu mordi meu lábio em antecipação.

"Hum?" ele pressionou.

Eu gemi quando seus lábios voltaram para meu pescoço.

"Lily?"

Ele iria me matar de ansiedade. Honestamente a Merlin, um dia eu iria explodir.

"Ah, me beije logo de uma vez."

Ele riu, e eu senti seu peito zumbir com vibrações contra o meu. Nossos lábios se encontraram, e eu permiti que meus dedos os músculos de seus braços onde sua camiseta terminava.

Ah, isso estava me tentando o dia todo.

* * *

¹Só pra relembrar, goles no idioma original é quaffle, por isso o trocadilho.

* * *

N/T: Aposto que vocês estão todas morrendo de inveja que o James ensinou o pai da Lily e a voar e o de vocês não! Podem admitir, eu também estou, rsrsrs. O James estava mesmo uma fofura nesse capítulo.

Eu tinha esse capítulo pronto há alguns dias, na verdade, mas não tive muito tempo para postar e dar uma revisada nele (nem sei se não deixei escapar alguns erros, a propósito). Mas aí está ele! Vamos ver quando sairá o outro. Quero terminar a tradução ainda esse ano para engrenar a continuação logo! Eu entro em férias em duas semanas, então em breve as atualizações serão mais frequentes.

E obrigada a todos os que me apoiaram! Eu dedico esse capítulo a vocês!


	13. Compras Rabugentas

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

"_Ah, me beije logo de uma vez."_

_Ele riu, e eu senti seu peito zumbir com vibrações contra o meu. Nossos lábios se encontraram, e eu permiti que meus dedos os músculos de seus braços onde sua camiseta terminava._

_Ah, isso estava me tentando o dia todo._

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

**Compras Rabugentas**

* * *

"_Quem quer que disse que dinheiro não compra felicidade simplesmente não sabe onde fazer compras." ~Bo Derek_

* * *

B-r-r-r-ing! B-r-ring!

Que diabos?

B-r-r-ing!

Quase alerta, sentei em minha cama e olhei ao redor. Fogo? Não, eu não sentia calor. Mais cinco minutos. As chamas não iriam muito alto até lá. Eu ainda poderia sair.

B-r-r-ing!

De onde isso estava vindo?

B-r-r-ing!

Merlin, isso estava ficando chato. Eu estava tentando dormir! Porque eu nunca posso dormir?

B- Isso! No canto, um despertador! Desde quando eu tinha um despertador? Pensei que tinha implementado uma proibição estrita sobre eles em meu quarto quatro natais atrás. Eu procurei por minha varinha, e meus dedos tatearam meu criado-mudo até encontrarem a madeira rígida. Sucesso!

Eu apontei minha varinha ao relógio demoníaco ofensor e murmurei um feitiço para silenciá-lo. Talvez eu deva lançar um _Avada__Kedavra_ nele. Qualquer coisa que me acordasse merecia pena de morte, no que me diz respeito. O relógio parou imediatamente.

Eu abaixei minha varinha e me aninhei de volta em meu travesseiro. Ah, dormir.

"Lily!" eu ouvi que vinha estridentemente de fora de meu quarto. "Levante!"

Eu gemi. Mamãe. Honestamente, se aquela mulher não tivesse passado pela dor terrível de me dar a luz... opa, cegonha!

Eu puxei minhas cobertas para cima de minha cabeça para voltar ao escuro onde estava bom e quieto e sonolento...

"Lily!"

Maldição.

Eu cambaleei para baixo até a cozinha. Eu precisava de café e talvez um pouco menos de parentes. Eu tateei minha varinha em baixo da camiseta de James. Não, isso seria ruim. Eu me arrependeria depois quando não estivesse tão cansada e aborrecida. Mas ainda assim, talvez Tuney...

Eu olhei para o relógio. 7:21.

Ah, você só pode estar brincando!

"Que merda!" guinchei, virando-me para voltar para cima.

"Lily, onde você está indo?" mamãe chamou enquanto ela entrava na cozinha.

"Para cima!" resmunguei escalando o primeiro degrau.

"Não, não está. Volte aqui, mocinha," disse ela severamente.

Eu gemi. Mamãe sempre significava negócios quando ela começava com o papo de "mocinha." A última vez que ela usou essa frase, eu tinha transformado seu suéter preferido em sapo – por acidente, é claro. Suspirando pela minha morte inevitável, eu cambaleei petulantemente de volta para a cozinha.

"Aí está você," disse mamãe servindo-se de cereais em uma tigela.

Eu apontei para o relógio e resmunguei uma espécie de resposta para ela.

"Eu sei que é um pouquinho cedo, mas eu preciso ir," respondeu ela. Aparentemente, mamãe estava tendo aulas de trasgo.

"Um pouquinho cedo?" ecoei. "O sol nem sequer nasceu ainda!" reclamei irritada.

Mamãe revirou os olhos enquanto mastigava seu cereal. "Já nasceu, sim. Ele aparece muito mais cedo do que isso."

Eu puxei uma cadeira de baixo da mesa da cozinha. "É, bem," gracejei desajeitadamente.

"Eu tenho que ir a escola mais cedo hoje dar orientações. A escola está fazendo um dia especial para os alunos novos e seus pais para se familiarizarem melhor com o ambiente das salas de aula antes do ano começar. Isso não responde exatamente a mim, mas todos os professores precisam ir. Eu provavelmente poderei arrumar alguma papelada ou então organizar as mesas da melhor maneira. Todo ano eu nunca consigo decidir o que é melhor: todas as mesas encarando a frente ou todos os alunos encarando uns aos outros. Eu gosto de mudar durante o ano, mas é sempre importante acertar no primeiro dia. Além disso, os meus pequenos gostam de estabilidade. Por alguma razão, mudar as mesas de lugar é prejudicial ao seus níveis de ansiedade. Talvez esse ano eu deva tentar em grupos. Suponho que isso ajudaria com a cooperação, mas talvez isso leve a muita conversa... Hum, Lily, você está prestando atenção?"

Eu pisquei. "O quê?"

"Você está prestando atenção?"

Não, não mesmo. Eu tinha a tirado de sintonia a cerca de sete processos de pensamento atrás. "Faça todos se sentarem no chão," disse a ela.

Mamãe franziu a testa para mim. "Você é tão atravessada pela manhã, Lily. Estou surpresa que James agüente essa sua alternância de mal-humor."

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem, ele é um Lily-masoquista. O cara não consegue viver sem mim," respondi esfregando meus olhos com as costas de minha mão.

Ela riu e tomou seu último gole de suco de uva. "Eu tenho que ir."

Eu gemi. "Você me acordou só pra dizer que está saindo? Não podia simplesmente ter deixado um bilhete?"

Mamãe apanhou sua pasta. Eu examinei seu visual. Ela estava usando uma bela saia na altura do joelho e uma blusa lilás de mangas curtas. Ela nunca se arrumou para mim. O quê? Eu não era especial o suficiente?

Merlin, eu era atravessada pela manhã. Era muito cedo.

"Não, é isso que estou tentando lhe dizer. Com você indo embora em breve, seu pai e eu não conseguiremos sair do trabalho para te levar no Beco Diagonal. Sinto muito, Lily, mas geralmente sua carta vem mais cedo, e nós temos mais tempo para planejar. Agora, eu não quero que você fique obcecada com o que isso significa. Seu pai e eu, embora odiamos quando você tem que ir embora, adoramos levar você para comprar seu material escolar. Você sabe como seu pai faz quase xixi nas calças quando passa por aquela loja cheia de vassouras. É só que a logística esse ano não está funcionando. Nenhum de nós pode sair do trabalho antes de você ir embora na quarta-feira, e no final de semana não dá. Então impeça que sua mente vacile antes mesmo dela começar."

Eu fiz uma careta. Mamãe achava que sabia tudo. Quero dizer, ela sabia, mas mesmo assim. "O que isso tudo tem haver com você me acordar mais cedo?" resmunguei.

"Eu pensei que se talvez eu conseguisse acordar você mais cedo, eu poderia convencer sua irmã a ir com você. Você sabe como ela fica fresca quando precisa esperar alguma coisa. É quase tão ruim quanto você pela manhã. Mas infelizmente, ela disse que já tinha planos."

Da maneira como ela falou, eu já poderia dizer que Petúnia simplesmente não quis ir. Foi legal de mamãe tentar esconder. Mesmo assim, eu poderia ter dito a ela ontem a noite que Petúnia não iria. Por que eu era sempre a vítima? Eram sete da manhã!

"Tudo bem, eu vou com James," disse.

A testa de mamãe se enrugou em preocupação. "Você tem certeza? Vocês dois tem apenas dezessete anos. Eu não quero que você se perca. E se acontecer alguma coisa?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Mãe, nós vamos ficar bem. James e eu podemos fazer magia. Em quanto problema poderíamos nos meter? Além disso, ele é conhecido por ser um bruxo a vida inteira. Ele vai ajudar muito mais do que Petúnia poderia."

Mamãe tateou sua saia. "Não sei, Lily."

"Mãe, você precisa sair pro trabalho ou vai se atrasar. Vá e não se preocupe conosco."

Ela me examinou cansada antes de suspirar. "Ah, está bem. Mas tome cuidado, Lily," concordou antes de me dar um beijo na testa. "Comporte-se," disse ela.

"Eu sempre me comporto," respondi descaradamente. "Ah, e mãe?"

"Sim?"

"Posso pegar um pouco de dinheiro?"

Com algumas contas frescas na mesa para mim, eu arrastei minha carcaça para cima. Sete horas da manhã, pelo bigode nojento de Vermin. Eu iria voltar a dormir. Pelo menos até eu sentir uma dor em meu estômago. Minha bexiga funcionava de uma maneira misteriosa. Eu marchei até o banheiro para encontrar sangue em minha calcinha. Perfeito! Como se minha manhã não pudesse ficar pior. Resmungando todos os tipos de obscenidades, eu tomei cuidado do sangue de minha vagina correndo como uma cachoeira e depois voltei para minha cama.

Quatro horas gloriosas de sono REM mais tarde, eu engatinhei para fora da cama. Eu fui para o banheiro e escovei minha boca vigorosamente até que meus dentes ficassem brilhantes como daquele rapaz novo que estava na capa de todas as revistas bruxas. Eu joguei um pouco de água em meu cabelo para tirar o frizz e então rumei para baixo. Petúnia estava tomando café na mesa da cozinha.

Eu apanhei minha caneca e me juntei a ela – no lugar mais distante possível. Eu me ocupei com meu café e evitei propositalmente de olhar em sua direção. Ela examinou o jornal local por vários minutos de um silêncio constrangedor extremamente palpável. Finalmente, eu ouvi o jornal bater na mesa quando eu a vi o baixando pelo canto de meu olho.

"Mamãe disse que eu tenho que pedir desculpas," disse ela secamente.

Bom dia para você também, Tuney. Estamos nos sentindo derrotadas hoje, não estamos?

"Isso é ótimo," resmunguei de volta.

"Então você pode dizer a ela que meu pedi desculpas e nós duas podemos sorrir até você ir embora novamente e ela me deixar em paz."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu sempre pensei que mamãe só gritava comigo por essas coisas. Mesmo assim, isso não acertava as coisas.

"Você mesma sabe por que está se desculpando?"

Petúnia fez uma careta. "Por não ir ao seu jantar ontem à noite. Aparentemente, foi muito grosseiro de minha parte," debochou.

A raiva começou a fluir novamente, mas eu a empurrei de volta. "É," disse. "E foi. Merlin, Petúnia, isso era importante para mim, e você simplesmente ignorou. Eu sei que você não gosta do fato de eu ser tão diferente, mas você poderia pelo menos ficar feliz por mim quando alguma coisa boa acontece."

Tuney brincou com a alça de sua caneca. "Vai, Lily," saudou monotonamente.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Nossa, que entusiasmo."

"Bem, não é como se isso fosse uma novidade," ela rebateu, seus dedos saíram da caneca para apertar a mesa. "Todas as coisas boas acontecem com você. As notas perfeitas, o namorado perfeito e os truques de mágica perfeitos."

Sério? Desde quando eu me tornei perfeita? Tinha gim misturado em seu café?

"Minha vida não é perfeita," disse a ela. "Longe disso."

"Bem, não parece," respondeu Petúnia amargamente. "Você só vai embora por nove meses sem olhar para trás. Você está brava porque não fui a um jantar para você? E quanto a todas as vezes em que aconteceu alguma coisa boa comigo na escola e você não estava lá? Você tem idéia de como é viver com mamãe e papai o ano inteiro enquanto eles deliram com sua última carta? 'Ah, Lily é tão talentosa. Nós estamos tão orgulhosos dela. É tão maravilhoso ter uma bruxa na família,'" Petúnia imitou friamente.

Eu engoli. Para ser honesta, eu raramente pensava como era para Petúnia estar presa em casa por nove meses em um ano. Isso teria me deixado louca. Não me surpreende que ela correu para Vernon. Qualquer companhia faria isso neste ponto.

"Então sim, Lily. Sinto muito por não ir ao seu jantar chique, mas não se preocupe, eu sei o que é não ter sua irmã lá."

Ela terminou seu discurso com um tinido dramático de sua xícara de café.

Eu suspirei, e ficamos em silêncio por um momento. "Quer ir ao Beco Diagonal comigo hoje?" perguntei em uma tentativa fraca de reconciliação.

Ela debochou e jogou seus longos cabelos loiros por cima do ombro. "Sim, claro. Eu prefiro fazer aviõezinhos de papel com papai" ela zombou se levantando da mesa.

Eu sorri. "Eu sinto sua falta quando não estou em casa, também, Tuney," admiti sinceramente.

Eu vi os cantos de sua boca se inclinarem para cima, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça e cruzou os braços. "Sim, bem, que seja."

Eu ri em meu café e dei uma mordiscada na torrada que ela havia deixado para trás quando ouvi o som de seus saltos se abaixando até desaparecerem completamente.

"Lily!"

"Ai!" exclamei empurrando-me para trás e me afastando do garoto em minha frente. Minha caneca de café retiniu na mesa, mas não quebrou. Hum, aquela habilidade chinesa era ainda melhor do que as dos duendes.

"James? Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?"

Ele riu molecamente enquanto despenteava seus cabelos e se afastava para me dar espaço. "Aparatei, bobinha," disse.

"Você não podia ter caminhado até aqui em baixo como uma pessoa normal?" resmunguei para ele.

"Mas eu queria te fazer uma surpresa," cantarolou.

Eu revirei os olhos.

James pareceu sentir meu aborrecimento com ele e se inclinou para me beijar e me distrair de minha raiva. Funcionou. Sempre funcionava.

Ele zumbiu feliz quando seus lábios deixaram os meus. "Você se lembrou hoje," ele sussurrou depois que seus lábios soltaram os meus – de certo modo.

"Ah?" perguntei estupidamente.

Ele afofou meu cabelo e soltou sua mão de meu quadril. "Não importa. Vá para cima e se vista. Nós temos muito o que fazer hoje! O material escolar não vai se comprar sozinho, e sua mãe me deu ordens restritas de não sair do seu lado o dia todo," acrescentou alegremente.

"Ótimo," rosnei.

"Vamos, amor!" ele me apressou. "Vamos sacudir!"

"Eu odeio pessoal matinais," disse irritada.

"Ainda bem que é quase de tarde, então," respondeu jovialmente.

Sentindo-me como uma Sonserina em meio a um compartimento cheio de malditos Lufa-Lufas, eu marchei de volta para cima e me perguntei o que minha mãe faria James fazer se eu nunca saísse da cama. Ah, nojento. Imagens estranhas. Agora eu precisava mesmo de um banho. Ou talvez, arrancar meu útero de meu corpo. Eu não precisava dele mesmo, certo?

Eu tomei um longo banho e então fui para meu quarto para me vestir. Embora eu quisesse muito colocar uma calça de moletom e me enrolar no sofá para assistir filmes velhos, eu tirei respeitosamente do armário uma capri preta elástica e uma camiseta cinza enorme. Meu visual dizia: "não mexa comigo, estou menstruada."

Eu passei um pouco de maquiagem para me deixar um pouquinho mais apresentável e prendi meu cabelo úmido em um rabo-de-cavalo. Eu enfiei meus pés em um par de tênis e apanhei minha bolsa, na qual eu atirei uma porção de absorventes e meu saquinho de dinheiro.

James estava me esperando no andar de baixo com um sorriso ansioso. Eu tentei sorrir de volta o mais radiante que pude. Não seja uma vadia. Não seja uma vadia. Não seja uma vadia.

Depois de tentar ser mais paciente possível – o que realmente envolveu um ritmo irritante, enquanto eu enfiava o último pedaço de meu sanduíche em minha boca, James caminhou até mim.

"Pronta?" perguntou. "Eu apanhei nossas cartas, e sua mãe me disse para te lembrar de trazer isso," disse ele passando-me o dinheiro que estava na mesa. "Estou sob ordens restritas de não comprar nada para você."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Mãe," murmurei. Eu examinei seu visual. Ele parecia exatamente o pólo oposto de mim. Sua camisa amarelo-pálida e sua bermuda azul brilhante pareciam muito alegres para meus olhos. "Como vamos até lá?"

James arrepiou seu cabelo. "Estava pensando em aparatar."

Eu assenti sem dizer nada.

"Se você não quiser, podemos ir via Flu," ele voltou atrás. "Eu tenho um pouco de pó no quarto de hóspedes. Eu iria até de maneira trouxa, se você preferir. A única coisa é que você dormiu um pouco demais essa manhã, e nós não temos muito tempo."

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu braço para tranquilizá-lo e silenciá-lo. "Aparatar está bom," disse. Que inferno, talvez eu me estrunchasse e deixasse parte de minha anatomia estúpida para trás.

Ele sorriu calorosamente para mim e apanhou sua varinha. Ajustando minha bolsa para que ela ficasse mais firme em meu ombro, eu dei um passo para trás e fiz o mesmo.

"Vamos," disse James, piscando para mim antes de girar em seu lugar.

Eu fiz o mesmo e senti imediatamente um desconforto puxando em meu umbigo, o qual, francamente, já estava sofrendo o suficiente. O meu redor se turvou em espiral em minha volta conforme eu ficava desorientada. Eu belisquei meus olhos e os fechei para esperar terminar. Eu senti meus pés aterrissarem no chão e tropecei para trás, surpresa. Minhas costas bateram em uma superfície dura, e eu senti braços quentes enlaçarem meu quadril. Eu abri meus olhos.

"Cuidado, amor," disse James, tomando vantagem de nossa posição para aninhar seu rosto em meu pescoço.

Ainda tonta e confusa, eu deixei escapar um gemido silencioso quando seus lábios percorreram a pele sensível bem abaixo do lóbulo de minha orelha. Segundos depois, estávamos nos agarrando.

"Ei! Nós estamos tentando andar aqui!" ouvi o grito descontente de um homem de sotaque forte. "Façam isso em outro lugar."

Corando, eu me contorci para fora dos braços de James e fixei minha bolsa que estava caindo de meu ombro. "Desculpa!" disse para as costas do homem.

James riu e beijou meu rosto. Ele segurou minha mão, e nós entramos no Caldeirão Furado juntos.

O lado de dentro estava escuro e sujo. Precisaria de um dia inteiro para tirar a poeira. Petúnia teria pirado e ido embora. Eu adorava. A mão de James rumou para meu ombro. "Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?" perguntou enquanto passávamos pelas mesas.

Eu ri e olhei para seu relógio. "É um pouco cedo para bebidas," disse.

Ele suspirou e jurou sob sua respiração.

"Por quê? Estou arruinando seus planos?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Planos?" perguntou inocentemente. "Quem? Eu?"

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"E quanto à bebida?"

"James, você está tentando me embebedar?" perguntei com a voz escandalizada.

Ele sorriu torto para mim enquanto passávamos por Tom, o atendente, que acenou para nós. "Não, só bêbada o suficiente para que eu de repente me torne mais irresistível para você."

Eu debochei. "Como se precisasse de álcool para me seduzir," resmunguei.

A cabeça de James se ergueu, e seus olhos brilharam com malícia. "Mesmo?" perguntou brilhantemente.

Eu abri a porta dos fundos do bar e o arrastei comigo. "Vamos fazer compras, James, antes que sua cabeça fique muito grande para eu dar uns amassos."

"Mas vai haver amassos depois, certo?"

Honestamente, o cara era um bebê obcecado por hormônios. Revirando os olhos, eu apanhei minha varinha e a ergui para o tijolo em nossa frente. Meu braço fraquejou quando tentei lembrar a sequência correta.

"Três para cima, dois para o lado," James lembrou-me.

"Eu sei," fervi defensivamente enquanto fazia o que ele disse. Puro-sangue maldito que achava que sabia tudo.

Os tijolos se moveram, e então nós estávamos parados em frente a entrada do Beco Diagonal. Meus olhos seguiram a pressa e a agitação das pessoas movimentando-se de loja em loja. Dei um passo a frente ansiosamente, mas James me segurou com um puxão em meu braço.

"Lily, você está bem?" perguntou, suas sobrancelhas curvando-se em preocupação. Ele não estava olhando as estradas mágicas, e sim para mim. Ele era mais acostumado com a vida de magia do que eu era.

Eu suspirei. "Estou bem, James," prometi.

"Você tem certeza?" pressionou. "Você tem agido estranha o dia todo."

"Não é nada," assegurei-o, enfiando um sorriso em meu rosto. "Eu só estou me sentindo um pouco murcha essa manhã, só isso," disse com uma risada irônica. "Nada que não possa ser curado com um pouco de compras."

"E uma boa companhia," acrescentou atirando seu braço sobre meus ombros.

"Mmm, eu posso conseguir isso aqui também?" provoquei, olhando ao redor.

James riu alto. "Sua vadia," murmurou.

Eu sorri largamente para ele.

"Vamos dar o inferno aos duendes," anunciou.

Gringotes era uma experiência. Os duendes oleosos praticamente tropeçavam nos próprios pés para nos ajudar assim que a palavra "Potter" saiu dos lábios de James. Eu tinha uma secreta suspeita de que o que parecia mais malevolente deles, chamado de Gloin iria nos bloquear e roubar o dinheiro de James – porque ele tinha muito dinheiro. A mão de James estava permanentemente atracada em seu cabelo ao tentar bloquear as enormes pilhas de ouro, bronze e prata de minha visão enquanto enchia sua bolsa.

Dinheiro era um objeto tão estranho. Se você tinha, isso te definia, e se você não tinha, as pessoas sabiam e te definiam também. Minha família não era pobre, mas nós também não éramos ricos. Eu lembro de ver meu pai esmagando números em sua calculadora tijolo quando Petúnia se matriculou na universidade e dele dizendo coisas como "Ah, Deus" de vez em quando. Ainda assim, nós sempre vivemos com conforto. É claro que eu usei algumas roupas que foram de Petúnia, mas não era necessariamente uma economia, e sim um senso comum. Era bom para o meio-ambiente!

Olhar James trazendo sua saliente bolsa de dinheiro foi estranho. Eu nunca havia pensado nisso antes, mas James era rico. Ele vinha de dinheiro antigo. Ele era um Potter. Ele provavelmente morava em uma casa chique que fazia a minha parecer um barraco minúsculo. Ele era acostumado a jantares majestosos preparados por elfos domésticos e pais dispostos a dar a seu único filho todos os caprichos. O que ele pensava de mim? Eu passei muitos anos de Hogwarts negando suas qualidades, mas o que eu realmente poderia oferecer a James? Eu era uma nascida trouxa qualquer sem conexões e características chocantes. James era um Potter.

Não me pergunto por que todos os duendes queriam destripá-lo.

Merlin, isso era horrível de minha parte. Senti-me mal imediatamente por ter uma mente tão fechada e preconceituosa sobre duendes. Eles tinham tanta culpa por terem orelhas pontudas e dentes tortos quanto eu tinha por ter nascido de pais trouxas. Isso não os fazia indignos ou inferiores em nenhuma maneira. Os duendes eram legais.

Contudo, era culpa de James de virar propositalmente o carrinho para que eu tivesse que me segurar em cima dele para não cair para fora. Ele riu quando baixei minha cabeça em seu peito por segurança. Eu chutei sua canela, fazendo-o rir ainda mais. Aquele maldito. Ele tinha sorte que eu não tinha o jogado para fora para que ele fizesse amizade com os dragões que diziam habitar o fundo dos cofres.

Com as nossas bolsas cheias e, no meu caso, joelhos vacilantes, nós deixamos Gringotes. Eu inalei profundamente e saboreei a sensação de ar poluído da cidade depois dos túneis escuros, úmidos e sem fim. James enfiou sua bolsa de moedas em seu bolso com uma ligeira dificuldade que foi bastante engraçada de se ver, e então se virou para mim. "Onde você gostaria de ir primeiro, senhorita Evans?"

Eu mordi o lábio considerando as diversas opções antes de não ser capaz de reduzir a apenas uma. "Onde quer que atinja sua elegância, suponho," disse finalmente.

Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão novamente. O Empório das Corujas era abaixo da rua, então paramos para comprar para Callie algumas guloseimas para Hogwarts – camundongos aromatizados. Então, caminhamos para o boticário para reabastecer nosso material de Poções, e James falou asneiras o tempo todo sobre como Poções era uma matéria idiota e como futuros aurores não precisavam dela de verdade. Eu ri, pensando em quanto James odiava Severus Snape por vencê-lo em praticamente todas as poções e por ter sido aceito no Clube do Slugue antes que ele. James era tão transparente quando perdia. No entanto, suas lamentações fizeram comprar besouros algo mais divertido.

O Beco Diagonal estava um tanto cheio hoje, e nós tivemos que esperar por séculos na fila para James comprar um novo par de vestes, pois ele havia crescido muito para as suas velhas. Enquanto esperávamos, eu assisti bruxas de aparência atordoada, bruxos empresários geniais, mães frenéticas e criançinhas perdidas andando pelas ruas. Era fascinante ver tanta gente do meu tipo, mas eu preferia muito mais o silêncio e a familiaridade de minha casa no subúrbio. James, contudo, parecia estar em seu território enquanto acenava por entre a multidão e cumprimentava intimamente muitas das pessoas aparentemente importantes que encontramos.

"Você é o próximo, senhor," Madame Malkin dirigiu-se a James.

James adiantou-se, e ela começou a tirar suas medidas. Madame Malkin não poderia ter mais que trinta anos com cabelos negros que se encaracolavam em suas costas e lábios cheios e vermelhos. Ela tinha quadris curvilíneos que oscilavam um pouco enquanto ela se movimentava ao redor de James. Era óbvio que ela o achava atraente. A maioria das pessoas com olhos achava.

Mesmo assim, eu não deixei de perceber a maneira como seus dedos hesitaram um pouco de mais no peito de James, eu apertei meus olhos para ela e tossi alto. Ela olhou para mim, e eu devolvi o olhar intimidante. Suas mãos se mantiveram para si mesma pelo resto do processo. Eu sorri para ela quando James passou seu braço em volta de minha cintura e nos guiou para fora da loja. Engole essa, Malkin.

Merlin, as cólicas me faziam agir covarde e vingativamente. Talvez eu deva encontrar algum tônico, ou alguma coisa. Que loja vendia um estabilizante de hormônios para adolescentes loucas com as paredes do útero se rasgando?

Nós chegamos na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, e eu soube exatamente o que eu precisava para curar meus problemas femininos: chocolate.

James virou-se para mim com um sorriso sábio em seu rosto. "Que tal pularmos o jantar e irmos direto para a sobremesa?"

"Parece ótimo," falei.

Nós fomos até o balcão, e Florean bateu nas costas de James e nos contou histórias engraçadas enquanto preparava nossos pedidos. Então, James e eu encontramos uma mesa vazia com um guarda-chuva vermelho brilhante sobre ela do lado de fora da loja e nos sentamos com nossos sorvetes. Enquanto James escolheu uma casquinha de morango com nozes, eu joguei tudo para o alto e pedi um enorme sundae de chocolate quente. Eu lambi minha colher enquanto o chocolate grosso e morno descia por minha garganta. Estava divino.

"Hum," gemi lambendo os lábios.

"Bom?" James perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Eu sorri e o deixei ter suas fantasias tolas. "Bom," disse, pegando mais sorvete.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto tomávamos nosso sorvete. Bem, James tomou o seu. Eu inalei o meu. Quando finalmente terminei meu sundae monstruoso, eu atirei minha colher para baixo triunfantemente. Eu me senti prazerosamente nauseada. Foi perfeito.

James sorriu para mim. "Você tem chocolate no rosto," disse.

Meu rosto queimou enquanto eu apanhava um guardanapo e o esfregava freneticamente em volta de minha boca. "Saiu?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não."

Eu ergui o guardanapo, mas ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha para me parar. "Eu tiro," ofereceu-se.

Mas, ao invés de me limpar, ele meu beijou. Sua boca tinha gosto de morango. Eu retribui o beijo ansiosamente, abrindo a boca para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Meus olhos flutuaram próximos, e eu apreciei a maneira como nossas línguas frias podiam dançar juntas. James trouxe suas mãos para descansarem em meus quadris, e eu permiti que as minhas brincassem com o cabelo em sua nuca.

As minhas unhas acidentalmente roçaram a pele do local, e ele chiou, puxando-me impossivelmente para mais perto dele. Eu sorri em seus lábios, e nós continuamos a nos beijar profundamente por o que pareceu horas. Então, nós começamos a nos acalmar, e seus lábios ficaram mais ternos e macios contra os meus. Eu suguei seu lábio inferior enquanto ele zunia levemente em mim. James me soltou e deu um selinho uma, duas, três vezes antes de se afastar.

"Consegui," disse ele com a voz rouca.

Trêmula, eu me afastei, visto que eu estava embaraçosamente a ponto de me sentar em seu colo. "Tem certeza?" perguntei.

"Bem," ele provocou e se inclinou para me beijar novamente.

Depois de outra seção turbulenta de amassos, durante os quais, eu decidi que sorvete era a melhor invenção de todos os tempos, nos finalmente deixamos nossa mesa e voltamos para as ruas. Nós tínhamos mais algumas coisas para comprar. Infelizmente.

Nós chegamos na entrada da Floreios e Borrões, e eu puxei James ansiosamente para a loja, quase pulando de entusiasmo. "Vamos!"

James riu enquanto se arrastava atrás de mim. "Como você nunca fica tão excitada assim em me ver?"

"Você não é tão interessante assim, Potter," disse a ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e então me puxou para seu peito. "Mesmo?" perguntou enquanto seus lábios roçavam minha orelha.

Eu o empurrei. "Não agora," repreendi. "Nós temos livros para comprar," disse examinando a loja ansiosamente.

Eu pesquei a lista de minha bolsa cuidadosamente para não deixar James ver os outros itens, e olhei por cima. "Só preciso de dois livros esse ano," disse. Depois de você entrar no nível NIEM, os livros ficavam praticamente os mesmos.

"Que tal nós pegarmos esses primeiros, e depois você pode correr pela loja?" James sugeriu.

Eu sorri largamente para ele e então rumamos para a seção de Feitiços para comprar a última cópia do livro _O__Padrão__de__Feitiços._ James apanhou o primeiro que viu, mas eu procurei pela pilha até encontrar a cópia perfeita com a aba correta. Então, nós mudamos de seção para pegar o novo livro de Transfiguração que a professora McGonagall queria experimentar este ano.

James respirou audivelmente quando coloquei de lado a quarta cópia rejeitada do livro na busca de um com o melhor cheiro. "Merlin, Lily, eles são todos iguais. Escolha um logo," disse irado.

Eu fiz uma careta, segurando uma nova cópia em meu peito. "Eles não são a mesma coisa, James."

"Bem, eles não tem o mesmo título?"

"Sim."

"E o mesmo texto?"

Eu assenti.

"E o mesmo autor?"

Assenti novamente.

"Então eles são todos a mesma coisa!"

"Não!" eu o corrigi obviamente.

Ele gemeu em frustração e puxou seu cabelo negro despenteado.

Eu bati em seu ombro levemente para que ele se acalmasse. "Eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo. Por que você não vai percorrer algumas lojas sem mim? Eu te chamo quando terminar," sugeri.

Ainda abusando de seu cabelo, James respirou fundo e assentiu. "Eu provavelmente vou estar..."

"Na Artigos para Quadribol, eu sei," terminei para ele. "Vá olhar as vassouras e encontre seu lugar feliz."

James sorriu torto para mim. "Obrigado, Lily. Eu estava enlouquecendo aqui."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Mesmo? Não percebi," brinquei.

Ele apanhou seus livros e os meus. "Eu só vou pagar esses aqui e então sair antes que esses livros me ataquem."

Eu agarrei sua mão. "James, você não tem que pagar para mim."

"Confie em mim, amor, vale a pena apenas para sair daqui," disse ele. Então, com um beijo em meu rosto, ele me deixou no corredor para eu cheirar quantos livros quisesse.

Eu marchei direto para a quinta seção. Tendo crescido lendo livros trouxas sobre feitiços e dragões, era até estiloso ler livros que faziam as coisas muito mais reais porque mágica realmente existia. Além disso, era sempre uma piada ler o que os bruxos pensavam dos trouxas. Eu nunca conheci ninguém tão burro – bem, exceto Vernon, é claro.

Escolhi um livro sobre uma garota que escravizava vampiros e me sentei para ler um pouco. As páginas cheiravam a limpeza e a frescor, e elas eram macias quando as passava com a pontinha de meu dedo indicador para continuar a história.

Agora, isso era a única coisa em que eu queria pensar hoje.

"Lily Evans?"

Meu coração quase voou para meu peito enquanto pulava no ar.

"Ah, Lily, me desculpe. Eu não queria te assustar."

Eu baixei o livro e olhei para a figura iminente ofensiva em minha frente. "Alice Prewett?" perguntei alegremente.

"Bem, Longbottom agora, mas, sim," disse ela corando.

"Eee!" gritei enquanto me levantava para abraçá-la. Quando a soltei, eu notei todas as leves mudanças em sua aparência desde que ela se formou há três anos. Seus longos cabelos castanho-claros haviam sido cortados a altura dos ombros, sua postura estava mais madura, e ela finalmente havia desistido de seu velho par de tênis gastos a favor de umas sapatilhas. Olhar para Alice me fez lembrar de como ela me colocou debaixo de suas asas como jovem monitora e me mostrou o que fazer para impressionar os professores para ser notada de uma maneira positiva. Alice foi como uma irmã mais velha para mim quando eu precisava de uma que não fosse Tuney.

"Você se casou com Frank?" perguntei excitadamente.

Ela riu. "Sim," respondeu, seu rosto se abrindo em um sorriso glorioso.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" disse a ela com sinceridade.

Ela riu impossivelmente mais. "Nós estamos juntos há tanto tempo que parecia certo tornar oficial."

"Como é?" perguntei.

Alice riu. "É como cuidar de uma criança, na verdade," disse ela. "Rapazes são tão sem noção. Embora eles tenham regalias," disse ela com um sorriso escandaloso.

Nós duas rimos juntas. "Não acredito."

"Nem eu às vezes, para ser honesta," disse Alice.

"O que você está fazendo no Beco Diagonal?" perguntei.

"Desejando poder voltar para Hogwarts," disse ela melancólica. "É tão mais divertido que o treinamento de Auror. Além do mais, a comida é muito melhor. Você nunca vai apreciar um elfo doméstico de verdade até você passar um ano inteiro sem comer um bom pudim."

Eu sorri. "Ainda assim, ser Auror deve ser muito empolgante."

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Você pode guardar um segredo?" perguntou em voz baixa.

Assenti ansiosamente.

"É," ela sussurrou conspiratória. "Ah, Lily, é fantástico. Você vai amar. Ir para as missões lhe dá tanta correria. Além disso, nosso treinador Moody é um gênio. Ele é o inferno de chato, mas me ensinou tantas coisas sobre defesa. Espero que você pense em entrar ano que vem. Nós poderíamos usar outra garota da Grifinória em nosso time," disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu sorri enquanto imagens de mim lutando contra homens de capas negras corriam por minha mente – por alguma razão, todos os homens usavam capas negras. Eu ainda não havia decidido o que faria depois de me formar, então eu teria aulas de NIEM's a mais para abrir mais opções. Eu amava Feitiços, mas também era muito boa em Poções. Eu suponho que poderia ser Curandeira, mas não sabia se poderia lidar com órgãos obscenos. Mas Auror, eu? Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha. Eu gostava de como soava.

"Claro, a principal desvantagem é que Frank fica rondando para tentar me proteger quando ele só está se colocando em perigo. Ele sempre foi um adorável pentelhinho", disse ela com carinho.

Eu sorri. "Eu lembro. Vocês eram o casal perfeito. Monitor e monitora-chefes."

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. "Falando nisso, você já descobriu?"

"Eu consegui!" disse a ela animada.

Alice me puxou para um abraço. "Ah, isso é maravilhoso, Lily! Alguma notícia sobre quem vai ser o Monitor-Chefe?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Não, eu não descobri ainda," disse.

"Eu não saberia também se não tivesse sido qualquer um exceto Frank. Eu odeio como tudo naquela escola tem que ser tão secreto. Mesmo assim, eu acredito que só possa ser alguns rapazes. Remus Lupin não está no seu ano? Ele tem olhos azuis tão sonhadores. Se ele fosse uns dois anos mais velho, eu teria o namorado. Não conte isso a Frank," disse ela com uma piscadela.

Eu assenti silenciosamente, mas não estava ouvindo de verdade. Estava mais chocada por ter mentido. Não havia razão para isto. Eu deveria ter dito a ela que era James. Mas eu não queria que ela fizesse perguntas. Eu não estava pronta para ninguém além de minha família saber sobre James e eu ainda. Que inferno, eu não havia nem contado a Hestia! Eu mordi meu lábio. E se alguém nos viu fazendo compras juntos? De repente, nem mesmo a livraria mais me fazia sentir-me serena.

"Lily?" perguntou Alice, parecendo preocupada.

Eu sorri e então coloquei um sorriso no rosto. "Desculpe, Alice, só estou um pouco distraída, é isso. Que horas são?"

Ela olhou para o relógio. "9:42," respondeu.

"Ah, droga, eu tenho que ir. Eu já passei tempo demais aqui."

"Certo. Bem, foi muito bom te ver, Lily."

"Você também, Alice," disse sincera. "Diga 'oi' a Frank por mim."

Ela sorriu. "Direi. E você certifique-se que deu a Remus o olho peludo por mim."

Eu ri. "Bem, tchau, Alice."

"Espero te ver em breve, Lily," disse ela.

"Eu também," disse por cima do ombro. Então, com um aceno final, eu saí da loja e entrei nas ruas do Beco Diagonal.

A Artigos Para Quadribol não era muito longe, mas era fácil de encontrar por causa de todos os jovens garotos embaçando a vitrine da loja enquanto eles praticamente babavam pelas novas vassouras. Eu me apertei entre eles, recebendo vários olhares lascivos dos meninos na pré-puberdade, e entrei na loja. Depois de navegar um pouco entre os corredores apertados, eu encontrei James, imerso em uma conversa com um dos atendentes da loja.

"Mas a Silver Arrow é tão lenta!" ouvi James argumentar. "E tem um peso no punho que é claramente uma falha do projeto. Você nunca pode mergulhar perfeitamente reto a menos que você compense na curva."

"Mesmo assim, ainda bate algumas Nimbus na aterrisagem," o funcionário velho enrugado respondeu com um forte sotaque irlandês. O que restava de seu cabelo saía de sua cabeça em tufos brancos, e suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele falava. "Elas são muito ativas. Aposto que vão quebrar em alguns anos e você não vai ter nada para pilotar. Mas as Silver Arrow, meu rapaz, serão suas para a vida."

"Se eu quiser voar como um velho!" disse James calorosamente.

"Você vai envelhecer também um dia, rapaz, e vai entender," prometeu.

James zombou, e seus olhos me encontraram. "Lily!" exclamou brilhantemente, seus olhos se iluminando.

"Oi, James," cumprimentei.

"O velho Jim e eu só estamos conversando sobre vassouras."

"Eu percebi," disse a ele.

"Quem é essa, James?" Jim perguntou.

"Essa é minha, ah, bem, essa é Lily," disse James.

Eu notei sua trapalhada, mas não disse nada. Eu não sabia mais qual era o protocolo para nós. Eu era sua namorada? Quero dizer, nós tínhamos reconhecido que tínhamos sentimentos um pelo outro, mas nada estava gravado em pedra.

Eu mordi meu lábio e então percebi que ninguém estava dizendo nada. A mão de James foi direto para seu cabelo. Eu estendi minha mão. "É um prazer conhecê-lo," disse a Jim.

Ele apertou minha mão e a sacudiu fortemente. "Prazer," disse ele com um sorriso bobo. "Há quanto tempo você conhece James?" perguntou.

"Muito tempo," respondi com um sorriso provocativo a James.

"Sei o que você quer dizer, moça," disse ele. "Ele é um bom garoto."

"Sei o que você quer dizer," ecoei.

"Então, onde seus pais estão se escondendo, James, meu garoto? Seu pai é tão louco quanto você sobre aquelas Nimbus. Acho que o homem nunca para de sorrir quando vocês estão aqui juntos."

James sorriu comoventemente, mas então sacudiu sua cabeça. "Meus pais estão passando um tempo sozinhos. Acho que eu era muito para eles. Hoje é só Lily e eu," terminou colocando seu braço sob meus ombros.

Jim piscou para mim. "Bem, é melhor eu voltar lá para frente. Te vejo em breve, filho," disse ele dando um tapa carinhoso no ombro de James. "E você também, Lily."

"Tchau, Jim!" disse James antes de se virar para mim.

"Tchau!" ecoei.

Jim acenou para nós por cima do ombro antes de desaparecer no balcão da frente.

"Você conhece todo mundo?" perguntei.

James sorriu. "Mas ou menos," respondeu. "Onde estão seus livros?" perguntou, notando minhas mãos vazias. "Você não comprou nada esse tempo todo? Ou você já leu todos os livros?"

"Haha," resmunguei. "Você está pronto para ir? Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Queria ir para casa."

Os olhos de James se amoleceram em preocupação. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sim. Eu encontrei Alice Prewett que agora é Alice Longbottom. Eu menti a ela sobre eu saber quem era o Monitor-Chefe e então percebi que ninguém poderia ter nos visto juntos hoje o dia todo. Além disso, nós passamos boa parte do dia nos agarrando. Qualquer um da escola poderia ter passado e nos visto! E então, você quase me chamou de namorada. Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa.

"Cólicas!" deixei escapar impulsivamente. "Estou com cólicas!"

O corpo inteiro de James imediatamente se enrijeceu, e seu rosto ficou um pouco verde. "Oh," engasgou-se.

"Cólicas muito fortes que estão fazendo com que eu me sinta uma bosta," reiterei. "Estou em um pesadelo de estrogênio," acrescentei.

James soltou minha mão enquanto eu assistia seu pomo-de-Adão sacudir enquanto ele engolia. Ele alcançou seu cabelo. "Hum," gaguejou.

"E acho que nós deveríamos ir para casa."

"Certo," disse James, sua voz soando forçada. "Vamos te levar para casa."

Nós não conversamos pelo percurso inteiro do Beco Diagonal ao Caldeirão Furado. Como estava escuro, James me guiou pela multidão, sua mão descansando gentilmente na parte de baixo de minhas costas. Sua postura estava rígida, e ele ainda se parecia um pouco com um homem que havia descoberto mais do que gostaria. Eu, por uma infinidade de razões, me sentia uma bosta.

Uma vez que alcançamos as ruas de Londres, James nos puxou para atrás de uma construção e olhou por cima do ombro. "Não tem ninguém por perto. Pronta?"

Eu assenti e apanhei minha varinha. Eu girei meus calcanhares e fechei meus olhos. Quando eu os abri, nós dois estávamos parados em minha varanda. "Bela pontaria," comentei casualmente.

Ele sorriu. "Eu tentei," respondi.

Eu vasculhei minha bolsa até encontrar minhas chaves, e então permiti que entrássemos. Meu pai estava nos esperando na mesa da cozinha. "Oi, garotinha," ele me cumprimentou enquanto eu ia até ele.

"Oi, papai," respondi beijando deu rosto. "Por que você ainda está acordado?" perguntei me sentando e olhando para o relógio. Eram quase onze horas agora, e ele precisava levantar cedo para trabalhar.

"Sua mãe desmaiou em mim há pouco tempo, mas eu decidi esperar vocês dois acordado. Eu queria ter certeza de que você chegasse em casa segura," disse ele. "Obrigado por isso, James," disse com uma olhada rápida para ele e um daqueles acenos que só os homens entendiam.

"Foi um prazer, Sr. Evans," respondeu James, sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando seu braço em volta de meus ombros.

Eu rolei meus olhos. Eu era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

"Você conseguiu tudo o que precisava, Lils?" papai perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Estou pronta para a escola."

"Você tem certeza de que quer ir? Eu posso tirar um tempo de folga no trabalho esse ano e nós podemos viajar para pescar. Eu até deixo você dirigir," sugeriu ele levemente.

"Papai," eu o repreendi.

"Eu sei, educação," papai choramingou com um suspiro.

Eu ri. "Boa noite, papai," disse antes de beijar sua testa. "Você deveria ir para cama logo, também. Esta falando maluquices."

"Sim, Lily."

Eu questionei James silenciosamente, mas ele endireitou-se. "Eu gostaria de ter uma conversinha rápida com seu pai."

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha para ele, mas James sorriu tranquilizadoramente.

"Conversamos depois?" perguntou significativamente com a cabeça levemente inclinada em direção ao quintal.

Eu assenti e acenei para eles. "Boa noite, rapazes."

Eu fui para meu quarto e atirei minhas sacolas na cama antes de cair de cara nela. Eventualmente, e com muita determinação, eu me arrastei para deixar Calypso sair da gaiola. "Oi, garota," eu a cumprimentei. Ela piou docemente para mim, e por alguns minutos, permitiu que eu acariciasse as penas de suas asas antes de voar para fora da janela. Tomando isso para fazer o mesmo, eu saí do meu quarto silenciosamente e fui para fora.

Como na maioria das noites, James estava esperando por mim nos balanços. Sua cabeça se levantou quando me ouviu chegar.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" perguntou cautelosamente. "Quero dizer, você não está ainda, ah, bem, eh," terminou lamentavelmente, as pontas de sua orelha ficando rosa enquanto sua mão voava para seu cabelo.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante na tentativa de dizer algo coerente. "Sim, eu estou bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Me desculpe por antes. Eu meio que fiz você ir embora," desculpei-me.

"Ah! Não foi problema nenhum, Lily," James assegurou-me rapidamente. "Já estava tarde mesmo, não era como se você estivesse no controle."

"Algumas coisas sim," murmurei sob minha respiração. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para examinar seu perfil.

Esperando para acalmar o constrangimento da situação, deixei-me fazer uma piada. "Então, sobre o que você estava falando com meu pai, Potter? Organizando o tamanho do caixão para quando ele te matar?"

James revirou os olhos e empurrou meu braço de modo que meu balanço foi para frente. "Não exatamente, Evans. Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes."

"Então sobre o que vocês falaram?"

"Só estava pedindo sua opinião sobre uma coisa," disse James enigmaticamente.

"Você sabe que está não é uma resposta para minha pergunta, certo?"

Ele sorriu. "Ah, eu sei," assegurou.

Eu cruzei meus braços e fiz beiçinho.

Quando ele viu minha expressão, James riu. "Bem, que tal eu te fazer uma. Você gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã?"

"Nós jantamos juntos todos os dias," eu o lembrei óbvia.

Ele riu e puxou seu cabelo. "Eu sei, mas queria ver se você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã à noite."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Era isso que você estava perguntando ao meu pai?"

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Ninguém sabe sobre isso. Você está livre para decidir o que você quiser sem nenhuma complicação nas suas costas."

"Um encontro entre nós dois?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu.

"De verdade?" pressionei.

"Eu gostaria que fosse," disse James delicadamente.

Eu mordi meu lábio e fechei os olhos. Eu realmente queria isso? Isso complicaria as coisas ainda mais.

"Tudo bem," suspirei.

O sorriso de James foi tão bonito que meu coração pareceu bater irregularmente com a visão. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, e eu fechei meus olhos e deixei acontecer.

* * *

N/T: É isso, aí. Capítulos mais rápidos a partir de agora. Não sei exatamente quando virá o próximo, mas sei que não deve demorar! Continuem aí que ainda tem mais!

Não vou ficar me atendo muito nesse capítulo, porque eu volto logo. Então é isso, gente! Obrigada por chegarem até aqui.


	14. Jantar de Encontro

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Eu mordi meu lábio e fechei os olhos. Eu realmente queria isso? Isso complicaria as coisas ainda mais._

"_Tudo bem," suspirei._

_O sorriso de James foi tão bonito que meu coração pareceu bater irregularmente com a visão. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, e eu fechei meus olhos e deixei acontecer._

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze**

**Jantar de Encontro**

* * *

"_Quando eu estava no segundo grau, eu tive um problema com o pai de minha namorada. Ele disse 'Quero minha filha de volta as 8:15.' Eu disse 'No meio de agosto? Legal!'" ~Steven Wright_

* * *

"Lily," uma voz soou em meu ouvido. Parecia tão quente, como mel dourado, e eu inalei delicadamente ao som. Instintivamente, eu sabia a quem ela pertencia.

"Humm," gemi quietamente em meu sono.

"Lily," a voz coaxou novamente com o mesmo tom aveludado. Braços quentes se envolveram em volta de minha cintura, e eu agradeci a minha subconsciência por fazê-la parecer real o suficiente para que eu sentisse arrepios correrem por minha espinha. Eu respirei o aroma. Merlin, o feitiço de preservar aromas que eu coloquei na camiseta de James era poderoso. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro em volta de mim.

"Lily, você tem que acordar."

Eu fiz uma careta e me virei. Normalmente, o James dos meus sonhos tenta fazer uma ilusão o maior tempo possível – geralmente com técnicas de sedução.

"Hora de levantar."

Eu puxei meus cobertores sobre minha cabeça, murmurando discordâncias o tempo todo. Lentamente, eu senti os lençóis serem perdidos de meus dedos e descerem para minha barriga com uma cócega leve quando passou em minhas costelas. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados quando senti um dedo calejado traçar círculos em meu rosto. Um suspiro contente saiu de meu rosto quando senti a sonolência se apossar de mim novamente. Minha percepção estava se enfraquecendo.

"Não, Lily, não volte a dormir," insistiu o James dos sonhos.

Eu abri minha boca para perguntar por que ele estava agindo tão estranho e não estava me beijando, mas de repente eu não pude falar porque havia lábios macios pressionados contra os meus. Ah, assim estava melhor.

Com os meus olhos ainda fechados, eu deixei o James dos sonhos tomar conta de mim. Era isso que eu estava esperando. "Hum, James" suspirei enquanto nossos lábios dançavam juntos levemente, o suficiente para que eu sentisse a pressão de seus lábios mas não para que eu esperasse mais – mesmo que o James dos sonhos nunca usasse camisa. O beijo foi doce.

Com minha cabeça girando vertiginosamente, eu o soltei. Normalmente, o James dos sonhos e eu nunca nos preocupávamos com oxigênio. Seus dedos correram pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu respirava profundamente.

"Abra seus olhos" sussurrou James guturalmente.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou. E ali estava James. Ele parecia muito vestido e apropriado para meu gosto. O James dos sonhos geralmente ostentava um pouco de cangote. Eu avancei para sentir sua mandíbula recém-barbeada. "Eu quero meu subconsciente de volta ao normal, James dos sonhos," falei.

A mão de James viajou de meu cabelo para meu braço para descansar em minha mão. "Lily, não é um sonho."

"Não é?"

"Não."

Eu pisquei confusa e me sentei. Eu não me sentia grogue ou cansada. Na verdade, todas as minhas dores tinham sumido, embora isso não fosse muito incomum; era sempre pior no primeiro dia. Meu quarto estava iluminado com a luz do sol, mas eu me belisquei apenas para ter certeza. Sim, eu estava acordada. Minhas sobrancelhas se curvaram em confusão e perguntei, "então por que você me beijou?"

Ele riu levemente, e eu senti a cama ranger em baixo de mim. "Para te acordar."

Eu sorri modestamente para ele. "Boa idéia."

"Você ainda parece muito sonolenta para mim," ele decidiu.

"Hum," concordei, lambendo meus lábios em antecipação.

"Acho que devo retificar a situação," disse James com toda a seriedade.

Beijando James, eu decidi que essa era a melhor maneira de acordar alguém. Se isso pudesse acontecer todo o dia, nossa, eu até poderia me tornar uma pessoa matinal. Minutos depois, quando nós estávamos, ah, completamente acordados, James e eu saímos da cama.

Enquanto eu trabalhava para ajeitar meu cabelo e abaixar sua camiseta para que eu parecesse menos com uma veela desesperada que havia sido banida durante a última chamada do Cabeça de Javali, James adiantou-se para observar mais o meu quarto. Ele olhou para meus livros mais uma vez, então olhou para minha cômoda como se quisesse muito abrir minhas gavetas, mas resistiu. Eu sorri para mim mesma. Ah sim, ele ainda tinha medo da minha incrível ira.

James olhou minhas prateleiras, que estavam todas repletas de unicórnios. Havia vários tipos deles. Figurinhas, pelúcias, livros, fotos e até mesmo um saleiro de unicórnio. James apanhou uma das pelúcias, e eu estremeci um pouco quando ele o jogou pelo ar.

"Ei!" chamei sua atenção enquanto resgatava o animal de suas garras. "Seja mais gentil com o Sr. Snuggles." Eu o abracei em meu peito e franzi minha testa pelo mau-trato.

James bufou e riu ao mesmo tempo, e eu desejei que meu rosto permanecesse sério. "Sr. Snuggles?" perguntou.

"Ah, cale a boca," disse a ele colocando Sr. Snuggles de volta em seu lugar e dando-lhe uma palmadinha leve em sua cabeça quando James não estava olhando.

"Você deu nome para um boneco de unicórnio?"

"Ele não é um boneco," corrigi afetadamente. "Ele é uma pelúcia. Além disso, isso foi há anos atrás."

Está bem, dois, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Ainda era plural!

"Ah, me desculpe," provocou James com um sorriso. "Eu não sabia que você era desse tipo tão arrogante com esse tipo de coisa."

Eu dei de ombros no que eu esperava que fosse de maneira indiferente.

Seu sorriso se alargou. "Embora eu ache que você seja um pouco arrogante com tudo."

Torcendo meu nariz, eu bati em seu peito com meu braço. "Idiota," disse batendo nele novamente. Ele ergueu suas mãos para render-se, e eu suspirei. "Eu apenas gosto de unicórnios, mesmo antes de descobrir que era bruxa. Eles são tão lindos e puros e inocentes. Gostaria de poder ver um."

"Espera aí, você está vivendo em Hogwarts por seis anos e nunca viu um unicórnio?" perguntou James surpreso.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "A aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas foi apenas teórica naquele dia. O professor Kettleburn não conseguiu achar nenhum para nós, lembra?"

"Sim, mas há muitos deles na Floresta Proibida. Por que você não foi procurar algum?"

"Porque nós não devemos entrar lá, James," eu disse a ele óbvia. "É proibido. Por isso o nome, sabe," disse com um sorriso debochado.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Lily, você não pode deixar eles estragarem sua diversão," James comentou com um brilho maroto em seus olhos. "Às vezes você precisa quebrar algumas regras."

"Coloque na lista," suspirei.

Ele arrepiou seus cabelos pensativo.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele perdido em seus pensamentos, já vestido como uma pessoa matinal, e enrijeceu-se ao notar meu olhar, mas então o quebrou com um sorriso travesso.

"Cansada?" perguntou esperançoso.

Eu zombei e revirei os olhos. "Nem um pouco," menti. "Na verdade, eu vou me vestir," disse.

Seus olhos brilharam, e ele sentou em minha escrivaninha, esperando.

"Eu vou deixar você assistir?" perguntei a ele educadamente.

"Sim," James respondeu esperançoso.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas não pude evitar de brincar mais. "E por que deixaria?"

"Porque fui amaldiçoado em não ter irmãos e isso a uma maneira de Merlin me recompensar pelos meus dezessete longos anos de solidão," James respondeu com uma piscadela marota.

Eu o puxei de minha cadeira e o guiei para porta. "Hora do Potter sair," repreendi.

"Droga," reclamou. "Eu prometo não olhar."

"Mentiroso," acusei.

"Culpado," concordou antes de roubar um beijo na porta.

Eu permiti que ele roubasse todo o meu oxigênio até me lembrar que era eu quem estava no controle e o empurrá-lo de volta.

Sem ar, ele sorriu jubilantemente para mim. "Eu vou estar em casa as seis para te buscar. Vista algo legal," disse ele.

"Espere, onde você está indo? Onde você está indo?"

"Sua mãe vai me deixar no escritório do seu pai para umas coisas de homens."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Era tão típico dele querer ir se entediar com papai. As chances eram de que eles passariam a tarde fofocando como duas velhas e tentando acertar bolas de papel na lata de lixo, vibrando alto e pateticamente quando conseguissem. Mesmo assim, o termo "coisas de homens" ainda era hilário. "Não vá para a de três pontos," adverti.

Suas sobrancelhas curvaram-se confusas, mas deixei passar. Acho que James não entendia metade das coisas que eu falava. Qual era a lógica em ser engraçada se ninguém entendia a piada?

"Apenas ignore," disse com um suspiro. "Então o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu vou passar o dia com seu pai no escritório."

"Mas é domingo," falei.

"Sim, mas ele precisa fazer hora extra para resolver um problema com números. Aparentemente, os contantes não conseguem descobrir, então ele precisa ajudar."

"Contadores," corrigi com uma risada.

"Sim, bem, sua mãe vai me levar até lá antes de ir um almoço especial de encontro dos professores."

Eu assenti. "O anual almoço chique antes de todas as crianças aparecerem."

"E para hoje à noite, é uma surpresa," anunciou ele enigmaticamente.

Eu gemi. "Eu odeio surpresas."

Ele riu e beijou meu nariz. "Eu sei."

Eu ouvi passos vindo para cima. James, também os sentindo, virou-se para olhar. "Sua mãe."

"Ótimo," brinquei.

"Ah, aí estão vocês," ouvi mamãe dizer enquanto James e eu aumentávamos a distância entre nós. "James, nós precisamos ir agora, ou eu vou me atrasar." Ela parecia distraída ao olhar para seu relógio e puxar a bainha de sua saia. Ela provavelmente estava debatendo qual trabalho artístico com macarrão simbolizava melhor educação, ou alguma coisa assim. Merlin, eu seria uma péssima professora.

Espere... segure os testrálios. "Que horas são?" perguntei.

"Oito," respondeu James, seus olhos brilhando enquanto sorria malevolente.

Não acredito. Eu dei a ele o olhar mais sinistro que pude reunir. "Ah, seu nojento..."

"Sem mais adjetivos, Lily, nós estamos atrasados," mamãe interrompeu com a voz tensa, traçando sua temporada com seu indicador. "Eu estou de volta às três. Petúnia deve estar em casa antes. Agora diga a James que você o ama para que possamos sair."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu te amo," murmurei para o rapaz que tentava não rir a minha frente.

"Eu sei," respondeu.

Resmungando a mim mesma sobre os perigos de deixar James Potter assistir a Star Wars, eu o empurrei para a porta junto de minha mãe. "Obrigada por me acordar!" disse para suas costas.

"Foi um prazer," respondeu James, parando nas escadas para me dar uma última piscadela.

Revirando os olhos para sua breguisse e, pior, para minhas borboletas patéticas e pelo rubor e tontura pela fraqueza de estrogênio que se sucederam depois dela, eu fechei a porta de meu quarto.

Eu engatinhei de volta para minha cama e dormi por algumas horas antes de realmente acordar. Era domingo e o dia doze dessa maratona de duas semanas. Eu percebi o quanto eu havia mudado em menos de duas semanas. Doze dias atrás, eu estava contando os segundos crédula o suficiente para terminar com James. Agora, eu estava tentando fazer o tempo andar mais devagar para evitar nossa despedida.

Sacudindo minha cabeça, eu fui até o banheiro e cuidei do que precisava ser cuidado. Olhando para trás, eu estava um tanto constrangida com o meu comportamento de ontem. Por mais que eu tentasse ser agradável, eu senti que o mostro biológico ganhou a batalha. Eu esperava que não fosse apenas eu que me transformava num dragão bufante nos meus dias.

Eu uma vez conversei com Remus sobre isso, e ele disse que sempre se sentia incontrolavelmente irritado perto da lua cheia. Aparentemente, chocolate ajudava. Porém, ele estava trabalhando em um ciclo completamente diferente da variedade lunar.

Eu me sentia mal por Remus. Ele era a pessoa mais autêntica que já conheci. Não era que o lance do lobisomem me aborrecia ou diminuía minha opinião sobre ele de alguma maneira – muito pelo contrário; eu apenas sabia que esse estigma o perseguiria pelo resto de sua vida. Remus não merecia isso.

Quando ele me contou, durante uma patrulha noturna no ano passado, eu me lembro de não saber o que dizer. O que alguém diz quando ouve esse tipo de informação? _Você__quer__que__eu__compre__umas__linguiçinhas?_ Não parecia bom. Ainda assim, na época, eu não pude evitar de invejar Remus um pouco – não pela fúria, mas pelo senso de identidade que sua condição lhe deu. Ele parecia tão certo de si mesmo, tão recolhido, como se ele soubesse quem ele realmente era e não tinha vergonha disso. Eu gostaria de ter esse tipo de aceitação em minha vida. Eu não podia nem mesmo superar a história das cores de Natal.

Eu escovei meus dentes e suspirei. Tinha esperanças de que James apreciasse o bafo de dragão que eu tinha naquela manhã. Eu tinha quase certeza que Newt Scamander uma nova edição inteira de _Animais__Fantásticos__e__Onde__Habitam_ para classificar o monstro hediondo que eu era pelas manhãs. Ah, bem, foi culpa dele ter me acordado.

Eu desci as escadas e deslizei para a cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Mordiscando minha torrada, eu me alegrava com o fato de ter a casa só para mim – nada de pais, de irmã, e de namorado. Eu poderia andar pelada! Está bem, eu nunca faria isso. E se acontecesse alguma coisa, como um incêndio, e eu tivesse que evacuar a casa? Eu não deixava nem mesmo as pessoas me verem de pijama, quem dirá nua. Eu até conseguia imaginar: _Oi,__Billie,__garotinho__de__12__anos__do__final__da__rua.__Sim,__está__um__pouco__frio__essa__manhã._

Não, obrigada.

Ao invés disso, eu aumentei o volume para meu cantor trouxa favorito – um rapaz novo da América com uma ótima voz – e gritei junto com ele. Isso durou somente meia hora, tempo em que eu descobri que Calypso havia com as minhas notas erradas o suficiente para a vida inteira. Petúnia tinha os genes da música. Eu tinha os mágicos.

Eu observei Callie voar pelo meu quarto e folhei meus livros novos. Eles estavam cheio de coisas novas e excitantes que me deixariam estressada e louca neste ano ao tentar ser a melhor. Viva a personalidade tipo A! Todo mundo adorava uma boa hipertensão!

Depois de engolir um rápido sanduíche de atum no almoço, eu até tentei fazer minhas malas para a escola – bem, se deitar em sua cama e desejar que tudo se embale sozinho for uma tentativa. Você acha que já inventaram magia sem cérebro? Isso resolveria todos os meus problemas.

Contudo, quando Tuney chegou em casa em torno das duas horas, eu não poderia negar mais. Eu iria a um encontro com James Potter. Hoje à noite.

Eu marchei pelo quarto freneticamente enquanto tentava manter a calma, mas mesmo assim, as perguntas continuavam a surgir em minha cabeça.

_Onde ele iria me levar?_

_O que deu devo dizer?_

_Se nós jantarmos, o que eu devo pedir para não parecer uma porca ou um galho?_

_Eu pago?_

_Ele paga?_

_Nós dois pagamos?_

_Era muito estranho a garota dirigir porque o rapaz sequer sabia o que era um carro até alguns dias atrás?_

_Se nós estamos tratando isso como um encontro de verdade, isso não fazia os encontros anteriores nulos ou sem efeito? E se sim, isso significa que eu não deva beijá-lo? Você beijou no primeiro encontro? Havia língua envolvida?_

_E o mais importante, o quê, em nome do testículo direito de Merlin, eu devo vestir?_

Eu lembrei a mim mesma de respirar e contei de trás para frente a partir do dez. Tudo iria dar certo. Eu podia fazer isso. Eu só precisava bloquear a loucura. O que a namorada de James faria? Ela calaria a boca, se vestiria, e então apareceria. Certo.

Merlin, eu precisava de ajuda.

Hestia saberia exatamente o que fazer nesta situação. Ela esteve em mais primeiros encontros que eu poderia contar. Em toda Hogsmeade teria um cara diferente que ela procuraria pelo destino secreto que ela sempre estava falando. Ela sabia a etiqueta apropriada para encontros. O que ela diria?

_Lily, não entre em pânico! É só um encontro, e você está encantando qualquer cavalheiro que parecer digno o suficiente para tentar o prazer de sua companhia. Você está linda, faça-o suar, e jogue com ele. Ele está a sua disposição. Ele paga, é claro. Se ele perguntar, então ele paga. É certo. Não deixe ele falar a noite toda sobre ele, e coma qualquer porcaria que você quiser. Se ele tem um problema com isso, então você tem um problema com ele. Autonomia feminina, Lily! Então, no final, se você gostar dele, e ele não tiver estragado tudo ainda, beije o cara, levemente, se afastando antes de realmente ter terminado, e ele será seu por quanto você quiser. Garantia de Hestia Jones._

Eu sorri com angustia ao pensar nela. Sentia muita falta de minha melhor amiga. Mesmo assim, não era um bom sinal a minha Hestia interior estar fazendo sentido. Pior ainda, eu continuava não sabendo o que vestir.

Eu tirei as roupas de meu armário, inspecionei-as brevemente, e então atirei-as por cima do ombro no chão atrás de mim. Tudo era muito pegajoso, muito hipócrita, muito vadia, muito curto, muito longo, dava muita coceira ou muito laranja. Eu havia quase esvaziado meu armário todo quando o barulho dos saltos de minha mãe na cozinha, o único cômodo da casa com piso de cerâmica, que parecia ecoar pela casa inteira.

Corri para baixo até ela. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver minha mãe em meus dezessete anos. Quem diria que uma blusa manchada de mostarda e um cabelo esvoaçante seriam a imagem mais bonita de sua vida?

"Mãe, eu preciso de sua ajuda," disparei.

Ela baixou sua bolsa surpresa, todo o comportamento desta manhã foi substituído por o de uma mãe sensata. "Está tudo bem, Lily? Você parece arrasada."

"Eu estou pirando, mãe."

Ela sorriu sabiamente. "Isso tem haver com o grande encontro que James estava me contando no carro?"

Eu assenti, sentindo meu estômago doente com a palavra.

"Qual é o problema?" perguntou com uma risada, arrancando seus sapatos pontudos desconfortáveis.

"Eu não faço idéia do que vestir."

"Ah, isso é um problema," concordou.

"Me ajude, mamãe," implorei pateticamente.

Ela veio até mim e me puxou um de seus impagáveis abraços de mãe. Seu perfume floral familiar fez-me sentir segura e relaxada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. "Vamos dar uma olhada lá em cima."

Juntas, nós recolhemos todas as roupas do chão e as colocamos de volta no armário, procurando algo para usar em um encontro. Infelizmente, quando a última blusa estava pendurada novamente, nós estávamos de volta ao ponto. "Você precisa mesmo de roupas novas," disse mamãe com uma risada.

"Mãe!" guinchei. "Não está ajudando."

"Certo, desculpe," disse ela rapidamente segurando sua risada. Aparentemente, eu não sou apenas mentalmente instável quando vou a um encontro com James Potter, também sou hilária. Incrível. "Você não tem nada mais legal? Eu podia jurar que você tinha o traje perfeito."

Eu gesticulei para meu armário remontado desanimadamente. "Onde?" perguntei.

Mamãe estalou os dedos. "O vestido," sussurrou momentaneamente.

Eu a encarei sem expressão. "Vestido? Que vestido? Mãe, do que você está falando? Não é hora para vestidos imaginários. Nós só temos uma hora e meia para me transformar em uma pessoa sã e normal antes de James chegar."

Mamãe suspirou ao meu drama. "Honestamente, Lily," repreendeu antes de explicar. "O vestido que compramos no shopping no nosso final de semana no spa."

Caraca.

Eu a abracei em seu lugar. "Você é um gênio, mãe!" comentei alegremente.

Ela sorriu sabiamente. "De onde você acha que você herdou isso? Do seu pai? Por favor."

Eu sorri e me virei para meu armário. "Mas onde ele está? Eu já teria o visto."

"Em meu armário, porque uma certa filha teimosa minha disse que não precisava e não queria ele tomando espaço em seu armário."

Eu hesitei timidamente. "Eu te amo, mãe," ofereci lamentavelmente.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Sim, sim, vamos pegar aquele vestido."

Cuidadosamente espremida em meu vestido e com um feitiço adesivo nele para que eu não precisasse ficar puxando-o a noite toda – malditos tomara-que-caia – eu estava me sentindo muito mais calma. Minha mãe me ajudou com a maquiagem. Ela era o guru das sombras.

Eu estava tirando todo o rímel empelotado de meus cílios quando minha mãe engasgou-se repentinamente com uma realização.

"O que você vai fazer no seu cabelo?" perguntou.

Eu ergui minha mão para encostar no coque enozado que eu havia prendido nesta manhã. "Ah, eu sabia que esse encontro não era uma boa idéia," gemi.

"Não, vai ficar tudo bem," mamãe assegurou-me, apesar de sua voz ter ficado um pouco tensa. "Você ainda tem meia hora."

"Maldição. Meia hora?"

"Certo, nós precisamos chamar reforços. Petúnia!" ela se levantou e saiu do meu quarto para bater na porta de Petúnia. "Petúnia!"

Cinco minutos, e o que eu presumo que foi uma troca generosa, depois, Petúnia veio para meu quarto com babyliss, sua arma de escolha, na mão.

"Tuney vai arrumar seu cabelo para você, Lily," disse mamãe se arrastando atrás de Tuney.

Eu sorri para minha irmã agradecidamente. Eu poderia simplesmente fazer um feitiço, mas eu não era muito boa em feitiços para arrumar o cabelo. Tuney, no entanto, era especialista. Ela tinha muito mais paciência para isso do que eu. Eu só queria algo rápido, o que leva geralmente a parecer uma bosta.

Petúnia puxou uma cadeira. "Certo, sente-se."

Eu estremeci enquanto ela escovava meu cabelo. "Merlin, Tuney, você precisa ser tão grossa?"

"Não é minha culpa que você não escove seus cabelos o suficiente e tem nós," disse ela.

Eu mantive minha boca fechada exceto pelo suspiro ocasional quando o babyliss ficava perto de minha orelha.

"Por que você está pirando tanto com isso, Lily?" Petúnia perguntou.

"James e eu estamos indo para o nosso primeiro encontro," falei, minha voz guinchando no final quando seus dedos ossudos puxaram meu cabelo.

Ela riu pelo nariz. "Você quer dizer que ele não te levou a nenhum encontro no quê, nos seis meses em que vocês estão namorando? Bela pegada, Lils."

"Isso é verdade, Lily?" mamãe perguntou.

Eu amaldiçoei mentalmente meu erro. Não podia acreditar que dei essa escorregada. "Claro que não!" contornei rapidamente. "Eu quero dizer que é nosso primeiro encontro fora do mundo mágico."

"Ah," disse Petúnia simples enquanto eu via minha mãe assentir em compreensão pelo reflexo em meu espelho.

"Alguma dica?" perguntei ansiosamente.

"Tenha certeza de que ele abra as portas para você," disse mamãe. "Eu sei que vocês garotas querem igualdade e tudo mais, mas são apenas boas maneiras. Eu odeio quando rapazes não agem como cavalheiros. Se ele não está disposto a fazer, então ele não te merece."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, mãe." Foi tão fácil para ela. Ela se casou com papai porque ele foi o primeiro cara que a chamou para dançar. Eu me lembro de pedir para ela repetir a história para mim infinitas vezes na minha infância. Tudo parecia tão romântico e simples.

"Contudo, é o James, então eu não acho que você precise se preocupar," concluiu mamãe, soando como uma adolescente apaixonada.

É claro, ela pode largar meu pai num piscar de olhos se James de repente se tornar disponível. Cacete.

"Leve balas de menta em sua bolsa," disse Petúnia prática. "Você pode engolir uma depois do jantar para não assustá-lo depois."

"Hum, obrigada, Tuney."

"É, bem," murmurou, puxando meu cabelo.

"Mas que... AI!" gritei de dor, alcançando minha cabeça.

Petúnia empurrou minha mão. "Não toque," ordenou.

"Você está assassinando minha cabeça," reclamei dramaticamente.

"Pare de choramingar. A beleza dói."

Quando ela prendeu alguns grampos para segurar meu cabelo para trás – tão forte que eu acho que ela atravessou meu crânio e foi direto para meu cérebro da mesma maneira que os antigos egípcios faziam para embalsamar pessoas – eu tinha um reflexo estranho quando doía tudo que eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Era o mais estranho dos fenômenos. Tudo que sei é que fiz meu rosto ficar vermelho e manchado.

"Quieta, Lily. Você vai estragar sua maquiagem," advertiu-me Tuney, passando spray em meu cabelo para que ele não caísse. "Pronto," anunciou dando um passo para trás para admirar seu trabalho. "Você está pronta."

Eu sorri para ela. "Obrigada, Tuney."

Ela deu de ombros. "Que seja, aberração," respondeu com uma pequena curva em seus lábios franzidos.

"Você está amável, Lily. Pegue sua bolsa. James e seu pai devem chegar logo."

Enfiando absorventes, balas de menta, e algum batom em minha bolsa, eu senti uma onda de gratidão para as mulheres da residência dos Evans. Eu nunca havia me considerado uma garota feminina. Eu não era do tipo que se sentava na frente do espelho o dia todo obcecada com a minha aparência. Mas por alguma razão, tê-las ali e fazendo todas essas coisas clichês estúpidas fazia me sentir tão feliz. Eu amava minha mãe. E amava minha irmã.

Eu puxei um par de sapatilhas amarelas claras e as calcei.

"Você não vai usar esses sapatos horríveis, vai?" Petúnia debochou.

Bem, eu amava minha mãe, pelo menos.

Eu andei em torno da cozinha enquanto esperava James chegar. Eu espantei todos os medos irracionais enquanto eu desejava desesperadamente que tivesse saído com alguns rapazes em Hogsmeade. Mesmo que eles fossem imbecis completos, pelo menos eu teria experiência. Exatamente dois minutos e trinta e dois segundos depois das seis, a campainha tocou.

Meu coração acelerou, e eu me forcei a esperar alguns segundos antes de andar calmamente até a porta. Eu abri para encontrar... meu pai.

"Pai? Onde está James?" guinchei, procurando por cima de seu ombro por um indivíduo alto e meio, está bem, muito atraente.

Papai riu de leve. "Bom te ver também, Lils."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Ah, desculpe, papai." Eu dei a ele um grande abraço. "Como você está? Como foi o trabalho?"

"Bom e bom," respondeu, passando pela porta e limpando os pés no tapete para que mamãe não gritasse com ele depois por trazer lama para dentro de casa – ele era bem treinado. "James e eu saímos um pouco mais cedo para cuidar de algumas coisas."

"E onde está James?" supliquei.

"Ficando pronto. Ele levará apenas alguns minutos," respondeu papai, afrouxando sua gravata.

"Certo," respondi sentando-me a mesa da cozinha.

Papai se sentou ao meu lado e depositou sua mão em meu joelho para que minha perna parasse de se balançar nervosamente. "Eu nunca vou entender as adolescentes," disse papai com um sorriso.

Eu sorri para ele. "Nem eu," respondi sincera.

Mamãe, trocada em um par de calças e uma camisa larga, adentrou na cozinha com Petúnia em seus calcanhares. Ah, Merlin, eles vão todos me ver saindo. Bem, ele pediu por isso.

A campainha tocou alguns minutos depois de uma agonizante ansiedade. Eu pulei. "Eu atendo," anunciei aos habitantes da cozinha, que estavam abafando os sons de suas risadas por trás de suas mãos.

Respirando fundo e alisando meu vestido branco floral, eu andei até a porta e a abri. "James."

"Lily," disse ele enquanto seus olhos me examinavam. "Você está..." sua voz falhou, e minha mãe o cortou entrando no corredor.

"Ah, aí está você, James. Bem, divirtam-se crianças!"

Papai caminhou até a porta e olhou James duvidosamente. Era tanto insanamente adorável quanto completamente repugnante que ele estava colocando o território de pai quando ele trouxe James para casa do um programa de homens a menos de três minutos atrás. "Traga-a para casa as onze, filho."

Merlin, nós não iríamos fazer o dimensionamento paternal, iríamos? Completo com toque de recolher? Está brincando? Ele estava vivendo no nosso quarto de hóspedes!

"Sim, senhor," concordou James com um aceno.

"Meia-noite," argumentei.

"Onze e meia," ele contrapôs.

"Quarenta e cinco?" pressionei.

"Lily," papai alertou.

Eu sorri. "Meia-noite, então, pai!" eu beijei seu rosto antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "Tchau, pessoal!" disse por cima do ombro para os rostos confusos de meus pais e para o sorriso orgulhoso de Petúnia enquanto agarrava a mão de James e fugia desse pesadelo familiar.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho durante todo o tempo que íamos para o carro. "Me desculpe por isso. Estou tentando comprometê-los a anos." Eu tomei a oportunidade para dar uma visualizada nele. Ele estava usando uma camisa branca com uma fina gravata preta e calças pretas. Era um visual extremamente clássico combinado com seus cabelos escuros bagunçados. Fez minhas mãos suarem.

James deu de ombros. "Apenas coisas de primeiro encontro, acredito," disse, tentando parecer indiferente, exceto pelo largo sorriso que se formou em seu rosto.

Sim, nós dois estávamos muito animados com isso. Maldição! As pessoas faziam isso o tempo todo! Não era tão grande coisa assim. Ah, eu era tão pirada.

"Então, você vai me dizer aonde estamos indo?" perguntei.

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu te disse que seria uma surpresa."

"Bem, eu meio que preciso saber se vou dirigir até lá. A não ser que vamos aparatar," concluí.

"Não, nada de aparatar. Nós vamos até lá no verdadeiro estilo trouxa."

"Então como?" perguntei, mas estava distraída por James abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim. "O que você está fazendo?" demandei.

"Te levando a um encontro," respondeu ele com simplicidade, como se estivesse explicando adição básica a um graduado.

"Você não entendeu antes? Eu dirijo."

"Não, não dirige," James discordou, tirando as chaves do carro de seu bolso. "Eu sou a moda antiga. O rapaz dirige."

"Você não sabe dirigir!" gritei, cruzando meus braços desafiadoramente. "Você nem tem carteira!"

"Errada nas duas afirmações, amor. Não é seu padrão comum," riu James, obviamente apreciando meu espanto.

Eu abri minha boca para argumentar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ele caminhou até mim e me guiou para dentro do carro. Chocada, eu não resisti.

James entrou rapidamente no lado direito do carro e ligou a ignição. Meu estômago se revirou.

"Eu não sei o que sinto a respeito disto," disse a ele incerta.

"Relaxa, Lily, dirigir não é tão difícil assim," James assegurou-me.

Não é tão difícil? Eu levei o verão todo ano passado para descobrir! E eu quase reprovei no teste – quase, Lily Evans não reprovava em testes.

"Isso é o que você pensa," disse em voz alta. "Você nunca dirigiu antes!"

James suspirou, puxando seu cabelo, e colocou sua mão sobre meu joelho para acalmar minha histeria. "Sim, já dirigi. Seu pai está me ensinando desde a semana passada. Eu até fiz aquele teste trouxa hoje. Eu estou bem," disse James, puxando sua carteira do bolso para me mostrar.

Eu admirei sua pequena foto no cartão. "Você não transfigurou isso?" perguntei.

Ele riu e colocou o documento de volta em seu bolso. "Confie em mim, Lily."

"Eu não quero que você me mate."

"Nunca," prometeu. "Eu vou te salvar."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Baboseiras românticas não vão me deixar menos apavorada."

"Lily, tome uma poção," disse colocando o carro na marcha ré.

"Ah, Merlin," cantei para mim mesma várias vezes até eu apertar meus olhos e abaixar minha cabeça. Foi uma grande inversão de papéis.

James suspirou alto, e a última coisa que eu soube, é que seus lábios estavam nos meus. Eu relaxei no beijo leve e esqueci tudo sobre a minha morte iminente por colisão com um caminhão. Quando ele se afastou, eu abri meus olhos, e nós estávamos na estrada.

"Você me trapaceou!" guinchei.

"Sim," concordou.

"Potter!"

"Você quer mesmo me distrair agora, Evans?" perguntou James, sem nunca tirar seus olhos da estrada em nossa frente.

Eu rosnei para ele. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso," falei. "Isso não está no manual de permissões."

"Bem, essa era a única maneira de você calar a boca," disse ele com um sorriso.

Eu me encolhi em meu assento e fiz um beiço silenciosamente. Ele era mesmo um bom motorista. Ele sinalizou corretamente e andou na velocidade certa. Na verdade, foi até legal depois de um tempo. Eu me senti como uma garota de verdade com um namorado de verdade em um encontro de verdade. Diabos, eu acho que estava.

Eventualmente, com muito estremecimento de minha parte, James estacionou o carro e correu para o meu lado para que ele pudesse abrir a porta para mim.

"Eu posso sair sozinha," falei.

"Eu sei, mas me satisfaz," disse sorrindo. "Alem disso, você esta muito radiante esta noite para fazer alguma coisa sozinha."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "James, nós estamos em um encontro. Significa que eu gosto de você. Você pode cortar essa coisa de perfeito cavalheiro e essa baboseira de radiante e dizer que quer transar comigo nesse vestido."

"Eu quero transar com você nesse vestido," admitiu. Então, seus lábios de curvaram no sorriso que era sua marca. "Bem, na verdade, o vestido estaria fora nesse ponto."

"Bom, estamos de volta na insinuação sexual inapropriada. Agora, onde estamos?"

James segurou minha mão. "Lily, nós estamos indo para um bom jantar trouxa."

Eu sorri. Era perfeito, mas eu não podia dizer isso a ele. "Tudo bem," aceitei recatadamente.

Sorrindo como um idiota, James segurou minha mão e nos guiou para um restaurante desconhecido ao final da rua. Era excêntrico por dentro – obviamente luxuoso, mas não tão chique para que eu me sentisse sobrecarregada.

"Boa noite," a recepcionista nos cumprimentou. "Quantos?"

"Temos uma reserva para dois," James disse a ela. "No nome de Evans."

Eu o lancei um olhar questionador.

"Seu pai me ajudou muito," admitiu em meu ouvido. "Ele fez as reservas. Eu ainda não sou muito bom com o telefone."

Eu assenti. "Então era isso que vocês dois estavam fofocando ontem?"

"Eu estava pedindo ajuda," respondeu James enquanto éramos escoltados até a nossa mesa.

Era uma mesa redonda acolhedora no deck. Alguns casais já estavam jantando em silêncio. James se lançou um olhar agudo que dizia para me comportar enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para mim.

Eu mostrei a minha língua para ele mas não disse nada sobre isso. Se ele quisesse bancar o Lancelot, eu não iria estragar tudo – desde que isso não suba a sua cabeça e ele tente lutar contra dragões depois. Eu não era uma donzela.

"Sua garçonete estará com vocês em alguns instantes," a recepcionista informou-nos diplomaticamente antes de nos entregar os cardápios e ir embora.

Eu me acomodei em minha cadeira e James se sentou em minha frente. "Então," comecei, chupando meus dentes ao dizer a palavra. Eu olhei para as luzes cintilantes ao redor penduradas por todo o terraço preto enquanto uma leve música clássica começou a ser tocada pelos violinistas em um canto. "Isso tudo é um pouco surreal," admiti.

"Sério?" perguntou James espantado. "Eu achei que isso era um jantar. Veja, Lily, você pede comida, então eles trazem para você. É como magia, sério."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Cale a boca, imbecil, você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

James riu, e eu não pude evitar de dar uma leve risada antes do silêncio cair sobre nós.

"Então," disse ele lentamente. "Isso é um pouco constrangedor."

"Concordo."

"Sabia que Sirius tem uma teoria sobre situações constrangedoras?"

"Mesmo?" eu olhei para ele enquanto abria meu cardápio.

"Sim. Ele diz que se você perceber que uma situação está constrangedora você deve dizer 'hipogrifo.' Isso quebra o gelo porque nada é mais estranho que se curvar para uma águia que é metade cavalo."

Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto uma leve risada escapava do meu nariz. "Hipogrifo," falei.

"Hipogrifo," James concordou.

E assim, nós não ficamos sem assunto o percurso todo até o meu frango alfredo. Depois dele, eu me certifiquei de ter atirado umas balas de menta em minha boca enquanto James amarrava os sapatos.

Enquanto esperávamos a conta chegar – a qual eu sabia que não seria permitida pagar por causa do Capitão Chauvinista, James arrepiou seu cabelo e observou alguns casais se movimentando ao som da música na pequena pista de dança do deck.

Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer quando caminhou até mim.

"Não," recusei terminantemente.

"Ah, vamos, Lily," suplicou James com olhos irresistíveis.

"Nem mesmo se você fosse Dumbledore," disse a ele.

Ele amuou, mas depois me olhou perversamente. "Dumbledore, amor? É por causa da barba?" perguntou. "Só por curiosidade mórbida, é claro."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Não, James."

"Eu não vou reclamar se você pisar nos meus dedos."

"E se eu quebrá-los?" perguntei, pensando em minha triste habilidade para danças.

"Então eu vou concertá-los com minha varinha mágica," disse sardonicamente com um sorriso torto enquanto me puxava em pé.

Eu subi na pista de dança de madeira com ele. Um jazz leve estava tocando. James posicionou sua mão em minhas costas, e eu coloquei a minha em seu ombro constrangidamente. Ele deu uns passos para frente ao mesmo tempo que eu, e nós batemos nossas cabeças.

"Ai!" gritei enquanto ele grunhiu, "Droga" ao mesmo tempo.

Nós tentamos de novo, mas nossos pés continuaram a se embaralharem.

"Eu achava que você era bom nisso," acusei. "Você não disse a minha mãe que fez aulas de dança?"

James suspirou. "Faz tempo. Além disso, eu nunca fui bom nisso."

"Bem, isso esclarece as coisas," resmunguei enquanto tentávamos novamente.

Numa pobre tentativa de um giro, eu acidentalmente golpeei o rosto de James com o cotovelo. Nós éramos o casal mais patético de lá, mais os casais velhos e grisalhos em nossa volta murmuravam com prazer sobre o quão "adoráveis" nós éramos.

Meus dedos estavam doendo quando a próxima música começou. Era uma lenta.

"Obrigada, Merlin," exclamei, desistindo de qualquer coordenação rítmica e enlaçando meus braços em volta do pescoço de James. Ele pareceu entender a idéia e me colocou mais próxima dele, deixando suas mãos descansarem em meus quadris.

"Acho que nossos dedos ficarão seguros, agora," James sussurrou para mim.

"É melhor que estejam," alertei-o. "Não acredito que você mentiu sobre saber dançar."

"Bem, eu queria impressionar uma garota bonita," disse ele.

"Acredite, mamãe estava impressionada."

Ele riu e então se inclinou para cheirar meu cabelo. "Isso é bom," disse.

Eu aninhei minha cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço e concordei silenciosamente. Eu respirei seu aroma familiar que me fazia sentir tão segura e suspirei. James beijou o topo de minha cabeça e traçou lentamente círculos em minhas costas enquanto balançávamos – no ritmo da música.

Muito cedo, quando a música terminou e um Jive rápido que significava homicídio começou, nós rimos voltando para a nossa mesa e James pago nosso jantar com um dinheiro trouxa que ele procurou misteriosamente. Nós saímos do restaurante e fomos para o carro.

"Eu me diverti," disse. "Você é uma boa companhia, Potter."

James ergueu a sobrancelha para mim incrédulo. "Você não acha que isso terminou aqui, acha?"

Eu dei de ombros. "O que mais poderemos fazer?"

James segurou minha mão. "Vamos," apressou-me, correndo para trás de uma construção.

Eu tive que correr rapidamente para acompanhá-lo. "James, o que está acontecendo?"

"Segure-se em mim," ordenou. "E feche os olhos."

Eu mal tinha conseguido prender meus braços em volta de seu pescoço quando me senti sendo puxada no meio. O vento acelerou em volta de mim, e eu pousei com um baque no chão.

"Argh," resmunguei olhando a grama úmida ao meu redor. Eu vi James enrolando sua manga até os cotovelos em minha frente. "Você poderia ter avisado que nós iríamos aparatar."

"Mas..." insistiu.

Eu puxei minha saia, que havia se inchado em alguns lugares estranhos. "Eu sei, eu sei, você e suas malditas surpresas. Me ajude a levantar."

Ele se adiantou e segurou minha mão esperando para ser puxada. James sorriu para mim e então abaixou meu cabelo, que provavelmente havia perdido o toque milagroso de Petúnia agora.

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?" perguntei. "Onde é aqui?"

"É um lugar que eu venho desde quando era pequeno," contou, nos guiando pelos caminhos de pedra, sua varinha brandida iluminando o caminho. "Minha mãe tem um fascínio sobre um certo animal, e ela fez meu pai comprar um presente para ela quando eles se casaram como incentivo. Aparentemente, ela queria fazer com que ele pulasse do último aro. É claro que papai nunca diria 'não' para qualquer coisa – mamãe é tão insistente. E você já sabe sobre nossa situação financeira peculiar. Então agora nós temos um refúgio para eles viverem."

Eu olhei para as árvores escuras e os arbustos que nos cercavam extrema curiosidade. "Que tipo de animal?" perguntei.

James sorriu para mim e parou em seu lugar. "Seja muito devagar e muito quieta," instruiu em voz baixa.

"James?" perguntei confusa.

Ele puxou uma grande barreira de folhas, e meus olhos foram agredidos por uma luz ofuscante.

"Unicórnios," suspirei, sentindo o ar de meus pulmões desaparecerem.

"É," disse James de repente atrás de mim. "Mamãe ama eles. Ela acha eles bonitos."

"E são," suspirei.

Eles eram as coisas mais bonitas que eu já havia visto. Uma mãe, seu pelo branco brilhando ao luar, um branco tão surpreendente belo que parecia reinventar a cor, e seu bebê, um coisinha pequena, ainda ouro puro. Ambos tinham cascos dourados, mas apenas a mãe tinha um longo chifre esguio que me fazia lembrar dos pirulitos chiques que costumava chupar nas férias; o do potro ia crescer quando fizesse quatro anos. Isso seria depois de seus pelos ficarem prateados. As folhas pareciam brilhar apenas por estar na presença deles, e eu senti um puxão em meu peito pela assustadora beleza.

"Nós somos uma das únicas famílias que cria unicórnios," James sussurrou para mim. "Eles não são de estimação, e nós não fingimos que eles pertencem a nós. Mas nós damos a eles um local para ficarem seguros. Mamãe tem a preocupação de eles ficarem extintos por causa do valor do seu sangue."

"Mas é amaldiçoado," disse horrorizada.

"Para algumas pessoas, Lily, isso não importa," respondeu James gravemente.

Eu olhei para as criaturas a minha frente e não consegui pensar em ninguém que pudesse machucar uma coisa tão gloriosa. "Posso ir mais perto?"

"Devagar," disse James. "Eu vou ficar aqui atrás. Eles não gostam muito de rapazes."

"Eu lembro," rebati brincando. "Eu assisti a aula, também."

"E prestou mais atenção do que eu," provocou com um sorriso. Ele puxou uns cubos de açúcar do bolso e passou-os para mim. "Vá em frente," apressou-me.

Quase desumanamente consciente do som de cada folha quebrando embaixo de minhas sapatilhas, avancei cuidadosamente em direção a mãe. Ela ainda estava a uns quinze metros de distância, mas ela me olhou com uma feroz proteção para o seu jovem filhote.

"Tudo bem," assegurei-a. "Não vou machucar nenhum de vocês."

A mão diminuiu a severidade de sua postura, mas eu podia dizer que ela ainda estava sendo vigilante. Eu diminui meus movimentos ainda mais. Trêmula, eu estendi os cubos de açúcar em minha frente como se estivesse oferecendo paz. Quando me aproximei mais, eu me abaixei e coloquei um no chão. A mãe se aproximou e o cheirou. Satisfeita com o que cheirou, ela rapidamente colocou sua língua para fora e o comeu.

Eu me movi um pouquinho mais perto e abaixei outro cubo. Ela comeu mais uma vez. Eu abaixei mais dois e o bebê seguiu a mãe desta vez. Testando minha sorte, eu lentamente me aproximei da mãe majestosa. Ela não fez nada alem de encarar os cubos restantes em minha mão com grandes olhos azuis. Eu estendi minha mão, e sua língua lambeu minha palma quando ela comeu o resto do açúcar. Eu ri da umidade.

"Oi," sussurrei para ela levemente. Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, e eu sorri para ela. "Olá," repeti devido à perda de palavras que poderiam descrever minha felicidade. Ela esfregou sua cabeça em minha mão, e eu senti sua pele lisa e suave nas pontas de meus dedos. Parecia como tocar a chuva.

Eu hesitei brevemente, mas ela pareceu não se importar com o meu toque. Eu deixei as pontas de meus dedos deslizarem por seu rosto para tocar no chifre brilhante, o qual era surpreendentemente duro para um toque tão macio. Uma espécie de música fui zumbida docemente de sua boca, e eu sorri.

O bebê esfregou seu nariz em minha perna, e eu fiquei de joelhos para observá-lo. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis, mas eles pareciam derretidos cercados por todo aquele ouro. Meu coração saiu com ele. "Ei, carinha," cumprimentei-o. Ele espirrou em minha mão, e eu ri livremente.

Depois do que pareceu ser apenas poucos minutos, James me chamou levemente. "Lily."

Eu virei meu sorriso do bebê para olhar para James. "Sim?" murmurei.

"Nós temos que ir. Está ficando tarde, e eu prometi a seu pai que te levaria para casa."

Repentinamente me lembrando de que havia um mundo inteiro fora destas árvores, eu dei um tapinha em cada unicórnio mais uma vez antes de me forçar a ir embora. Eu voltei até onde James estava parado.

"Obrigada," sussurrei.

"De nada," respondeu ele.

Eu olhei por cima de meu ombro mais uma vez antes de fazermos a curva. Uma vez fora das árvores, eu senti a magia se dissipar, mas ela foi substituída por um entusiasmo ardente. "James, isso foi incrível! Eu vi um unicórnio – dois! E eu os toquei!"

"Isso mesmo!"

"Eee!" cantarolei enquanto o alcançava para abraçá-lo. "Você é incrível. Este lugar é incrível. Que lugar é esse?"

"É uma casa," disse ele. "Viu, bem ali." Ele apontou para uma casa enorme e sua silhueta no céu noturno.

"De quem ela é?" perguntei. "Como eles deixaram sua família usar a propriedade deles?"

James levou suas mãos ao cabelo. "Bem, nós não precisamos de permissão porque é a nossa casa," respondeu ele com receio.

Eu pisquei. "Sério? Você mora aqui?"

"Eh, sim."

"Mas vocês só tem três pessoas na família! Essa casa é gigante!"

"E os elfos-domésticos," James lembrou-me. "Eles são parte da família também."

"Sim, mas eles são pequeninhos!" exclamei. "Eles provavelmente se perdem por dias nessa casa."

"Não," James discordou com um sorriso. "Apenas a mamãe. Eles são muito bons em direções – em todos os aspectos de vida, na verdade."

"Posso entrar?"

"Que tal no próximo encontro," disse James. "Eu ainda tenho que te levar para casa."

"Próximo encontro, Potter?" provoquei. "Isso não é um pouco presunçoso da sua parte?"

Ele arrepiou o cabelo nervosamente. "Vai haver outro, não vai?" perguntou ansioso.

"Pode distorcer sua calcinha, Potter. É claro que vai haver outro. Agora, como você vai bater essa noite, não faço idéia."

James irradiou-se.

Depois de nos aparatar de volta para o restaurante, à viagem até em casa passou rapidamente de forma agradável. James e eu estávamos contentes apenas em ficar de mãos dadas enquanto ele dirigia de volta para casa. Eu nem sequer reclamei de sua direção.

"Estamos em casa," James anunciou desligando o motor.

"É," concordei, observando a casa de tijolos familiar.

Não exatamente prontos para entrar ainda, nos permanecemos em volta dos balanços. Eu me sentei, e James ficou atrás de mim, empurrando-me para frente e para trás. Ele se inclinou para trazer seus lábios a minha orelha, e um arrepio de excitação desceu por minha espinha.

"Lily, eu preciso dizer uma coisa."

Eu congelei e me levantei para encará-lo, o assento do balanço nos separando. "Uma coisa?" perguntei com receio.

Ele puxou seu cabelo. "Lily, eu tentei muito, muito mesmo para não fazer nada muito depressa. Essa é uma das oportunidades que muda tudo. Eu não queria permitir que eu estragasse tudo te assustando. Eu sabia que isso era uma coisa que precisava de tempo para se acostumar. Eu era apenas um cara chato que te infernizava na escola. Você precisa de tempo para mudar essa opinião sobre mim. Só que eu nunca precisei disso. Você pensou que era decente de minha parte fazer o papel de seu namorado, mas foi apenas egoísmo de minha parte. É tudo o que eu sempre quis. Nos últimos seis anos, foi tudo o que eu sempre quis."

Pretérito. "O que mudou?" perguntei quietamente.

"Tudo," disse ele sincero. "Você, eu. Tenho vergonha agora, mas eu tinha uma idéia de como você era em minha cabeça. Eu achava que você era essa pessoa que eu fantasiava, a garota perfeita, mas então eu vim aqui, e descobri que estava completamente enganado."

Eu estremeci. "Obrigada," resmunguei.

"Não, você não me entendeu! Lily, você é engraçada, brilhante, impressionante e a pessoa mais ranzinza pelas manhãs que já conheci. E eu percebi que me importo mais com a você real que assassina despertadores e briga com sua irmã do que quem quer que eu pensasse quem você era. Ver você em casa com sua família, só me tranqüilizou do que eu sabia o tempo todo. Então, eu não me importo se isso for muito rápido, ou se estou esperanto muita coisa muito cedo. Eu não me importo. Eu não posso não dizer isso por mais tempo. Eu te amo, Lily."

Eu respirei rapidamente e mordi meu lábio. Eu senti a necessidade de dizer algo em resposta – mas eu não podia. Eu não poderia dizer. Estava muito confusa. "James..."

Ele colocou seus dedos em meus lábios. "Tudo bem, você não precisa dizer nada," disse James compreensivamente. "Eu só preciso que você saiba. Eu te amo, Lily Evans."

Eu puxei sua gravata e trouxe seu rosto para o meu. Eu o beijei com tudo o que não podia dizer em voz alta. Eu alcancei seu cabelo e o beijei entre as alças do balanço. Eu o beijei com cada pedaço de emoção que havia dentro de mim.

Ofegantes, nós nos soltamos. Seu rosto estava mais arrasadoramente bonito do que os unicórnios. "Não posso esperar para voltar a Hogwarts quando gravatas serão uma parte mais do que frenquente de meu guarda-roupa," riu.

Eu mordi meu lábio, e sabia. Eu sabia, mas não queria.

Eu movi minhas mãos para o seu rosto e deixei meus dedos deslizarem em seu cabelo e meus dedões acariciarem suas bochechas. Eu encarei seus olhos castanho-esverdeados através de seus óculos por alguns segundos antes de me inclinar para perto dele. Meus lábios encontraram os seus, e eu tentei me convencer que enquanto nossos lábios continuassem a se tocar, nada precisaria mudar.

* * *

N/T: É, esse capítulo foi uma fofura total, eu sei. Agüentem firme porque os capítulos finais estão chegando e eles prometem! Eu queria terminar a fic ainda este ano, mas provavelmente não conseguirei.

Bem, esse foi meu presentinho de Natal para vocês. Em breve o próximo capítulo.

Até mais!


	15. Decisivamente Indeciso

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Eu mordi meu lábio, e sabia. Eu sabia, mas não queria._

_Eu movi minhas mãos para o seu rosto e deixei meus dedos deslizarem em seu cabelo e meus dedões acariciarem suas bochechas. Eu encarei seus olhos castanho-esverdeados através de seus óculos por alguns segundos antes de me inclinar para perto dele. Meus lábios encontraram os seus, e eu tentei me convencer que enquanto nossos lábios continuassem a se tocar, nada precisaria mudar._

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

**Decisivamente Indeciso**

* * *

"_Indecisão pode ou não ser o meu problema." ~Jimmy Buffet_

* * *

"_Lily!" gritou Hestia. "Lily? Onde você está?"_

_Eu ri enquanto pulava na frente do rosto de minha melhor amiga. "Estou aqui, bobinha," falei._

_Contudo, ao invés do sorriso e do comentário sarcástico de Hestia, fui recebida com um olhar de preocupação. "Lily?" ela chamou novamente._

_Eu revirei meus olhos e sacudi meu braço na frente de seu rosto. "Olá?" chamei com uma risada. "Terra para Hestia? Sou eu. Você ainda pode me ver ou aquele seu Rico Suave roubou sua visão juntamente com sua virtude?_

_Hestia não pareceu me ouvir. De fato, seus olhos azuis passaram diretamente por mim. "Lily? Volte."_

"_Hestia, eu estou bem aqui," disse a ela enquanto a frustração crescia dentro de mim. "Merlin, examine seus olhos!"_

"_Lily, eu não consigo te ver!"_

"_Eu estou bem aqui," disse a ela, adiantando-me para agarrar seu braço. Contudo, quando eu a alcancei, ela desapareceu em meio à neblina. Eu olhei para o meu próprio braço, e me assustei quando vi que estava acorrentada. Eu agarrei a corrente preta e pesada e segui até o fim, onde James também estava preso._

"_James?" perguntei confusa._

"_Tudo bem, Evans!" ele me perguntou com uma expressão abençoada. Seus olhos viraram fendas, e seus dentes, que estavam empregados em um sorriso torto, começaram a apodrecer._

_As correntes começaram a envolver meu corpo todo, sufocando-me._

_James riu ao ver eu me debatendo. "Quer sair comigo?"_

"Ahh," respirei quando abri os olhos. Meu pulso correu enquanto eu limpava o suor de minha respirei rasamente para dentro e para fora enquanto as imagens de meu pesadelo passavam diante dos meus olhos.

Era muito cedo para levantar. Eu sabia disso. O sol mal nasceu no horizonte, e os passarinhos estavam muito letárgicos para cantarem suas melodias matinais ainda. Eu não precisava olhar para o relógio em meu criado-mudo – o qual eu especificamente tive certeza de que não tivesse um alarme quando eu o comprei três anos atrás em shopping com minha mãe – para saber que era cedo demais para acordar.

Mesmo assim, eu estava acordada. Ah, maldição, eu estava acordada. Eu não podia culpar minha mãe ou minha irmã ou James ou até mesmo um despertador. Alguma coisa dentro de mim estava determinada a impedir minha consciência de cair no prazer. Eu não queria que isso soasse maliciosamente, ou sei lá.

Merlin, eu precisava dormir. Só que eu não poderia dormir se ficasse acordando de pesadelos esquisitos.

Isso não significa que eu não tentei. Eu dei o meu melhor. Eu me joguei e me virei em meus lençóis, afofando meu travesseiro e fechando meus olhos o máximo que conseguia. Contei carneirinhos, e quando isso não funcionou, eu contei vermes-cegos. Eu me imaginei na aula do Professor Binns e então Vernon discursando sobre brocas. Nada. Nem mesmo Vernon Dursley era chato o suficiente para fazer meus sensos se entorpecerem. Eu era um caso perdido.

Irritada, eu cambaleei para o banheiro para esvaziar minha bexiga persistente. Cegamente, eu lavei minhas mãos e escovei o estrume matinal da minha boca até que tudo o que restava era um sabor forte de hortelã muito potente para aquela hora da manhã. Eu lavei meu rosto numa tentativa de deixar minhas pálpebras caídas abertas. Secando o rosto com uma toalha, eu deixei meus dedos correrem pelo meu cabelo.

Estava muito comprido. As pontas estavam gastas e duplas, e não estavam mais macias, e sim secas e duras, ao meu toque. Eu queria deixar meu cabelo crescer. Meu plano é que eles estivessem em minha cintura até a formatura. Mas, olhando para ele agora, ainda na fase desajeitada entre curto e longo, eu só queria cortar fora tudo.

Era uma urgência ridícula. Eu sabia que assim que cortasse, eu me arrependeria. Eu odeio mudanças drásticas, sempre odiei. Até hoje, eu estava chocada que eu ainda não havia aceito a notícia dos genes mágicos tão bem. Talvez fosse porque eu era mais nova, e eu já sabia que normalmente as folhas de chá não deveriam voar na cabeça de Tuney quando eu estava brava com ela – embora tenha sido bastante elegante. Mas cabelo era uma coisa importante. O cabelo de uma garota poderia modelar todo seu futuro.

Eu odiava franjas. Eu nunca gostei delas e deixei crescer assim que minha mãe não tinha mais controle supremo do meu cabelo. Mas eu ainda gostava do olhar misterioso que elas davam as pessoas cujos olhos estavam sempre cobertos pelo cabelo. Eu sabia que franja lateral não era uma boa idéia. Eu sabia, mas mesmo assim estava pensando sobre isso. Eu simplesmente não iria cortar. Se eu cortasse meu cabelo na altura dos ombros, eu sentiria falta dos centímetros restantes, lembrando dos dias em que haviam mais oportunidades disponíveis para mim. Eu não queria ficar amarrada em uma única coisa.

Não, eu iria apenas deixar as coisas como estavam agora, pontas duplas e todo o resto. Então, mais tarde, meu cabelo cresceria até minha cintura, e eu finalmente teria o que queria, o que eu planejava, e tudo isso seria apagado como um momento de dúvida, em que eu eventualmente superei através de minha perseverança mental.

Saindo da frente do espelho, eu caminhei para a cozinha com um pouco mais de controle das minhas funções motoras do que antes. A cozinha ainda estava escura, pois eu era a única pessoa acordada – incluindo o sol. Eu decidi não acender as luzes pois assim talvez teria sorte e pegaria no sono em cima dos meus cereais.

Eu abri a geladeira, e depois de deixar de lado alguns cremes nojentos de Petúnia, eu puxei o suco de laranja e enchi um copo. Tinha um gosto muito errado para minha língua cheia de hortelã, e eu fiz uma careta de nojo.

"Eca," gemi.

"Bela maneira de cumprimentar alguém. Me sinto especial," riu uma voz profunda.

Eu me virei a abri meus olhos cansados para ver o intruso. "Ah, é você," resmunguei.

"Bom dia, Lily," respondeu James alegremente caminhando até mim para um beijo rápido.

Eu empurrei seu corpo e tive nojo de encontrar uma camada de suor nos meus dedos que restaram do contato com sua camiseta ensopada. "Merlin, o que você estava fazendo, tomando banho de suor? Você tem que eliminá-lo, e não colocá-lo, Potter."

Ele riu e correu sua mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, que estava colado em sua testa - mesmo que eu estivesse muito cansada para notar essas coisas - de uma maneira atraente. "Eu estava correndo."

Eu baixei a caixa de cereal que estava segurando em repulsa. "Por que?" perguntei, franzindo meu nariz em desgosto.

"Porque é bom para você," explicou protetoramente. "Exercício, amor. Embora eu perceba que isso é um termo estrangeiro para você."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu me exercito," argumentei.

"É mesmo?" perguntou espantado.

"Eu tenho que descer as escadas para comer, não tenho?" perguntei audaciosamente.

Ele sorriu. "Certo, amor."

"Então você levantou para correr esta manhã?"

"Toda manhã," explicou. "Eu tenho que ficar em forma para o Quadribol."

"Você voa em uma vassoura!" exclamei. "Ela faz todo o trabalho para você! É encantada!"

"Bem, tem mais coisa do que isso," disse ele na defensiva.

"Claro que sim," disse indiferente. "Não parece ser uma razão suficiente para correr," acrescentei com repugnância.

James deu de ombros. "Eu gosto. Me ajuda a lidar com minha energia nervosa. Eu gosto de correr, indo cada vez mais longe. É bom para minha saúde e longevidade, também."

Eu suspirei. James era planejador, eu sabia disso. Ele sempre estava pensando no futuro, enquanto eu não conseguia sair do presente. Eu vivia o momento impulsivamente. James tinha tudo meticulosamente mapeado e escrito. Eu fiz uma careta. Sua ideologia levava a uma pressão bem mais baixa. Ainda assim, James Potter era tudo o que eu não era: um corredor e uma pessoa matinal. "Não sabia que você era um babaca da saúde," disse finalmente.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Que pessoa matinal não é?"

Eu gemi. "Nem diga a palavra 'matinal.'"

"Não conseguiu dormir?" perguntou.

"Prêmio do ano," respondi.

"Bem, meu pai tem alguns contatos no Ministério. Ele conhece o Homem de Areia¹. Vou tentar descobrir o que ele pode fazer por você."

Eu o encarei perplexa.

"Estou brincando," disse finalmente.

Eu bati em seu braço. "Idiota," acusei antes de examinar minha mão úmida. Limpando-a e seu shorts, eu o lancei o olhar mais obscuro que consegui colocar. "Vá tomar um banho. Você está fedendo."

"Como a primeira chuva de uma manhã fresca da primavera?" sugeriu esperançosamente.

"A pé," disse secamente.

"O pé de Godric Gryffindor," exclamou triunfante.

"O pé de Urg, o sujo," corrigi.

James pousou sua mão em seu coração e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de ferimento. "Lily," engasgou-se.

"Você pediu," respondi.

"Mesmo assim, uma referência de História da Magia? Isso é pegar pesado, amor. Ansiosa para a escola quarta-feira?"

Eu suspirei ao pensar em acordar cedo de novo depois de uma noite estressante de sonhos sobre temas imaginários dos trabalhos do dia seguinte. "Dificilmente," respondi. "Mas estou esperando para ter James de volta. Eu não sei onde ele foi."

"Ele está bem aqui, amor."

Eu o olhei provocativamente. "Não consigo te ver. Tem muita transpiração."

Ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim com a malícia viva em seus olhos. "Você deveria examinar seus olhos," disse ele.

Pensando em meu sonho com Hestia, eu fiz uma careta. Para cobrir meus pensamentos, eu rapidamente acrescentei, "eu não sou a que usa óculos... AAHH," gritei enquanto ele me enlaçava em um abraço de quebrar os ossos que me levantou do chão. Eu soquei meus punhos em suas costas. "Me solte, seu palhaço!"

"Eu não cheiro bem, Lily?"

Eu estava segurando minha respiração. De maneira nenhuma eu iria cheirar aquilo. "Ponha-me no chão."

Ele riu e esfregou seu rosto suavemente em meu pescoço. Eu chutei sua canela.

"Ai! Lily!" berrou como uma garotinha e me colocou no chão.

Eu tomei vantagem de sua dor para afastá-lo de mim. "Você é o maior idiota que já entrou na minha vida," disse a ele forçadamente.

Ele sorriu torto para mim. "Está vendo? Eu sou esperto, também," respondeu com uma piscadela.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Vá tomar um banho, Potter."

"Qualquer coisa por você, Evans," provocou, arrancando sua camiseta para atirá-la em mim.

Surpreendentemente, eu a apanhei bem em frente ao meu rosto instintivamente, apesar das duas vezes em que olhei para seu peito nu para cobiçá-lo. Ignorando o sinal em minha frente, eu a joguei de fora com um guincho. "Você é nojento."

James riu enquanto saía da cozinha. "Eu também te amo, Lily."

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não havia dito que o amava. Idiota assumido.

Depois de lavar minhas mãos repetitivamente, eu preparei meu cereal e comi lentamente enquanto o alerta de meu treino verbal começou a se desgastar. Contudo, depois de colocar minha tigela e minha colher na máquina de lavar, minha mãe desceu, e eu tive que me preparar para uma outra porção de conversas para muito cedo.

Mamãe, preocupada com seu cabelo, apertou seu roupão enquanto caminhava em direção ao balcão e começou assim que me viu. "Lily, o que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora? São apenas seis horas. Eu não lembro de você ou de ninguém dizendo alguma coisa sobre essa manhã."

Eu suspirei. "É porque não tem nada. Nada além da incapacidade de meu cérebro estúpido parar de viajar um quilômetro por minuto," acrescentei em um sub-tom.

"Ah, tudo bem, então. Você me preocupou por um segundo," disse mamãe, parecendo bem aliviada enquanto colocava água em uma chaleira e ligava o fogão.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Você vai me entender um dia quando tiver um marido e um trabalho e duas filhas adolescentes com namorados adolescentes," prometeu-me.

"Não posso esperar," brinquei.

"Ah, é a melhor coisa," ela respondeu com o mesmo tom cínico. Ela virou a cabeça para procurar alguma coisa, e eu segui seu olhar para a porta da frente.

"O que você está fazendo acordada tão cedo?" perguntei suspeitosamente.

Ela deu de ombros muito casualmente. "Nada, eu só acordei um pouco mais cedo que de costume."

"Aham," murmurei, não convencida.

"Diga, James já apareceu esta manhã?" ela perguntou um pouco sutilmente.

"Sim," disse lentamente. "Ele subiu para tomar banho."

Eu pensei ter ouvido ela se amaldiçoar por baixo de sua respiração. Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Mãe!" berrei escandalosamente. "Você está levantando cedo para ver James?"

Ela mexeu em seu roupão timidamente. "Não," ela obviamente mentiu.

"Mãe!"

"O quê?" perguntou defensivamente. "Uma mulher mais velha não pode apreciar um pouco de doces de vez em quando?"

"Mãe!"

"Além disso, às vezes ele fica tão suado que tira sua camiseta," ela continuou sem notar minha interrupção em transe de menopausa.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus ouvidos. "Não estou ouvindo. Não estou ouvindo. Você não disse isso," disse a mim mesma, desejando que meu cérebro acreditasse.

"Ah, relaxa, Lily. Eu não vou roubar seu namorado," disse mamãe com uma risada. "Mesmo que ele tenha um bom peitoral... e aquele abdômen," acrescentou pensativamente.

"Espere só até eu contar a papai sobre isso," ameacei.

Ela riu. "Vá em frente," disse ela. "Talvez isso o inspire a ir correr de manhã, também. Agora, se você quiser ver um belo exemplar de homem, você não precisa olhar muito além do seu pai. James não é o único cara por aqui que fica bem suado."

Eu franzi meu nariz. "Eca, mãe. Esse é o meu pai! E ele é velho!"

"Ah, Lily, você não faz idéia," disse mamãe, começando uma descrição sobre o corpo de meu pai que era tão perturbador que eu não pude registrá-lo completamente os detalhes em meu cérebro porque estava trabalhando duro para não vomitar.

"Quando se tornou legal você me matar de susto com coisas assim, mãe?" gemi.

"Desde quando você trouxe seu próprio namorado para casa, querida," ela respondeu. "Você é crescida, Lily. Logo você e James terão seus próprios filhos para estragar emocionalmente."

"Por favor, pelo amor de meus pobres nervos, pare, mãe," implorei, tentando não pensar nos descendentes que James e eu poderíamos, ou melhor, nunca iríamos ter.

Ela sorriu largamente. "Ah, Lily, você é tão fácil de provocar."

"Isso não impede você de fazer. Quero dizer, isso nunca cansa?" perguntei.

"Não," mamãe respondeu audaciosamente. A chaleira apitou, e mamãe desligou o fogão e colocou um pouco da água escaldante em uma caneca.

"Bem, por mais contente que eu esteja por você e papai estarem repulsiva e hormonalmente apaixonados, eu gostaria muito que você parasse de falar nisso."

Mamãe riu diabolicamente para si mesma e se sentou na mesa da cozinha. Eu mordi meu lábio e me encolhi no lugar ao lado dela.

"Mãe?" perguntei timidamente.

Ela terminou seu gole de chá e então abaixou sua caneca para me encarar ansiosamente. "Lily?"

"O que você diz quando um rapaz diz que te ama?"

"Obrigada, senhor. Eu acho que você tem um belo chapéu," disse mamãe com toda a seriedade.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "E você não está vivendo no ano 1700," acrescentei com uma sacudida de minha cabeça.

"Ah, você me diz isso agora," provocou.

"Mãe," disse irritada.

"Filha," ela contrapôs antes de suspirar. "Lily, o que foi? Tem alguma coisa te aborrecendo?"

"Não," menti, sem encontrar seu olhar. "Bem, é só que James disse uma coisa em nosso encontro ontem à noite, e eu não sei o que pensar disso."

Mamãe fez uma careta de preocupação. "Você disse ontem à noite que o encontro foi perfeito. Eu achei que foi tão doce o que ele fez com os unicórnios," emocionou-se.

Eu suspirei ao lembrar do humor eufórico em que eu estava ontem à noite quando me enfiei no quarto de minha mãe para contar-lhe etapa por etapa de nosso encontro. "Foi bom. Eu só não tenho tanta certeza disso agora. Quero dizer, eu acho que ele espera que eu seja algo que não sou. James é tão certo sobre tudo, e eu me sinto tão confusa com tudo."

A boca de minha mãe se apertou em uma linha. "Lily, se este garoto está te pressionando para fazer algo que você não está pronta, não importa o quanto ele te ame: diga não. Você não tem que provar seu amor em nenhuma maneira," disse ela irritada.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Não! Merlin, mãe! Não é nada disso!"

Ela suspirou aliviada. "Então nada de sexo?"

Eu assenti. "Eu sou como uma freira durante a quaresma," prometi, cruzando as pernas para enfatizar.

Ela deu um tapinha no topo de minha cabeça. "Boa garota." Ela suspirou novamente. "Então o que é que está te confundindo?"

"Não importa, você já me ajudou," disse com desdém.

"Já?" perguntou surpresa. "Dez pontos para a mamãe."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Eu fiquei muito suada de antes."

Mamãe ergueu a sobrancelha para mim, e eu dei de ombros com um sorriso inocente.

"Eu vou te mandar para um convento," ameaçou.

"Sem sexo, mãe," prometi subindo as escadas, sentido-me, se não um pouco melhor, pelo menos muito mais mortificada.

Eu tomei banho por pelo menos trinta minutos. Na verdade, deve ter sido um pouco mais. Eu estava certa de que tinha cochilado por alguns segundos em algum momento, mas então entrou xampu em meus olhos, e eu bati minha cabeça no azulejo enquanto tentava fazer a queimação parar. Sério, isso só reafirmou minha fé de que ninguém deveria acordar. Nós deveríamos dormir o tempo todo. Está bem, talvez não fosse a melhor idéia. Nós sentiríamos falta das coisas boas da vida como cheescake e garotos com sorrisos tortos. Mas eu apreciaria o resto.

Eu não tinha ouvido as batidas de Petúnia na porta porque estava certa de que estava em um estágio muito estranho de sono, então quando saí do banheiro com um silvo de vapor em meus calcanhares, ela parecia bem pálida.

"O que você estava fazendo ali por tanto tempo?" exigiu.

"Tomando banho," disse a ela óbvia, examinando seu shorts de algodão com tartarugas. "Belo pijama."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Então Deus que me ajude, Lily, porque se não tiver mais água quente," ameaçou.

"O quê?" rebati. "Você vai me enfeitiçar?"

Petúnia bufou e passou por mim, batendo a porta atrás dela. Eu ouvi a água ligar e o som estridente de seu grito quando ela provavelmente sentiu quão gelada estava à água. Ah, bem.

Malditos sejam meus pais por colocarem boas maneiras em meu cérebro. Na metade do meu caminho para meu quarto, eu corri de volta para o banheiro, destranquei a porta magicamente – para os protestos extremamente vocais de Petúnia – e enfeiticei a água para uma temperatura mais confortável.

"Ah," disse ela de repente.

"De nada," disse educadamente.

"Obrigada, aberração," assentiu.

"Que seja," eu fiz minha melhor imitação da Petúnia esnobe antes de sair do banheiro e me trocar em um jeans velho e uma camisa cinza carvão.

Eu me atirei em minha cama depois de prender o meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo improvisado. Encarar o teto era um passatempo muito divertido. Eu passei quase uma hora preguiçosamente contando rachaduras com os olhos semi-abertos antes de ser distraída por Callie entrando pela janela com uma carta amarrada em sua pata. Em pulei com um vigor ainda desconhecido para esta manhã.

"Oi, garota," cumprimentei-a.

Ela piou em resposta antes de empurrar sua perna orgulhosamente para mostrar-me a carta.

"Estou vendo," disse a ela. "Muito bem. Você é uma coruja tão boa por pegar tudo sem eu saber. Você é incrível," exaltei-me. "Embora, talvez da próxima vez você não se importaria em me avisar antes sair e ter todas essas aventuras emocionantes sem mim."

Calypso olhou para mim inexpressivamente.

"É, eu sei, estou libertando minha loucura interior," suspirei e desamarrei a carta.

Callie beliscou meu dedo antes de voar para sua tigela de água no canto do quarto.

Excitadamente, eu rasguei o envelope para ler seu conteúdo.

_Querida Lilykins,_

_Sim, eu sei que você odeia esse apelido. Mas eu não falo com você há séculos porque sou uma perdedora que não merece nem mesmo uma torta. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Então é isso. Quando nós fomos para Hogwarts, você pode tirar a torta de mim. Sem prazer de abóbora ou creme de chocolate ou o que quer que seja para Hestia Jones. Ela é tão idiota. Eu não sei nem porque você anda com ela. Eu ouvi que ela tem uma personalidade de merda e tornozelos gordos._

_Merlin, Lily, você pode me parar dessa auto-aversão a qualquer momento. Não posso suportar, e você sabe muito bem como me sinto sobre a questão dos tornozelos. Eu nunca posso usar sapatos bonitos! Ah, Lily, é como se a culpa estivesse girando em torno de minha cabeça como um vórtice da perdição. Eu tenho sido a pior das amigas. Você deve me odiar. Por favor, não me odeie. Se não eu vou ter que ser amiga de Lufa-Lufas, e você sabe como eu fico mal de amarelo. Meu cabelo preto com amarelo? Eu vou parecer uma abelha! Além de toda aquela alegria e fé genuína na humanidade? Argh. Mate-me._

_Certo, e só para você saber, eu não matei ninguém... ainda. Juro por Merlin que se meu irmão me disser mais uma vez que seu travesseiro não está macio o suficiente, eu vou. Eu não consigo ver a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos me condenando, contudo. Quero dizer, o quão macio um travesseiro pode ficar? Isso é riddikulus! Esta bem, eu sou uma nerd. Mas é por isso que você é minha melhor amiga. Porque você faz essas coisas idiotas como referenciar História da Magia – as quais eu não entendo pois você despreza as aulas. Minhas razões por me sentir como uma idiota é que nós não nos falamos há séculos. Eu estive presa (mesmo, papai trancou minha vassoura com um desses feitiços anti-alahomora), e você, bem, francamente, eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo com você. É terrível._

_Mas eu juro, de coração, que espero viver (porque eu sou muito bonita para morrer – mas talvez eu esteja muito depressiva com meus tornozelos gordos) e vou remediar essa situação assim que colocarmos o nosso pé (pés?) em Hogwarts. Será apenas você, eu, e um pouco de torta! Vamos lavar a louça. Você pode me contar absolutamente tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas com você. Provavelmente você passou a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto lendo um livro, ocasionalmente quebrando o costume para pegar algum lanche ou brigar com a senhorita Eu-sou-tão-má-que-faço-Sonserinos-parecerem-com-filhotes-fofinhos sua irmã. É uma vergonha saber que no fundo você ainda ama sua irmã. Porque eu estava pensando no grande penhasco que tem perto de minha casa que é perfeito para jogar irmãos para baixo. Poderíamos fazer um homicídio duplo._

_Eu estou incoerente de novo, não estou? Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero conversar com você. Eu não vou conseguir pensar direito até fazer isso. Eu tenho tanto para contar. Ah, merda. Mamãe me pegou escrevendo. Você acha que ela vai acreditar que isso é um pedaço de um trabalho de Transfiguração? Eu não posso escrever cartas devido a minha punição intolerável (apesar de que, se agarramentos forem errado, então eu NÃO QUERO fazer a coisa certa. De fato, eu faria errado mais algumas vezes). Então sim, eu sinto sua falta. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Não, eu queria estar aí. Eu te amo. E não posso esperar até nos encontrarmos novamente. Dez sicles que o Potter vai te chamar para sair nos vinte primeiros minutos da viagem!_

_Beijos (e olhos revirados e beliscões e cotovelos na barriga),_

_Hestia_

Eu li a carta duas vezes, rindo em ambas. Merlin, as pessoas mais estranhas se aglomeravam em mim. É claro, esquisitos eram geralmente as melhores pessoas – pelo menos no caso de Hestia. Ainda assim, eu não pude afastar o sentimento de tolerância que passou por mim enquanto lia. Em apenas dois dias eu teria que ver Hestia e todos os outros de quem me escondi o verão inteiro. O que eu diria? Eu menti esse tempo todo? Eu menti para todo mundo?

Eu odiava mentir. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia contar a verdade. Eu não queria arruinar os sentimentos de ninguém ou balançar o sentimento delicado que minha vida estava oscilando. Mentiras levariam apenas a mais mentiras. Eu mal poderia diferenciar as mentiras das verdades. Eu havia gostado mesmo de James, ou foi tudo mentira? E ele gostava mesmo de mim? Ou ele estava mentindo para si mesmo? Eu menti para ele o tempo todo em que estávamos juntos – tudo era uma grande mentira.

Não, isso não podia ser verdade. Não podia. Alguma coisa tinha que ser real.

Eu esfreguei meus olhos em frustração. Decidi conversar com James. Ele concertaria isso. Sempre que estava perto de James, todo o resto não importava mais. Tudo fazia sentido. Eu saí de meu quarto e entrei no de hóspedes sem bater. James estava deitado em sua cama conversando com suas mãos. Eu olhei vagamente para a imagem peculiar.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" perguntei.

A mão de James pulou para seu cabelo. "Ah, Lily, oi!" disse ele com a voz assustada. "Merlin, você me assustou."

"Lily! A Lily está aí? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, amigo!" ouvi uma voz dizer.

Eu olhei por cima de meu ombro e então em volta do quarto para achar outra pessoa, mas não tive sorte. "Quem disse isso?"

"Estou bem aqui, amor!" disse a voz novamente.

"O que está acontecendo, James? Quem está falando?" perguntei confusa.

James suspirou e ergueu o espelho em sua mão.

Eu segui seu olhar e olhei para o espelho, esperando ver a mim mesma. Ao invés disso, eu pulei para trás quando vi os cabelos negros, os olhos cinzas divertidos, e o sempre presente sorriso de Sirius Black. "Por que você tem uma foto do Sirius em seu quarto?" perguntei.

"Ah, Lily, não é o que você está pensando," disse James rapidamente enquanto uma cor rosada surgia em seu rosto e sua mão disparava para seu cabelo.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Claro."

"É um espelho de duas faces para facilitar a comunicação," explicou. "Diga 'oi' para o Sirius."

Meus olhos saltaram. "É ele mesmo do outro lado? Não é uma foto? Sirius?" gritei.

"O número um e único, querida," disse a voz alegre, só que desta vez eu pude ver o rosto devastadoramente bonito – Merlin, essa frase era uma frase nojenta. Eu provavelmente precisaria de um pote para vomitar meu auto-respeito – de Sirius Black, que estava piscando para mim com um sorriso atrevido estampado em seu rosto.

"Eu preciso sentar," falei, e James apressou-se para me guiar para a cama.

"Pronto, Lily," disse ajudando-me.

"Já levou ela para cama, hein, Prongs?" a voz de Sirius elogiou desagradavelmente.

Eu senti que iria ficar enjoada. "Eu preciso sentar," repeti.

"Você está sentada, Lily," disse James.

"Estou?" olhei para minhas pernas dobradas. "Viva para mim," acrescentei fracamente.

James me olhou com cautela e então virou seu olhar para o espelho-Sirius. "Eu tenho que ir, amigo. Acho que Lily não está bem."

"Tome conta de sua garota, cara. Eu quero uma prova física disso no trem. Eu ainda não estou convencido de que isso não seja uma peça enorme que você está pregando em mim nas últimas duas semanas. Pelo que eu sei, você poderia ter enganado o Pete para beber uma Poção Polissuco e se escondendo em um forte de travesseiros como fazíamos quando tínhamos doze anos. Não esqueça, eu sei tudo sobre a sua coleção de cabelos de Lily Evans."

"Cale essa boca, Sirius," James disse a ele com os dentes cerrados enquanto eu o examinava questionadoramente.

"Certo, bem, só estou dizendo que é melhor que isso não seja uma pegadinha bem elaborada."

"Eu faria isso, Sirius?" perguntou James em um tom falsamente magoado.

"Sim," respondeu Sirius imediatamente com um sorriso enorme. "Falo com você depois, amigo. Vejo você em breve, Evans."

"Tchau, Sirius," respondeu James antes de abaixar o espelho. Ele me olhou por um momento antes de abrir a boca para falar. "Bem, isso foi elegante."

"Elegante? Elegante? Você está brincando, James?"

"Bem, por que não seria elegante? Meu melhor amigo e minha melhor garota conversando e trocando gentilezas inapropriadas," disse brilhantemente.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Não acredito que ele me viu. Agora ele sabe que nós nos vimos durante o verão! O que nós vamos dizer a ele?"

James fez uma careta. "Sirius já sabe que estamos namorando," disse.

"O quê?" gritei.

"Sirius sabe sobre nós," repetiu lentamente.

Eu achei que iria vomitar. "Como?"

"Não fique brava, amor."

Eu caí em seu travesseiro. "Eu não sinto meu rosto," falei.

"Você está bem?" perguntou preocupadamente.

"Um pêssego," consegui murmurar. Eu esfreguei minhas têmporas. "Como Sirius sabe?"

"Nós estamos nos comunicando o tempo todo que estive aqui."

"Estão?" engoli seco, sentindo toda a cor de meu rosto indo embora.

"Claro," disse ele com simplicidade, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "Sirius é meu melhor amigo. Nós contamos tudo um para o outro."

Eu mordi meu lábio e me sentei ansiosamente. "Então ele sabe sobre tudo?" perguntei com os olhos fechados em antecipação da resposta.

"Praticamente," James admitiu.

Eu senti como se alguém tivesse tirado todo o ar de meus pulmões. "Ah, Merlin," engasguei-me.

"Me desculpe, Lily," James arrependeu-se rapidamente e se ajoelhou em minha frente. "Eu sei que isso era um grande segredo, mas eu precisava contar a alguém. Não sei o que você tem pensado sobre isso, mas essas duas últimas semanas tem sido um grande negócio para mim."

"Eu sei disso," argumentei.

James suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. "Sabe, Lily? Sabe mesmo?" implorou, seus olhos procurando os meus.

Não sabendo o que dizer, eu mordi meu lábio.

"Não acho que você possa saber como é," James continuou, ignorando meu silêncio. "Eu decidi imprudentemente vir a sua casa uma tarde apenas para ver se conseguia olhar sua gaveta de calcinhas, ou alguma coisa, e de repente, eu estava aqui por duas semanas. Eu sou seu namorado, e estamos nos agarrando na frente de sua irmã. Então nós estamos nos agarrando mesmo quando ela não está lá. Eu conheci seus pais, eu te disse coisas sobre mim que não contei a ninguém exceto ao resto dos Marotos antes. Tem muita coisa para pensar."

"Eu sei," concordei com um suspirou.

"Eu tinha que contar a alguém. Era muita coisa para guardar para mim mesmo. Sirius não vai contar a ninguém," James prometeu. "Não antes de estarmos prontos para as pessoas saberem sobre nós," emendou.

Eu assenti silenciosamente encarando a colcha azul marinho.

"E não é como se você não tivesse contado a Hestia o que está acontecendo," James acrescentou.

Meu estomago se revirou. "Hestia?" gaguejei.

"Sim, ela é sua melhor amiga. É óbvio que ela sabe, certo?" perguntou.

Eu podia sentir a bile subindo em minha garganta. As paredes estavam se encostando, e eu senti como se estivesse sendo apertada. Meu peito estava pesado, como se meus pulmões tivessem se esvaziados. Doía respirar. Uma pressão estava crescendo dentro de mim, e eu podia sentir a gota de suor começar a se formar em meu rosto. Minhas pernas estavam começando a desistir, e meu coração estava batendo tão alto em meu peito que eu podia senti-lo ecoando em meus ouvidos. Eu me senti extremamente tonta. "Eu tenho que ir, anunciei, cambaleando em meus pés.

"Lily," James chamou tentando segurar minha mão.

Eu saí de seu caminho e abri a porta que dava para o corredor.

"Lily," repetiu. "Você está bem?"

"Sim," disse. "É apenas a manhã," acrescentei antes de sair para o corredor.

Ele veio atrás de mim, mas eu me afastei.

"Lily, eu acho que nós deveríamos..."

"Está tudo bem," eu o cortei. "Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar."

De volta à segurança de meu quarto, eu me senti bem menos claustrofóbica. Lentamente, minha respiração se tornou mais regular, e meus membros se pareciam menos com gelatina. A náusea diminuiu, e eu me concentrei nas rachaduras de meu teto para me manter pensando em qualquer outra coisa.

O teto não estava tão cativante quanto geralmente era. Em média, eu conseguia passar cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos apenas encarando as rachaduras e pensando nos modelos que elas criavam. Contudo, meu cérebro maldito queria pensar muito para que eu pudesse me divertir com uma atividade tão passiva.

Eu sabia que não podia descer. Eu não queria ver ninguém agora. Se eu correr para mamãe, eu teria que colocar um grande sorriso no rosto e dizer alguma coisa espirituosa para fazer com que ela pensasse que tudo estava bem. Se eu correr para Petúnia, nós inevitavelmente entraríamos em uma briga sobre algo extremamente inconseqüente. Eu diria alguma coisa sobre o tempo, e ela diria que eu era uma harpia bizarra com braços peludos. Eu absolutamente não podia ver James.

O que eu diria? _"Ah, a propósito, amor, eu não contei a Hestia sobre nossa farsa. Sabe, eu não contei a ela até agora, e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que vou fazer com nosso relacionamento. Parabéns em contar ao Sirius. Estou tão feliz que mantivemos esse segredo entre nós. Não posso esperar até ir para Hogwarts na quarta-feira zombando de mim porque Potter finalmente tirou uma casquinha."_

Hogwarts. Eu iria para Hogwarts em dois dias. Eu precisava fazer as malas. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada pronto. Fazer as malas levaria horas. Obrigada, Merlin!

Eu comecei com as meias. Com o verão terminando em breve, eu precisaria ter meias para vestir. Havia algo imensamente gratificante sobre meias. Elas eram tão boas e quentes quando você as vestia em um dia frio de inverno. E depois, à noite, você as tirava e mexia seus dedos recém liberados – ou melhor, quando você ia para cama com elas e de alguma maneira conseguia tirá-las durante o sono, permitindo que seus pés se esfreguem nos lençóis sem nenhuma barreira. Eu amava meias. Você podia tirá-las tão facilmente quanto colocá-las. Elas vinham todas em cores e tamanhos diferentes então você nunca tinha que se estabelecer em apenas um tipo. Eu tinha uma gaveta cheia delas.

Eu fiz uma careta quando achei uma meia sozinha no canto da gaveta. Era uma amarela engraçada que era um pouco pior para vestir. Eu me descobri sentindo uma simpatia pela meia. Estava sozinha no mundo dos pares. Ela tinha perdido seu par para sempre.

Nova gaveta: calcinhas. Eu tirei alguns pares e, não sabendo o procedimento adequado para dobrá-las, joguei-as ao acaso no malão. Eu contemplei sobre quais eu iria levar. Eu havia duas calcinhas mais chiques que me faziam corar só de pensar em quando Hestia me forçou a comprá-las como desafio. Eu deveria levá-las? Eu esperava que alguém em Hogwarts fosse me ver de calcinha? Sério, esse era o único motivo para se vestir desconfortavelmente, cheia de rendas em seus países baixos. Se ninguém iria vê-las, quem se importa se eu sair por aí usando calcinhas da vovó em baixo das roupas?

Eu suspirei e fui para o armário. Eu apanhei alguns casacos e uns pares de jeans e enfiei-os no malão, também. Percebi que precisaria de algo mais descente para usar se fosse para Hogwarts, então vasculhei meu armário. Eu hesitei quando alcancei o vestido que usei ontem à noite. Era um vestido lindo. Estava grata que mamãe e Petúnia me convenceram, bem, mamãe me convenceu a comprar. Um vestido tão lindo para uma noite tão maravilhosa com um...

Estava cansada de procurar por roupas. Por Merlin, eu usava um uniforme na escola. Tudo o que precisava eram minhas vestes e minhas gravatas da Grifinória. Eu me movi para minha estante. Puxei alguns de meus livros favoritos da prateleira. Eu não poderia suportar ficar sem eles por meses. E se alguma coisa horrível acontecesse, e eu precisasse restaurar minha fé na humanidade lendo?

Eu cuidadosamente coloquei meus amados volumes em meu malão junto com os livros novos que comprei no Beco Diagonal. Eu sorri ao lembrar de James e eu nos agarrando no lado de fora da Florean Fortescue. Foi uma tarde tranqüila e amável, apesar de meu primeiro dia do período de crueldade. Nós estivemos juntos em um cenário mágico, e nada apocalíptico aconteceu. Nós éramos apenas duas pessoas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

Callie bateu suas asas em sua gaiola, e eu caminhei até ela. Eu rapidamente brandi minha varia para realizar um feitiço de limpeza em sua gaiola. Eu teria que limpá-la novamente antes de sair na quarta-feira de manhã. Eu não queria que Callie tivesse que passar a viagem toda presa em uma gaiola suja.

"Pronta para voltar à escola, Callie?" perguntei a ela.

Ela beliscou meu dedo em resposta.

Eu ri. "Vou tomar isso como um sim." Eu suspirei e olhei para a carta que recebi nesta manhã que jazia sorrateiramente em minha escrivaninha. "E nós veremos Hestia de novo," murmurei.

Callie piou com a menção de seu nome.

"Sim, Cal, eu tenho certeza que temos muita coisa para contar," acrescentei cansada. "Ela tem esse Rico, e eu tenho, bem, eu tenho uma explicação para dar."

Eu não conseguia imaginar como seria essa conversa. Francamente, eu nunca queria ter essa conversa. Eu não poderia ficar no verão para sempre? Por que as estações precisam mudar? Porque não poderia ser quente, ensolarado e despreocupante o tempo todo?

Eu vi meu distintivo prateado reluzente de Monitora-Chefe no chão, meio escondido por um cachecol. Eu o apanhei e examinei-o em minha palma. Esse pequeno objeto simbolizava tudo o que eu havia dado duro para conquistar nos últimos seis anos. Eu posso ter sido um caso perdido na privacidade de minha casa, mas na escola eu pretendia ser o ápice da perfeição.

Toda manhã eu acordaria precisamente às 7 horas. Eu tomaria banho, me vestiria, e iria para o café da manhã às 7:50. Meus cafés eram sempre nutritivos e continham pelo menos três dos principais grupos de alimentos. Eu iria a todas as aulas e faria minhas anotações meticulosamente precisas para me assegurar de que não perderia nenhum conteúdo. Então eu iria a biblioteca e faria minha lição. Se eu não tiver rondas de monitoria, eu estarei na cama as 23:30 para estar pronta para começar o próximo dia na manhã seguinte. Era meu horário, e estava lotado. Hestia e eu iríamos nos esbanjar nos fins de semana, mas eu sempre estaria alerta para a chegada da manhã de segunda. Eu tinha uma rotina para seguir. Se eu quisesse ser Auror, precisaria das melhores notas.

Meu esforço foi pago. Eu, Lily Evans, numa turma cheia de puro-sangues, me tornei Monitora-Chefe. Eu, cujo pai nem sabe a diferença entre uma bola de Quadribol e uma popular comida de café da manhã que é tão deliciosa que deve ter sido inventada pelo próprio Merlin.

Eu simplesmente não tinha tempo para distrações. Na escola, eu não me permitia esse tipo de luxo. Eu queria levar as coisas a sério no mundo mágico. Eu não queria ter paixonites estúpidas ou brincadeiras de escola. Eu não era do tipo que sonhava acordada com as visitas a Hogsmeade ou sobre qual rapaz iria tentar me pagar uma cerveja amanteigada. Eram apenas Hestia, Callie e eu. James arruinaria com toda a minha dinâmica. Como eu poderia encontrar uma maneira de encaixá-lo? E se ele não fizesse parte disso? Eu nunca tive um namorado antes. Quanto tempo eu deveria passar com ele? O que nós deveríamos fazer juntos? Por mais que eu odeie pensar nas palavras de sabedoria de minha mãe, o quão longe eu precisava ir? Eu conhecia casais que tinham feito sexo. Era tudo o que eles faziam. Estavam sempre se escapando para transar em algum lugar. Eu não tinha tempo para isso. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse nua. Merlin, eu nem mesmo me gostava de ver nua. Ah, Merlin. Eu iria para Hogwarts em dois dias, e eu tinha que me certificar que estava levando mais roupas para ter camadas o suficientes para que não importa o quanto tentem tirar, eu nunca estaria nua.

Eu chutei meu malão com raiva. "Fazer as malas é para sádicos," informei ao meu malão meio-vazio em frustração enquanto examinava meu pé latejante. "Ai," choraminguei, imaginando se havia feito um dano permanente em meu dedão.

Eu sabia que estava tarde para enlouquecer. Eu era covarde demais para enfrentar minha família e a raiz de todo esse mal também conhecido como Sr. Eu Confusamente Disse Que Te Amo De Uma Maneira, Ainda Que Um Tanto Clichê, Perfeita, Mas O Que Eu Quero Mesmo É Tirar Sua Virgindade E Sabotar As Notas Dos Seus NIEM's Para Que Assim Eu Tenha As Melhores Notas Do Nosso Ano. Talvez eu tenha que encurtar um pouco isso.

Eu devia estar reagindo à falta de comida em meu sistema. O sapo de chocolate mofado que eu havia engolido parecia que foi há séculos. Eu olhei para eu relógio e vi que eram quase cinco horas. Claro, eu poderia descer e apanhar alguma coisa para comer. Eu precisava de uma coisa que me salvasse da insanidade de ficar enfiada em meu quarto apenas com minha paranóia e uma coruja adormecida como companhia.

Com a maior discrição que pude reunir, eu abri a porta do meu quarto e espiei para fora. O corredor estava seguro. Silenciosamente, eu saí de meu quarto e fiz meu caminho para baixo. Eu desci as escadas na ponta dos pés o mais silenciosamente possível. Faltando três degraus, a escada rangeu. Eu fechei meus olhos, e meu coração deu um salto em meu peito. Eu segurei minha respiração e esperei alguém me pegar. Eu podia ouvir os segundos passarem no relógio cuco a poucos metros de mim. Gradualmente, eu abri um olho. Não havia sinal de ninguém. Suspirei aliviada e continuei a descer.

Eu deveria ter estranhado que a casa parecia abandonada quando saltei furtivamente para a cozinha, mas eu estava muito mistificada pelo meu estupor de fome. Eu corri até a despensa e abri a porta. Meus olhos procuraram avidamente por qualquer alimento comestível. Biscoito salgado? Não, eu precisava de sustança. Manteiga de amendoim? Não, era muito pegajosa. Bingo! Encontrei as bolachas com cobertura. Obrigada Merlin pela gordura insaturada. Eu as apanhei avidamente e enfiei uma em minha boca enquanto fechava a porta da despesa.

"Jesus, Maria Santíssima Jesus!" gritei em meio às bolachas enquanto olhava James, esperando por mim com os braços cruzados e uma expressão chateada em seu rosto.

Sua postura de comandante se quebrou por um segundo quando ele riu. "O que foi isso?"

"Por que você me assustou desse jeito?" perguntei, ignorando descaradamente sua pergunta.

"Por que você está me evitando?" James perguntou acusatoriamente.

Eu apanhei minha caixa de bolachas, que haviam caído no chão, e fui até a mesa da cozinha. "Não estou te evitando," disse a ele.

"Então por que você passou o dia inteiro trancada no quarto e acabei de ver você fazendo algum tipo de coisa esquisita como uma galinha louca até a cozinha?" James pressionou, me seguindo até a mesa.

Eu me sentei e minha mente correu para uma possível desculpa. "Porque eu estava praticando treinamentos furtivos para a Academia de Aurores."

"Se debatendo no seu caminho até a cozinha?"

"Eu gosto de estar preparada para qualquer cenário que apareça," eu me defendi.

James suspirou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao meu lado. Era difícil evitar seus olhos quando ele estava tão perto de mim. Eu me conformei em olhar para meus pés, cujo esmalte estava começando a descascar em alguns cantos.

"Lily," James começou propositadamente, segurando minha mão. "Eu sei que você está pirando com toda essa história do Sirius."

Eu ri trêmula. "Eu? Pirando? Por que isso poderia me aborrecer?"

"Lily, olhe para mim," disse James levemente. Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, e eu senti a ponta de seus dedos em meu cabelo. Eu levantei meu olhar, mas eu não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele. Ao invés disso, eu me concentrei em seus lábios enquanto falava. Seu rosto estava tão perto. Mais alguns centímetros, e nós estaríamos nos beijando. "Essa coisa com Sirius não vai mudar nada."

Eu fiquei pálida. Toda vez que seu nome era mencionado, sentia vontade de vomitar.

"Eu sei que não te contei, mas isso não significa que as coisas entre a gente precisam mudar. Sirius sabia que estávamos juntos ontem, e nós estávamos bem."

James soltou meu rosto para correr sua mão pelo cabelo.

Finalmente apta para respirar, eu suspirei alto.

"Você não está animada em voltar à escola e contar a todos? Quero dizer, Sirius e Hestia já sabem, mas pense em quão ótimo será quando soltarmos a bomba para todos os outros. Você consegue imaginar a cara deles? Eles provavelmente vão levar uma semana para acreditar. Eles vão pensar que é uma piada. Nós teremos que nos agarrar na frente do Salão Principal inteiro antes de Remus se convencer."

Ah, Merlin. Todas aquelas pessoas a quem eu tinha jurado ódio eterno ao garoto sentado a minha frente irão descobrir a verdade. Eu menti para minha irmã porque ela tirou sarro de mim uma manhã, e eu estava muito cansada e aborrecida com ela. Eu convenci minha família inteira que estava namorando um cara que eu não estava de verdade, e agora eu fiz esse garoto ter certeza de que gritaria nosso amor da Torre de Astronomia. Eu não podia mais fazer isso. Eu não podia mentir para mais ninguém.

"Lily? Me diga o que está errado."

"Eu... eu..."

"Ah, Lily, você está aqui em baixo. Você pegou no sono em seu quarto? Você ficou lá por tanto tempo," ouvi mamãe dizer.

James se recostou em sua cadeira.

Eu forcei um sorriso em meu rosto e me virei para encarar minha mãe. "Sim, eu adormeci," respondi, mentalmente a agradecendo pela mentira fácil.

Ela sorriu sabiamente enquanto caminhava até o fogão. "Eu pensei que sim. Céus, Lily, você está tendo um dia estranho. Você acordou mais cedo do que eu já vi, e então dormiu o dia todo. Isso deu a James e eu um tempo juntos."

Por força do hábito, eu revirei meus olhos. Eu notei que James, que estava anormalmente silencioso durante a conversa, se endireitou um pouco quando seu nome foi mencionado.

Ele notou que eu estava o encarando, e então olhou para mim, eu me foquei de volta em minha mãe, que estava tagarelando sobre Petúnia. "Só mais cinco minutos para o assado ficar pronto. Por que vocês dois não vão lavar as mãos," ela encerrou.

Eu assenti, e James me seguiu para o banheiro do primeiro andar.

"Lily, eu acho que..." disse ele assim que ficamos fora de um campo audível.

Eu ergui minha mão ensaboada para silenciá-lo. "Depois do jantar," disse a ele.

James suspirou e passou sua mão pelo cabelo, mas, no entanto, seguiu-me para a sala de jantar.

"Passe o sal, por favor," disse papai.

Certificando-me de que não iria encostar no rapaz sentado ao meu lado, eu peguei o saleiro e passei para meu pai. Eu assenti debilmente quando ele agradeceu e então voltou a rodar seu milho no prato.

"Então..." mamãe começou, olhando ao redor da mesa silenciosa. "Alguém fez alguma coisa interessante hoje?"

"Nós resolvemos a crise dos números," papai falou ansiosamente. "Finalmente conseguimos colocar as casas decimais corretamente. Juro, eu nunca vi uma contabilidade tão ruim em toda a minha vida. Eles demitiram Bruce por causa de toda a matemática, mesmo que não tenha sido exatamente culpa dele. Ele não estava no trabalho quando aconteceu."

"Ah," disse mamãe preocupadamente abaixando seu garfo. "Mas ele não tem uma filha com problema de coração?"

"É," respondeu papai. "É uma vergonha. Eu não sei nem como apareceria no trabalho todo dia com uma de vocês meninas no hospital o tempo todo. Pobre rapaz. É uma vergonha mesmo."

"Bem," disse Vernon do outro lado da mesa. "Se ele não estava sendo um funcionário produtivo, faz sentido que ele seja descartado. A eficiência importa para um negócio. Se a receita não pode ser gerada em seu ponto mais alto, o negócio não está indo como deveria."

Eu fiz uma careta com sua observação. "Bem," comecei.

"Acho que Vernon está certo," Petúnia me interrompeu rapidamente. "Por pior que nós nos sentimos por ele, isso não muda um fato de que negócios significa fazer dinheiro."

Eu baixei meu garfo e me esgueirei em minha cadeira.

"Vamos convidá-los para jantar semana que vem, querido," disse mamãe para papai depois de um momento de silêncio. "Tem algumas posições abertas na escola, acho que talvez possa ajudá-lo."

Um silêncio caiu sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Pareceu-me estranho como as coisas poderiam ser tão constrangedoras. Duas semanas atrás, quando tudo isso começou, não havia sido tão constrangedor. Eu não entendia como as coisas puderam regredir tanto. Havia um silêncio palpável na sala.

Sentindo olhos em mim, eu tirei os olhos de meu prato para ver os lábios de Petúnia formando um sorriso desdém. Seus olhos ascenderam em James e pela óbvia distância entre nossas cadeiras.

A pressão para encenar para pesou em meu peito, e dificultou para que eu respirasse. Por mais que eu quisesse provar a Petúnia que estava feliz, eu simplesmente não tinha mais força para continuar. Estava cansada de colocar um sorriso no rosto e fingir que tudo estava bem. Não estava tudo bem.

"Lily, o que foi?"

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Por que está se levantando?" mamãe perguntou gentilmente.

Meu rosto começou a se esquentar. "Ah, eu só preciso... com licença," disse antes de quase tropeçar em mim mesma ao sair.

Pateticamente, eu me escondi no banheiro. Sem nem mesmo me preocupar em acender a luz, eu me tranquei, sentei na privada, e coloquei minha cabeça em meus braços. Merlin, eu precisava de um aperto. Eu sentia um enorme desejo de ir para casa.

Alguém mais se sentia assim? Às vezes, quando eu estava em casa, e alguma coisa me aborrecia, eu sentia que não estava lá. Um problema tão grande que o lar não poderia existir. Essa era apenas uma casa impostora que fingia ser minha. Eu estava muito estressada para estar em casa. Casa era confortante. Era segurança. Casa era felicidade. Eu não me sentia como se estivesse em casa.

"O que você está fazendo?" ouvi a voz de Petúnia sibilar do outro lado da porta.

Envergonhada, eu abri minha boca para explicar que estava me escondendo no banheiro quando ouvi outra voz a respondendo.

"Eu só estava dando minha opinião sobre como os negócios devem ser. Achei que você concordava comigo," a voz roupa que eu sabia que pertencia a meu Pé-Grande favorito respondeu.

"Claro que concordo com você!" Petúnia gritou. "Você acha que vou discutir com você na frente dos meus pais, da minha irmã e da aberração de namorado dela?"

Eu encostei minha orelha na porta e continuei a ouvir a voz de Petúnia com uma atenção extasiada.

"Ótimo, Vernon. Eles já gostam dela mais do que de mim. Além disso, tenho certeza que mamãe está a dois minutos de ou adotá-lo ou montar nele."

Aha! Então Petúnia também achava! Espere... Mamãe e papai não gostavam mais de mim do que dela.

"Relaxa, coelhinha," disse Vernon. Eu fiz uma careta ao apelido carinhoso. "E por que você sequer se importa com que eles pensam?"

"Eles são minha família!" ela sibilou.

"E?"

"Vernon, você sabe que eu te amo. Você é tudo o que eu podia querer. Você é a única pessoa que me ama por ser normal. Eu te amo, mas eles são minha família."

"Petúnia, você não precisa deles. Logo logo, você será parte da minha família. Meus pais irão se aproximar, e sempre teremos Marge."

Eu ouvi Petúnia bufar. "Seus pais não aprovam nosso estilo de vida, e você sabe disso. Você se lembra da outra noite quando sua mãe quase comeu a língua quando eu disse que não tenho estilista? E Marge me odeia! Ela fica mandando seus cachorros me atacarem. Eu sei que você diz que é acidente, mas isso vive acontecendo!"

A família de Vernon não gostava de Tuney? Que diabos, qual era o problema deles? O que havia de errado com minha irmã? Além do óbvio, quero dizer. Eles não sabiam que Petúnia passou a vida inteira se dedicando para ser o mais esnobe possível? Do nada arrogância não era mais suficiente para eles? O que mais eles queriam?

"Bem, meus pais vivem diferente dos seus."

"Eles tem dinheiro," Petúnia afirmou.

"Sim, tem. Isso é crime? Não é todo mundo sente a necessidade de acolher todas as aberrações do universo. Algumas pessoas querem apenas suprir suas famílias."

"Bem, eu não estou acostumada com isso. Eu gosto de me imaginar civilizada, mas eu não dou a mínima para casas de verão em Majorca. Eu só quero uma família."

"Eu sei. Eu também quero isso. Eu te amo."

Argh, me mate.

"Então por que você não diz para o seus pais aceitarem isso? Eu me sinto como a maior aberração do mundo na frente deles, e você não faz nada para ajudar, seu babaca."

"Vamos, querida," pediu Vernon.

"Não venha com 'querida' para mim. Eu me pus a todas as porcarias de sua família. O mínimo que você poderia fazer é se esforçar quando está aqui. Você deveria ouvir as coisas que Lily e James falam sobre nós."

"Petúnia, eles são aberrações. O que eles dizem não importa."

"Ela é minha irmã, Vernon," Petúnia sibilou. "Mamãe e papai sempre a favorecem, mas ela ainda é minha irmã. Ela é a única que tenho, então é melhor você ser legal com ela. Ela vai embora com aquele garoto um dia, e eu nunca mais vou vê-la novamente. Você me ouviu, Vernon? Eu vou perder minha única irmã."

Eu tirei meu ouvido da porta enquanto ouvia Vernon murmurar coisas inaudíveis para acalmar seus soluços silenciosos. Merlin, Tuney.

Eu queria sair e abraçá-la, mas fiquei onde estava. Quando estava certa de que haviam saído, eu abri a porta do banheiro e corri para a cozinha.

"Lils!"

Eu me assustei quando vi meu pai parado na frente da pia. Eu odiava ser surpreendida na cozinha. Todo mundo no universo estava conspirando para arruinar a comida para mim?

"Papai," suspirei. "Você me assustou."

Ele riu e atirou uma toalha de louças em seu ombro. "Desculpe," ele sorriu. Seu sorriso murchou quando seus olhos varreram meu rosto. "Você está bem, garotinha? Você está um pouco pálida. Foi alguma coisa que você comeu? Você sai da mesa rápido."

"Náusea," respondi sincera.

Ele assentiu. "Você tem sorte de não ter nascido logo depois que sua mãe e eu nos casamos. Nem me fale de náuseas. Você já comeu seu empadão surpresa de frango?"

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Qual era a surpresa? Não era empada?" perguntei.

"Sem frango," respondeu com uma careta.

Eu ri.

"E esse é o primeiro sorriso seu que vejo hoje," comentou.

Eu dei de ombros antes de ir para a matança. "Pai, eu sou a favorita?"

"Favorita, o quê?" perguntou.

"Filha," murmurei relutantemente, sentindo meu rosto corar.

"Agora, Lily, quem está colocando essa idéia na sua cabeça? Eu não sabia que você pudesse ser tão arrogante."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Eu só tenho a sensação que Tuney pensa que eu sou."

"Vamos, Lily, você sabe que não é assim para sua mãe e eu. Eu estou surpreso por você sequer pensar isso."

"Bem, Petúnia disse algo que me deixou atordoada."

"Então ela está louca. Sua mãe e eu amamos vocês duas igualmente. Vocês duas podem disputar por isso o quanto quiserem, mas esta é a verdade. Eu amo Petúnia porque ela é teimosa e independente e sempre quer tudo do seu jeito, e eu amo você porque você é resmungona, sarcástica e incrivelmente ridícula."

"Obrigada," brinquei.

Ele riu. "Você pensa que estou brincando, mas não estou. Minha vida gira em torno de minhas garotas. Quando Petúnia nasceu, eu achava que tinha ganho a coisa mais incrível do mundo todo. Deus, ela podia gritar, mas era tão adorável. Ela tinha aqueles dedinhos que seguravam apenas um dos meus, e eu sabia que a amava. Até hoje, mesmo com todos os cabelos brancos que ela me dá, eu amo sua irmã, e eu faria qualquer coisa para ela, e o mesmo com você. Ter filhos não é uma competição, Lils. O amor não é transferido. Apenas cresce. Eu tenho espaço suficiente no meu jardim para todas as minhas flores."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Tolo."

"Desde que não haja outros jardineiros tentando roubar vocês."

"Papai," comecei.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Você precisa de espaço para crescer."

"Papai, eu ainda sou sua filha."

"Minha filha quase crescida," ele me corrigiu.

"Eu não quero crescer," disse a ele.

"Nem eu," papai respondeu correndo a mão pelo cabelo que lhe restava.

Eu ri e abracei-o.

"Eu te amo, garotinha," papai murmurou, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. "Agora vá quebrar meu coração correndo para aquele seu namorado."

Eu ri sem graça para o que deveria ter sido uma brincadeira inofensiva.

Três horas depois quando eu estava indo até os balanços, eu ainda não achava engraçado. Eu tentei achar uma alternativa, qualquer coisa que pudesse funcionar, mas eu sempre voltava para a mesma conclusão.

O que a namorada de James faria? O que a namorada de James faria? O que a namorada de James faria?

Só que eu não era a namorada de James. Eu nunca fui, não de verdade. James Potter não era meu namorado, e não importa quantas vezes eu mentisse para todos, eu não podia mais mentir para mim mesma ou a ele.

Ele estava sentado no balanço de Petúnia com sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos em branco até que eu me aproximei.

"Por favor," disse ele, respirando fundo. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus com a expressão mais suplicante que eu já vi. Era como se ele estivesse implorando por sua vida. "Por favor, não."

Eu olhei para meus pés para evitar seu olhar ardente. Levou alguns segundos para que eu encontrasse uma voz rouca que não soasse remotamente certo em meus ouvidos. "Eu... eu preciso."

* * *

¹Homem de Areia é um personagem fictício relacionado aos sonhos.

* * *

N/T: Não me matem. Isso é coisa da Molly. Mas ela pede desculpas por isso.

Desculpem a demora do capítulo, foi um pouco difícil de traduzir entre Natal e Ano Novo, mesmo eu tendo estado em casa o tempo todo, e depois eu tive uns probleminhas com a tradução. Obrigada ao povo do 6v que me ajudou, btw!


	16. Caindo aos Pedaços

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_Ele estava sentado no balanço de Petúnia com sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos em branco até que eu me aproximei._

"_Por favor," disse ele, respirando fundo. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus com a expressão mais suplicante que eu já vi. Era como se ele estivesse implorando por sua vida. "Por favor, não."_

_Eu olhei para meus pés para evitar seu olhar ardente. Levou alguns segundos para que eu encontrasse uma voz rouca que não soasse remotamente certo em meus ouvidos. "Eu... eu preciso."_

* * *

__**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**Caindo aos Pedaços**

* * *

"_Seu coração é minha pinhata" ~Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

"Lily," ele começou, levando-se e indo em direção a mim.

Eu ergui minha mão para silenciá-lo. "Não, você precisa me deixar dizer isso," disse. "Apenas deixe-me desabafar. Você não pode me interromper. Você precisa me deixar falar."

Resmungando um pouco para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim permanecendo em silêncio, James sentou-se e olhou para mim.

Eu tomei seu comportamento como uma submissão a minha ordem, e isso tornou as coisas mais fáceis. Eu respirei fundo e finalmente comecei a botar tudo para fora pela primeira vez em semanas.

"Eu... nós... você," gaguejei, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de explicar o que estava sentindo. A parte mais difícil era começar. Eu queria frasear apropriadamente para que ele entendesse. Eu não podia ser completamente sincera, mas eu tinha que passar minha mensagem. "A coisa com Sirius me aborreceu," disse finalmente.

"Eu disse que você não..." James tentou dizer.

Eu ergui minha mão novamente. James estava tentando fazer com que eu mudasse de opinião, me fazer complacente. Eu não queria ficar complacente. As coisas não estavam bem. James não podia fazer uma manobra em sua vassoura e concertar tudo como sempre. Algumas coisas ninguém, nem mesmo ele, podia se concertar. Ele precisava ficar em silêncio e me ouvir. "Você tem que para de me interromper," disse a ele. "Você tem que me deixar dizer tudo o que eu quero dizer."

Ele suspirou e se curvou de volta em seu balanço com uma expressão mal-humorada que me custou mais alguns minutos para organizar meus pensamentos.

"Eu não gosto que Sirius saiba sobre tudo esse... esse acordo. Talvez eu deveria ter sido mais explícita no começo, mas eu nunca pretendi que ninguém soubesse que nós fizemos isso. Era para ser apenas duas semanas, só isso. Mas ainda assim," reconsiderei com uma risada trêmula com o pensamento que me ocorreu. "Acho que deveria estar surpresa que foi somente o Sirius. James Potter teria gritado para o Salão Principal inteiro que Lily Evans finalmente cedeu."

"Lily, não é assim, e você sabe disso," argumentou.

"Eu sei?" perguntei. "Eu sei mesmo? Quero dizer, é legal e tudo mais que você apareceu magicamente em minha casa um dia. Pense na última vez que nós conversamos antes disso. Foi no trem. Eu peguei você tentando me espiar enquanto me trocava, James! Uma pessoa não muda em tão pouco tempo. Não sei que jogo você pensa que está tentando jogar, mas eu não vou ser enganada. Eu permiti que essa besteira continuasse porque eu precisava enganar minha família. Duas semanas se passaram, e eu não acredito que você contou a Sirius. Sirius não consegue guardar segredo. Merlin, Sirius nem consegue ficar fora de uma detenção por mais de três dias!"

"Ele é muito melhor do que você pensa. Ele pode se meter em confusão a todo momento, mas ele nunca trairia uma confiança," James defendeu com raiva. "Sirius Black é uma ótima pessoa." Ele disse cada palavra com tanta convicção que a verdade soou em cada sílaba.

"Ah, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ser bem gentil quando for me chantagear na escola," gritei de volta. "Estou tão animada para ser escrava dele o ano todo só para que ele não conte a escola inteira meu maior segredo."

"Sirius não faria isso," sua voz era firme e inabalável, assim como seus olhos.

"Como eu posso saber se ele faria ou não?" perguntei furiosamente, balançando meus braços. "Eu não consigo lembrar de nenhuma conversa com ele que não envolvesse nem azarar Sonserinos ou perguntar por que Hestia não estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele como todas as outras meninas que ele arrasta para o armário de vassouras com ele."

"Então, basicamente, você não gosta de meus amigos," concluiu James com uma voz contida que mal conseguia conter sua raiva.

"Não," respondi. "Eu gosto de Remus. Eu odeio criadores de confusão. Eu odeio que você e Black poderão ficar com isso em meus ouvidos o ano inteiro. Por que você não pode manter isso em segredo, como deveria ter sido? Por que em nome de Merlin você teve que contar a Sirius Black, o maior linguarudo da escola?"

"Você contou a Hestia! Ela não é muito melhor!"

"Eu não contei a Hestia!" fervi.

James, que parecia que iria se levantar a qualquer segundo, afundou em seu balanço enquanto a informação o invadia. Eu respirei fundo e continuei com uma voz muito mais quieta do que antes.

"Eu não contei a Hestia," repeti, agora mais devagar e um pouco mais firme. "Eu não contei a Hestia porque pensei que nós tínhamos concordado que seria um segredo."

"Então todo esse tempo você não contou a ninguém sobre mim?" perguntou James perplexo.

"Não," respondi trêmula. Foi duro. Havia tantas emoções nas últimas duas semanas que era quase impossível contê-las às vezes. Teria sido tão mais fácil se eu fosse tão confiante quanto James era. Mas ainda assim, isso teria arruinado o plano todo. A idéia de um segredo era mantê-lo.

James me encarou admirado enquanto seus olhos indicavam que seu cérebro estava trabalhando a um quilômetro por minuto tentando resolver algum problema inescrutável.

Eu esperei ansiosamente por sua resposta, torcendo minhas mãos juntas.

"Lily, por que você não contou a Hestia?" perguntou finalmente.

"Eu te disse, era para ser um segredo!" respondi agitada.

"Não," disse James, sua voz ficando mais alta. "Acho que não. Acho que você tem vergonha de mim, de nós."

"Bem, por que eu não teria?" disse rapidamente. No mesmo instante, queria retirar o que falei.

Seu rosto recuou como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Seus olhos brilharam de dor, e suas feições se transformaram em uma profunda expressão de agonia.

Ao invés de voltar atrás e desmentir, como eu normalmente teria feito, eu mantive minha posição. Para que ele entendesse, eu não poderia ser legal ou forçada. Eu tinha que ser brutalmente honesta. "Você é a última pessoa na Terra em que eu pensaria em namorar," disse. "Eu não posso nem contar quantas vezes reclamei sobre seu comportamento imaturo para Hestia. Não havia como eu contar a ela que eu tinha me rebaixado tanto apenas para provar algo a Petúnia."

"Então é isso que você e Hestia fazem? Vocês riem sobre como idiotas eu e meus amigos somos?" James rosnou.

Pareceu tão ridículo e infantil respondê-lo. Era tão mesquinho e patético. Eu queria ser uma pessoa melhor que estava acima de tais assuntos. Ainda assim, se eu não podia ser boa, eu podia ser honesta. "Sim," respondi tímida.

"Você não sabe de nada," ele ferveu.

"O quê?"

Ele reestruturou suas feições, que adquiriam um tom mais sombrio. Seu rosto ficou mais apaziguador. "Merlin, Lily, você não vê o quão estúpido é isso? Você só está piorando as coisas para você mesma. Você opina em coisas que não entende. O que vai acontecer quando voltarmos a Hogwarts e todos descobrirem sobre nós?"

"O que vai acontecer quando voltarmos a Hogwarts?" repeti sua pergunta. "Eu vou para as aulas, faço minhas lições, e consigo as melhores notas," disse calmamente. "Eu tomo minhas anotações, eu como pudim. Eu faço meus deveres de Monitora-Chefe, e passo meu último ano com tanto senso quanto os últimos seis."

"E quanto a nós, Lily?" James reiterou enfaticamente. "Onde eu me encaixo no seu plano perfeito acadêmico e social? E quanto ao fato de que eu sou Monitor-Chefe também? Isso não significa nada para você?"

Eu encarei meus sapatos e mordi meu lábio. Eu não podia olhar para seu rosto, que ainda demonstrava um pouco de uma esperança tola.

"Você nunca iria contar a ninguém para isso, não é?" perguntou, parecendo repentinamente furioso. "Você ia apenas voltar ao normal e escrever isso tudo como um sonho ruim. Merlin, Lily, era isso que você ia fazer."

"Você pode me culpar?" perguntei.

"Sim," James respondeu.

Eu ri sem humor. "Ótimo, acho que você pode. Mas isso ainda não muda as coisas. Eu te avisei desde o início."

"Lily, isso é loucura! Você é louca!"

"Bem, obrigada, James," murmurei entre os dentes cerrados.

"Não venha com isso," ele retrucou. "Você sabe que é verdade. Você está basicamente me dizendo que tem medo de um pouco de adversidade. Quem se importa com o que os Corvinais e os Lufa-Lufas irão pensar? Eles que vão para o inferno. O que importa o que eles vêem e pensam sobre nós? Tudo o que importa é que sabemos a verdade."

Não importa o que eu dissesse, eu não conseguia tirar a imagem de uma Hestia atônita de minha mente. Pior do que a reação dela, contudo, era a minha. Eu ficava imaginando o meu eu do ano passado me olhando agora. Eu sentia nojo de mim mesma. Eu havia ido de uma jovem confiante para uma garota patética apaixonada pela pessoa que eu mais desprezada. O pensamento quebrou minha auto-imagem em pedaçinhos. "Importa para mim," disse a ele.

"Bem, então você precisa crescer, Lily, e parar de agir como uma idiota imatura."

Eu empalideci. "Isso é muito vindo de você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você me ouviu," respondi irritada. "Você falou de si mesmo. Você estava entediado um dia e então veio ver se conseguia alguma diversão na casa dos Evans. Eu não pedi para você vir aqui. Eu não forcei você a nada."

"Cacete," James interrompeu. "Que escolha eu tinha."

"Você podia ter ido embora!" gritei. "Você podia ter ido embora no primeiro dia, e nada disso teria acontecido. Você podia ter ido embora para sua casa chique, e nenhum de nós teria ficado assim." Eu respirei fundo enquanto James me dava um olhar mortal, seu peito pesado. "Mas você não foi para casa," apontei. "Você ficou aqui por que pensava que seria divertido me agarrar."

"Lily, não é..."

"Ah, admita, James," disse com raiva. "Fingir que não é verdade vai apenas te rebaixar. Você queria aproveitar as regalias enquanto minhas mãos estavam amarradas. Não é verdade? Qual era a primeira coisa que você fazia quando tinha a oportunidade?"

James se levantou em um acesso de raiva, e o balanço fez barulho quando ele o deixou. "Sim, está bem?" rosnou, aproximando-se de mim. "A garota dos meus sonhos me deu a oportunidade, e eu aproveitei. Vamos todos odiar James por seus hormônios masculinos deploráveis. Eu agarrei você! Isso não muda a o fato de que você está se recusando a ver a questão de Hogwarts."

"Eu te disse!" berrei. "Eu te disso que seria assim antes de tudo começar. Você deveria ir para casa naquele dia e nunca voltar. Você não foi. Você se prendeu, e não foi embora. Não é minha culpa. Não era para você ter ficado as duas semanas aqui, e é ridículo de sua parte pensar que isso continuaria depois que o verão terminasse."

"Ridículo?" disse James. "O ridículo sou eu? Merlin, Lily, o que você planejava fazer em Hogwarts? Me ignorar o ano todo?" perguntou incrédulo.

"Sim," respondi, sentido-me boba por uma noção tão ridícula. "E eu apreciaria se você restringisse Sirius de atrapalhar esse plano."

"Você," James suspirou. "Eu... você," gaguejou com seu peito arfando de raiva. Eu podia sentir a frustração saindo dele em ondas. Ele puxou seu cabelo e sentou de volta no balanço para se equilibrar.

"O quê você esperava?" perguntei levemente com um tom de voz quase transigente. "Que tudo seria feliz para sempre entre a gente?" disse com escárnio.

James capturou meu olhar, mas eu desviei.

"Eu não contei a Hestia porque isso tornaria as coisas muito reais," cochichei vulneravelmente. "Eu não posso ficar com você em Hogwarts. Esse verão foi apenas um lance, nada mais. Foi uma idéia estúpida."

"Por quê?" James quase insultou. "Por quê?" repetiu com a voz mais leve.

"Porque sim, James!" suspirei. "Não iria dar certo. Eu tenho um plano para as aulas. Eu vou ser Auror."

"Nem tudo precisa ser planejado," James murmurou obscuramente.

"Bem, para mim sim," argumentei. "Eu tenho muito para conquistar, e não será fácil para mim. Diferente de você, James, eu não nasci com todas as vantagens. Sou nascida trouxa."

"Quem se importa com sangue, Lily?" perguntou James. "Isso não importa. Eu sempre pensei que você fosse dez vezes melhor que todos na escola."

"Talvez para você não importe," disse. "Mas eu tenho que tentar dez vezes mais que todos para ser levada a sério. É por isso que eu trabalho duro. Se eu quero seguir em frente, preciso ser a melhor."

"Você já é," James apontou.

"E como você acha que eu consegui ser, James?" perguntei com raiva. "Diferente de você, eu não passei meus anos em Hogwarts festejando com meus amigos e conseguindo detenções. Eu tive que trabalhar duro. Não tive tempo para distrações."

"E isso é tudo o que eu sou para você, uma distração?" James perguntou, sua voz me cortando.

"Sim," respondi duramente.

"Não acredito em você," respondeu.

"Bem, você tem que acreditar," disse a ele. "Merlin, James, você está agindo como se fosse a melhor coisa que já tivesse acontecido em minha vida. Você é apenas um cara," disse cruelmente, as palavras pareciam cortarem minha garganta enquanto saiam. "Seus próprios pais entendem. Eles deixam você para fazerem coisas mais importantes." No momento que disse isso, me arrependi.

James se levantou com os dentes juntos e fogo nos olhos. "Não se atreva em dizer isso para mim, Lily," rugiu. "Não se atreva a me dizer suas inseguranças e depois justificá-las em mim. Meus pais não tem nada haver com isso. Nada. Não use eles para justificar suas ações. Não se atreva," grunhiu.

Eu mordi meu lábio e desviei meu olhar. "Desculpe, eu passei dos limites," murmurei rapidamente.

"Pode ter certeza que sim."

Eu assenti enquanto voltava para o balanço e me sentava. Eu coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos e respirei fundo, tentando recuperar meu centro de gravidade. Nos últimos cinco minutos, meu mundo inteiro havia girado em torno da própria órbita. Eu não conseguia ver o fim do túnel. Tudo era escuridão.

James andou lentamente e se sentou no balanço oposto do meu. Por alguns minutos, tudo o que eu ouvi foi sua respiração se acalmando. Era como uma âncora da minha sobrevivência. Eu podia ouvi-la melhor do que as próprias batidas do meu coração. Por mais que eu quisesse escalar nesta idéia, nele, eu não podia.

Isso não era saudável. Eu precisava ser a mim mesma. Eu não era uma adolescente frívola obcecada por um garoto. Eu era independente. Eu era uma filha, uma irmã. Eu não era uma namorada patética, suspirando por atenção. Isso não era uma briga boba. Era real.

"Você está certo," disse finalmente com a voz leve.

James olhou para mim com a mesma esperança de sempre.

"Eu nunca planejei que ficássemos juntos em Hogwarts," continuei sincera. "Eu deixei você acreditar porque queria que você continuasse com a charada como um bom garoto. Não importa o que acontecesse depois disso. Meu objetivo era nunca ter um namorado em primeiro de setembro."

Ele virou sua cabeça de mim enquanto absorvia as palavras.

"E eu não pretendo ter," acrescentei, forçando as palavras a saírem.

"Isso é estupidez," argumentou sem rodeios.

"Obrigada," debochei levianamente.

"É claro que você tem mais senso do que isso, Lily! Merlin, você é a melhor aluna de nossa turma! Você não vê como está sendo ridícula?"

"É o que eu decidi."

Ele amassou seu cabelo em agitação. "Então você é um tola, Lily. Vamos, você sabe que é mais do que isso."

"E se eu não sei, James? E se essa for minha decisão?"

"Eu esperava mais de você," respondeu decidido.

"Bem, isso é problema seu, não é?" cuspi. "Você me construiu em sua cabeça como uma garota perfeita. Eu não sou perfeita, James."

"Bem, óbvio," murmurou obscuramente. "Se você fosse não estaríamos tendo essa briga idiota."

"Pare de ignorar os problemas, James! Você sabe que alguma coisa não está certo. Nós não podemos ir para Hogwarts como um casal. Nós nunca tivemos um período adequado de cortejo."

"Lily, namoro convencional está fora de cogitação para nós. Mas e daí se nós não formos a encontros estúpidos no Madame Puddifoot's? Nós dois odiamos aquele lugar. Os sentimentos são reais. Quem se importa em como chegamos até aqui?"

"Algumas coisas nunca devem ser ignoradas."

"E algumas garotas precisam parar de ser tão cansativas e dar um descanso ao rapaz!" ele suspirou, puxando o cabelo mais uma vez.

"Isso não é um jogo para mim, James. Eu não estou tentando confundir sua cabeça."

"Bem, então você está tendo um péssimo desempenho! Você me pediu para ser seu namorado!"

"Falso namorado!" interrompi.

"Você me agarra quando sua família está olhando, e então me agarra quando não está. Você me deixou levá-la a um encontro, e você usa um vestido e cheira a morangos. Você usa minha camiseta para dormir. Se isso não é namorar, eu não sei o que é!"

"Não é isso," disse. "É algo mais. Isso não soa certo para mim."

"Talvez se você aceitasse o fato de que estamos mesmo namorando e parasse de ser tão teimosa, você teria sentimentos menos confusos."

Eu suspirei e finalmente falei. "Isso é o fim do... do que quer que isso seja."

James virou sua cabeça abruptamente para me encarar. "Não, não é, Lily."

"Tem que ser," disse. "Tem que ser."

James se levantou e ajoelhou-se em minha frente, agarrando meus quadris com força. "Por favor, Lily, por favor não pire assim," implorou. "Você está apenas se deixando levar pela pressão. Vá para cama, coloque alguma coisa no estômago, e pense no que realmente está dizendo."

"Eu pensei sobre isso."

"Bem, pare de pensar como se tivesse vermes-cegos como cérebro e tente novamente!"

"Eu não vejo outra maneira," respondi honestamente.

Ele riu trêmulo. "Claro que tem outra maneira, Lily! Você está chateada sobre Sirius. Eu sinto muito que contei a ele. Mas isso não significa que as coisas entre nós precisam mudar. Me desculpe."

Ele colocou seu rosto em meus joelhos e enlaçou seus braços ao redor de minha pernas, como se se segurando em mim garantisse que eu ficaria com ele.

Sentindo-me oprimida, eu olhei para o céu e senti o ar sair de meu peito. Eu sabia que precisava fazer isso, eu teria que machucá-lo. Ele não iria embora ao menos que o forçasse. Eu precisava convencê-lo de que o odiava, de que eu não o queria. Eu tinha que fazer isso pelo seu próprio bem. "Não, Ja-Potter, isso não é sobre Sirius. Isso é sobre você. Eu não quero ficar com você."

"Lily," James suspirou, olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Por favor."

Respirando fundo, eu o empurrei de meu colo. Ele caiu no chão com um pouco de resistência. Ele olhou para grama em choque, como se não soubesse como havia parado lá. Eu me levantei, e minhas pernas pareciam gelatinas. "Não implore, Potter. É patético."

Suas expressões ficaram mais sombrias. "Então é isso, não é?"

Eu fechei meus olhos. "Sim."

"Você apenas decidiu que não podemos ficar juntos."

"Sim."

"Sem nem me consultar sobre isso. Você apenas tomou sua decisão."

"Sim."

"E eu devo apenas sentar e aceitar?"

"Sim," resmunguei.

James levantou-se bruscamente. "Bem, aqui está uma torção em seu plano perfeito, Lily. Eu não aceito." Ele puxou seu cabelo e começou a andar em minha frente. "Eu não aceito isso. Você não pode acordar um dia e decidir que acabou. Os sentimentos não funcionam assim. Ontem, você era minha namorada."

Eu ri sombriamente. "Sua namorada? Sério, Potter?" provoquei, sentindo-me nauseada por mim mesma. "Eu posso ser muitas coisa, horrendas e repulsivas, mas eu nunca iria tão baixo."

As juntas de James, que estavam presas em seus punhos em seus lados, ficaram brancas. "E quanto às duas últimas semanas?" exigiu. "E quanto a tudo o que fizemos?"

Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. "O que é que tem?"

"Não me diga que depois de todo esse tempo, você não sentiu nada," rosnou.

"É a verdade," respondi friamente.

"Mas..." ele vacilou.

"Eu precisava que você acreditasse que você tinha a chance de ficar em baixo de minhas asas. Se você pensou que tinha alguma chance comigo, você ficaria quieto. Você é tão previsível. Você faria tudo o que eu pedisse. Você acha que eu sou tão perfeita, a personificação dos seus desejos."

"Bem, me desculpe por querer estar com você."

"Foi imprudente, e foi fácil," eu disse o mais fria e condescendente que consegui.

"Por quê?" perguntou desanimado. "Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que você precisava tirar vantagem de mim assim?"

"Eu precisava provar um ponto a minha irmã," disse a ele.

"Sua irmã?" perguntou. "Quem se importa com o que Petúnia pensa agora?" James berrou. "Isso é sobre nós!"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Você não entende? Sempre foi sobre Petúnia. Nunca teve nada haver com você," respondi com a voz sarcástica. "Essa parte poderia ter sido feita por qualquer cara."

"Então é isso que você pensa de mim," afirmou.

"Sim."

"Um corpo para o seu comando?"

"Sim."

"Para provar um ponto a sua irmã?"

"Sim."

"Você está mentindo," decidiu.

Eu ri. "Você gostaria de pensar assim, não é? Que ninguém poderia ser tão cruel para fazer algo assim por uma razão tão frívola. Bem, adivinhe, James? Acontece que eu sou desprezível assim. A pessoa que você proclama adorar muito? Ela é uma aberração," disse ferozmente. "Eu sou uma aberração cruel e horrível, e eu cansei de te usar. Você serviu para seu propósito."

James piscou para mim espantado. "Lily, essa não é você," disse ele.

"Que diabos você sabe sobre mim, Potter?" guinchei. "Tudo o que eu te falei era mentira. Você não sabe nada sobre mim, e isso é verdade."

"Sente-se," ordenou.

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Sente-se," mandou novamente. Sua voz estava tão dura que fiz o que ele pediu sem nenhuma reclamação.

"Você, Lily Evans, não é uma pessoa horrível," disse ele.

Eu bufei em escárnio.

"Claro, agora, eu não estou correndo pelas montanhas para ser o filho da mãe sortudo de estar com você," acrescentou com raiva. "Mas você é uma boa pessoa. Por isso vim aqui. Você pode ter me usado, mas eu quero ser usado. Você está zombando de mim por ter sido seu brinquedinho, mas essa é a posição que eu havia pedido. Porque, caso você não tenha percebido, eu também sou manipulador. Você pensa que toda essa situação foi orquestrada por você para alcançar seu objetivo final. Bem, pense novamente, Lily. Você se importa comigo. Eu trabalhei duro para que isso acontecesse. Eu fiz você sair do ódio para o amor por mim em duas semanas. De alguma maneira, apesar de tudo, eu estou preso a você. Estou sob sua pele. Você pensa em mim quando não estou por perto, e sente minha falta quando vou embora. Eu sou parte de você agora, assim como você é parte de mim. É por isso que sei que você está mentindo. Você só está assustada. Eu estou segurando tudo a séculos, esperando para dar meu passo. Você tem idéia de o quanto eu planejei tudo isso? Você acha que eu queria ser apenas amigos com você? Eu tive que fazer você pensar que estava no controle enquanto estava controlando as cordas o tempo todo. Eu fiz isso acontecer. Eu finalmente fiz você ver o que sente por mim, o que você sempre secretamente sentiu por mim. Então, quando eu finalmente consegui, você pirou. Tudo bem. Mesmo que eu esteja furioso além das palavras com você agora, eu te perdôo. Eu devia ter esperado um pouco mais. Você não estava pronta, eu vejo isso agora. Mas não negue o fato como se ele não mexesse com você. Isso importa para você mais do que pensa, Lily Evans. Não foi apenas uma mentira para sua irmã. Foi real."

"Não se gabe," disse a ele. "Eu sou uma boa atriz."

"Até mesmo ontem?" perguntou. "Por que você precisaria de um encontro falso? Admita, Lily. Você gosta de passar o tempo comigo. Você se importa comigo. Você me ama. Esses são sentimentos reais."

"Pare de dizer que te amo!" gritei com raiva. Eu andei até ele e apontei meu dedo em seu rosto. "Você não tem idéia do que estou sentido!"

"Só porque você nunca deixou ninguém entrar! Não me admiro que você não tenha contado a Hestia sobre nós! Você está tão presa nessa sua imagem preciosa! Você precisa que todas as pessoas te vejam como perfeita, e rejeita a única pessoa que te conhece e realmente acha que você é!"

"E você é o Santo Potter?" repreendi.

"Acho que você já esclareceu perfeitamente seus pensamentos nesse assunto," rosnou.

"Cutuquei um nervo?" provoquei. "Tudo bem, você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo comigo."

"Ah, obrigada por sua permissão," respondeu sarcasticamente. "Acho que esse é o maior problema aqui. Eu não sabia que precisava de sua permissão para ter sentimentos por você. Não sabia que você era minha chefe. As vezes eu me pergunto por que me importo com você, Lily Evans."

"Porque eu sou o que você não pode ter, e isso te aborrece. O garoto que pode ter de tudo, não pode ter uma única coisa. Psicologia básica."

"Ah, certo, eu esqueci que amar você é apenas uma coisa que eu posso ligar e desligar depois que eu comprar todos os brinquedos novos da Zonko's," ele respirou fundo e deu um passo em minha direção. "Merlin, Lily, qual é o seu problema?"

"Você, está bem?" respondi em voz alta. "Eu te odeio. Você não tem o direito de vir até minha casa e bagunçar tudo para mim. Hestia é quem deveria ter vindo. Ela é a amiga que deveria estar passando o tempo comigo. Ao invés disso, você apareceu e estragou tudo. Você acha que isso é fácil para mim?" perguntei. "Está me matando fazer isso agora," disse sincera. "Quer contar você mesmo a meus pais que foi embora? Você quer contar a minha mãe que terminamos? Quer contar a papai que ele não vai mais voar? Que tal ser você que verá a expressão convencida de Petúnia?"

"Por que nós temos que terminar?"

"Porque nós vamos! Se não terminarmos, isso eventualmente vai acontecer. Um dia, durante o nosso caminho, vai acontecer. Ninguém encontra sua alma gêmea aos dezessete anos. Ninguém se casa com quem conheceu aos onze anos. Isso não acontece no mundo real, James. Somos muito jovens. É tolice. Os casais não ficam juntos para sempre, James. Todos terminam. Simplesmente terminam. Não é melhor fazer isso agora do que depois quando tiver muitos sentimentos envolvidos? Desse jeito não vai doer muito. Se nós não nos envolvermos muito, a dor não será tão ruim."

"E você pode chamar isso de um rompimento limpo, Lily?" James exigiu. "Você tem um trasgo em sua mente, sabia?"

"Eu não posso ficar com você," disse a ele.

"Não é que você não pode," corrigiu. "Você não quer."

Eu não disse nada. Ele não entendia o quão doloroso isso é para mim. Meu peito rasgava só de estar tão perto dele. Lar era em seus braços, e eu estava me afastando dele para sempre. Eu sentia que não podia respirar. Nossa briga estava durando tanto porque mesmo gritando comigo, ele ainda estava lá. Uma vez que ele fosse embora, eu não poderia respirar. Ainda assim, era a melhor alternativa. Se não fosse hoje, a dor ia apenas se intensificar ainda mais.

"Pare, por favor," implorei.

"Não, Lily," decidiu. "Você não vai me deixar porque isso está tornando as coisas mais difíceis para você. Eu simplesmente não vou aceitar isso. O que há de tão errado em ficar comigo?"

"Nós vamos terminar!"

"E se não terminarmos?"

Eu debochei. "Então o quê, James? Nós vamos nos casar e ficarmos juntos até ficarmos velhos e grisalhos? Não me faça rir, Potter."

"O que há de tão ridículo nisso?" perguntou. "É o que eu quero!"

"Bem, não é o que eu quero," sibilei. "Eu tenho um plano, Potter, e você não está nele."

"É James," corrigiu.

"Não é mais. Você é Potter. Eu sou Evans. Nós terminamos de fingir."

"Lily, eu nunca fingi estar com você," disse ele docemente, se adiantando para me tocar.

Eu desviei de seu toque. "Eu sei," sussurrei. "Por isso que isso tem que terminar."

"Não," ele suspirou continuando a se aproximar. "Não, Lily, você não pode querer dizer isso."

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso, James," disse a ele levemente. "É muito difícil, e não posso continuar a mentir."

"Então pare, Lily. Pare de mentir para si mesma e apenas deixe isso acontecer."

"É isso que estou tentando fazer. Estou tentando deixar isso terminar. Quero deixar antes que façamos alguma coisa que não podemos voltar atrás."

"Pare de se preocupar comigo. Você acha que está me protegendo de alguma coisa, mas não vai ajudar. Eu já estou muito a fundo, Lily," disse James com um sorriso triste brincando em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto. "Eu te amo." Seus dedos percorreram minhas bochechas, e meus olhos flutuaram juntos. "Eu te amo completamente e para sempre," murmurou. "O tempo todo."

Eu desejei que as lágrimas que começavam a se formar desaparecessem enquanto eu olhava por cima dele. Suspirei trêmula. "Você não me ama," disse a ele em voz baixa, minha voz se quebrando. "Não ama. Você acha que ama, mas não. Não exatamente." Eu tirei suas mãos de meu rosto com os dedos trêmulos. "Você não pode."

"Você não me conhece, James. Você não sabe como eu realmente sou. Você não sabe o que eu realmente estou pensando. Tudo o que você sabe são as mentiras que te contei. Você não pode amar uma mentira. Então, eu sinto muito, mas você não me ama." Eu dei um passo para trás com minhas pernas falhando. "E eu não te amo," disse enquanto meu coração doía a cada palavra. "Então isso precisa terminar."

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Lily, você sabe que me ama." Ele andou até mim e depositou sua mão em meu coração, que começou a bater erraticamente com seu toque. Então, ele pegou minha mão e colocou-a em seu próprio peito. Eu senti suas batidas tão rápidas quanto as minhas. Suas mãos foram para meus braços e então para meu rosto. "Você tem que saber," sussurrou.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus, e eu suspirei nele. James tinha essa habilidade mágica de me fazer sentir melhor, completa. Meu corpo disse para que eu deixasse fazer o que ele quisesse, qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Isso me encorajou a passar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e cumprir com sua ordem. Eu moveria meus lábios com os seus, e tudo ficaria bem novamente. Eu queria isso mais do que tudo no mundo. Por um rápido segundo, eu me deixei levar por ele pela última vez. Teria sido tão fácil escutar sua voz da razão. Mas eu não podia. Não dessa vez. Ele estava apaixonado. Não havia nada sensato nisso.

Ele não entendia? Eu fui má, egoísta. Mas eu estava fazendo isso por ele, também. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós iríamos terminar. Alguma coisa aconteceria entre nós. Nós não podíamos mais fingir que estávamos juntos, não quando tudo entre nós estava baseado em uma mentira. A única maneira em que poderíamos estar juntos seria se isso fosse real. Isso não estava certo. Isso era mais do mesmo. Eventualmente, isso nos mataria. Seria nossa ruína. Ele não via o que eu estava tentando fazer? Eu precisava protegê-lo de mim mesma. Ele era muito bom para ficar em meus pés. Ele merecia mais. Ele merecia alguém que pudesse dizer que o amava. Ele merecia alguém melhor.

Então, por mais que eu quisesse ficar assim para sempre, meus lábios congelaram contra os dele. Eu forcei minhas mãos, que estavam tentadoramente roçando seus braços, a retornarem para meu lado.

"Me beije de volta, Lily," pediu em meus lábios.

Ele tentou novamente, separando meu lábio inferior do superior para trazê-lo para sua boca. Ele foi levemente mais forte do que antes ao tentar solicitar uma reação em mim. Quando ele percebeu que não iria desistir, seus lábios se acalmaram. "Lily, por favor," implorou. "Por favor, me beije."

Gentilmente, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei para trás. "James, pare. Você não pode beijar e fazer tudo ficar bem."

"Mas eu quero," suspirou. "O que vai precisar, Lily?"

"O quê?" perguntei, sem entendê-lo.

"O que vai precisar para eu ser bom o suficiente para você? Merlin, eu tentei atingir seus padrões. O mundo todo sabe que eu pulei por cada obstáculo que você jogou em meu caminho. Você acha que eu já fiz o suficiente, Lily, mas como todas as coisas que dizem respeito a você, Lily, isso não é caso. O quê mais você quer que eu faça? Hein, Liy? Por que eu não tenho mais nada para dar. É isso. Eu te dei absolutamente tudo que havia para dar. Não há nada mais. Isso é suficiente para você? Eu passei nos seus testes? A minha cabeça está vazia agora que você arrancou meu coração de meu peito para usar como troféu?"

"James," disse levemente, numa tentativa de acalmar sua voz.

"Pare," rosnou. "Pare de fugir de tudo e me diga a verdade. Apenas me responda uma pergunta. Você quer ficar comigo ou não?"

"Não."

Ele respirou fundo. "Lily, por favor, não diga isso."

"É a verdade," resmunguei. "Eu não quero ficar com você."

"Merlin, Lily, por que não?"

"Eu não te amo, James!"

"Mas você ama!" argumentou incansavelmente. "Você tem que me amar! Eu sei que você me ama!"

"Você está errado," disse simplesmente.

"Lily, você não pode esperar que eu vá embora. Depois de tudo o que passamos, nada mais é o mesmo! Eu não posso voltar a como as coisas estavam antes! Eu conquistei você. Não posso desistir de você agora. Não vou."

"James, você nunca me teve. Era uma mentira. Nós não temos que voltar atrás porque as coisas nunca mudaram."

"Eu mudei, Lily. Juro por Merlin que mudei!"

"Bem, eu não. Eu me desculpo por qualquer mal-entendido, mas é assim que as coisas precisam ser."

"Mal-entendido?" ecoou incrédulo. "Merlin, Lily! Eu não vou aceitar isso! Eu não sou seu escravo! Você não pode me explorar desse jeito! Você não pode me deixar de lado como uma boneca quebrada!"

Eu encarei meus pés novamente.

Ele marchou até mim e começou a sacudir meus ombros violentamente. "Olhe para mim! Não faça isso comigo! Não me coloque nisso. Isso não é certo. Não posso ser o que você quer! Você não pode simplesmente parar de amar alguém! Isso nunca para! Droga, Lily!" gritou. Com força, James foi para trás de mim e agarrou o balanço, atirando-o no ar com toda sua força. O assento voltou e bateu nas varas do balanço com um barulho alto.

Eu vacilei com o pensamento que pudesse ter sido em mim. O medo correu pelos meus olhos.

Seus ombros subiram e desceram pesadamente enquanto ele respirava fundo. Seus olhos estavam assassinos e selvagens por trás de seus óculos. Eu nunca o havia visto tão animalesco e selvagem antes. Ele havia perdido completamente sua compostura. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, e eu estava com medo que ele fosse fazer algo ainda mais violento.

"James," disse em voz baixa, segurando seu braço com meus dedos tremendo violentamente. "Pare, você está me assustando."

Ele recuou como se eu tivesse o queimado. Ele me olhou com os olhos petrificados, e eu vi sua expressão perceber o que ele havia acabado de fazer. Era como se ele tivesse pensado, também, o quão perto ele estava de bater em mim ao invés do balanço.

Ele se concentrou enquanto o animal lentamente diminuía, nunca saindo completamente, apenas se afastando o suficiente para que o homem recuperasse o controle. Ele continuou a respirar enquanto sua postura voltava ao normal. Depois de algum momento, ele me olhou com olhos insondáveis.

Quando ele falou a seguir, sua voz estava contrita, mas ainda forçada. Ele continuou encarando do balanço para mim como se ele pudesse juntar o quão próximo ele estava de me machucar. "Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Foi errado de minha parte assumir que seus sentimentos eram mais do que eles são. Eu vejo agora que qualquer sentimento que você pudesse ter tido por mim foi apenas minha percepção. Sinto muito por te fazer perder seu tempo. Se você por favor puder me dar mais cinco minutos para pegar minhas coisas, eu vou embora."

Sua voz estava morta. Não havia nenhuma emoção nela. Embora ele estivesse olhando em minha direção, estava falando com alguém muito mais alto do que eu, recusando-se a fazer contato com o olhar.

Eu assenti tolamente e o segui até a casa. Ele não estava enrolando como eu achava que fosse. Ele não tirou tempo de olhar em volta pela última vez, nem apressou seu passo. Ele caminhou normalmente como se fosse uma viagem normal de volta para sua casa. Ele subiu as escadas silenciosamente e então me abandonou no corredor para ir ao seu quarto sem uma única palavra.

Com o pensamento me ocorrendo apenas agora, eu fui para meu quarto e apanhei sua camiseta. Ainda estava amassada de quando eu havia a atirado em minha cama mais cedo esta manhã. Eu suavizei as rugas e deixei com que meus dedos passassem pelas letras de seu nome pela última vez. Então, eu rapidamente dobrei a camiseta.

Sem avisar, ele apareceu em minha porta. Ele parecia muito surreal com sua mala de roupas e seu ombro e sua vassoura em sua mão. Ele tentou sorrir para mim, mas sua boca apenas aumentou por um segundo quando seus lábios trêmulos vacilaram. Uma única lágrima deslizou em seu rosto, e ele a removeu apressadamente com as costas de sua mão. "Bem, adeus, Lily," resmungou.

"Espere!" suspirei enquanto ele virava seus calcanhares para ir embora.

Ele parou imediatamente, e eu reconheci a esperança em seus olhos.

"Você deveria levar sua camiseta," disse, caminhando até ele para entregá-la.

James apertou sua boca tristemente, e ele deixou escapar uma mistura de risada com soluço. Ele colocou sua mão em meu braço estendido e empurrou a camiseta de volta em meu peito. "Fique com ela," sussurrou. Rapidamente, e antes que eu pudesse registrar sua ação, ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Desculpe," desculpou-se rapidamente. "Pela última vez," murmurou. "Por favor, agradeça seus pais por mim," pediu solenemente. "Eu sou muito grato pela hospitalidade deles. Eu gostei de ficar aqui."

A respiração ficou presa em meu peito. "James," sussurrei.

Ele corajosamente sorriu para mim. "Adeus, Lily," disse antes de voltar para o corredor.

Congelada em minha posição, eu ouvi seus passos descendo as escadas e saindo pela porta. Depois que cinco minutos se passaram e não havia nenhum som, eu sabia que ele havia mesmo ido embora.

Ele se foi.

O que estava acontecendo?

Atordoada, eu cambaleei para minha cama e me deitei. Eu puxei meu cobertor até meu pescoço e trouxe sua camiseta para meu nariz. O feitiço havia finalmente ido embora. Ela não cheirava mais como ele. Cheirava apenas como eu.

Eu estava completa e totalmente sozinha.

O soluço que eu estava segurando a um longo tempo finalmente saiu. Ele me rasgou por dentro.

Eu fiz com que ele fosse embora. Eu estraguei tudo.

Ele não iria voltar.

James se foi.

* * *

N/A: Sim, eu sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo matar a Lily depois dessa. Eu também. Se ela não quer, tem quem queira, não é mesmo? Fiquei com MUITA pena do James nesse capítulo. Foi o capítulo mais doloroso de traduzir.

Só para constatar, o próximo e último capítulo deverá ser postado até no máximo no final da semana que vem! Agüentem firme!


	17. Conselho de Irmã

Anteriormente, em Namorado:

_O soluço que eu estava segurando a um longo tempo finalmente saiu. Ele me rasgou por dentro._

_Eu fiz com que ele fosse embora. Eu estraguei tudo._

_Ele não iria voltar._

_James se foi._

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**Conselho de Irmã**

* * *

"_Você pode enganar o mundo, mas não sua irmã." ~Charlotte Gray_

* * *

Eu sabia o exato segundo quando o mostrador digital virou rapidamente das 5:59 para as 6:00, da mesma maneira como eu havia visto mudar cada hora anterior durante a noite. Surpresa, surpresa: eu não consegui dormir. Eu não estava iludida o suficiente para pensar que insônia era legal. Isso era apenas propaganda promovida pelos entusiastas do café. Insônia era terrível.

Meu cansaço tinha ultrapassado uma fadiga corporal simples. Já não era mais apenas os meus membros e meu cérebro que estavam cansados. Era cada nervo de meu corpo, como se as minhas sinapses não estivessem disparando na voltagem que deveriam; uma tarefa simples era um desafio. A pior dor estava em meu peito. Cada batida de coração tinha uma força Herculana. Meus pulmões doíam a cada respiração enquanto eu me esforçava para continuar existindo. Me senti como Atlas enquanto tentava segurar o mundo com os ombros. Eu só queria largá-lo e acabar com a agonia.

Eu forcei meu cobertor até meu queixo e puxei meus joelhos em uma posição fetal. Eu fechei os olhos o mais forte que pude e tentei fugir da luz brilhante persistente do relógio. Ainda assim, o sono não veio. Derrotada, eu abri meus olhos. Os números em verde neon ainda estavam brilhando na escuridão, provocando-me. Eu gemi quando os vislumbrei mais uma vez. Porque o tempo estava passando tão devagar? Eu não queria que essa miséria se prolongasse. Eu odiava como as coisas felizes voavam e a miséria levava uma eternidade. Eu não precisava de mais nenhum tempo para pensar no que fiz com J-ele.

A culpa e a dor começaram a se inchar dentro de mim mais uma vez, e eu apertei meus dedos mais forte em meu cobertor. A camiseta que eu tinha aprendido a gostar tanto estava deitada ao meu lado, um escarlate mais escuro do que o normal devido a crise que eu não fui capaz de evitar. Eu me ressenti e acariciei a camiseta simultaneamente. Parecia que ela era a salvação da minha vida, mas ela nem sequer teve a decência de ter o cheiro que deveria ter. Eu a segurei contra meu ouvido e senti repulsa quando o único cheiro que eu poderia sentir era o meu.

Meu corpo todo parecia dormente. Parecia como se eu estivesse presa em um corpo de um estranho. Essas não eram minhas pernas fracas que tremiam e se contraiam, e meus braços nunca se pareceram tanto com borrachas antes. Eu estava vazia. Não, isso era pior. Eu estava incompleta. Quando as pessoas sentiam-se vazias, elas não sabiam que estavam incompletas. Talvez eles não tivessem o que eles estavam procurando ou ainda não tinham descoberto o que precisavam da vida. Eles nunca tiveram a oportunidade de encontrar o que estava faltando em suas vidas.

Eu, contudo, sabia exatamente o que eu precisava. Eu sabia o que estava procurando. Eu sabia, e forcei que fosse embora. Eu estava incompleta. Estava deficiente. Um buraco havia sido rasgado no centro de meu peito, e eu não tinha mais nada para preenchê-lo.

As luzes digitais se ajustaram mais uma vez. Agora eram 6:01.

Eu me virei para encarar minha janela. Duas semanas atrás, Petúnia e eu espiamos por essa janela para encontrar um garoto de cabelos despenteados esperando por mim. Sufocando um soluço, eu puxei meus joelhos para mais perto de meu peito numa tentativa de me manter junta.

O sol não nasceu antes de mais vinte minutos. A luz machucou meus olhos secos e vermelhos, mas eu não suportaria a visão do relógio por mais tempo. Ao invés disso, eu só encarei a janela, esperando para que ele voltasse, embora eu soubesse que ele não voltaria. Eu já tinha visto isso. O conhecimento deste fato fez meus ossos parecerem como se estivesse quebrando enquanto cada respiro sacudia meus pulmões cansados.

Eu deitei na cama e esperei, mas nada poderia aliviar a dor maçante.

Mais tarde, eu pude ouvir ruídos do lado de fora da porta de meu quarto, que foi seguido de portas abrindo e fechando, passos lentos, e resmungos abafados. Três pares de pés desceram as escadas e nunca mais voltaram. Eles começaram a manhã facilmente, como se fosse apenas mais um dia, uma terça-feira qualquer. Ninguém veio dar uma olhada em mim. Eles provavelmente presumiram que eu ainda estivesse dormindo. Pensariam eles que a única vez em que eles respeitaram minha privacidade eu estaria atolada na cama como uma invertebrada patética?

As dez da manhã, eu finalmente resignei a mim mesma o fato de que não iria dormir. Ainda assim, só porque eu não conseguiria dormir não significava que eu sairia do conforto seguro de minha cama.

Eu puxei meus travesseiros e me sentei contra eles trazendo meus joelhos para meu peito. Eu encarei os pequenos tons da minha coleção de unicórnios que parecerem ser séculos. Notei os diferentes tons de branco e a variedade no tamanho dos chifres. Eu olhei em seus olhos azuis brilhantes e tentei bloquear a memória de ver a visão real. A tristeza começou a me preencher novamente, então eu trouxe meus joelhos para mais perto de mim enquanto mantinha meus olhos treinados em minha frente.

Eu estava certa de que viajei completamente, pois quando ouvi uma batida forte no vidro de minha janela eu quase caí da cama. O quê...?

Ansiosamente, eu cambaleei para o outro lado de minha cama e olhei para a janela. Callie estava voando excitadamente enquanto empurrava o bico contra o vidro para chamar minha atenção. Eu tentei sorrir, mas minha expressão provavelmente pareceu muito errada na tentativa de esconder meu desapontamento.

Tristemente, eu tombei de volta no centro de minha cama. Eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de me levantar. Eu duvidava ou não que meus músculos pudessem desatrofiarem com o esforço. Distraidamente, eu mexi no bolso de minha jeans e puxei minha varinha. Não confiando em mim mesma para falar, eu mentalizei o encantamento, sacudi minha varinha, e a janela se abriu.

Amargamente, eu parabenizei a mim mesma por outro sucesso acadêmico.

Callie voou para dentro do quarto imediatamente. Ela piou para mim suavemente e me examinou com olhos curiosos. Ela cutucou meu ombro com seu bico e ergueu sua pata orgulhosamente para me mostrar sua entrega. Eu tentei agradecê-la verbalmente, mas eu não podia forçar minha garganta seca a murmurar qualquer som perceptível. Ao invés disso, eu fiquei esfregando meu dedo indicador por sua coluna, e obedientemente desamarrei sua carta.

Ainda confusa e provavelmente irritada por meu comportamento, Calypso voou pela janela. Eu não a culpava. Ela tinha força para fazer o que eu não podia.

Com os dedos trêmulos, eu examinei o pequeno envelope em minhas mãos. Incapaz de controlar a surpreendente sensação de medo tomando conta de mim, eu cuidadosamente quebrei o selo e comecei a ler.

_Queridíssima Lily,_

_Oi! Como vai você? Você está fantástica? Eu espero que esteja fantástica. Você provavelmente está pronta para a escola e tendo certeza de que todas as suas saias estão no comprimento perfeito (um dedo acima do joelho, nada mais – muito puritana – e nada menos – muito desesperada). Aposto que o tempo está bom em Surrey. Está uma manhã ensolarada aqui._

_Certo. Já deu com isso. Eu não posso mais fazer a conversinha desagradável, Lils, porque a culpa está me matando por dentro. Além do mais, não faz bem para a pele. Eu estou toda oleosa, mesmo com o novo produto para lavar o rosto que comprei. Isso é o quanto isso está me matando. Sinceramente, acho que estou mais morta que o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. E pare de se perguntar sobre a gramática correta de "mais morta." Eu estou pirando, Lily, e eu não tenho tempo de me preocupar com gramática ou a língua inglesa ou por qualquer outra coisa._

_Primeiramente, você precisa entender que eu sou uma pessoa horrível, muito horrível. Pare com seus protestos quentes, Lily, porque é verdade. Eu falhei na vida. Eu não mereço existir. Eu sou uma escória. Eu sou pior que uma escória, olhando para o que a escória tira sarro (das crianças que cantam no coral do Flitwick). Agora eu irei admitir. Está nesse pergaminho escrito com essa pena coloria com essência de framboesa (você sabe aquela que eu comprei em Hogsmeade no quarto ano?). Ok, estou fazendo um discurso para evitar questão. Dê-me apenas uma frase para eu ainda ter sua afeição antes de eu derrubar a horrível bomba culposa/dolorosa/surpreendente/mortal._

_Eu menti para você._

_Pronto. Falei. Eu estou tendo encontros clandestinos com Sirius Black (também conhecido como Rico Suave), e durante os últimos nós temos nos agarrado um tanto felizes. Eu não queria que acontecesse. Simplesmente aconteceu, e Lily, acho que estou feliz que aconteceu. Sirius é fantástico. Acho que estou me apaixonando por ele. Nós ainda estamos mantendo contato depois de meus pais pirarem quando nos flagraram. Ele tem me mandado cartas (eu fiquei surpresa em saber que ele sabia escrever, também)._

_Ah, Lily! Eu sinto muito! Mentir para você nestas ultimas semanas tem sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já precisei fazer. Eu só não queria que você ficasse desapontada comigo. Ótimo trabalho em evitar isso, eu acho. Eu basicamente só dobrei a mentira, a enganação e a traição. Sei que nós fomos sempre determinadas em desprezar os Marotos, e eu só não queria contar que tinha sentimentos por um deles. Mas eu me importo demais com Sirius e com você para manter isso em segredo. Sirius foi quem me deu a coragem em te contar! Aparentemente, alguma coisa que James disse o fez perceber toda essa mentira e encontros as escondidas eram apenas morte a longo prazo._

_Então é isso, Lily. Você tem todo o direito de ficar brava comigo, mas por favor, saiba que eu valorizo nosso amizade mais do que tudo. Eu só espero que você possa aceitar no novo rapaz em minha vida, mesmo ele sendo um vaidoso idiota (você sabia que os rumores do fã clube sobre as abdominais são verdade?). Não importa o que você decida fazer, estou feliz que a culpa está superada. Você não tem idéia de como é ter toda a dor comendo você por dentro. Estou apaixonada por Sirius Black, Lily, e estou finalmente disposta a admitir! Porque, Lily, pela primeira vez (assumindo que tudo possa ser concertado com você), estou me sentindo estupidamente feliz._

_Por favor, me encontre no trem amanhã, Lily. Mesmo que você só queira gritar comigo, eu só preciso de te ver. Por favor, não grite comigo. São só esses malditos garotos que mexem com minha capacidade de tomar decisões. Estou te dizendo, Lily, esse amor é um negócio traiçoeiro. Espero que você possa entender. Ás vezes até mesmo as melhores pessoas fazer coisas estúpidas. São esses malditos hormônios, Lily, juro! Eu vejo um rapaz, e fico como um centauro na lua._

_Não me odeie! Vou me rastejar se precisar!_

_Esperando nos alfinetes e agulhas por sua reação amanhã,_

_Hestia_

_P.S. Em caso de você precisar de persuasão, você se lembra daquela vez no terceiro ano em que você comeu muita torta de caramelo e acabou vomitando como gêiser? Quem estava do seu lado para segurar seu cabelo sem nunca reclamar disto? Viu! Eu ainda tenho o potencial de melhor amiga! Eu só preciso de uma chance. Amo você! -H_

O pergaminho de caiu de minha mão quando eu, tonta, caí de volta em meu travesseiro. Por vontade própria, meus braços as mangas de minha camisa enquanto se cruzaram na frente de meu torso, e eu prendi meu queixo em meus braços.

Meu mundo inteiro havia virado de cabeça para baixo. Hestia mentiu para mim. Minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro mentiu descaradamente para mim por semanas! Ela estava tendo um relacionamento com Sirius Black, de todas as pessoas! Ela não se lembrava do primeiro ano quando nós começamos o clube "Eu Odeio os Marotos," na qual ela era tesoureira? Merlin, Hestia estava se envolvendo com Sirius Black. Ele era Rico Suave.

A culpa se encheu em mim quando percebi que provavelmente esta seria a reação que ela estava tentando evitar. Eu era uma amiga horrível. Não me pergunto por que ela não queria me contar. Merlin sabia que eu não teria coragem para fazer isso. Eu era tão hipócrita.

Merlin!

Eu peguei a carta mais uma vez.

_Aparentemente, alguma coisa que James disse o fez perceber toda essa mentira e encontros as escondidas eram apenas morte a longo prazo._

Meu coração parou de bater. Comecei a respirar raso enquanto as lágrimas desciam mais rápido e com soluços ofegantes. Eu amassei o pergaminho com meus punhos e apenas chorei.

A histeria continuou por pelo menos uma hora. Eu não parecia conseguir parar de chorar. Finalmente, meus olhos pararam de produzir lágrimas, mesmo que eu pudesse sentir os soluços tremerem meu corpo inteiro. Encarando as rachaduras em meu teto, eu forcei-me a me acalmar. Eu precisava descobrir o que isso significava.

Certo, então minha melhor amiga estava namorando, bem, agarrando, o melhor amigo de J-dele. Eles estavam juntos o verão inteiro e finalmente decidiram contar as novidades ao público. Eu me senti nauseada repentinamente. Tudo suava muito familiar.

O que ele disse a Sirius? Ele usou o espelho para contar a seu melhor amigo o que aconteceu entre a gente? Ele deixou Sirius saber que eu arruinei tudo? Onde ele estava agora? O que ele estava fazendo? Ele estava deitado na cama em algum lugar também? Ele estava se sentindo tão horrível quanto eu?

Eu não me deixei entreter com a idéia. Ele era resistente. Ele era forte. Como quer que ele estivesse, ele estava melhor. Eu havia sido cruel, mas eu sabia que foi com a melhor das intenções. Nós não funcionávamos da maneira como estávamos. Eu seria ruim para ele. Ele merecia alguém melhor do que eu.

Eu não conseguia nem imaginar que minha melhor amiga estava em um relacionamento. Eu sabia que ela reclamava muito de Sirius. Não era natural odiar tanto uma pessoa sem ter outro sentimento escondido por baixo.

Um soluço estrangulado escapou de minha garganta, e, impossivelmente, as lágrimas começaram a cair mais uma vez.

"Lily!" ouvi uma voz chamar poucos minutos depois.

Rapidamente, eu sequei as lágrimas com as costas de minhas mãos e silenciei os soluços.

"Lily! Você ainda está na cama? O que eu vou fazer com você?" mamãe exasperou-se enquanto o som de sua voz se aproximava.

Eu olhei rapidamente para o relógio. Eram 15:47. Encarei os dígitos verdes em choque. Por quanto tempo estava chorando?

"Lily! Responda, mocinha!"

"Estou em meu quarto, mãe!" consegui botar para fora. Minha voz soou áspera e fraca. Estava surpresa que tenha conseguido emitir som algum.

"James está com você? Eu não o vi o dia todo."

A dor me atingiu como se alguém tivesse enfiado um pedaço de madeira em meu peito. "Ele... ele não está aqui," resmunguei.

"Bem, onde ele está? Ele saiu para pegar alguma coisa? Eu prometi a ele que faria bife novamente no jantar antes de vocês partirem amanhã," respondeu mamãe, parecendo que ela estava do outro lado da porta.

"Eu não sei onde ele está," sussurrei para meu quarto vazio.

"Lily!" mamãe chamou novamente. "Onde está James?" perguntou novamente, abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Eu não sei!" gritei.

"Lily!" engasgou-se ao ver minha aparência. "O quê aconteceu com você? Onde está James?"

Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto tentava teimosamente impedir que as lágrimas incessantes caíssem de meus olhos. "Eu não sei onde ele está," respondi novamente

"O que há de errado Lily? Você está bem?" respondi com a voz irritada.

Eu comecei a rir. A idéia de estar bem parecia incrivelmente ridícula. Nada estava bem. Minha risada sacudiu meu corpo tanto quanto minhas lágrimas.

"Lily!" mamãe berrou, caminhando até minha cama e segurando meus braços. "O que aconteceu? Onde James foi?"

Eu não podia respondê-la. Continuei a me balançar para frente e para trás.

"Vamos, Lily, isso não tem graça. Vocês dois brigaram? Onde ele foi?"

"Ele foi embora," murmurei em resposta enquanto uma nova lágrima atingia meu rosto.

"Ele vai voltar?"

Eu parei de me balançar e olhei para seu rosto horrorizado pela primeira vez. "Não," disse em um tom claro que estava saturado de tristeza. "Não. Ele não vai voltar."

"Bem, Lily, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Eu virei meu rosto dela. "Nada, apenas me deixe sozinha."

"Lily!" chamou, estendendo o braço para me tocar.

Eu desviei de seu toque. "Por favor, mãe, eu só quero ficar sozinha."

"Bem, Lily, nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos. Agora, explique o que aconteceu para que possamos resolver."

"Não pode ser resolvido," disse em realização enquanto meu olhar capturava sua camiseta mais uma vez.

"Lily, o que aconteceu."

"Por favor, mãe, por favor, me deixe sozinha."

"Lily, você está me assustando," mamãe respondeu passando seus braços ao redor de mim.

Eu brevemente permiti-me apreciar de seus braços quentes em minha volta. Mas ainda restava o fato de que minha mãe não poderia resolver meu problema. Era problema meu, e nem mesmo a melhor mãe do mundo inteiro poderia resolvê-lo.

"Lily, me diga o que aconteceu," disse ela em meu ouvido, esfregando círculos em minhas costas.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha," disse a ela friamente, soltando-me de seus braços.

Eu não queria olhar sua para sua expressão ferida, mas eu a capturei com o canto de meus olhos.

Depois de alguns momentos, eu senti seu peso sair de minha cama e ela sair do meu quarto. Estava sozinha novamente.

Eu sentei na minha cama, e odiei a mim mesma. Eu menti para minha família inteira, traí a confiança de Hestia, explorei uma pessoa pelas minhas disputas mesquinhas, eu disse coisas abomináveis para James, e agora eu estava sentada em minha cama sentindo pena de mim mesma. Eu era repugnante, a menina chorona que sempre odiei nos filmes e nos livros por ficar sentada e deixar sua vida desmoronar ao seu redor.

Eu queria ser a heroína. Eu queria levantar de minha cama e fazer algo produtivo. Eu queria chutar meu próprio traseiro por ser tão idiota. E mais do que tudo, queria pular para o final e concertar tudo com uma sacudida da minha varinha. Para que servia a magia, afinal? Não era para facilitar a vida? Ou era para quebrar o coração do mundo todo? Todos nós éramos os mesmos com nossos sentimentos?

Meu estomago tocou perto das 18 horas por falta de comida. A idéia de descer, colocar um sorriso no rosto e comer bife com o resto de minha família fez meu estomago agitar-se ainda mais. Permaneci imóvel. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, ouvi passos rápidos subindo as escadas.

"April!" ouvi papai chamar.

"Henry, eu não me importo. Ela precisa sair e se explicar."

"April, dê um tempo para a garota organizar as idéias. Ela pediu para ficar sozinha."

"Eu não me importo com o que ela pediu!" mamãe berrou, soando histérica do lado de fora de minha porta. "Ela é minha filha, e ela vai me contar o que está acontecendo."

"Ela não quer falar sobre isso," respondeu a voz alta de meu pai.

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que ela quer. Por que ela está chorando em seu quarto o dia todo? Onde está James?"

Eu vacilei quando ouvi seu nome, mas eu não pude parar de ouvir a conversa dos meus pais.

"Talvez ele teve que ir a algum lugar," papai racionalizou.

"Ah, pare, Henry. Essa não é a Julieta chorona. É a Lily. Ela nunca chora. Acho que não a vejo chorar desde que tinha oito anos, e foi só depois de quebrar o braço."

"Mas um motivo para dar a ela um pouco de espaço até ela estar pronta para conversar."

"Eu sou a mãe dela! Eu dei a luz a ela! Não tem espaço!" mamãe gritou.

"Ela não é mais uma garotinha, April. Por mais que eu não queira, nós precisamos respeitar sua privacidade."

"Eu vou respeitar a privacidade dela quanto ela parar de se atolar em seu quarto. Aposto que ela não comeu o dia todo. Não é saudável! E se ela não sair? Ela vai para a escola amanhã. O que nós devemos fazer?"

"Não sei," ele, respondeu, soando genuinamente incerto.

"Onde James foi? Você acha que eles terminaram? Deus, Henry, se eles terminaram... Ele é tão perfeito para ela! O que pode ter acontecido?"

"Não tenho certeza, April," disse papai. "Talvez ele teve que voltar para casa. Talvez ele tinha que fazer suas malas, ou alguma coisa."

"Então por que Lily está tão aborrecida? Você não a viu antes, Henry. Ela está quase catatônica. Eu nunca a vi assim antes. Tenho medo que ela faça alguma coisa a si mesma. Não é a nossa Lily que está ali. Eu vou ver como ela está. Ela precisa de mim."

Eu vi o trinco da porta começar a girar.

"Não," disse papai forçadamente. "Dê a ela o resto do dia. Isso é tudo o que ela tem."

Eu ouvi mamãe murmurar reclamações incompreensíveis.

"Não estou dizendo para sempre, querida, apenas pelo resto da noite. Amanhã, eu estou perfeitamente bem com você derrubando a porta. Deus, eu te ajudo a empurrar. Apenas deixa-a lidar com isso sozinha um pouco mais. Lily sempre foi forte. Ela vai nos contar quando estiver pronta. Se nós forçarmos algo agora, ela pode nunca descobrir por si mesma."

"Eu não gosto disso," mamãe sibilou.

"Nem eu," papai concordou melancolicamente. "Mas é a nossa menina, ali. O que for que James fez a ela, confie em mim, eu quero saber."

Com um suspiro, eu caí de volta em meu travesseiro enquanto ouvia os passos desaparecerem.

Oprimida, eu finalmente adormeci.

"Lily, acorde."

"Mphh," resmunguei em protesto, virando-me para evitar os dedos ossudos me cutucando.

"Lily, levante," a voz persistiu.

Eu puxei meu travesseiro por cima de meu rosto. "Vá embora," gemi.

"Vamos, Lily."

"Me deixe em paz, mãe," protestei, forçando o travesseiro ainda mais em meu rosto para bloquear o som.

"Não é a mamãe, Lily. É a Petúnia," disse a voz.

Meus resmungos pararam. "Tuney?" perguntei confusa.

"Sim," ela respondeu.

Eu tirei o travesseiro de meu rosto. Petúnia, em sua glória de braços sem pelos, estava sentada em minha cama. Seus cabelos loiros estavam fracos em seus ombros, e sua testa estava franzida de preocupação.

"O que você está fazendo aqui," perguntei estupidamente, piscando ao ver sua imagem.

"Tentando de acordar, óbvio," respondeu sarcástica. "Mamãe disse que eu tinha que tentar falar com você, já que você não a escuta."

"Ah," respondi, sentando-me em na cama e puxando meus joelhos até meu peito. Eu tirei o cabelo que estava cobrindo meu rosto, e Petúnia sorriu com o que viu.

"Deus, Lily, parece que você foi atropelada por um ônibus."

"Imagine o que eu pareceria sem meu sono de beleza," respondi melancolicamente.

Petúnia bateu em meu braço lançando-me um olhar significativo de deslizar para minha frente. "Lily, conte-me o que aconteceu."

Olhando para meu colo, eu respirei fundo enquanto tentava formular algum tipo de resposta. Como você explicaria que você era um monstro?

Eu olhei para seus olhos azuis brilhantes, e não pude encontrar as palavras. Suspirei em agravamento.

"Você está apaixonada por Vernon?" perguntei de repente, focando-me em sua mão ao invés do seu rosto.

"Sim," respondi depois de um momento de hesitação.

"Como você sabe?" perguntei.

"Não sei," disse ela dando de ombros. "Nunca houve um momento de conto de fadas em que eu olhei para ele e de repente eu soube. Não teve sinos batendo ou pássaros cantando ou fogos de artifício ou nenhuma dessas baboseiras. Não posso te dizer quando aconteceu exatamente. Como você mesma gosta de apontar, Vernon não é exatamente o que eu imaginava como cara perfeito," Petúnia disse com um olhar significativo para mim.

"Desculpe," guinchei.

Petúnia suspirou. "Bem," ignorou. "Isso não importa para mim tanto quanto antes. Vernon é um cara legal. Ele me trata bem. Ele é fiel e eu posso depender dele que ele estará para mim completamente. A família dele absolutamente me detesta, mas eles vão superar mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Mas como você sabe?" pressionei.

"Não é uma questão de múltipla escolha, Lily," Petúnia respondeu. "O amor não é assim preto e branco. Eu amo Vernon. Ele me faz rir, me faz sentir segura." Ela parou para pensar por um momento antes de falar novamente. "Eu prefiro passar o tempo com ele do que não passar. Ele tenta colocar meus sentimentos em primeiro lugar e não me deixa enlouquecer. Claro, ele não é perfeito, mas ele se esforça para fazer o certo comigo. Ele me faz sentir amada."

"Sério? Vernon?" perguntei sem poder me conter.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Pare de fazer essa cara para mim, aberração," ela riu, empurrando meu ombro. "Nós não podemos escolher a quem nos apaixonar. Uma garota pode ir muito pior do que Vernon Dursley."

"Mas o bigode, Tuney," insisti.

"Ei, eu gosto daquele bigode," disse ela.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Claro que gosta."

"É digno," Petúnia aclamou.

"Claro," respondi com uma risada sarcástica.

"Você se acostuma," admitiu finalmente. "Mas os beijos são desconfortáveis no início."

Eu gemi. "Imagens mentais," reclamei.

Ela bateu no meu braço novamente. "Cala a boca, Lily. Todo muito tem coisas que te apavoram," disse Petúnia, correndo sua mão em seu braço e respirando fundo. "Acho que amor é lidar com todas as bobagens e ainda assim não querer a pessoa longe no dia seguinte."

"Saúde," respondi.

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu sou romântica," brincou.

Meus olhos voltaram a examinar meu colo enquanto qualquer normalidade momentânea desaparecia.

"Certo, pare de enrolar, Lily, e diga-me por que você passou o dia inteiro chorando em seu quarto ontem como uma idiota completa. Sério, isso está ficando patético. Você está me assustando."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," murmurei.

"Bem, eu quero, e sou mais velha que você, então, comece a falar," insistiu Petúnia.

"Está bem, eu estava chateada," disse finalmente, cruzando os braços em meu peito.

"Bem, isso é óbvio," ela resmungou. "Com o quê?" pressionou.

"Nada importante."

"Lily, comece a falar, ou eu juro por Deus que vou deixar mamãe entrar aqui com seu detector de mentiras."

"Você não faria isso," desafiei.

"Ah, faria," respondeu. "Agora, o que aconteceu? Cadê a aberração do seu namorado?"

"Ele não é meu namorado," respondi com um aperto.

"Vocês dois terminaram?"

"Nós nunca namoramos," respondi melancolicamente.

"Ah?"

"Nós nunca fomos um casal de verdade," reiterei, sem mais me importar em estar arruinando meu segredo. Não era mais importante para mim.

"Não estou entendendo do que você está falando."

"Petúnia, eu menti para você. Eu menti para você, mamãe e papai e qualquer um que tenha aliança com a rainha. Quando você o viu em minha janela naquela manhã, eu estava muito brava com você por dizer que eu não conseguiria um namorado. Então, imagine minha surpresa quando não era um rapaz qualquer, mas sim alguém que eu conhecia e desprezava nos últimos seis anos. Ele é só um idiota da escola que veio me perseguir, e eu te disse que ele era meu namorado porque estava brava que você disse que eu não conseguiria um. Esse tempo todo eu estive mentindo para você."

"Por quê?" ela perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

"Eu não sei!" gemi. "Não me pergunte para entender a lógica por trás dos meus neurônios deficientes. Eu sou uma idiota, e arruinei tudo."

"Eu não estou negando isso, mas o que aconteceu para você ter esse colapso mental?" pressionou Petúnia.

"Nós tivemos uma briga enorme."

"Você está falando de quando nós duas queríamos a última casquinha de sorvete no que resultou no Fiasco de 69?"

"Pior," gemi, atirando-me de volta em minha cama.

"Ah, querida," suspirou Petúnia, deitando-se ao meu lado. "Isso é ruim."

"Eu sei," resmunguei.

Com um suspiro, eu dei uma explicação detalhada de todos os eventos que ocorreram nas duas últimas semanas. A princípio foi difícil reconstruir os eventos, mas uma vez que eles saíram de minha boca, eu acabei me sentindo quase purificada. Foi bom ter finalmente contado a alguém.

Quando eu terminei, Petúnia sugou suas bochechas, enquanto eu quase podia ouvir seu cérebro voando cerca de oito quilômetros por hora. "Então, se você e James estavam apenas fingindo que namoravam esse tempo todo, por que eu sempre pegava vocês dois se agarrando?"

"Ele é bom nisso," suspirei. "Ele é bom em tudo," acrescentei. "E eu queria que você pensasse que éramos o casal perfeito. Ele não tinha muitas objeções a isso. E no final das contas, nem eu," realizei.

"Então por que você está atolada em seu quarto comigo enquanto poderia estar tendo sessões de amassos com ele?"

"Porque eu sou uma idiota e terminei com ele."

"Por que diabos você fez isso?" Petúnia exigiu, batendo em meu ombro.

"Viu? Eu te disse, eu sou uma idiota," remarquei em defesa.

"Você é uma idiota," Petúnia concordou assentindo.

"Ah, agora eu me sinto melhor," resmunguei. "Você é muito boa em confortar, Tuney. Me sinto muito consolada agora."

"Na minha opinião, você deveria se sentir péssima. Deus, Lily, você já notou James?"

Eu ergui minha sobrancelha para ela questionadoramente.

"Não assim, sua pervertida," ela continuou. "Eu não sou a mamãe."

Eu quase ri, mas o instinto morreu rapidamente.

"O garoto te ama. Eu nunca vi nada assim. O cara faria qualquer coisa por você, mesmo quando você era uma vaca com ele pelas manhãs. Como você pode deixá-lo ir embora? Ou melhor, por que você fez ele ir?"

Fiz uma pausa por um segundo. "Estava assustada," respondi finalmente. "Eu nunca tinha lidado com essa coisa de amor antes, e isso me deixou confusa. Tudo estava uma bagunça. Eu não sabia dizer o que estava fingindo e o que estava crendo. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, e ele tinha tanta certeza de tudo. Eu me sentia como se estivesse pulando sem um pára-quedas sem nem mesmo estar em um avião primeiro. Eu estava assustava."

"Você estava assustada?" ela perguntou com um olhar significativo.

"É difícil de acreditar, eu sei," brinquei amargamente.

"Que inferno, Lily, eu aqui achando que tinha acontecido uma tragédia, e esse tempo todo você estava tendo apenas um problema íntimo. Deus, você poderia ser mais previsível? É a coisa mais óbvia no mundo todo. Você ama James."

"Amo?" perguntei timidamente.

"Claro que sim!" exclamou Petúnia. "Por que mais você ficaria emburrada em seu quarto o dia inteiro se não o amasse? Deus, você é tão estúpida. Não sei por que mamãe e papai estão sempre dizendo sobre o quão esperta você é. Você é mais burra que uma torrada seca. Caramba, Lily, se existe algo mais óbvio que ele ama você, é que você ama ele. Você fica toda patética cada vez que ele olha para você! Por que você acha que eu fico tão irritada com seus olhos arregalados e suas risadinhas? Você está apaixonada!"

"Estou apaixonada," disse para mim mesma, tentando as palavras. "Estou apaixonada por James." Dizer isso alto fazia meu corpo inteiro arder de calor. "Deus, eu estou apaixonada por James Potter. Ah, meus Deus!"

"Você disse 'Deus,'" Petúnia percebeu. "Eu não te escuto falar isso há anos." De repente, ela atirou seus braços em minha volta.

Eu quase fui derrubada por seu entusiasmo. Eu bati em suas costas constrangedoramente. "Ah, Petúnia, o oxigênio está se tornando um problema aqui."

"Ah, desculpe," disse ela, soltando seu abraço. Enquanto ela se afastava de mim, eu notei com um choque as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos.

"Petúnia, o que foi?" perguntei preocupadamente. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Não estou chorando," ela repreendeu, esfregando apressadamente seus olhos em sua manga. "Eu estou experimentando um rímel novo, e acho que sou alérgica a ele."

"Não venha com essa besteira para mim, Loony Tunes," disse a ela. "Eu sou a mentirosa aqui," continuei com uma risada da minha piada humilde. "Conte-me."

Ela correu sua mão pelo braço. "É só que faz tanto tempo que eu não sentia que falava com minha irmã ao invés de uma bruxa. Agora você só diz Merlin. É legal ouvir você dizer "Deus" como costumava dizer. É como se você ainda fosse você."

"É, bem, é difícil lembrar que você pertence à outra cultura quando você está pirando," respondi lamentavelmente.

"O amor faz isso com você," Petúnia respondeu com um sorriso.

"Mas, por Deus, Tuney, eu estraguei tudo. Eu disse coisas terríveis para James!"

"Não acho difícil de se acreditar," resmungou.

"Sim, eu sei, eu tenho o pé na boca. O que eu devo fazer agora?"

"Você o ama?"

"Sim."

"E você quer ficar com ele?"

"Sim."

"E ter um namorado de verdade desta vez?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, sim, Petúnia!"

"Então saia já da cama, Lily!" disse Petúnia forçadamente, empurrando-me para fora da minha fortaleza de solidão de colchão.

Eu aterrissei no chão com um baque. "Ai!" reclamei, esfregando o que seria em breve um hematoma do tamanho de um avestruz em minha frágil bunda.

"Está na hora de você sair da cama."

"O sangramento interno do meu lado esquerdo não concorda com você," murmurei sombriamente.

"Pare de reclamar, Lily," ela sibilou. "Ou eu não te ajudo a concertar isso."

"Não dá para ser concertado!" gemi. "Isso está destruído em milhões de pedaçinhos. Eu estraguei tudo. James provavelmente nunca mais irá falar comigo, não que eu possa culpá-lo. Eu fui uma vaca com ele. Ele deve me odiar agora."

"Bem, então você tem que fazer com que ele goste de você de novo."

"Eu não posso!" lamentei. "Não tem como. É inútil."

Petúnia agarrou meus braços e começou a me sacudir. "Lily, pare com isso. Você está sendo ridícula, e francamente, eu quero te dar um tapa agora, mesmo que eu não vá porque seu rosto já é vermelho o suficiente como é."

"Obrigada," respondi rapidamente.

"Sem problemas," ela retorquiu. "Você deveria começar a usar base," acrescentou antes de começar seu discurso novamente. "Você ama um garoto, Lily. Não é o fim do mundo. Você só tem que crescer e aceitar isso."

"Isso não muda o fato de ele não querer nada comigo," resmunguei.

"Então você tem que fazer alguma coisa acontecer, Lily. Ficar sentada e chorando na sua cama não vai melhorar as coisas. Se você quer o James de volta, você tem que fazer isso. Encontre-o. Peça desculpas. Conte a verdade."

"E se ele ainda me rejeitar?"

"Então continue tentando, Lily. Se você ama esse garoto, não desista. Faça tudo o que você pode. Continue tentando até acontecer. Você é minha irmãzinha, então é melhor começar a agir como ela."

Eu encarei Petúnia com os olhos arregalados. Finalmente, eu encontrei minha voz. "Isso foi bonito," murmurei com admiração.

"É, bem, levante sua bunda por que não tem como James te aceitar de volta com você vestindo isso," disse ela franzindo o nariz em desagrado ao jeans amassado e a camiseta cinza que eu ainda estava usando do outro dia. "E eu não preciso nem perguntar se você tem tomado banho ultimamente, porque posso te cheirar daqui, e seu cabelo está tão... não vou nem começar."

"Ah, aí está minha irmã. Eu estava pensando em te perguntar sua geléia favorita caso alguém esteja te controlando sob a maldição Imperius."

"O quê?" perguntou confusa.

"Linguagem de aberração. Não se preocupe com isso," respondi com um aceno de minha mão.

"Ah, certo. Tudo bem então, aberração."

"Que horas são?" perguntei de repente.

"9:32" Petúnia respondeu virando-se para meu relógio.

"O quê?" berrei. "Como assim 9:32? Como pode ser 9:32?"

"Bem, 9:31 acabou e passar e 9:33 está quase..." Petúnia começou.

"Ah, Deus, eu tenho que pegar o trem às onze horas," realizei. "Por que ninguém me acordou mais cedo?"

Petúnia ergueu a sobrancelha para mim. "Você está se esquecendo da garota catatônica da cama de vinte minutos atrás, mana?"

"Eu nem fiz as malas ainda! Como eu vou conseguir consertar as coisas com James antes disso?" lamentei andando em volta de meu quarto.

Petúnia me empurrou para a porta. "Vá tomar um banho. Eu faço as malas para você."

"Obrigada, Tuney," disse tentando abraçá-la.

Ela empurrou meus braços. "Carinhos depois, Lily," disse ela rapidamente. "Eu tenho pouco tempo para te deixar pronta e muito trabalho a fazer se você irá fazer James se apaixonar por você de novo. Vá."

"Certo, flor," respondi indo até a porta. Depois de alguns passos, eu me virei e atirei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Eu te amo, Tuney."

"Você está fedendo," reclamou. "Vá tomar um banho, aberração."

Eu corri até a porta.

Eu rapidamente entrei no chuveiro e liguei a água. "Fria, fria, fria," berrei enquanto a água batia em minhas costas. Enquanto eu pulava freneticamente em volta da pequena banheira para evitar a água, eu girei a torneira para o mais quente que pude. Eu gemi quando a água começou a queimar minhas costas. "Quente!"

Eu girei a torneira novamente, e a água ficou em uma temperatura mais normal. Acalmando-me para evitar mais prejuízos pessoas, eu apanhei meu xampu de morango para lavar os dois últimos dias embora.

Assim que eu desliguei a água cinco minutos depois, eu comecei a correr novamente. Com minha varinha, eu sequei rapidamente meu cabelo enquanto escovava meus dentes com a outra mão, deixando meus lados bruxo e trouxa pirarem em harmonia.

Enrolando uma toalha em minha volta, eu saí do banheiro e caminhei até meu quarto enquanto secava meu cabelo com a varinha.

"Demorou o suficiente," Petúnia censurou-me atirando um par de jeans que ela havia tirado do armário no chão. "Meu Deus, você não nem nada de bom para vestir?"

"Petúnia, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que a maioria das minhas coisas eram suas?" perguntei exasperada. "Além disso, eu só preciso do essencial e os uniformes. Nós não temos tempo suficiente para combinação de cores."

Petúnia assentiu, alcançando meu armário e tirando uma enorme pilha de roupas de lá. "Isso deve ser o suficiente," ela começou a remover os cabides. Eu me juntei a ela em minha cama.

"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" ela perguntou horrorizada.

"O quê?" perguntei petrificada.

"Por que ele está tão cheio de frizz?"

Eu corri para o espelho. Meu cabelo havia formado um pufe de cerca de dez centímetros em volta de minha cabeça. "Ah, por Jesus de Merlin!" gritei. "Meu feitiço deve ter saído pela culatra com toda a umidade."

"Você parece um poodle," disse Petúnia tentando controlar sua risada.

"Maldição, o que vamos fazer?"

"Você fica aqui e termina de fazer suas malas. Eu vou pegar a prancha. Eu separei a roupa para você vestir. Anda!" ela ordenou enquanto eu cambaleava para cumprir suas ordens.

Rapidamente, eu vesti a saia preta e a regata azul que ela separou para mim. Sem nem mesmo notar as roupas que estava levando, eu enfiei diferentes coisas em meu malão. Eu apanhei meus livros e os guardei, também. Correndo de um lado para o outro de meu quarto de forma aleatória, eu apanhei alguns objetos variados e atirei-os em meu malão.

Andando em volta de minha cama, eu encontrei a camiseta de James jazendo no chão. Cautelosamente, eu me abaixei e a recolhi. Eu coloquei por cima de minha regata. Eu precisava usá-la hoje.

Petúnia voltou cerca de cinco minutos depois.

"Me ajude a fechar o malão," pedi rapidamente enquanto ficava de joelhos na tentativa furtiva de empurrar meus pertences para baixo.

Ela caminhou até mim e fez uma careta. "Por que você está vestindo essa camiseta? É completamente desagradável. Você parece uma bolha sem curvas." Ela sentou-se ao meu lado em cima do malão.

"É significativo e pensativo," disse a ela enquanto nós duas colocávamos nosso peso em cima do malão. "Ele vai gostar."

"Ele provavelmente gostaria mais de um sutiã," ela resmungou.

Eu suspirei. "Confie em mim, Tuney," disse.

O malão fechou, e eu finalmente ouvi o clique. Petúnia trancou o fecho enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa de maquiagens.

"E quanto aos meus cílios estúpidos?" perguntei.

"Não temos tempo," disse ela rapidamente. "Você vai ter que fazer isso enquanto arrumo seu cabelo," disse ela antes de agarrar meu braço e correr para o banheiro. "Sente no banheiro," Petúnia ordenou rapidamente.

Eu reclamei quando comecei a abrir minha bolsa de maquiagem. Eu me atrapalhei com a tampa de meu delineador quando Petúnia começou a escovar meu cabelo furiosamente.

"Ai," sibilei quando ela quase arrancou meu couro cabeludo. "Você está me matando."

"Não é uma boa hora para gemer e resmungar, Lily," ela murmurou por entre seus dentes cerrados.

"Bem, eu não posso exatamente ganhar o rapaz de volta se eu estiver morta."

"A não ser que ele goste desse tipo de coisa."

"Tuney!"

Ela escovou meu cabelo com ainda mais força.

Eu estremeci novamente enquanto eu abri a tampa e comecei a passar o delineador. Segundos depois, eu senti o calor da prancha de um lado de minha cabeça.

Devido à pressa, Petúnia queimou minha orelha ao puxar a prancha de volta.

"Maldição, ai!" gritei enquanto me recuava, fazendo com que eu cutucasse meu olho com o delineador.

"Isso não doeria tanto se você parasse quieta," disse ela.

"Porque nós temos bastante tempo," resmunguei apanhando meu rímel.

Depois de quatro novas queimaduras, meu cabelo estava pronto. Nós corremos de volta para meu quarto, e Petúnia me passou minhas sandálias altas pretas para calçar.

"Como você quer que eu corra de salto?" perguntei frustrada.

"Você já está usando a camiseta de mulher-macho. Como você espera parecer atraente de chinelos?" ela respondeu. "Além disso, vai reduzir a diferença de altura se você precisar agarrá-lo em submissão."

"Bem pensado," assenti, terminando de dobrar meus pés trêmulos e rosas em contrações mortais.

Com minha varinha, eu encolhi meu malão e coloquei-o em minha mochila, a qual eu atirei por cima do ombro. Então eu apanhei a gaiola de Calypso. "Está na hora de ir, Cal," disse a ela antes de me virar para Petúnia. "Eu devo estar esquecendo algo."

"Nós mandamos pelo correio, ah, pela coruja para você," Petúnia assegurou-me. "Vá."

"E quanto ao meu quarto? Está uma bagunça!" disse olhado em volta de meu quarto. Era como uma área de desastre de um terremoto de 6 pontos.

"Não se preocupe. Eu cuido disso. Você tem que ir! Já passou um quarto das dez horas!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu olhei para o relógio. Os dígitos verdes brilharam rudemente para mim. Eu corri até Petúnia e me atirei sobre ela mais uma vez. "Obrigado por tudo, Petúnia."

Ela me abraçou brevemente antes de me soltar. "Vá antes que você se atrase! Eu vou contar a mamãe e papai o que aconteceu."

"Tudo?" perguntei.

"A versão resumida. Acho que envolve TPM e morte do animal da família."

Eu assenti e corri até a porta. "Você é a melhor irmã de todas!" grite por cima do ombro.

"Diga-me uma coisa que eu não saiba!" eu a ouvi dizer enquanto disparava pelas escadas.

Eu fui direto para o armário da cozinha, abri a porta, e apanhei uma barra de cereal.

"Lily!" mamãe exclamou quando eu enfiei a terceira barrinha em minha boca. Merlin, eu estava com fome.

Eu quase engasguei quando ela bateu em mim.

"Mãe!" disse com a voz rouca, tentando afastá-la.

Ela apenas apertou os braços em volta de mim com força. "Ah, Lily, você me deu um baita susto! Nunca mais faça isso comigo!"

"Vou tentar," prometi.

"Nunca," ela reiterou. "Meu Deus, Lily, quando eu penso..."

"Mãe," eu a interrompi. "Por mais que eu quisesse ter um momento tocante de mãe e filha agora, eu tenho que pegar o trem. Nós não podemos apenas concordar que você sabe tudo e eu devo sempre te ouvir?"

Ela pensou por um breve momento. "Parece bom," concordou finalmente. "Mas, primeiro, cadê o James?"

Eu suspirei. "É uma longa história, mãe. Saiba apenas que eu vou falar com ele e tudo vai ficar bem, eu espero."

Ela debateu irritada com seus lábios franzidos. "Só estou concordando com isso porque seu pai me chamou de insistente e intrometida ontem à noite," ela resmungou. "Eu não sou nem insistente nem intrometida. Ah, e Lily, você deveria trocar sua camiseta. Ela não combina com seu visual."

"Obrigada," respondi com um sorriso, terminando o resto da barra de cereal. "E obrigada por mandar Petúnia para meu quarto."

"Eu não mandei," disse ela. "Ela que disse que queria te ver."

Eu dei um grande sorriso a ela antes de dá-la um abraço apertado. "Eu te amo, Mãe," disse, dando uma espiada no relógio. "Tenho que ir," guinchei. "Petúnia vai te deixar a parte de tudo. Te vejo no próximo verão!"

"Você quer que eu te leve?"

"Não dá tempo!" disse a ela. "Eu tenho que aparatar."

Eu agarrei a gaiola de Calypso e corri para fora de casa.

"É bom que seja uma boa explicação, moçinha!" disse ela severamente atrás de mim.

"A melhor!" assegurei-a por cima de meu ombro. "Um metro inteiro de pergaminho! Tchau, mãe!" gritei abrindo a porta da frente e correndo para fora.

Com meus pés me matando, eu continuei a correr pela nossa calçada. Eu passei por papai, que estava vestindo seu roupão e se abaixava para apanhar o jornal. Rapidamente, eu enlacei meus braços em sua volta e beijei seu rosto. "Tchau, pai! Estou indo para a escola!"

"Divirta-se, Lils," ele murmurou sonolento. "Não se meta em confusões," ele acrescentou com o mesmo tom nebuloso.

"Quem, eu?" perguntei com uma risada, continuando minha maratona.

De repente, ele olhou para mim e a realização amanheceu nele. "Ah, Lily!" exclamou.

"Não tenho tempo, pai!" disse a ele. "Te amo!" disse a ele quando finalmente alcancei uma parte da estrada onde era seguro aparatar. Com um giro, eu desapareci, deixando-o em seu roupão para encarar o local onde eu estava.

Quando meus olhos se abriram, eu estava do lado do portão de King's Cross. Não permitindo dar um segundo a eu mesma para sorrir do meu sucesso, eu rapidamente entrei na estação e comecei a acenar pelas hordas de pessoas se aglomerando ao redor. Eu corri pelas plataformas mantendo meus olhos abertos para uma cabeça de cabelos bagunçados.

"Lily!" ouvi alguém chamar. "Lily!"

Eu parei em meio-passo, e quase derrubei o casal que estava na minha frente. Calypso piava infeliz enquanto eu empurrava sua gaiola.

Hestia fez seu caminho até mim. "Lily! Ah, Merlin! Lily!" ela exclamou alto.

Eu não esperei para que ela me alcançasse. "Não posso falar agora, Hestia!"

Seu sorriso desapareceu, e seus olhos azuis piscaram para mim. "Ah, eu entendo," disse ela fracamente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"Não!" gritei para ela enquanto passava por um grupo grande de pessoas em minha frente. "Não é isso. Eu tenho que encontrar James Potter!"

"Por quê?" ela perguntou atrás de mim.

"Eu tenho que dizer a ele que o amo!" disse por cima de meu ombro enquanto continuava a caminhar pela plataforma.

"O quê?" ela berrou tão alto que notei várias pessoas na estação virarem para encará-la. "Lily!"

"Lily!" ouvi várias vezes em diferentes estágios de extrema intensidade.

Quase rindo de mim mesma, eu continuei caminhando até eu finalmente chegar na barreira da plataforma 9 ½. Freneticamente, eu olhei em volta para tentar encontrar James. Eu desejei mentalmente que ele ainda não estivesse dentro do trem. Meus olhos passaram por vários trouxas e bruxos que viajam pela estação. Eu vi pais tentando controlar os filhos chorando, adolescentes envergonhados dos pais dominadores, e londrinos barulhentos falando sobre seus negócios.

Caraca.

E ali estava ele. Estava parado sozinho a minha esquerda colocando seu malão em um carrinho. Eu podia distinguir a bagunça de seu cabelo, a magreza de sua figura alta, e o brilho de seus óculos na luz do sol. Praticamente por conta própria, meus pés correram até ele.

"James!" ofeguei quando me aproximei dele.

Ele não meu ouviu. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixados em sua bagagem.

Esforcei-me para me aproximar ainda mais dele. "James!" exclamei enquanto meu salto dinheiro batia no chão.

James instintivamente ergueu seus braços em minha direção, mas os retirou antes que tocassem em mim. Seus olhos brilharam em mim antes de se virarem para outra direção.

"Saltos," expliquei a ele humildemente. "Petúnia disse para usá-los."

Sem nenhuma palavra, ele se virou e começou a empurrar seu carrinho.

Todo o ar deixou os meus pulmões, e eu me senti como um balão furado. Eu mordi meu lábio e o segui. "Não, espere, James, por favor!" chamei.

Ele endureceu momentaneamente, e eu tomei vantagem de sua hesitação. Eu cruzei sua frente para evitar qualquer fuga. "Não vá embora."

James se remexeu em seu lugar.

"Por favor, eu preciso falar com você," implorei.

Ele suspirou frustrado e uma mão correu para seu cabelo.

Eu assisti com fascínio ao tentar memorizar o movimento. Eu esperei para que ele dissesse algo, mas ele apenas ficou lá com os olhos fixos na plataforma atrás de mim. Seu rosto parecia mais pálido do que o de costume, e ele tinha bolsas grandes abaixo dos olhos que rivalizavam as minhas. Sua camisa branca de botões aparentava amassada. Ele parecia tão triste. Eu senti um calor ao pensar que poderia resolver isso.

"Obrigada," disse com sinceridade, mordendo meu lábio ao tentar pensar na melhor maneira de explicar meus sentimentos. Mentalmente, eu amaldiçoei a mim mesma por não ter preparado anotações em cartões laminados. Esse tipo de situação precisava de mais preparo do que eu tinha. "Eu acho, isso é, eu sei, bem, tenho certeza que..." gaguejei.

"Se você veio devolver minha camiseta, eu não quero mais ela," ele murmurou quietamente.

Eu brinquei com a bainha de sua camiseta. "Não, não é isso," falei.

"Então é o quê?" ele perguntou com uma voz lisa e morta que não soava como seu habitual tom amável.

"Bem, você vai ver," comecei.

Ele apertou seu cabelo em suas mãos. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso," disse ele com desdém antes de passar com seu carrinho por mim.

Eu enfiei meu salto na frente de sua roda e coloquei a gaiola de Calypso e minha mochila no topo do carrinho. "Por favor, James, me de cinco minutos."

Ele me olhou friamente. "Não consigo imaginar que você ainda tenha algo para me dizer."

Eu olhei para seu rosto aborrecido. Por mais que isso acontecesse em um outro momento e de uma maneira diferente, eu apenas precisava que ele soubesse. "Eu te amo," disse verdadeiramente.

O que quer que ele esperava que eu dissesse, certamente não era aquilo. Seus olhos se arregalaram por trás de seus óculos, e seu corpo inteiro deslocou-se para mim como se estivesse subconscientemente persuadindo-me para dizer novamente. "O quê?" perguntou, a descrença substituindo sua hostilidade formal em seu tom.

"Eu te amo," repeti. Eu respirei trêmula, e o mesmo sorriso abobado que sempre aparecia em mim quando pensava sobre amar James retornou aos meus lábios. "Eu estou apaixonada por você, James."

Ele me olhou com uma expressão pasma por alguns instantes antes de endireitar suas costas e respirar calmamente. "Da mesma maneira como você contou a sua família antes," acusou curtamente.

"Sim!" concordei. Eu me encontrei com fogo em seus olhos. "Quero dizer, não!" corrigi-me. "Não é assim. Isso é diferente do que antes."

"Você deixou seus sentimentos por mim bem claros na outra noite."

"James, esqueça aquilo," implorei. "Aquela não era eu! Bem, não era a eu real! Escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo agora."

"Não é assim que funciona, Lily," disse ele.

Eu podia facilmente detectar a raiva borbulhando por trás de suas palavras.

"Você me disse para ir embora. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você, a mentira, os jogos mentais, tudo, e você disse que não era real. A decisão foi sua. Não invente desculpas agora para fazer você se sentir melhor."

"Eu estava sendo uma idiota," exclamei.

Ele bufou com desdém.

Eu dei um passo em sua direção, e ele recuou ligeiramente para trás. "Honestamente, James, você passou duas semanas comigo em minha casa, e você não descobriu que eu sou uma completa e absoluta lunática quando se trata de você? Quem mais me deixa tão esgotada que eu começo a inventar namorados imaginários para eu mesma?"

Ele cruzou os braços em seu peito com um olhar intransigente em seu rosto enquanto projetava sua mandíbula para fora. "Isso não impediu você de me explorar. Encare isso, Lily. Você me usou completamente e me descartou quando terminou."

Eu engoli. "Eu sei," admiti com remorso. "Mas, James, você tem que acreditar em mim quando digo que sinto muito. Eu prometo..."

"Nada mudou," ele me cortou abruptamente. "Ninguém sabe. Eu vou dizer a Sirius que eu estava apenas pregando uma peça nele. Você pode voltar a sua vida perfeita, e ninguém nunca vai saber o que aconteceu."

"Nós não podemos voltar atrás," disse a ele. "Eu nunca poderei voltar."

"Você parecia bem convencida de que podia."

"Eu contei a Petúnia sobre nós," balbuciei rapidamente. "Eu contei tudo a ela. Ela sabe que eu menti e que você apenas fingiu ser meu namorado."

"Por que você fez isso?" perguntou, olhando pela primeira vez para mim de verdade.

Involuntariamente, eu sorri quando vi seus olhos. O toque familiar de dourado circulado por verde fez eu me sentir em casa. "Por que você é mais importante do que uma competição de irmã estúpida. Você é melhor do que isso. Você merece mais do que isso. Você significa mais para mim do que isso."

"Como eu sei que posso confiar em você?" ele me perguntou simples.

"James, eu passei o dia inteiro atolada em minha cama, me acabando em chorar por você. Eu quase me matei com esses sapatos para correr até você. Metade das pessoas aqui deve pensar que sou louca. Talvez eu seja. Eu fui tão estúpida ao pensar que poderia te deixar partir. Foi o maior erro de minha vida."

"Então por que você deixou?"

Eu ri friamente comigo mesma. "Porque eu estava assustada e confusa," respondi enquanto me odiava por ter um raciocínio tão débil. "Eu sei que não é uma desculpa, mas é a verdade. Você era apenas um babaca chato, teimoso e arrogante que me incomodava na escola. Como eu poderia saber que você poderia fazer eu me sentir assim? Eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes. Isso é tudo muito novo para mim. Era tão difícil de odiar quando você estava sendo tão maravilhoso e aceitando todas as minhas baboseiras. Eu pirei, e te afastei, está bem? Eu sinto muito, James. Eu me odeio por te machucar."

Eu dei um passo em sua direção, e olhei para seus olhos inescrutáveis. "Foi um erro," continuei. "Isso não significa que eu não te amo, e não significa que eu não te quero. Só significa que está fisicamente me matando estar assim tão perto de você enquanto você está com tanta dor quando eu sei que não precisaria estar."

Eu hesitantemente coloquei as pontas de meus dedos em seu rosto para trazer seus olhos para mais perto de mim. As minhas unhas roçaram na barba rala que estava se formando ao longo de sua mandíbula. Eu respirei fundo para preencher minhas narinas com seu cheiro. "James, eu te amo, e estou disposta a gastar o tempo que for preciso fazer com que você veja isso e ganhar sua confiança novamente. Eu vou te convidar para sair todos os dias por seis anos e meio se é isso que você quer," brinquei lamentavelmente. "Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para você ser meu namorado novamente, e não apenas em Hogwarts, mas por quanto tempo você me tiver."

Ele tirou minhas mãos de seu rosto e deu um passo para trás. Seus olhos se fixaram tão profundamente nos meus que eu senti como se ele estivesse fazendo um raio-X em mim. "Isso é tudo?" ele me perguntou com a voz assustadoramente calma.

Eu tentei dominar o pânico que tremia em toda minha espinha. "Sim," respondi.

Eu fechei meus olhos me preparando para o pior. A tolerância fluir por mim ao imaginar a rejeição eminente, o sorriso, o despedida, ou até mesmo o tapa na cara. Eu merecia isso e tudo mais.

Eu abri meus olhos e me preparei para seu julgamento.

Ele engoliu, e eu observei seu pomo-de-Adão se sacudir com o movimento. Ele me encarou com a mais impenetrável das expressões. Eu podia ver seus olhos voando com os pensamentos por trás de seus óculos, mas eu não tinha idéia de onde esses pensamentos estavam.

Finalmente, eu me cansei de esperar. Eu cansei de esperar para ele ser constantemente o que dava o primeiro passo. James sempre foi o instigador. Pela primeira vez, eu queria fazer isso. Estava na hora. Eu queria James, e eu ia fazer isso acontecer.

Eu fui até ele rapidamente, fiquei na ponta dos pés, puxei seu rosto para encontrar os meus, e o beijei.

Por um rápido segundo, eu me apavorei pensando que ele não fosse responder. Então, ele hesitantemente abriu seus lábios em um pequeno milímetro. Exultante com essa pequena vitória, eu comecei a mover meus lábios propositalmente contra os dele. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta de seus pescoço e comecei a o beijar ferventemente. Se essa era a única maneira de consegui-lo de volta, Merlin, eu iria beijá-lo bem.

Minhas mãos instintivamente procuraram por seus cabelos, e eu usei isso para puxar meu rosto para mais perto dele. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris, e ele nos puxou juntos. Mesmo com cada canto do meu corpo dele pressionado contra o meu, eu queria ele mais perto. Ele abriu sua boca, e eu coloquei minha língua para fora para sentir a boca que eu senti muita falta. Meu coração bateu em excitação quando percebi que estava beijando James Potter. Eu pude sentir seus lábios começarem a se curvar em um sorriso contra o meu.

Lentamente, nossos lábios tornaram-se menos frenéticos e mais persistentes. Finalmente, eu afastei meus lábios dos dele e ofeguei para recuperar meu fôlego.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos de seu cabelo para seu pescoço. "James, me aceite de volta," supliquei.

Ele inalou, e eu senti o ar quente em meu pescoço. "Eu não deveria," disse ele levemente. "Você quebrou meu coração. Eu não deveria te aceitar de volta tão facilmente. Eu não sei se posso acreditar em você depois de tudo o que aconteceu," seus dedos traçaram meu rosto pensativamente.

Meu sorriso falhou. "James, por favor," implorei.

"Você me quebrou," sussurrou vulnerável. "Eu não posso lidar com mais joguinhos, Lily," disse ele. "Eu farei isso a mim mesmo."

"James, eu não quero brincar com você. Eu só quero ficar com você. Agora eu sei como é não estar com você, e eu percebi que esta não é uma opção viável para mim. Eu te amo demais."

Ele suspirou longamente. "Lily, você é isso para mim," disse finalmente. "Ofereça uma pequena chance de isso funcionar, e eu sou seu. Você sabe disso. Que outra escolha eu tenho?"

Incapaz de dizer outra coisa porque estava cheia do amor puro que eu tinha para o garoto a minha frente para possivelmente integrar qualquer outra coisa em minha cabeça, eu agarrei seu rosto e o beijei mais uma vez.

"Lily?" ele sussurrou de volta com uma ponta de malícia em seus olhos, como se ele tivesse acabado de roubar um milhão de galeões de Gringotes sem ser pego.

"James?"

"Obrigado por me beijar e fazer tudo ficar bem," disse James.

Eu sorri calorosamente para ele. "Eu pensei que você poderia suportar um rompimento."

"Bem, foi culpa sua. Você é uma babaca insuportável, idiota e teimosa, amor."

Eu sorri para ele. "Belo uso de adjetivos," elogiei-o.

Ele girou um pouco em seus calcanhares enquanto corria uma mão por seu cabelo muito bagunçado. "Bem, eu tinha uma ótima mentora."

"Eu te amo," falei.

"Eu sabia que você ia voltar atrás," ele respondeu antes de se inclinar para me beijar.

Meus olhos flutuaram juntos enquanto eu revelava o momento.

"James!" ouvi uma voz chamar altamente. "James, querido!"

Eu podia sentir o zumbido de protesto em seu peito quando ele começou a se afastar.

Eu gemi e apertei meus dedos em seu cabelo. "Não," murmurei contra seus lábios.

"É minha mãe," disse ele, beijado meus lábios pela última vez.

Eu me afastei repentinamente. "Sua mãe?" perguntei espantada.

"É," disse ele com um sorriso tímido enquanto sua mão alcançava seu cabelo. "Ela e papai chegaram da missão deles ontem à noite. Eles vieram aqui para me ver ir para a escola. É meu último ano e tudo mais. Estou surpreso que a família Evans não está em algum lugar por aqui dando risadinhas," acrescentou olhando por cima do ombro.

Revirando os olhos, eu segurei sua mão e a apertei contra as minhas. "James, isso é fantástico," disse a ele sincera, entendendo o quão importante isso era para ele.

"Eu sei," admitiu com um sorriso. Ele se afastou de mim para que ficássemos com uma pose um pouco mais socialmente aceitável quando seus pais se aproximaram.

Os dois tinham cerca de 50 anos com rugas ao redor de seus olhos e listras cinzas em seus cabelos, mas ainda assim com uma certa vivacidade neles. O cabelo do pai de James tinha o mesmo tom de preto que o dele, enquanto o de sua mãe era um pouco mais claro. A Sra. Potter tinha uma beleza que parecia fazê-la brilhar. Era como se ela irradiasse vida. O Sr. Potter tinha o seu braço protetoramente em volta de seu ombro, e ele se inclinou para beijar sua têmpora de uma maneira tão terna enquanto se inclinava para cochichar algo em seu ouvido que me fez imaginar que charme era hereditário.

Os pais de James sorriram largamente quando o viram. "James, filho, o trem vai partir logo. O Monitor-Chefe não pode perder o trem!" ela brincou provocativamente, o orgulho evidente em seu tom.

"Nosso James? Causando confusão? Nunca!" riu o Sr. Potter.

Eu ri junto com os Potter, e eu senti todos os olhos deles direcionarem-se para mim. "Quem é essa, James?" perguntou a Sra. Potter levemente, examinando meu cabelo com interesse.

James abriu a boca para falar, mas eu apertei sua mão com a minha esquerda sobre ela.

Ainda segurando a mão de James, eu estendi minha mão direita e ofereci-a para a Sra. Potter.

"É um prazer conhecer vocês," disse a ela enquanto um sorriso enorme se abria em meu rosto. "Meu nome é Lily Evans. Eu sou namorada de James."

* * *

N/T: Até o Vernon ficou fofo nesse capítulo, gente. Pode isso? Eu gostei muito da interação de Lily e Petúnia nesse capítulo final, mostrou que no fundo elas sempre se amaram. E o final? Bem, o final foi aquela fofura total.

Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado tanto da fic quanto da tradução. Em breve vocês também poderão acompanhar a continuação desta, que na versão em português se chamará Noiva. Ela não é tão longa, mas estará cheia de bons momentos de Lily e James. Então, fiquem atentos as minhas atualizações!

Gente, quero aproveitar para convidar aqueles que ainda não participam para darem uma passadinha pelo fórum 6v, porque lá eu conheci muita gente talentosa que sabe escrever muito bem. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar. Encontro vocês na seção James e Lily.

Obrigada!


End file.
